RWBY Tainted Blood: remastered edition
by Whitethorn23
Summary: Same scenario as the original version, but with a major overhaul of improvements. Now with characters not released in the original, completely remodeled scenes, a brand new intro scene, and the introduction of two factions that will have major roles to play in a future sequel I have planned for this version of RWBY Tainted Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Tainted Blood (remastered edition)**

 **Chapter 1: Outbreak**

 _ **"An insufficient virus kills its host, a clever virus sticks with it.**_ **" James Lovelock**

 **Mortician's Office**

 **Downtown Vale**

 **2:30 pm**

 **( _Scene is shown through a camera recording of a Mortician and his assistant recording an autopsy)_**

"Is it recording James?" The Mortician asked.

"Yes doctor." The assistant said.

"Ok, this is Autopsy #431, cadaver is human male in his mid-20's, recently gunned down by police for violent, erratic behaviour and attacking people on the streets. There are signs of skin discoloration, as there are patches of darkened veins and white patches on the legs, underarms, and back of the neck. There is a red circular outline around the irises, and blood work has shown signs of infection in the internal organs." The Mortician said.

"Travel records have shown that he had recently come back from a trip to Vacuo." The assistant said.

"There is also signs of cerebral damage, such as complete shutdown of inhibitors and swelling of aggression centers." The Mortician explained.

"Signs of this sickness match...reports coming out of Vacuo? Atlas? Even Mistral?" The assistant said.

"Wait, the blood work report has just changed, it is now registering a class four virus." The Mortician said.

"Class four? That means its a blood-bourne virus." The assistant said as blood splurted on the mortician's face.

"I am hereby halting the autopsy in order to notify the authorities." The Mortician said.

"Sir?" The assistant said as the mortician ran over to the intercom.

"I request a full lockdown of this facility, effective... immediately." The Mortician said in a scared tone.

 **(Narration by Dante begins.)**

 **Death is a cold-hearted bitch you know that? You're just given a death and told to take it. Because of this, so many people are scared of Death that they won't even fight against death as they know it's not their time.**

"Dante, get up to the defense line." Arcann, a Aletian student said.

"What are you talking about? We need to get out of here." Dante said.

"It's Anna, she's hurt bad." Arcann explained.

"Arcann? What are you talking about?" Dante said as Arcann started walking away.

Dante followed the student in order to find out what he meant by Anna was injured. He listened to the loud sounds of the fighting going on outside the building, in which he followed Arcann outside the building where he saw a group of students fighting off the attacking White Fang soldiers...

 **But in life, there are those who are considered legends among us. They are the ones who stood at the edge, facing death square in the face, and turned back. The day I experienced this was the day my school was attacked. The attack was when White Fang insurgents hijacked a munitions depot and stole a stockpile of weapons, including mortars. They attacked the Valorian Academy of Huntsmen which was home to a mere 500 students and staff, intent on killing all there. But as security was getting overwhelmed, several students joined in the battle and managed to counter the attack. My friend Xavier and my girlfriend Anna joined in the battle, with Xavier taking the lead on the counteroffensive effort and Anna provided support. That was until she went down...**

"Dante, over here!" Xavier shouted.

Dante rushed over to Xavier, who was holding onto an assault rifle that he acquired from a fallen soldier and crouched down next to Anna, who was on the ground and writhing in pain. He noticed that her forearms looked severely burned by something, and carefully noticed a slight golden glow in her eyes...

"What the hell happened?" Dante demanded.

"She over-charged her semblance, this is the result." Xavier explained.

"They're at it again!" Arcann shouted.

"You two, get her to safety, Dante, we need to hold them off." Xavier ordered.

"Don't hurt my girlfriend." Dante told the students carrying Anna to safety.

 **Xavier was a natural leader, so a brave few decided to follow him into battle against the White Fang. Their involvement in the fighting almost turned the tide in their favor, until the mortars were used...**

"Cover those ones on the right!" Dante exclaimed, firing his pistols _Fire_ and _Fury._

"Watch out!" A student shouted.

An explosion happened right next him, sending him flying over the railing nearby him. He was on the ground, dazed and disoriented as a result of the explosion, but he could hear the commotion...

"Watch out, they're using mortars!" A student shouted.

"Fall back!Now!" Xavier shouted to the students.

"Perez is down man!" Another student shouted.

"I got him, get yourself to safety!" Xavier ordered.

Xavier ran over and picked up the injured Dante, slinging him over his shoulder. Dante watched as mortars exploded all around them, staggering Xavier but not slowing him down...

 **I owed Xavier my life for what he did for me that day, but I watched as the environment around us deteriorate faster than he anticipated. I wasn't sure if he could hear the whistling...**

Dante tried to warn Xavier as he heard a loud whistling sound on the air which was the a sign of a mortar was on its way to their location. But in that moment, just when Dante feared he was about to die, Xavier immediately grabbed Dante by his side tightly and threw him off. He flew into the closest ditch, in which he immediately saw the oncoming mortar that was about to hit. When he hit the ground, so did the mortar, as he watched as the explosion was so bright that he saw Xavier be knocked off his feet, but he watched as a leg and forearm separate from him in the flight...

"XAVIER!" Dante shouted.

 **Silverdrift Towers**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **8:09 am.**

 **2 months after the attack.**

Dante sat straight up in his bed, sweat trickling down his face, as he just emerged from a nightmare about the attack on the school. He carefully stepped out of the bed, walking out onto the balcony. As he walked out onto the balcony, the sun was shining brightly over the city as people were going about their daily lives. Scars on his torso were easily shown in the sunlight, reminders of that incident that made him into the man he is now.

"You alright?" A voice said behind him.

Dante turned around to see Anna, who was wrapped up in the blanket from the bed and curious at why he was outside in nothing but the pajama pants he would normally wear to bed.

"Dreams again." Dante said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I still have them myself." Anna said.

"How are your arms feeling?" Dante asked.

"Great, the medication has been a great help to me." Anna said.

"That's good to hear." Dante said.

"Why don't we get dressed and head down to the dining hall for breakfast?" Anna said.

"Okay." Dante said, giving her a kiss.

The two went back inside and immediately got dressed in civilian ware, leaving the apartment to have breakfast in the tower dining hall. But what they were unaware of the events about to unfold...

 **WHITECROSS Vale HQ**

 **9:30 AM**

Xavier arrived at the Vale headquarters of WHITECROSS, a large building that had the symbol of WHITECROSS (A towering White cross stabbing through an Ouroboros) at the top of the building. He was wearing a formal black suit, His robotic leg shown underneath his right pant leg and his robotic arm was shown in the form of his hand on the left. He walked inside, his elegantly designed cane tapping against the ground with every step he took. As he walked inside the building, He was greeted by his employees...

"Good morning, director." Marcy, the receptionist at her desk, said.

"Good morning, Marcy. How's your daughter?" Xavier asked.

"She's doing fine. School had to be canceled for her thanks to a lot of the students calling in sick." Marcy said.

"Well, let's hope they recover." Xavier said as Joel, a Faunus inter-office mail courier, came up to them.

"How you doing, Director?" Joel asked.

"Doing good, Joel, how's your boy's sports team?" Xavier asked.

"Doing good, they're going to be heading to the championship game next week." Joel explained.

"Well, tell him that his father's boss is rooting for them." Xavier said.

"He'll appreciate that, sir." Joel explained.

Xavier walked over to the elevator, taking it all the way to the top floor. Upon arrival, he was greeted by his personal assistant, Carla...

"Good morning, Director Moore." Carla said.

"How are we doing this morning?" Xavier asked.

"We received a lot of reports today." Carla explained.

"Let me guess, division PMC commanders submitting progress reports on recruitment?" Xavier asked.

"No, these ones came from the chapter leads themselves, and they've been labelled urgent." Carla explained.

"Hmm...I'll look at them in my office." Xavier said.

Xavier entered his office, which was an open room with a single chair in the center of the room with a small console on a little table next to it. He sat down in the chair, pressed a button on the console, pulling up a series of holographic grids and charts. He pulled up the reports on one of the holographic monitors, in which he looked through the reports, seeing a clear message in each report and finally reached the Vacuo chapter's report...

 _Vacuo Chapter Report_

 _Director: Vera Hermes_

 _Topic of discussion: Possible Viral Pandemic_

 _Over the course of a few months, signs of a recent viral infection has been reported in the kingdom of Vacuo, in which the government has taken emergency precautions to be ready in case of emergency. However, I request that we take immediate action in the matter as biomedical director has confirmed the infection to be a result of a blood-bourne virus. Will have staff on standby awaiting for responsive action by Director._

"Carla, can you open a secure channel?" Xavier said into his console.

"To who, sir?" Carla asked.

"The directors of the WHITECROSS chapters of Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas." Xavier said.

"Understood, sir." Carla said.

A series of holographic people appeared on silver circular platforms, each wearing a formal black suit. These were the directors of each WHITECROSS chapter in the kingdoms, Salazar Quill of the Vacuo chapter and porcupine Faunus, Asher Downing of the Atlas Chapter, and Maya Broussard of the Mistral chapter.

"Good morning, Director Moore." Salazar said.

"Morning Salazar, now let's get straight to business." Xavier said.

"Is there a reason why the directness this morning?" Maya said.

"I just looked at your reports, apparently there's a virus spreading through the kingdoms?" Xavier said in a direct tone.

"We were just becoming aware of this early in the morning. What protocol must we follow for this sir?" Asher asked.

"It is a virus that is present in all kingdoms, causing violent, and erratic behavior in anyone who is infected. This is has grown into a serious threat while we had our guard down, so there is only one solution to this: we have to initiate Andromeda Protocols." Xavier said.

"Are you sure, sir?" Salazar said.

"I am sure, get your activation keys and get ready." Xavier said.

The other directors disappeared from the holographic platforms, while Xavier walked over to the right wall of his office. He put his right hand on the wall, where a blue light moved up where his hand was. The section of the wall he rested his hand immediately separated from the wall, rising up to reveal a sleek, cylinder shaped object with two small prongs on the sides of one end, resting on a small stand. Xavier knew this was the activation key required to activate the Andromeda Protocol, so he grabbed it from its stand and returned to the console while the directors reappeared on the platforms.

"Are you ready?" Xavier asked the directors of each WHITECROSS chapter.

"Yes." They all responded.

"Alright, 3,2,1, initiate." Xavier instructed, inserting the key into a slot on the console next to the chair.

Xavier watched as the holographic monitors around him went red, displaying the message: ANDROMEDA PROTOCOL ENGAGED, AWAITING DIRECTOR ORDERS. Xavier picked up a small earpiece, placed it on his left ear and began to speak...

" _This is a priority alert for all WHITECROSS personnel, Andromeda Protocol is now in effect. Please report to your headquarters for assignments._ " Xavier said into a machine using the earpiece.

All over the kingdoms, every WHITECROSS employee began to rapidly surge to the headquarters of each WHITECROSS chapter for their assignments. But while each WHITECROSS chapter readied itself for the task at hand, Blake Belladonna was about to have something happen to her that would change her life forever...

 **Apartment 431**

 **Luxinden Apartments, Vale**

 **8:47 am**

Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY was standing out the apartment of an old friend from her days in the White Fang. That old friend was named Marcus Kellen, and was the most sly fox Faunus in his days as a scout for the White Fang. After her defection, he and several others had followed suit and deserted from the White Fang as Adam Taurus acceled through the ranks and into leadership of the Vale branch of the White Fang. But something was wrong, he had suddenly dropped out of contact with her and mysteriously vanished from the public sight. She knocked on the door, only to have it drift open with all the lights off...

"Hello, Marcus?" Blake asked.

She walked into the room, only to see that the apartment was a mess. Garbage covered the floors, letters from the landlord covered the kitchen table, demanding either rent payments or warnings of being evicted from the building. As she progressed into the room, a figure attacked her from the shadows wielding a knife...

"Woah, hey! Stop that!" Blake exclaimed as she fought off the attacking individual.

"Die, Adam!" The figure exclaimed.

"Marcus?! Stop! It's me, Blake!" She exclaimed.

But he seemed lost to reason, as he pressed his attack on her, leaving her with no other choice but to defend herself. She quickly drew _Gambol Shroud,_ and swung it at him, hitting him in the side of the head...

"Please, don't make me do that again." Blake said.

"Die...MONSTER!" Marcus screamed.

In a panic, Blake turned _Gambol Shroud_ into its pistol form and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on her face as Marcus fell backwards onto the floor, in which she looked at the blood on her face after running a finger over the right side of her face. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the sink, washing the blood of her face with great speed as she wanted to rid herself of what she did.

"I've got to get out of here." Blake said in a panicking tone.

She ran out of the apartment with great speed, not noticing the patches of discoloration on Marcus's face and neck...

 **Thus the remastered edition of RWBY Tainted Blood begins. This remastering is happening due to major errors in the choices that I had made when I wrote the first story. With the original version, I was running too close along the plot of Kumafromtaiwan's emotional RWBY comic and I had left an information gap that I had tried to close up with long paragraphs or "Blocks of Text" as I refer then as, plus I felt that I had made an ending to it that was very confusing. Plus, I can bring the story up-to-date with this remastering by integrating some of the new characters and info that Volume 4 had brought in. I hope that the readers can be a patient with me as I completely reconstruct the story that I had done so long ago. Trust me, this will be better than the original version of RWBY Tainted Blood as this one will contain completely remodeled scenes, characters that hadn't been revealed in the original version that I mistakenly chose to refrain from adding, and the introduction of two factions that will have major roles to play in a future sequel I have planned for this version of RWBY Tainted Blood. In the next chapter, WHITECROSS prepares to mobilize as they begin to take action against the viral outbreak now ripping its way across Remnant, while Team RWBY prepares to undergo an assignment for their school, without knowing the danger lurking among them...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	2. Chapter 2: Mobilization

**Chapter 2: Mobilization**

 **Silverdrift Towers**

 **8:34 am**

Dante and Anna were back in their room getting dressed upon receiving the message that the Andromeda Protocol was now in effect. Dante was getting dressed in his officer's uniform while Anna got dressed in her uniform.

"I'm surprised that the Andromeda Protocol got thrown on." Anna said as she came out of the bathroom buttoning up her shirt.

"If Andromeda is in effect, that means that this is something serious." Dante said, tying his shoes.

"Lets hurry up, we beat the traffic before 9:00 am." Anna said, throwing on her jacket.

"Alright, let's go." Dante said, throwing on his hat.

The couple exited the building and got in their car, driving off to the WHITECROSS headquarters. They had arrived just as a large group of WHITECROSS employees were walking in the building. One of Dante's close friends, Lancer-commander Ryan Parnell, met up with him and Anna at the entrance...

"Glad you guys could make it." Ryan said.

"If the Andromeda Protocol is effect, do you honestly think that we're going to be late?" Dante said.

"Yeah, well, the field Marshalls are meeting over in the memorial hall with Xavier, everyone else is going to the atrium." Ryan explained.

"Why is Xavier meeting with the Field Marshalls in the Memorial Hall?" Dante asked.

"Probably assigning them tasks, I'll see you when this over." Anna said, giving Dante a kiss on the cheek.

Dante walked through the enterance to the Memorial Hall, where the names of fallen WHITECROSS members of each division were inscribed on individual stone walls. He saw the other Field Marshalls with Xavier, so he walked over and shook his old friend's hand...

"Good to see you old boy." Dante said.

"Glad you could make it, Dante." Xavier said.

"So what's up?" Dante asked.

"I was just about to assign task force command positions." Xavier explained.

"You're assembling task force groups?" Dante asked.

"Yep, O'Brien has agreed to take command of Task force Anubis, Liddell has agreed to take command of Task force Hyperion, so there's one position left." Xavier explained.

"You're giving me a task force command position?" Dante said in a surprised tone.

"That's right. You will be in command of Task force Osiris, and you'll be deployed to the FDC Town of Providence." Xavier explained.

"A Finch Dust Corporation town? I thought Lazlo Finch hates seeing anyone who isn't a FDC employee in his towns." Dante said.

"That pompous blowbag is just trying to rip off the SDC's style so he could laugh in Jacques Schnee's face since those two have been rivals for years." Xavier said.

"Yeah, that's true." Dante said.

"Well then, let's go brief the troops." Xavier said.

Xavier and the Field Marshalls entered the atrium through a door onto the stage, where Xavier took a position at the podium in the center while Dante and the other Field Marshalls took seats alongside the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am relieved that you are in good health and are present today. The reason I say this, is that there is a class 5 outbreak currently in progress all over Remnant. The Biomedical Division has confirmed it to be an aggressive, unpredictable strain of a class four virus that is spread through blood, so don't try to get infected blood any exposed skin. Now, we have identified three locations where the virus has a strong presence, so these locations will be our quarantine points in order to establish a proper Q-zone to prevent the virus from spreading out of the kingdom. You will be assigned to 3 task force groups and deployed to each location across the kingdom, consisting of a paramilitary force, a medical detachment, and a public relations group that will handle explaining the situation to the residents of each location. The first Task force is Task Force Anubis, which will be under the command of Field Marshall O'Brien, and will be deployed to the town of Bernstein which good distance from the main city. The second task force group is Task Force Hyperion, which will be under the command of Field Marshall Liddell. Hyperion will be deployed to the settlement city of Rosario as intelligence provided by the mayor suggests heavy viral presence among the local populace. The final task force group will be Task Force Osiris, that will be under the command of Field Marshall Perez. Osiris will be deployed to the FDC mining town of Providence due to information provided by a whistleblower living in the town. I won't lie to you, as soon as WHITECROSS boots start beating on the dirt of the land he owns, Finch will start whining and complaining about our presence on his turf. So do your jobs and leave the spinless burecrat to me, now report to your superiors and they will assign you to a task force group. Dismissed." Xavier said.

All WHITECROSS personnel immediately went to their superior officers for their assignment to a task force group. While everyone else was getting ready, Dante went to talk to Xavier...

"Hey, Xavier?" Dante asked.

"Yes, Dante?" Xavier said.

"Why is the person who told you about the viral presence in Providence considered a Whistleblower?" Dante asked.

"Because Lazlo Finch hates seeing his profit margins drop. He has no sense of regard towards his employees' health and safety, as he considers viral outbreaks nothing but mere distractions to prevent his employees from working. So he calls anyone who does not work for the FDC about their location's status a whistleblower." Xavier explained.

"Well he sounds like a charming fellow." Dante said sarcastically.

"Believe me, Lazlo Finch makes Jacques Schnee look like the nicest man in Remnant." Xavier said.

"Now that's saying something." Dante said.

"I'll deal with the tyrannical bureaucrat, you just worry about this virus." Xavier said.

"You got it." Dante said.

Dante acquired his gear, then went out to the runway just adjacent of the headquarters. He saw hundreds of WHITECROSS personnel loading up crates of supplies and resources for the task force groups on to airships that were ready to fly. He regrouped with Anna on an airship loaded with WHITECROSS PMC troopers and public relations reps that were lead by Anna. He put on a headset and looked at a tactical map on a monitor attached to his seat, contacting Lander-commander Pritchard, the man whose airship group was flying them in...

"Pritchard, this is Field Marshall Perez, how copy?" Dante asked.

" _5's, Field Marshall, send traffic._ " Pritchard responded.

"Once we have a secured foothold in the town, set up the A.M.C.P in the landing that has an overlook of the town." Dante explained.

" _Solid copy. Have your boys set up a beacon to guide my birds in._ " Pritchard responded.

"Roger that." Dante said.

The airship jerked upwards, taking off alongside the rest of the WHITECROSS air fleet to their assigned locations. While the airships went to their assignments, A PMC soldier decided to ask Dante something...

"Excuse me, Field Marshall?" PMC Private Mathis said.

"Yes, Private?" Dante said.

"During a crisis like this, What does Beacon Academy do?" Mathis asked.

"Ozpin restricts travel out of the school, and has the medical staff check every student before they leave and when they return." Dante explained.

"That's rough." Mathis said.

"In times like these, rough measures can be the only solution." Dante said.

As Dante talked with Mathis, The town of Providence came into view...

 **FDC Mining Town of Providence**

 **Southeastern Vale**

 **9:09 am**

The town of Providence was a large town in southeastern Vale, owned by the Finch Dust Corporation, an opponent of the wealthy Schnee Dust Company. However, the residents considered the town an internment camp. The workers struggled to survive in the harsh environment that the town was built using the scarce materials provided to them by the company, while also dealing with the issue of the Grimm. Each resident of the town resents Lazlo Finch, and rumors circulate that the town was planning to break off from the corporation. But during the outbreak that was going on, the town was in the dark as none of the residents were out of their homes. The only resident outside their home was a young woman with silver hair, who was running away from someone pursuing her with a weapon in hand. This woman was in fact the one who had informed WHITECROSS of the presence of the virus in the town...

"Right on time." Katherine said.

She ran towards the location where the WHITECROSS forces were about to land, running up to Dante as he exited the airship alongside the rest of the WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces onboard...

"Are you the WHITECROSS Field Marshall?" Katherine asked.

"Yes." Dante said.

"You arrived just in time." Katherine said.

"TRAITOR!" A voice shouted from behind them.

They turned around to see a man wearing worker's clothes charging them with a mining tool in hand. The soldiers were about to fire when Dante tackled the charging man to the ground after kicking the tool out of his hand. He pressed his boot onto his back, in which he turned to Katherine after noticing the skin discoloration patches on his face...

"Miss, do you know this man?" Dante asked.

"Yes, he's the town mayor and mine foreman." Katherine explained.

"Do you know how he got infected?" Dante said.

"I honestly don't know." Katherine said.

"Well, time for an education in WHITECROSS Paramilitary protocols." Dante said as he readied one of his sidearms.

"Are you going to kill him?" Katherine asked.

"No, I'm going to teach you something." Dante said. "WHITECROSS Paramilitary protocol 4734, should an individual, infected or not, attempts hostile activity towards or at a WHITECROSS officer or official, we are in our centralized authority to respond." He explained.

"So you are going to kill him?" Katherine said.

"Gold star." Dante said, mercy killing the infected man.

Katherine was mortified by the fact that the WHITECROSS Field Marshall had just coldly executed the leader of their town. Dante holstered the pistol, and turned to Katherine...

"Why did you kill him?" Katherine said, sounding mortified.

"Come here." Dante said, signalling her to come closer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just come here." Dante said, starting to sound impatient.

Katherine walked over as Dante had started to unbutton the shirt of the now-deceased man, exposing his chest. Upon approach, she immediately saw large patches of discolored skin and darkened veins all over his torso. She noticed several scratches and dried red spots on his chest...

"What are those red spots on his chest?" Katherine asked in a trembling voice.

"Was this guy ever violent towards somebody?" Dante asked.

"He was only violent to people when he was drunk, namely the woman he was seeing." Katherine explained.

"Who exactly was this woman?" Dante said.

"One of the workers. She didn't show up for work one day, and he tried to silence any speculation or search into the matter." Katherine said.

"Well, you wanna hear what I think?" Dante asked.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Katherine said.

"Well I do have sort of an army, but that's not the case. My theory is that one night, he expected her to arrive at his doorstep and get freaky with her, but instead she shows up and tries to kill him as she was infected with the virus that we're here to stop. In a panic, he ends up killing her in self-defense, but worries about how the rest of the town residents and Finch himself might react to this. So he tries to cover it up somehow, maybe bury the body or burn it, and do whatever he can to prevent the town residents from finding out. But, he ends up infecting himself when he kills her, and makes his infection worse in the process when he was trying get rid of or hide the body." He explained.

"If he was sick, why didn't he seek medical help?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe he was a coward." Dante said.

"What do you mean? You barely even knew him." Katherine remarked.

"It doesn't exactly take knowing a person to understand if they were a coward or not." Dante said.

"What?" Katherine said in a confused tone.

"Did he ever act different when he talked to Lazlo Finch?" Dante asked.

"Yes, he never raised his voice against Mr. Finch whenever they talked either by video chat or in person." Katherine said.

"That's because he was afraid of pissing him off. When they are being spoken to by said person, they will keep their mouth shut and listen to them even if they're getting trash talked. If he was doing everything Finch said, that means he was trying to appease him and prevent himself from provoking Finch into a rage." Dante explained.

"I see, that's why he was always so harsh to us if we weren't working hard enough, he was fearful for himself and taking out the anger he wanted to direct at Finch but couldn't." Katherine said.

"That's called displacement, a friend of mine explained it to me." Dante explained.

"I see." Katherine said.

"By the way, what's your name, miss?" Dante asked.

"Huh?" Katherine said.

"Everyone's got a name, so what's yours?" Dante said.

"Katherine, Katherine Marceau." Katherine responded.

"Are you human or a Faunus?" Dante asked.

"Human since the day I was born, why are you asking?" Katherine asked.

"Second lesson, WHITECROSS Protocol 3245: In a time of crisis and a location considered a civilised area is without leadership and no successor to take command, it is within a WHITECROSS Field Commander's authority to select someone to fill the position, regardless of species. Plus, I had one time thought I had given a guy that appeared human a high-ranking job to do during an outbreak once, he turned out to be a snake Faunus, and he didn't handle the responsibility well." Dante explained.

"What are you saying?" Katherine asked in a confused tone.

"Katherine Marceau, as a Field Marshall of the WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps, I hereby select you for the position of acting mayor of the town of Providence and civilian liaison between WHITECROSS Field personnel and its people. Do you accept the position?" Dante asked.

"I do." Katherine said.

"Congratulations, you've just got promoted." Dante said.

After Katherine just received a promotion from the commanding officer of the WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces who just quarantined the town, Dante immediately ordered his men to get to work. WHITECROSS forces immediately went to work by establishing security checkpoints in town, setting up a roadblock, putting up their medical tents, constructing their Advanced Mobile Command Platform, and establishing an "isolation zone" within a side chamber of the town mines with the assistance of the town's uninfected population. Though WHITECROSS may have begun it's occupation of the town of Providence, the unexpected was about to happen within the week that followed...

 _ **1 Week into WHITECROSS Quarantine...**_

 **Town of Providence**

 **Southeastern Vale**

 **10:00 am**

One week into the quarantine, WHITECROSS has a cemented foothold in the town of Providence with its forces keeping the town from falling into chaos and Grimm from invading. Dante watched over the town from the Advanced Mobile Command Platform, monitoring the progress of the quarantine and how viral infection levels are holding stable...

"How are things looking?" Dante asked.

"Viral infection levels are holding stable, similar reports are coming from Hyperion and Anubis that viral spread is down across the kingdom." An operator said.

"That's good to hear, I'll inform the Director." Dante said.

Dante exited the operations center and proceeded to the communications room where he stepped on the holopad where a holographic grid surrounded him. A holographic projection of him appeared on a metal plate that was on the floor of Xavier's office.

"Dante, good to hear from you." Xavier said.

"That's fine, how's your fight against Lazlo Finch?" Dante asked.

"The bureaucrat is trying to build a legal case against us, but no lawyer is taking his case." Xavier explained.

"They're all more concerned with the issue of the viral outbreak in progress." Dante said.

But before Xavier could speak, A flashing red light began to beep loudly on one of the monitors that caught his attention...

"What's that?" Dante asked.

"A distress call, my console must accidentally picked it up." Xavier said.

"That's surprising, who was it supposed to go to?" Dante asked.

"To someone who is on frequency 32-A7." Xavier explained.

"32-A7? That means it was supposed to go to Beacon Academy." Dante said in a tone of surprise.

"I see." Xavier said, playing the distress call.

" _Mayday, Mayday! This is Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY, I need a medical rescue at my location immediately!"_ The distress call said.

"What's their location?" Dante asked.

"Geo-map puts them at approximately 2 miles from Providence." Xavier said.

"I can take a team and bring them in." Dante explained.

"Do it, take a group and assess the situation, get those kids to Providence then report back to me." Xavier said.

"You got it." Dante said, leaving the holochat.

After leaving the chat, Dante gathered a group of soldiers and medics to go assess the situation regarding Team RWBY...

 ** _30 minutes before..._**

 **Beacon Academy Airship 413**

 **9:30 am**

Team RWBY was onboard an airship bound for a location for an assignment for the school. The assignment was to clear out an area where the Grimm have taken up residence, threatening travel on a crucial road that would be used for trade and evacuations. Yang turned to Blake, who was looking rather fatigued than usual...

"Hey, Blake, are you feeling okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I've been having a hard time sleeping." Blake said.

"Who wouldn't be? With that strange illness getting around, everyone's probably afraid of getting sick." Ruby said.

"I mean look at Cinder, she and Mercury had to be taken into WHITECROSS custody after they discovered to be infected." Weiss said.

"Emerald's probably going to have nightmares after seeing how violent those two got." Yang said.

"Yeah, probably." Weiss said.

" _We're coming up on the drop point."_ The pilot said.

The girls got ready to fight, preparing their weapons for combat. They jumped from the airship, alerting the Grimm that were present in the field. As they landed on the forest floor the sound of blades clashing through Grimm hide could be heard. Beowulf after Beowulf approached the team viciously, but they charged on valiantly against the horde. After the smoke cleared, each girl checked their scrolls to see their aura levels...

"My aura has gotten pretty low." Weiss said.

"Mine's pretty low too." Ruby said.

"What do you know? Mine's holding well." Yang said in a surprised tone.

But Blake didn't answer, she drifted off into a strange trance and zoned out. The voices of her teammates seemed to become distorted and unintelligible, as her head began to pound like a drum beat. Her vision was starting to get blurry, and when she turned to her teammates in which she she didn't see three girls walking. She instead saw three beowolves surrounding her, ready to pounce upon her. She readied _Gambol Shroud,_ countering every attack they unleashed upon her, unknowingly attacking her teammates, much to their shock.

"Blake, what are you-" Weiss said before the blade of _Gambol Shroud_ struck her side.

Blake took down Weiss with great precision, injuring Weiss's left ankle while also slashing her arm. Fearful for what her teammate was doing, Ruby dropped _Crescent Rose_ in a rush and grabbed hold of Blake while her weapon crashed against the ground.

"Blake! What's gotten into you?" Ruby said.

But in that moment, the unexpected and unthinkable had happened that left Weiss in total shock at the sight. Ruby looked down to see the blade of _Gambol Shroud_ in her abdomen, in the midway point between her chest and her stomach. Blood slowly ran and dripped off the blade itself while both Yang and Weiss looked on in horror...

"Blake?" Ruby asked in a frightened tone.

Blake thought she had beaten the beowolves, but that hallucination was beginning to fade and all she could see was the horrified looks of Ruby, Yang, and the injured Weiss. She looked down and saw what she did, causing her to panic and let go of her weapon and step back in horror...

" _Oh my god, What have I done?"_ Blake thought to herself.

Weiss watched in horror as Ruby staggered back with the blade still in her abdomen, but something unexplainable was in progress. Weiss watched as a silvery flame started to eminate from Ruby's eyes while Yang's look of horror was quickly transitioning to anger. Her golden hair was starting to glow brighter, brighter than when she has taken enough damage to charge up her semblance. Her fists were clenched as the grass below her started to smoke...

"BLAKE!" Yang screamed.

"Yang, I'm sorry!" Blake said as tears began to fall down her face.

Yang screamed loudly and was about to leap at her when Ruby let out a blast of energy that engulfed the four girls. The unleashing of this power roused someone from their slumber, who was living in a camp occupied by a ruthless bandit force...

"How can that be?" Raven said.

 **To surprise you folks, I changed up the second chapter by leaving you with a cliffhanger. Per the suggestion of one of the readers, I decided to intergrate the silver-eyed powers that Ruby unleashed at the end of Volume 3 into the story by the means of accidental activation by the means of the trauma she experienced by getting stabbed by Blake, with a guest appearance by Raven Branwen at the end. I decided to keep Yang's furious outburst that I had put into the original version, as she was consumed by rage against Blake while in horror at the fact that her sister was mortally injured. The next chapter picks up with the aftermath of the incident through the eyes of a disoriented Weiss and the arrival of Dante and his assembled group of personnel, who take the girls to the WHITECROSS-occupied town of Providence. Along the way, a memory of Dante's past is revealed before and after the arrival of the one person nobody had expected...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	3. Chapter 3: Powers explained

**Chapter 3: Powers explained.**

 **Forest clearing**

 **Southeast of the city of Vale.**

 **10:10 am**

On the ground, Weiss was roused from a complete unconscious state in which she felt her body in total pain. Her slashed arm was in even more pain, and her head was spinning after the mysterious energy blast that Ruby unleashed, while she heard a loud ringing in her ears. Her nostils were filled with the scent of smoke and burning grass, and the wound in her arm began to sting like a razor wasp was stuck in it. As she struggled to get up, she looked to see a slowly evaporating Grimm talon wedged in the wound, in which she saw hundreds of dead and evaporating Grimm bodies surrounding them. She saw Ruby lying on the ground unconscious, with _Gambol Shroud_ still in her chest on the ground. She knew if that if she couldn't walk, she could crawl, so she crawled straight towards her unconscious and wounded teammate with speed. When she got there, she immediately went to work on assessing Ruby's condition...

"Ruby? Ruby, can you hear me? Wake up, you dolt!" Weiss said in a concerned tone, tapping her face.

But all she could see during that moment was a series of bright flashes flying everywhere, eminating from the one source that she found it clear to know: Yang. She was consumed by rage and emotion, blindly acting on these emotions as she acted with the intent of killing Blake for what she did. She was firing nonstop, firing at Blake but hitting everything in sight. A few shots almost hit Weiss and Ruby while they were down...

"YANG! STOP!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs.

But Yang did not hear the pleas of Weiss, as the young girl was still continuing her rampage. Fearful for what might happen to Ruby if Yang did not stop, Weiss started shifting her weight towards the front of Ruby with the intent of shielding her from being hit by any shot that Yang was sending out. She immediately pulled out her scroll, and quickly remembered something that had occurred on the first day of school...

 _"Per a safety recommendation from the WHITECROSS organization, all of your scrolls have been modified with a special emergency transponder that will send a signal straight to my desk in my office. All you need to do is record a message, and then send it out."_ Ozpin explained.

Weiss immediately accessed her scroll's emergency transponder function, activating the beacon that was inside. When the function was activated, the caption _speak emergency message_ _now_ appeared on her scroll...

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY! I need a medical rescue at my location immediately!" Weiss said into her scroll.

The message was immediately sent out, in which she returned her attention to the rampaging Yang. She watched as the rampaging Yang's _Ember Celica_ began to glow, which she knew that meant she was overheating her weapons. But in that moment, she began to hear a loud booming sound like the roar of an airship engine getting closer and closer to them. Then, a massive airship surged over the tree line and towards the girls, with a white cross lit up on the side...

"What the?" Weiss said as the airship landed and a group of soldiers poured out.

"Will someone please stop Goldilocks from burning down the forest?!" Dante ordered.

"Understood, sir." A WHITECROSS soldier said.

"( _Tapping Dante's shoulder_ ) What about those two, sir?" Mathis asked.

"Mathis, Rodriguez, on me!" Dante said.

"Yes, sir!" A female soldier said, coming off the airship with a red bag slung over her shoulder.

The trio of WHITECROSS soldiers immediately rushed over to the girls that were on the ground and injured. Rodriguez slung the bag off her shoulder, placing it on the ground as she tended to the injured Ruby while Dante talked to Weiss...

"What happened to her?" Dante asked.

"My teammate Blake just went nuts and attacked us, Ruby tried to calm her down and she just...she just.." Weiss said as her voice started to break.

"Hey, it's okay, We'll do everything we can to help her." Dante said, calming her down.

"I'll take her onto the airship, sir." Mathis said.

"I was just about to assign that task to you. Have the crew of the airship bring out a stretcher for her." Dante said, pointing to the injured Ruby.

"Understood." Mathis said.

While Mathis and Rodriguez took care of the injured Weiss and Ruby, Dante went over to help the soldiers struggling to stop the rampaging Yang from destroying the forest they were in.

"Why haven't you stopped her yet?" Dante asked.

"She's emitting too much heat, we can't even get close!" One of the soldiers explained.

"Have you tried to hit her with a stun cable then the cryo sprayer!" Dante said.

"Ok, by the way, Kowalski is going to catch the other one." The other soldier explained.

"One girl at a time. Focus on taking down the rampaging one." Dante said.

One of the soldiers took the cryo sprayer off his rifle, and attached a stun gun attachment to it. He pulled the trigger on the attachment, firing an electrified cable into Yang's back, causing her to shake as the electricity flowed into her. The other soldier fired his cryo sprayer at Yang, incapacitating her as she staggered to the ground and passed out...

" _Alright, let's get these kids on the airship and get back to Providence._ " Dante said.

 **Airship 421**

 **Callsign: Ocelot 4-1**

 **1 mile from Providence Quarantine Zone**

Disoriented, shaken, and slight bit cold, Yang came to after being passed out from exhausting herself in her rage finding out that she was on a cot aboard the airship. She saw Weiss laying on a similar cot across from her, with her wounds bandaged and resting. The WHITECROSS Paramilitary soldiers were sitting on the benches that the cots were at end of. She tried to sit up, but her left shoulder was in immense pain and it felt sensitive to touch the cold metal, railing of the cot...

"Glad you're awake." Dante said as he walked to her.

"Where am I?" Yang asked.

"Right now, You're on a WHITECROSS airship in bound for a town that is under occupation." Dante explained.

"Wait, where's-" Yang said.

"Your sister? She's behind the plastic sheets up ahead getting her injuries treated. She's unconscious, but she's in good hands, Rodriguez is the best medical officer in the WHITECROSS PMC Forces." Dante said.

"Oh, thank God." Yang said.

"Rodriguez is unable to get the sword out, so she's doing everything she can to prevent her from bleeding out." Dante said.

"By the way, why is Weiss asleep?" Yang asked.

"She was given a couple of painkillers for her ankle injury, clocked out as soon as we took off." Dante explained.

"That explains a lot." Yang said.

"Pleasantries aside, why were you trying to start a forest fire?" Dante said.

"Blake turned on us, she attacked us!" Yang said before recoiling from the pain of her shoulder.

"Your friend is actually sick with a virus that the people I work for are taking action against." Dante explained.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Let me fill in the blanks for you, I'm Field Marshall Dante Perez of the WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps." Dante explained.

"WHITECROSS has been active? That explains why a group of your soldiers took Cinder and Mercury into custody." Yang said.

"Yep, There's been a Class 5 Outbreak in progress thanks to an unpredictable and aggressive form of a class-four virus." Dante said.

"What does that mean?" Yang said.

"It means your friend had a hallucination. WHITECROSS eggheads confirmed that the virus causes hallucinations, which leads to the violent behavior that Miss Belladonna had partaken in." Dante explained.

"Where are my weapons?" Yang asked.

"The tank with the boiling water." Dante said, pointing to the steel object at the of the middle row benches.

"Why are they in boiling water?" Yang asked.

"The water started boiling after we put them in there...because you almost superheated them." Dante explained.

"What?" Yang said in a shocked tone.

"You had overexerted your semblance Miss Xiao Long, you pushed yourself to the point where your semblance was producing too much energy and starting to heat up the weapons. You're lucky the cryo sprayer cooled them down before the damage could fuse the weapons to your arms permanently." Dante said.

"I hadn't thought..." Yang said.

"Hey, I could understand why you did that. You had just experienced something traumatic, so you lost control." Dante said.

"I want answers, what did you mean by a viral outbreak?" Yang said.

"Relax, once we land, I'll take you to the director while I'll get some medics to help your sister and teammate." Dante explained.

"I thought the director of WHITECROSS usually stay in his office." Yang pointed out.

"Unless you use the Holochat network, a WHITECROSS specialty." Dante said.

" _Field Marshall, Airship field in sight._ " The pilot said.

"Understood, have a medical team on standby to retrieve the wounded, a containment team to retrieve the infected individual, and I want the Holochat room at the command platform on standby with a direct line to Callsign Titan." Dante said.

" _Understood, sir._ " The pilot said.

The airship landed in an open field that the WHITECROSS forces were using to place their airships while they operate in the field. Upon arrival, a medical team acquired the injured Weiss and Ruby and rushed them to the medical area that they were using. Another group of soldiers took Blake away to put her in quarantine, while Dante took Yang to the advanced mobile command platform to speak to the Director...

 **Providence Advanced Mobile Command Platform**

 **10:30 am.**

Yang was amazed at how advanced the technology that WHITECROSS had at their disposal, but her mind was centered on the issue that had lain before her. Dante had escorted her to the Holochat room, which was a silver room with a steel, circular platform on the ground.

"How does this work?" Yang asked.

"Just stand on the platform next to the Field Marshall, I'll take care of the rest." The operator said.

Yang and Dante stood on the platform as a holographic grid slowly rose up and surrounded them, then the grid quickly transformed into the main office of the director of WHITECROSS, where Xavier was sitting down in his chair...

"Hello Miss Xiao Long, I'm Xavier Moore, Director of WHITECROSS." Xavier said.

" _I kinda expected to see you behind a big desk._ " Yang said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not some intimidating corporate Jekyll who turns into a Mr. Hyde 10 seconds into the conversation." Xavier explained.

" _That's right, You're Xavier Moore, not Jacques Schnee on a Monday morning._ " Dante said.

"Dante! Jacques Schnee is always like that. But let's get down to brass tacks." Xavier said.

" _Yeah, what the hell is going on? Why are you guys saying that an outbreak that has been going on?"_ Yang demanded.

"( _Standing up._ ) We're at war, Miss Xiao Long. No politician would want to admit it, but everyone is under attack by an enemy that nobody saw coming. While you and everyone else has been trying to go about their daily lives, a class-four virus has been ripping its way across Remnant and causing trouble for everyone. The governments of the kingdoms are trying not to cause a panic, otherwise there will be chaos and the virus would spread faster. " Xavier said.

" _Then, Blake is sick with this virus?"_ Yang said, starting to piece together the situation.

 _"Blake is the name of one of her teammates, scientists will have her blood infection level report soon."_ Dante explained.

"I see, did anything bad happen before you arrived?" Xavier asked.

" _Yang's younger sister was critically wounded and their other teammate Weiss Schnee was injured._ " Dante explained.

"Understood, do what you can to help her until she can be moved to a hospital in the city." Xavier said.

" _You got it._ " Dante said.

"I'll expect a progress report soon, Dante, now go get her injuries tended to." Xavier said before terminating the conversation.

While Dante got Yang to the infirmary so her injuries could be treated, Weiss was making a new friend...

 **WHITECROSS Field Medical Area**

 **10:32 am**

Weiss was recovering from her injuries, but she was still dealing with the pain of her injuries as the painkillers that she was on had worn off. She was resting on a medical bed while the unconscious Ruby was in the surgical area getting _Gambol Shroud_ removed from her torso. Weiss was struggling to contain her emotions, but it was difficult to do so as she was consumed by a fear for what would happen to Ruby. As she was struggling through the pain, she saw a young man carrying a tablet and arguing with someone over an ear piece...

"Look, I need an exact location of Patient Zero, not some bioengineer who's sick with the virus. You wanna know why, NAME ME ONE GODDAMN PLACE IN REMNANT THAT DOESN'T HAVE ONE OF THOSE!" Dr. Hayden said angrily.

"Trouble locating Patient Zero?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't see you there." Hayden said.

"I'm surprised, most people wouldn't have noticed the heiress to the Schnee Family." Weiss said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Dr. Andrew Hayden, WHITECROSS Biomedical." Hayden said.

"Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY, Beacon Academy." Weiss said.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Hayden said.

"Anyway, you're trying to find patient zero?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. But with the outbreak going on, all channels of information are in total chaos, so we can't get infection reports from the other chapters in the other kingdoms quick enough." Hayden explained.

"That's rough." Weiss said.

"I know, the Faunus of Menagerie are having a better time handling the outbreak and flow of information, and their WHITECROSS chapter was just started a few months ago." Hayden said.

"Menagerie has a WHITECROSS chapter?" Weiss asked out of curiosity.

"Yes ma'am, the only humans on that Island are a bunch of hardened WHITECROSS veterans, and their job is to train the recruits for the different divisions." Hayden explained.

"I bet the White Fang doesn't approve." Weiss remarked.

"Sienna Khan has some suspicion, but The Fang's main concern is the person in charge of the WHITECROSS Menagerie chapter." Hayden explained.

"Who is in charge of the WHITECROSS Menagerie chapter?" Weiss asked.

"Some guy named Marius Antano, a panther Faunus who is a White Fang whistleblower from the Vale branch." Hayden explained.

"I see." Weiss said.

"Back to the problem I am currently faced with, none of the standard issue locator models are working on finding Patient Zero." Hayden said in an annoyed tone.

"So try something unorthodox." Weiss said.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"Do you already have infection reports from the other chapters of the other kingdoms?" Weiss asked.

"A whole weeks worth, why?" Hayden asked.

"Because they can help you in more ways than ever knew. During an outbreak, aren't kingdoms where Patient Zero is located in have the fastest growing number of infected people?" Weiss asked.

"True." Hayden said.

"So look at the reports, and if one of the kingdoms has a higher number of infected people, you can narrow down the location of Patient Zero." Weiss explained.

"I hadn't thought of that. Thanks." Hayden said.

Hayden walked away to follow the idea that Weiss had just given him to help in his search for Patient Zero, which he hoped it might work and accelerate their progress in the search for a cure. While Weiss started to try and relax, Dante walked in with Yang, whose arm was in a sling and her forearms were bandaged and sat down in the bed adjacent to Weiss.

"How you holding up?" Yang asked.

"I'm holding together." Weiss said.

While the girls were talking, Dante walked over to a doctor who had just come out of the surgical areahad who was in the middle of taking off blood-covered gloves...

"How's the girl doing?" Dante asked.

"We managed to get the sword out of her torso, but she needs to go to a hospital." The surgeon said.

"What?" Dante asked.

"Upon impact with her spine, the blade split in two places with multiple shards being wedged internally." He explained.

"Can't you get them out?" Dante said.

"We tried, we could only get the shards that we could get." The surgeon said.

Yang and Weiss tried to listen to their conversation, but Dante and the WHITECROSS surgeon were speaking too quietly for them to hear. So they just conversed with each other instead...

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yang asked.

"Judging from the look of those gloves, they're probably talking about Ruby." Weiss said just as Yang started coughing.

As Yang started coughing, she looked down at her hand to see blood on her bandaged palm. This cemented her fear that the damage was greater than she thought, and was about to inform the doctor when a WHITECROSS soldier entered the tent...

"Field Marshall!" The soldier said.

"What is it soldier?" Dante asked.

"An Aletian Airship has just entered the No-Fly Zone." The soldier explained.

"Tell the communications officers to have them politely leave." Dante said.

"They tried sir, but the specialist onboard is demanding clearance to land." The soldier explained.

"What's their name?" Dante asked.

"The specialist's name is Winter Schnee." Weiss said.

" _Winter?!_ " Weiss thought. "That's my sister!" She said.

"Well, things just got interesting." The soldier said.

 **This concludes chapter 3 of RWBY Tainted Blood remastered edition, with the approaching arrival of Winter Schnee. I personally think that this chapter of the story is a lot better than the original version. Among the many improvements that will be in this story, you will see redesigned scenes in places such as the hospital and Beacon Academy, and you will see how Blake's friend Katie learned that Blake was in WHITECROSS Quarantine as she visits and old friend. In the next chapter, Winter is fully updated on the situation, you will see redesigned scenes in the hospital, and see how Ruby's condition spreads like wildfire across the school...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	4. Chapter 4: Scars of Time

**Chapter 4: Scars of Time**

 **Pastor Revival Tent**

 **Town of Messani, Eastern Vale.**

 **10:40 am**

In Eastern Vale, the town of Messani was home to a traveling pastor named Nolan Stone ,who was holding prayer services and sermons to help people deal with the crisis that Remnant was struggling with. His youngest daughter was alongside him, as his oldest had an unspecified military position in an organization that he knew about but did not share its existence with anyone. His youngest sat off to the side, her sleek, blue hair was tied into a ponytail as she wore a black and white Sunday dress as her father preached to a crowd of both humans and Faunus. But this girl was different, as the light shining through the tent shined on a metal plate that was on the front of her neck with a crystal blue light in the center. As the crowd began to converse among themselves, a young Mountain ram Faunus girl arrived and went towards the back...

"Hello, Father Stone." Katie said.

"Oh, hello Katie." Nolan said.

"Is Serena in?" She asked.

"Oh, I see. Serena! Your friend is here." Nolan shouted.

Serena came around the corner, and she and Katie walked outside and walked along a river next to the tent to talk...

" _I'm surprised that you came to see me with all this chaos going on._ " Serena said in a mechanical voice as the light on the metal plate lit up.

"I always find a way to visit close friends." Katie said.

" _Heh, I'm surprised that you are not worried about the White Fang trying to assassinate you._ " Serena said.

"They're preoccupied with trying to keep their operations intact and stopping the virus from ripping up their plans." Katie explained.

" _So they can't waste resources and manpower in a hunt for a couple of defectors._ " Serena said.

"Yeah, that's true. By the way, your father..." Katie said, referring to the organization that she and her sister were in.

" _He knows about the Alliance, but he is not stupid enough to let it slip._ " Serena said.

"I can understand, he doesn't want to piss off the most secretive military superpower in existence." Katie said.

" _True, but I suspect that there is something more to this meeting._ " Serena said.

"That's true. Duncan lost contact with our friend Blake Belladonna and I was hoping you might have some leads." Katie asked.

" _Belladonna, huh, I did have a couple of feelers keeping tabs on her. Just let me double check them out._ " Serena explained.

"Thanks old friend." Katie said as Serena pulled out her scroll.

" _My, my, this just got interesting._ " Serena said.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

" _Stormheart just confirmed that she has just been quarantined by WHITECROSS._ " Serena said.

"WHITECROSS has her?" Katie asked.

" _Yes, she apparently has been confirmed to be infected with the virus that WHITECROSS has been combating._ " Serena explained.

"Where are they holding her?" Katie said.

" _The mining town of Providence, it's currently under WHITECROSS occupation._ " Serena said.

"Can you get me in on a WHITECROSS work rotation, I remember that they swap out maintenance staff after a while." Katie asked.

" _I'll see what I can do. By the way, I have been improving my shield block skill set._ " Serena pointed out.

"That's good to hear, it's why your nickname is Serena "The Iron Wall" Walsh." Katie said.

While Serena and Katie talked, The WHITECROSS force in the town of Providence were about to get a surprise visit...

 **WHITECROSS Advanced Mobile Command Platform communications center**

 **10:42 am**

The soldier led Dante and an injured Weiss to the communications center of the advanced mobile command platform to speak to Winter. Weiss was using a crutch to follow them after the damage to her ankle, plus she was determined to speak to Winter...

"Why is your sister coming here?" Dante asked.

"It's probably because I hadn't returned to Beacon yet after being sent out on the assignment with the team." Weiss figured as sat down in a chair.

"Then she has come out here out of concern." The soldier said.

"Or Ozzie asked her to look into your team's extremely delayed return back to school." Dante said.

"Ozzie?" Weiss asked in a confused tone.

"It's just a nickname I have for Professor Ozpin. Don't tell him I said that." Dante said.

"Sir, Specialist Schnee is awaiting our response." The communications officer said.

"Tell her that she can land at A.M.C.P platform 2." Dante said.

"Understood." The communications officer said.

"Let's go out and greet the big sis." Dante said.

The soldier helped Weiss up from the chair, and the trip made their way to the second landing platform of the A.M.C.P as Winter's airship came into view. Her four-engine airship landed on the platform and it's ramp dropped down. Winter walked out of the airship accompanied by two Aletian knights...

"WINTER!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss!" Winter said, running up and hugging her sister.

"Hello, Specialist Schnee." Dante said.

"What is the meaning of this? Why has my sister been treated this way?" Winter demanded.

"It wasn't by any of our people, I assure you." Dante said.

"Who are you anyway?" Winter asked.

"Field Marshall Dante Perez of the WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps, and commander of the forces here." Dante explained.

"Oh, I am sorry sir." Winter said.

"It's alright." Dante said.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I was worried that something terrible happened when your team did not return to the school after so long. So I took my airship and took off for your last location, but I had found the area of the forest you went to was destroyed." Winter explained.

"Destroyed?" Weiss said.

"All of the trees in that area were either burnt or bone dry as if they were frozen from the inside." Winter said.

"Now that is something." Dante said.

"That's not important, why are you in a town that is under occupation, and quarantine?" Winter asked.

"There was an incident." Weiss said.

"What happened?" Winter asked.

"Blake had some kind of hallucination and attacked us, Ruby tried to calm her down and Blake just...just.." Weiss said as her voice started to break.

"Slow down, Weiss, what did Blake do?" Winter said.

"She...IMPALED RUBY!" Weiss exclaimed before collapsing into Winter's arms, crying.

Winter pulled her sister close, in which she was shaken by the fact that her sister had experienced something so traumatic, so she turned to Dante to ask him about what happened...

"Is what Weiss told you true?" Winter asked Dante.

"I lead the group that had found her and her teammates, so I can vouch for her." Dante said.

"Where is Miss Rose now?" Winter said.

"The Medical Area, it's close by here." Dante said.

"Take me to her, I would like to assess her condition for myself." Winter said.

"Understood, Ma'am." Dante said, gesturing her to follow.

Winter helped Weiss along as they proceeded to the medical area where Ruby was. Along the way, Winter caught a glimpse at how advanced the technology that WHITECROSS had at their disposal was, as they passed one of the "crowd stomper" mechs as it was on patrol.

"Look at this, such advanced technology and they utilize it for only civil protection." Winter said.

"They use machines like to put down large riots, that mech was called a "crowd stomper" I believe." Weiss said as the medical area came into view.

"This way, ma'am." Dante said, holding the tent flap open.

Winter and Weiss entered the tent, where Winter sat Weiss down on one of the beds and Yang was getting checked on by a WHITECROSS doctor with Anna standing beside him. She then walked over to Dante with a concerned look on her face...

"What's up, Babe?" Dante asked.

"We have to get Yang and her sister to a hospital, now." Anna said.

"I see." Dante said.

"No, now, she has severe internal ruptures." Anna explained.

"Well, Specialist Schnee is here to assess their situation." Dante said.

Anna followed him and Winter as they walked into the surgical area, in which they saw a sight that shook Winter to her core. She saw Ruby lying on a gurney, with the area of her torso bandaged and slowly turning crimson, hooked up to a couple of machines that monitored things such as heart rate...

"How did this happen?" Winter asked.

"She tried to calm down Blake, and she was impaled as a result." Dante said.

"Our doctors were able to get the sword out of her torso, but the blade broke in two places, leaving multiple shards in her abdomen." Anna explained.

"Could they get any of them out?" Winter asked.

"Only the ones they could get, the others are in too deep." Dante said.

"Then prep her for transport, I will be taking her, Miss Xiao Long, and my sister to the hospital in Vale." Winter said.

"Understood, we'll let you know when she's ready." Dante said.

As Winter walked away so she could get her airship prepared for the girls, Dante talked to the doctor about Ruby prepared to be mobile so she could be loaded into Winter's airship. Anna looked to the injured Ruby and flashed back to a moment from her past...

" _She looks almost as bad as he was back then._ " Anna thought.

 **( _This moment is a flashback sequence, just so you know._** )

 **Aletian Hospital**

 **Room 2240**

 **5:00 pm**

 **Hours after the Valorian Academy attack.**

Hours following the devastating attack on the Valorian Academy, several hundred students from the school that participated in either the defense of the school or just barely managed to evacuate with enough limbs still attached flooded into hospitals across the kingdom. After getting his injuries treated, Dante sat in his wheelchair right next to the bed of Xavier, who was in an induced coma due to the extent of his injuries. He looked at his friend, whose badly scared body laid motionless on the bed as he worried for his friend. Until there was a knock at the door...

"Can I come in?" Anna asked.

"Huh? I'm surprised that you're up and about, Anna." Dante said.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised that you are wheelchair bound." Anna said as she walked up, clutching a mobile IV stand.

"This is only temporary, doc doesn't want me walking much until its confirmed that my spine will be okay." Dante explained.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Anna said.

"Yeah, so how do you feel?" Dante asked.

"My arms still feel numb and it was difficult for me just to wrap my hands on this thing." Anna said, pointing to the IV.

"That means you probably have some nerve damage in your arms." Dante figured.

"Probably." Anna said.

"I still can't believe you overcharged your semblance." Dante said.

"I know, I only did that when I saw Micah go down." Anna explained.

"Yeah, you two were thick as thieves back in school." Dante said.

"Yeah, anyway, how is he?" Anna asked.

"He's stable, I'm surprised that they were able to get him that way." Dante said.

"I know, a lot of people thought that he was a walking tank." Anna said.

"But he was a hell of a crack shot with a sniper rifle." Dante explained.

"True, but how's he gonna take it when he finds out that he can't buy something that will cost an arm and a leg." Anna remarked.

"Really? A pun?" Dante said.

"I couldn't help myself." Anna said.

"That's true. Besides, he would make a pun himself." Dante said.

"Hehehe, yeah he would." Anna said as there was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Dante said.

The couple watched as a man wearing a formal blue suit with a griffon's head cane entered the room, taking his hat off and tucking it under his arm. He was an older man, with streaks of grey in his black hair.

"I'm guessing you two are Dante Perez and Anna Lucario." The man said.

"Who's asking?" Dante asked.

"Someone with an opportunity for you two and the unconscious one." The man explained.

"Well, why don't you give us your name?" Anna asked.

"My name is Marcus Valentine, and I am the director of WHITECROSS." The man said, leaving the kids speechless.

 ** _Present Day_**

 **WHITECROSS Advanced Mobile Command Platform landing platform 2**

 **10:45 am**

A group of WHITECROSS soldiers loaded the injured Ruby, who was strapped to a stretcher and wrapped in a red blanket with an oxygen mask on her face, onto Winter's airship alongside the injured Yang and Weiss. Winter was talking to Dante while the three injured girls were loaded onto her airship...

"Miss Belladonna will remain in our custody until the cure for this virus is found." Dante said.

"Understood, I will personally inform Professor Ozpin of my sister and her teammate's condition." Winter said.

"Okay." Dante said.

Winter said farewell and took off in her airship to the hospital in the city to get their injuries treated. As the airship took off, A transport truck carrying the new maintenance staff for the task force, among them was a certain mountain ram Faunus...

 **Vale General Hospital**

 **11:09 am.**

The airship came into view of the General Hospital, where a doctor and a group of medical staff were on standby awaiting for the injured girls. After the four-engine airship set down on the landing pad, Winter stepped off the airship and greeted the main doctor...

"Hello Specialist Schnee, I'm Doctor Carrington." The man explained.

"Your patients are onboard and one needs immediate treatment." Winter explained.

"What's the extent of her injuries?" Dr. Carrington asked.

"She was impaled in the abdomen, at the midway point between her chest and stomach." Winter said.

"I see, we'll take care of her." Carrington said.

"Doctor! We need to get this girl into surgery." One of the medical technicians said.

"Take her down to the operating theater. I will be downstairs for the operation soon." Carrington explained.

"Yes sir, what about the other two?" Another medical technician said.

"Take them down to the intensive care unit." Carrington explained.

"Understood." The technician said.

"I'll inform their family of what happened." Winter said.

"Of course." Dr. Carrington said.

 **This chapter concludes with Winter dropping the injured Yang, Ruby, and Weiss off at the hospital in Vale so they could get treatment for their injuries received. This chapter also introduces Serena Walsh, one of the characters who I had originally intended to reveal in the original version but failed to put in. She is the one who tells Blake's friend Katie about how to find Blake when's she has been quarantined by WHITECROSS. The next chapter picks up with the old friends reunited, and you will see the reactions of Ozpin and Ironwood as Winter searches for Qrow...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotional

**Chapter 5: Emotional Wildfire.**

 **WHITECROSS Isolation Section**

 **Mines of the town of Providence.**

 **11:10 am**

The isolation zone in the occupied town of Providence was where individuals that were infected with the virus would be contained until the cure for it was found in individual chambers. There were only 12 individuals detained by WHITECROSS personnel from the town itself, which meant that Blake was the only outsider that was detained. She sat in the corner of her chamber, visibly shaken and traumatized by what she had done. Tears flowed down her face, as she was crying about what she had done...

" _How will they accept me what I've done? Will they even take me back?"_ Blake thought.

"I can't stand to see you like this." A voice said.

Blake looked up to see Katie, wearing a WHITECROSS personnel uniform, standing at the observation window. She took off the hard hat she was wearing and tucked it under her arm...

"Katie, is that you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Katie said.

"What are you doing here?" Blake immediately asked.

"I came to see you, you stopped contacting us after a while." Katie said.

"I stopped contacting you guys because Adam was starting to monitor communications, so I had to take emergency measures." Blake said.

"I will personally explain that to Duncan when I see him again." Katie said.

"Anyway, how did you find me? How did you even get that uniform?" Blake demanded.

"I called in a favor from Serena, she's got guys operating on the inside with this group." Katie explained.

"I should have figured that you would find a way." Blake said.

"True, but by the way, WHITECROSS aren't the only ones looking into this virus, we are too." Katie mentioned.

"You guys are looking for Patient Zero too?" Blake asked.

"Yep, Duncan's got us all over the world looking for Patient Zero." Katie said.

"What has he got you doing?" Blake inquired.

"He's got me checking on you, Hera's combing through Vacuo, Aiden's searching the main city here in Vale, while he recruited the twins and their friends into helping while he's up in Atlas looking, they're looking around in Mistral." Katie explained.

"Sounds like Duncan, always finds a way to cover a lot of ground." Blake said.

"Anyway, I remember the day that he told us about how you left the White Fang." Katie said.

"He knew?" Blake said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, had a buddy of his who informed him of where the White Fang were moving their guys so we could move to avoid." Katie explained.

"Duncan always knows how to make friends." Blake said.

"Ha, true." Katie said.

"Anyway, I know that you have been a student at Beacon Academy for some time." Katie said.

"You figured it out, huh?" Blake said.

"Yeah, so I have been wondering, why Beacon?" Katie asked.

"I thought that if I became a Huntress, I could put some distance between my past and me." Blake said.

"So you thought you could escape from Adam by becoming a Huntress." Katie said.

"At least it was something." Blake said.

"Well Blake, that's something that we disagree on." Katie said.

"What?" Blake said.

"Sometimes, it's okay to run away and hide, but there will come a time when you have to face the demons of your past before they can strike back." Katie said.

"What are you saying?" Blake asked.

"Duncan has a plan, once the crisis of the outbreak is dealt with, we're going to war with the White Fang, since they are gonna be pretty weakened by the outbreak." Katie explained.

"You guys are going to war with the entire White Fang? Are you nuts?" Blake said.

"Face it, if we don't do something, they'll bounce back and try to take advantage of the current state of the kingdoms." Katie said.

"But how? How is a team of renegade White Fang enforcers and a group of human fighters going to take on the world's largest terrorist faction?" Blake asked, disbelieving what Katie has been saying.

"Simple, with the Storyteller's help." Katie said.

"Who?" Blake asked.

But Katie didn't answer, she had to get moving to avoid suspicion by WHITECROSS personnel and quickly left. Blake was left on her own to ponder what Katie said to her, about how she's spent her whole time running from the demons of her past...

" _She's right, I can't just run from my past, because all roads have a point where there is no crossroads or continuation. I either face my demons or keep running until I run out of road and places to hide."_ Blake thought after she sat down in the corner of her chamber.

But in that moment of thought, she looked up and saw someone else looking at her. This person was not a WHITECROSS member or someone from the town, but a complete stranger. She was wearing a white hood like Ruby's hood, but she was older than Ruby, looking as if she was in her mid-20's, but a weapon was nowhere seen on her. She was looking at her like she was angry, in which she looked at her with piercing, Silver eyes...

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

But she didn't say anything to her, she simply just backed away from the observation window towards the wall and disappeared from her view. This completely shocked Blake, as she just saw a woman who she had no clue about who they were and why they were there. She quickly dismissed seeing the woman as a viral hallucination, and quickly shifted her train of thought to the mysterious ally that Duncan and his team made...

"Who is the Storyteller?" Blake asked herself.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **11:12 am.**

Winter's airship landed at the Beacon Academy landing port and hopped off in search of Qrow to break the news to him about what happened to Ruby. She was greeted by two cleaning robots, who she directed to start cleaning up a large stain that accumulated while Ruby was onboard her airship. Ironwood noticed as she ran off and decided to see why the robots went onboard her airship. She went into the main building in search of Qrow, and saw Professor Ozpin walking down the hall...

"Professor Ozpin." Winter said as she walked up to him.

"Ah, Specialist Schnee, how went your search for Weiss?" Ozpin asked.

"I had found her and her teammates in the most unlikely of places." Winter said.

"Really?Where did you find them?" Ozpin said.

"I had found them in a town that is under occupation and quarantine by WHITECROSS." Winter said.

"A WHITECROSS occupation zone? I'm pretty sure that is not where they were assigned to go to." Ozpin said, puzzled by where the girls were found.

"Well, the field Marshall in charge of the occupation zone informed me that the director's holo terminal system picked up a distress call sent by my sister." Winter explained.

"A distress call? I thought all transponder signals that involved distress calls from my students would be sent to my desk in my office." Ozpin explained.

"Well the director's HTS picked it up instead." Winter said.

"Aside from that, why were they in the occupied town in the first place?" Ozpin asked.

"Apparently, one of their teammates had started to show signs of viral infection and attacked them while under the influence of a hallucination." Winter said.

"One of their teammates was infected? I should have had the medical technicians on standby at the docks be more careful with each examination." Ozpin said, sounding agitated.

"Nobody could have expected this, the briefing I received mentioned that the virus was sporadic and unpredictable, someone healthy could be infected and they would show signs at the most random of moments." Winter said.

"Anyway, what were their injuries?" Ozpin asked.

"My sister suffered some extensive injuries, Miss Xiao Long had suffered internal injuries and a dislocated shoulder, and Miss Rose..." Winter said.

"Ruby? What happened to her?" Ozpin asked.

As Winter spoke with Ozpin, Ironwood was walking up to them to speak with Winter about the same stain on the floor of her airship that two cleaning robots were working on...

"Schnee, why are there-" Ironwood said before he was cut off.

Ironwood was cut off by the sound of Ozpin's cane clattering against the hard floors of the hallway, in which he witnessed Ozpin stagger backwards with a horrified look on his face. Goodwitch immediately rushed over to them and sat Ozpin onto a bench in the hall, in which Winter explained the situation to her, leaving her shocked and speechless...

"What's going on here?" Ironwood said as he hurried over to them.

"I had just explained to Professor Ozpin that I had dropped my sister and her teammates Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long off at Vale General hospital." Winter said.

"What? Why did you have to do that?" Ironwood asked.

"Because their teammate Blake Belladonna was discovered to be infected with the virus that WHITECROSS has been combating for the past few weeks." Winter explained.

"What?" Ironwood said in a shocked tone.

"My sister and Miss Xiao Long suffered extensive injuries, but Ruby Rose was in critical condition." Winter said.

"Ruby Rose was critical? What happened?" Ironwood asked.

"She was impaled in the abdomen, James." Goodwitch said.

"Oh my God." Ironwood said.

"The WHITECROSS doctors in the occupied town were able to get the sword out, but it was broken in two places and released several shards into her body." Winter said.

As Ironwood was about to speak, there was a slight gasp coming from behind them, in which they saw Penny standing there with a horrified look on her face after hearing what they were just talking about.

"Penny, I don't know how much of what we just discussed you heard but please-" Ironwood said.

But Penny didn't listen to them, she immediately ran away from the group as if she wanted to see if what happened to Ruby was true herself and started to head towards the docks.

"Son of a-" Ironwood said.

"Go after her, James." Goodwitch said.

"I need to find Qrow, he needs to be informed of what happened." Winter said.

"He's probably out drinking at that bar by the docks." Goodwitch said.

"Which bar do you mean?" Winter asked.

"The only one that has a play on words." Goodwitch explained.

"Alright, will he be ok?" Winter asked.

"We'll head to the hospital to see for ourselves soon, Ozpin just needs to process this." Goodwitch said.

"Understood." Winter said.

As Winter walked away and out of the building, she saw Ironwood pursuing Penny as she ran towards the docks with great speed. But Penny was about to let it slip to the most unexpected people...

"Come on, Ren, we don't wanna be late!" Nora said.

"Relax Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha can be patient and wait for-OHH!" Ren said as Penny knocked into him.

"I'm sorry." Penny said.

"Whoa, Penny, what's the rush?" Ren asked as he staggered to his feet.

"I just heard that Ruby's in the hospital." Penny said before running off.

"Wait, what?" Ren said.

After Penny ran off, they immediately saw Ironwood pursuing her until she boarded an airship to the city. Confused at what Penny had just said, Ren and Nora immediately gave chase to see for themselves...

 **The Crow Bar.**

 **Vale docks**

 **11:19 am.**

Winter arrived at the city docks in search for the drunken uncle of the injured Yang and Ruby to inform him of their situation. She held her nose due to the scent of fish coming off the bay, in which she looked inside the bar to see Qrow sitting at the counter.

"Of course I would find you here." Winter said.

"Well, look here, it's one of Atlas's top "specialists" down here with the dregs." Qrow said.

"Qrow, I need you to be sober for what I have to say." Winter said.

"Really? What does the mighty Aletian Specialist have to say?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"Your nieces are in the hospital." Winter said.

Qrow dropped the glass he was holding onto, rendered speechless...

"Are you being serious?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, I had dropped them off at Vale General Hospital before I came out looking for you." Winter explained.

He immediately paid for his drinks and took off for the hospital. But along the way, he made a quick stop in order to contact Taiyang, the girls' father...

"Tai, you there?" Qrow said into his scroll.

" _Qrow? What's the matter? You are sounding kinda freaked out._ " Taiyang responded.

"I just was informed that Yang and Ruby are in the hospital." Qrow explained.

" _What?_ " Taiyang responded.

"I don't know all the details, but get your ass over to Vale General Hospital, I'll meet you there." Qrow said.

 **Vale General Hospital**

 **11:25 am**

Qrow arrived in front of the hospital, and raced inside the building in which he was searching for which floor the girls were on. He immediately went to the information desk, with the most important question on his mind...

"Excuse me, Miss." Qrow said.

"Yes, sir?" The receptionist asked.

"There were two girls recently brought in by an Aletian Specialist. Do you know which floor they're on?" Qrow asked.

"Might I ask who you are?" The receptionist asked.

"Their Uncle, their father is on his way in." Qrow explained.

"Understood, they are on the 23rd floor, and the youngest of them is still in the operating theater on that floor." The receptionist explained.

"Thanks." Qrow said as he recieved his visitor's sticker.

After a few minutes, Taiyang entered the building and regrouped with Qrow and the two men hopped in one of the elevators to go to the 23rd floor, in which they crossed paths with a young man with grey hair...

"How do you do?" The boy said.

"Nice to meet you." Taiyang responded.

"How's it going." Qrow said.

"So what brings you gents to the hospital?" He asked.

"My daughters have been hospitalized here." Taiyang explained.

"Well I hope they can recover from whatever happened to them." The boy said.

"Are you a Faunus?" Qrow asked.

"Why thank you for noticing, I am in fact a Faunus." The boy said, pulling off some sunglasses he was wearing to reveal his pale eyes.

"You're a bat Faunus." Taiyang said.

"That's correct, my name's Aiden by the way." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taiyang and this is Qrow." Taiyang explained.

After the elevator arrived on the 23rd floor, Taiyang and Qrow hurried to the operating theater where they saw a Bandaged Yang sitting outside with her left arm in a sling , which meant that it was Ruby who was in the operating theater...

"YANG!" Both men exclaimed.

"Dad! Uncle Qrow!" Yang screamed with tears in her eyes as she ran up to them and hugged her Father tightly with her uncle joining in.

"What's going on? Where's Ruby?" Taiyang asked.

"She's still in surgery." Yang explained.

"What?What is she doing in there?" Qrow asked.

"She was...she was..." Yang said as her voice started to break.

"Hey, calm down, take your time." Taiyang said in a calming tone.

"SHE WAS IMPALED THROUGH THE CHEST!" Yang screamed, falling into her father's arms, crying.

An immense feeling washed over Qrow, and he didn't even resist it as what Yang had just said had completely drained him of his will. That feeling was fear, and it compelled him to see if what Yang had just told them to be the truth. He left the crying Yang with Tai, who looked as if he was about to cry himself, and stormed into the observation booth of the operating theater only to see a sight that would shake an experienced hunstman to his core. He saw the doctors pulling out black metal shards that were soaked in crimson, while Ruby was lying unconscious on the operating table. He listened in to what the doctors were saying, which nearly brought him to tears...

"What are we going to do about the last three shards?" The first doctor asked.

"X-ray showed that the last three shards are embedded in her spine. Just trying to pull on one sends a pain signal through her spinal cord." Dr. Carrington said.

"Alright, so what shall we do?" A nurse in pink asked.

"We have no other choice, we going to have to leave them be and hope she can overcome this." Dr. Carrington said as he pulled off his bloodied gloves.

Qrow collapsed to the floor, with tears starting to trickle down his face as he started to sob. His youngest niece was impaled through the chest and the doctors had no other choice to deal with the last shards that were in her body. In that moment, as he sat there with tears going down his face, a lone individual came up behind him and rested their hand on his shoulder, provoking him to turn around and see a Bandaged Weiss standing behind him with an I.V stand in hand...

"You give her too litle credit, she's a lot stronger than you think." Weiss said.

"How do you know?" Qrow said.

"Something happened in the field we were deployed in. Something happened that I can't explain." Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"We should probably talk about this when you have a free moment, because they getting ready to move her to a room." Weiss said.

The two of them left the observation booth as the doctors exited the operating theater where they were wheeling Ruby out on a gurney. They passed a now-sobbing Taiyang and a still-crying Yang, and the group of Qrow, Taiyang, Yang, and Weiss followed the doctors to the room where they put Ruby in. The doctors advised them to stay outside the room while they were getting her set up. After a couple of moments, the doctors left the room and the group went in and took positions in different parts of the room...

"Why?( _Sniff_ ) Why did this happen?" Taiyang said.

"Our teammate, Blake, turned out to be infected with the virus that WHITECROSS has been combating for the past few weeks." Weiss said.

"We had no idea that she was sick." Yang explained as she tried to hold back her tears.

 _15 minutes later_

"How are you holding up?" Taiyang asked his conscious daughter.

"Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind." Yang responded as the door flew open.

The group turned to see Penny had entered the room, who had a horrified look on her face upon the sight of seeing the state her friend was in. As she walked towards Ruby's bedside, Ironwood appeared behind her, only to witness the sight that shook Penny to her core.

"Ruby?" Penny said with a trembling voice.

Weiss looked down at her hands that were rested on the metal railing of the bed were shaking uncontrollably. She carefully turned Penny towards her, and pulled her close into a hug...

"Hey, she's going to be fine." Weiss said in a calming tone.

"I'm sorry that your family has to go through this." Ironwood said to Qrow.

"Don't be, the kid's not out of this yet." Qrow said in a determined tone.

"How did this even happen?" Ironwood asked.

"It was our teammate Blake, she was infected with the virus that WHITECROSS has been combating for the past few weeks." Weiss explained.

"The virus?" Ironwood said.

"According to the WHITECROSS doctors, this virus can cause hallucinations, so Blake attacked us because of a hallucination." Weiss said.

"After she attacked us, we were found by a WHITECROSS paramilitary Field Marshall and a group of his troops. They took us to a town that they occupied and quarantined to get our wounds treated." Yang said as a doctor entered the room.

"How is she, doc?" Taiyang asked him.

"We were able to remove a couple extra shards thanks to the WHITECROSS doctors having removed 5 of them from her body. But 3 shards are embedded in her spine, any attempt to remove them may result in her becoming paralyzed." The doctor explained.

"So what will happen to her while the shards are embedded?" Qrow asked.

"She can no longer run long distances as she will experience moments of early fatigue. She won't be able to lift anything heavy or otherwise risk displacing the shards, which can lead to paralysis. Finally, her reflexes will be greatly reduced due to the shards slowing their responses." The doctor explained.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Qrow asked in an agitated tone.

"I know of a powerful bone supplement that I can have prescribed to her once she awakens. But after that, I strongly recommend she get plenty of bed rest and physical therapy for testing her spinal strength and reflex conditioning." The doctor said.

"I can have the therapy covered, I got a friend here in Vale that works at a therapy clinic." Qrow said.

"That's a good thing, I'll bring you some information about the supplement so you know what you are dealing with." The doctor said before leaving.

As the doctor left, Ozpin and Goodwitch quietly entered the room, in which Goodwitch gave Yang a hug while Ozpin talked to the three men...

"How is she?" Ozpin asked.

"The doctors were able to remove a couple of the shards, but 3 are embedded in her spine." Qrow explained.

"Her reflex speed is going to be greatly reduced by this." Ironwood said.

"My god. Taiyang, this must be hell for you." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, it has been." Taiyang said. "Speaking of which, Qrow, can I talk to you out in the hall when you have a moment?" He asked.

Penny immediately hugged Ironwood, and he knew that she was scared for Ruby as he was aware of their friendship. He hugged her back, while Goodwitch concluded a conversation with Weiss before coming to talk to Ozpin the others...

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Goodwitch said.

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"Miss Schnee would like to say a prayer for Ruby." Goodwitch said.

"If Ruby were awake, she would appreciate the kind act." Taiyang said.

Everyone gathered around the hospital bed that Ruby was on, locking hands together and closing their eyes as Weiss prepared to speak...

"Lord, please be with this innocent soul as she goes through this difficult time, please aid her as seeks to heal from this pain, and be with her family as they struggle to overcome their own pain. Amen." Weiss said.

"Amen." Everyone said.

"Thanks for doing that." Taiyang said.

"That was really nice, Weiss." Yang said.

Ironwood and Penny left for the school alongside Ozpin and Goodwitch so Ozpin could inform the other teachers of what happened, while Tai and Qrow went out into the hall to talk...

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Qrow asked.

"Before I got your message, I was given an assignment that's gonna take me out of the kingdom for awhile. So I was wondering if you could watch the girls while I am away." Taiyang said.

"Of course." Qrow responded as Ren and Nora snuck in the room while Ren was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Guys." Ren said.

"Nora? Ren? What are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked.

"We bumped into Penny on our way to meet with Jaune and Pyrhha." Nora said.

"She said that you guys were in the hospital, so we decided to see what happened." Ren explained.

"What happened to her?" Nora asked.

Yang whispered what happened into Nora's ear, which horrified her as Ren put the flowers in a vase by Ruby's bedside with Weiss's assistance. Nora then told Ren, which left him visibly shaken up...

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Nora asked in a scared tone.

"Honestly, I don't know." Weiss said.

 **This chapter concludes with Ruby's condition declared on the fence as her fate is in the hands of a higher power. Blake witnessed a mysterious individual observing her and she decided to run from her past demons no more. The differences between this version of the story and the original is that the hospital scenes had been completely remodeled, and you got to see the reactions of Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and Ironwood and Penny. I had also changed the reactions of Ren and Nora, in which they were not aware of their situation as the original version made it look like they were already aware. The next chapter picks up with the duo telling Jaune and Pyrrha about what happened and it spread like wildfire across the school, and Weiss reveals that she saw something during the flash of Ruby's power to Qrow...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt is over

**Chapter 6: The Hunt is over**

 **Beacon Academy Airship Docks**

 **12:01 pm**

Ren and Nora returned to Beacon after visiting the girls in the hospital, worried about what might happen to Ruby and the others after this incident. Upon arriving at the docks, the duo walked off the airship, and saw Jaune and Pyrrha walking up to them, looking a little bit confused about why they did not show up for their study session at the library that they had planned...

"Hey you two." Jaune said.

"Where have you two been?" Pyrrha asked.

"When we make a team study date, all members should be present!" Jaune said, sounding agitated.

"Sorry, we were just visiting the hospital." Ren explained.

"What? What were you guys doing there?" Jaune asked.

"We found out that Ruby's there, and so is Yang and Weiss." Nora said.

"What? Are they okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Weiss and Yang are in pretty rough shape, but Ruby's in pretty bad shape. " Ren explained.

"Oh my God, what happened to Ruby?" Jaune asked in a concerned tone.

"She was...impaled through the chest." Ren said in a grim tone.

"WHAT!?" Jaune exclaimed as Pyrrha let out a loud gasp.

"Don't worry, she's still alive." Nora said.

"Yang's probably going through an emotional hell right now." Pyrrha said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, her sister's life may be on the line right now." Jaune said.

"Weiss seems to have been affected by the incident too, but she's got a better hand on controlling her emotions." Ren said.

Ren and Nora suddenly noticed something that immediately alarmed them both sticking up from behind the bushes. It was a pair of brown bunny ears, which were very familiar to them...

" _Oh no, Velvet._ " Ren thought.

They all knew that Velvet was one of Ruby's closest friends, and if she heard about what happened to Ruby, she wouldn't handle the thought of losing her friend. The four of them watched as sprang from behind the bushes and ran towards the training hall with great speed...

 **Beacon Academy Training Hall**

 **12:06 pm**

The Training Hall of the school was a place where students could go to bulk up and sharpen their skills with their weapons. Coco was practicing her swing speed on one of the dummies with her bag, while her teammates Yatsuhashi and Fox were taking a break from their exercise. Yatsu was sipping from his water bottle, when he noticed that Velvet had entered the room and looked as if she was about to cry, so he got up and walked over to her...

"What's the matter, Velvet? Is Cardin bullying you again?" Yatsu asked.

"No, I just learned something terrible from Ren and Nora after they talked with Jaune and Pyrrha." Velvet said as her voice started to break.

"What is it?" Yatsu asked.

"Ruby's been hospitalized." Velvet said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"What? What happened?" Yatsu asked in a concerned tone.

"She was ( _Voice breaking_ ) impaled through the chest." Velvet said, falling into Yatsu's arms crying.

"WHAT?!" Coco exclaimed after she overheard them, accidentally whipping her bag behind her, hitting Fox in the face.

"Is she okay?" Yatsu asked.

"She survived, but just barely." Velvet said.

"Fox, take Velvet back to the dorm, Yatsu, can you get the full story from team JNPR?" Coco asked.

"Of course." Yatsu said.

"I'm gonna head over to the guys on team SSSN, they are definitely gonna want to know what happened." Coco said.

"Understood." Yatsu said.

Fox and Yatsu took off with Velvet while Coco, after picking her bag up, went off to talk to Sun and his teammates about what happened to Ruby...

 **Team SSSN's room**

 **12:10 pm**

Coco had stopped right outside of the dorm room of Team SSSN, who were Team RWBY's closest friends alongside Team JNPR, to tell them about the situation that had transpired. She knocked on the door to see if the boys were in, in which Neptune was the one to greet her at the door...

"Hey Coco, what's up?" Neptune asked.

"Hey Neptune, is Sun in?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, but I'd stick to the wall, he's been practicing his nunchucking." Neptune explained.

"I'll be careful." Coco said.

He let her into the room, and she saw Sun spinning his nunchucks in his hands, Save was sitting on his bed meditating, while Scarlet was toying around on his scroll. Eventually, Sun noticed that Coco had entered the room and decided to ask why...

"Hey Coco, what brings you to our place?" Sun asked.

"Guys, I just got some bad news." Coco said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sage said.

"I just found out from Velvet that Ruby's in the hospital." Coco explained.

"What?!" Sage said.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Scarlet asked in a concerned tone.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Coco asked.

"Just tell us." Sun said.

"She was...impaled through the chest." Coco said.

"WHAT?!" Sun exclaimed, hitting himself in the face with one of his nunchucks, while accidentally hitting Scarlet on the head with the other.

"Ow!" Scarlet said.

"Is she okay?" Sage asked.

"She barely managed to survive it." Coco explained.

"Who else knows about this?" Sun asked.

"Just Team JNPR and my team, but I think the headmaster and Professor Goodwitch might know as well." Coco said.

"General Ironwood might be aware as well then, after all he and Ozpin have been working closely since he brought his students here." Neptune pointed out.

"You chat with your friends here at school, we'll spread the word to some of the other teams here." Sun said.

"Okay." Coco said.

Coco returned to her dorm room after informing the boys of the situation, in which the boys split up to speak with the other teams that were in Beacon Academy, as Sun went to talk to the ladies of Team NDGO, while Sage went to talk to the folks at Team BRNZ, Scarlet decided to talk to the folks at Team FNKI, while Neptune went to talk to Ciel and Emerald.

 **Team NDGO's Dorm room**

 **12:14 pm**

The ladies of Team NDGO were sitting around their room, bored out of their mind due to the travel restrictions that Ozpin had put in place. The team's leader, Nebula, was tuning up her crossbow when there was a knock at the door. So Nebula's right hand gal, Dew, decided to see who it was...

"What do you want?" Dew asked Sun.

"Hey Dew, is Nebula in?" Sun asked.

"Everyone's here, we've had nowhere to go since Ozpin limited the people who are allowed to leave the grounds." Dew said.

"Well, good, because I have something to say." Sun said.

"What's up?" Nebula asked, still focused on her crossbow.

"You guys know who Ruby Rose is, right?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, she's that scythe wielder chick from here at the school." Grace said.

"That's correct, the reason for me saying that is that she's in the hospital right now." Sun said.

"What?" Octavia, another teammate, said.

"What happened?" Dew asked.

"Apparently, She was impaled in the chest." Sun explained.

"WHAT?!" Nebula said, accidentally shooting a crossbow arrow into an apple that her teammate Gwen was holding.

"I know, she just barely managed to survive it." Sun said.

As the girls processed the information, Sun stuck around to answer any questions that the girls had before leaving. While he was doing that, Scarlet was talking to Flynt and Neon about the same thing...

 **Team FNKI's dorm room**

 **12:16 pm**

Flynt was focused on tuning his trumpet while Neon was strolling around the room on her roller blades, as she was bored out of her mind. They decided to remain in their room since the chaos was going on with the outbreak. Neon was about to make her 23rd turn when there was a knock at the door...

"Who is it?" Neon asked.

" _It's Scarlet, From Team SSSN, can you open up? I got to talk to you._ " Scarlet explained.

"Ok." Neon said, opening the door.

"Thanks." Scarlet said as he walked in.

"Hey, Scarlet." Flynt said.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Neon asked.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." Scarlet said.

"Are you ok? You look like you had a bomb of bad news dropped on you." Flynt asked.

"I just heard that Ruby Rose is in the hospital." Scarlet said.

"What?" Flynt asked.

"Why is she there?" Neon asked.

"Apparently, she was impaled in the chest." Scarlet said.

"God Damn..." Flynt said as Neon let out a loud gasp.

While Scarlet broke the news about what happened to Ruby to the members of Team FNKI, Sage had already informed the members of Team BRNZ of the situation and they were unable to respond as they were overtaken by shock upon hearing the news. The boys regrouped and went back to their dorm while Neptune went to talk to Emerald as she was kind enough to Ruby most of the time...

 **Team CMEN's dorm room**

 **12:20 pm**

Emerald was the only member of her team who was not infected with the virus that WHITECROSS has been combating, as she was unaware of the fact that Mercury was infected. After awhile, Penny was joined by Ciel, the other member of Penny's team.

"So, what's it like being a student at Atlas Academy?" Emerald asked.

"Honestly, it's basically training us to join the military after graduation." Ciel said.

"But at least, you are protecting your nation from danger." Emerald said.

"True." Ciel said as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Emerald said as she got up.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked.

" _Its Neptune, can I come in?_ " Neptune asked.

"Just a sec." Emerald said.

She opened the door and let Neptune in, and they both noticed that he looked very disturbed by something...

"Something seems to be bothering you, Mr. Vasilias?" Ciel said.

"I learned something that you may want to be sitting down for it you are going to listen." Neptune explained.

"Judging from that explanation, I believe what you are about to say would register at a high level of emotional provocation." Ciel said.

"So, what is wrong?" Emerald asked, sounding partially disturbed by the analytical reaction that Ciel had given.

"I just heard that Ruby's in the hospital." Neptune said.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

"Hope you have a strong stomach, because..." Neptune said.

"Can you get to the point?" Emerald asked.

"She was impaled in the chest." Neptune said.

"My god." Ciel said.

"Is she..." Emerald said, fearing the worst.

"Apparently, she's hanging in there because she just barely survived it." Neptune said.

As the two girls were processing the information that they had just received, their scrolls began to receive notifications like a superstore on a big sale day. Both of them pulled out their scrolls and looked at the notifications. All of the notifications were about what happened to Ruby, with reactions of shock, worry, and disbelief being what they were centered around. As they were dealing with the notifications, Weiss was explaining the situation to Qrow...

 **Weiss's Hospital Room**

 **12:25 pm**

After their meeting in Ruby's hospital room, Qrow met with Weiss back in her room to discuss the events that led to their rescue by WHITECROSS personnel in which he could get a better understanding about what happened to Ruby while they were in the field...

"Okay, start at the beginning." Qrow said.

"We were deployed to the fields near one of the main roads out of Vale." Weiss said.

"So what happened after deployment?" Qrow asked.

"We fought off a lot of Grimm, until the moment Blake started to space out." Weiss explained.

"She had started to space out?" Qrow said.

"Yeah, she started to space out until she attacked us, striking me first out of the group. Ruby tried to calm her down after seeing me attacked..." Weiss said.

"That's when the incident occurred?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah. After seeing the incident, Yang ended up going berserk and attacked Blake in her rage." Weiss said.

"So Yang was set off by what happened to Ruby." Qrow explained.

"It's more than that!" Weiss exclaimed.

" _What the?_ " Qrow thought.

"She was firing nonstop, almost hitting Ruby more than once. I still don't know where Crescent rose is after her rampage. She relied heavily on her rage and it nearly got her sister killed!" Weiss said angrily.

"Calm down, I'll talk to her after this." Qrow said.

"By the way, something happened after Blake stabbed Ruby." Weiss said.

"Aside from my niece's rampage?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, after she was impaled by the blade, there was a silvery flame that started to eminate from her eyes." Weiss said.

"A silvery flame?" Qrow asked, sounding curious about what she said.

"Yes, before Yang went on a rampage, she let out some kind of energy blast that incapacitated everyone." Weiss explained when Qrow's scroll started to go off.

"Let me get this." Qrow said as he answered his scroll.

Weiss sat patiently on her hospital bed, waiting for Qrow to finish his call with whoever had contacted him. She still processed the information that she was giving him, remembering each moment that she experienced there...

"That was interesting." Qrow said as he closed his scroll.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"That was General Ironwood, he just told me something interesting about that clearing you girls went to." Qrow explained.

"Really? What did he say?" Weiss said.

"Apparently, the clearing that you girls were deployed to...was completely destroyed." Qrow explained.

Weiss was shocked at hearing this news, the enitre clearing that the girls were deployed to was completely destroyed. What kind of devastating power could have done that horrific deed? That's when it hit her...

"The air." Weiss said.

"What?" Qrow asked.

"After the energy blast, something started to happen to the environment. The wind was picked up speed and it seemed to get colder, like were in the middle of a powerful blizzard in Atlas." Weiss said.

"I hear those can be pretty bad." Qrow said.

"But the air was not just getting colder, when it was touching exposed skin, it felt like someone was putting a hot iron infused with Ice dust to your skin." Weiss explained.

"So you felt like you were in some kind of polar vortex." Qrow said.

"The wind made it hard to see, but I managed to get some form of a view of what was going on." Weiss said.

"What did you see?" Qrow asked.

"I saw this blinding light spewing out of her eyes, but I saw a bright blue light appear behind her." Weiss explained.

"A blue light?" Qrow said in a confused tone.

"I think it was actually silver, I couldn't tell what it really looked like from the angle I was at." Weiss said.

"Aside from that, what did you see?" Qrow asked.

"I saw...a woman, wearing a white hood. She rested her hands on Ruby's eyes, in which the vortex dissipated almost instantly." Weiss said.

"I see, well I think it is time for you to learn something new." Qrow said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby inherits her silver eyes from an ancient bloodline, as people that were born with silver eyes were destined to live the life of a warrior." Qrow started. "These silver eyed warriors could give the Grimm a reason to run away, and they possessed extraordinary abilities that made them dominate on the battlefield." He explained.

"So these silver eyed warriors could change the world?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, and Ruby is one of them." Qrow explained.

"Does she know about this?" Weiss asked.

"No, and I'd prefer that she don't know yet." Qrow said.

As Qrow explained why he wanted to prevent the knowledge of the silver eyed warriors from falling into Ruby's hands to Weiss, WHITECROSS was about to make a move on Patient Zero...

 **Lazarus Medical Research center**

 **12:30 pm**

WHITECROSS heavy trucks surrounded the Lazarus Medical Research center in Mistral, following the advice of Weiss. Following her instruction, WHITECROSS virologists were able to accurately locate where Patient Zero and the outbreak had emerged. They discovered that the first individuals who had started to show signs of viral infection were employed by the Lazarus Medical Research center...

"Lock down the perimeter! Nobody gets in!" WHITECROSS Field Marshall Savanna Conroy shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" A WHITECROSS soldier said.

"Alright, if Patient Zero is here, then we will find the means to end the outbreak!" Savanna said as she and a group of soldiers entered the building.

"What is going on here?" A man in a suit said.

"This facility is under suspicion of being the source of the viral outbreak that has been going on." Savanna explained.

"We're operating under the authority of the Mistral government, you can't barge in here!" The man explained.

"A viral outbreak is in progress, and the first individuals who had started to show signs of viral infection were employed here." Savanna said.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I am Herman Lewis, the director of this facility, and I am asking you to leave." The man demanded.

"Well _Herman_ , I'm Field Marshall Savanna Conroy of the WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps, Mistral Division. So your "request" for us to leave isn't worth anything right now." Savanna explained.

"Field Marshall! We found something that you may want to see." A soldier said as he ran up to her.

Savanna followed the soldier to what they had found, with Herman protesting against their intrusion into the facility. They arrived in a room in another wing of the facility, where they saw a girl with darkened veins sat on a gurney in a square isolation chamber...

"Young miss, what are you doing in there?" Savanna asked.

"They have been stealing my blood ma'am, and doing something with it." The girl explained.

"Like what?" Savanna asked, sounding curious.

"They run all sorts of strange tests on it, mixing it with funny looking chemicals." The girl explained.

"Sounds like a weaponization process." A WHITECROSS soldier said.

"Cuff the director and the individual in charge of this department. Charges for them will be Biological weapons development and illegal experimentation on a human test subject." Savanna said.

"What's going to be done with me?" The girl asked as a group of soldiers handcuffed Herman and another scientist.

"You are going to get better, and we're going to find your family." Savanna explained.

"Thank you." The girl said, almost brought to tears by what she said.

"You're welcome, for now, consider us your light in the black." Savanna explained.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Savanna, what's yours, sweetie?" Savanna asked.

"Naomi." The girl said shyly.

"Well Naomi, prepare to be given better health." Savanna explained.

"I look forward to it." Naomi said in a determined tone.

 **This chapter concludes with the identity of Patient Zero being revealed as a 12-year-old girl, and several individuals being arrested for illegal human experimentation on a minor. Word about what happened to Ruby spread like wildfire across Beacon Academy, and Weiss learns of a secret about Ruby that would change the world she knew if she learned it. The next chapter picks up with Ozpin witnessing the students of multiple schools banding together to help one down, and Blake learns the identity of the mysterious ally to her old friends while struggling with the mysterious specter following her...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tell me a story

**Chapter 7: Tell me a story.**

 **Beacon Academy Main Hall**

 **12:36 pm**

Ozpin and Goodwitch returned to Beacon after visiting the girls in the hospital in which they saw something seemed touching to them. They saw the leaders of multiple teams, both from Beacon and the schools that were visiting at the time, coming together and collaborating on something that was unexpected...

"All right, we're going to need a location for this if we're going through with this." Jaune said.

"We're open to suggestions." Flynt said.

"We can try to see if the headmaster might let use the ballroom here at the school for it." Cardin, the leader of Team CRDL, said.

"That's a good idea, she was popular with both her teachers and classmates." Ciel said.

"Well Cardin, for the first time in your life, you actually had a good idea." Flynt said.

"Easy Flynt, we're trying to think of a fundraiser for Ruby, not a sparring match between you and Cardin." Sun said.

"He's right, we need to stay focused." Ciel said.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" Goodwitch asked the students.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch." Jaune said.

"We're trying to figure out something to raise money for Ruby's medical bills." Sun said.

"I've run the calculations myself, it will cost her family a fortune to cover the costs of both her and Yang." Ciel explained.

"So a couple of rich kids among the exchange students offered to pitch in on the fundraiser, but we have no idea of what to do." Jaune said.

"I was going to suggest we have a movie night, but we need a location." Nebula said.

"Movie Night, that actually sounds like a good idea." Flynt said.

"Well, You have my support for the event." Ozpin said.

"Well, we need do need a location." Cardin said.

As Ozpin discussed the event that the students were struggling to plan out, Weiss was about to receive an interesting phone call...

 **Weiss's Hospital Room**

 **12:38 pm**

Weiss was sitting in her room, pondering what she had seen in the clearing and the identity of the mysterious woman who was behind Ruby and why she was able to stop the vortex that Ruby unleashed? But all of her questions about what happened would have to wait as her scroll went off, revealing that it was her father calling...

" _Winter probably told him about what happened. So either he's worried about me or he's gonna scold me for not calling him on multiple occasions._ " Weiss thought before she answered the call.

"Hello?" She said into her scroll.

" _Weiss!"_ The voice on the other end said, sounding both worried and angry.

" _A one-two punch? That's a first._ " Weiss thought.

"Dad?" Weiss asked.

" _Of course._ _I had been completely focused on trying to keep the company together while this outbreak of disease has been going on, that I failed to check up on you!_ " Jacques said.

"I'm surprised that the company has been affected by the outbreak." Weiss said.

" _Well, I tried calling you, but the CCT has been backed up with people constantly calling people in the other kingdoms._ " Jacques explained.

"I can tell by the way your voice sounds." Weiss said.

" _Aside from that, I heard about what happened to your team from Winter._ " Jacques said.

"She told you, huh?" Weiss said.

" _Of course, she is my daughter like you are, she didn't want me to get worked up._ " Jacques said.

"Yeah, you already have enough on your plate." Weiss said.

" _But at least WHITECROSS has been keeping the outbreak under control._ _By the way, Winter told me that she found you and your friends in a town that WHITECROSS was occupying?"_ Jacques said.

"Yeah, The town was actually owned by your rival, Lazlo Finch." Weiss explained.

" _It was an FDC town? Lazlo must have been upset that an outside group had occupied his territory._ " Jacques said with a laugh.

"Well, Finch was trying so hard to keep his people working despite the fact that a viral outbreak was going on." Weiss said.

" _I see, anyway, about your teammate, this Ruby Rose."_ Jacques said.

"She and I are in the hospital in Vale, Winter dropped us off here after picking us up from the town." Winter said.

" _I'm surprised that she was able to survive what happened to her. Plus, I'm still puzzled By the fact that you and your friends ended up in a town that was too far from you._ " Jacques said in disbelief.

"Well, apparently we were deployed to an area that was on the border of their quarantine zone. So the Field Marshall in charge of the occupation zone took a group of soldiers and medics out that way to get us and bring us to the town so we wouldn't be in any danger." Weiss said.

" _I see, what was this Field Marshall's name?_ " Jacques asked.

"His name is Dante, Dante Perez." Weiss said.

" _Well, looks like I have someone to thank._ " Jacques said.

"I see." Weiss said.

" _Things_ aside, _how badly are you hurt?"_ Jacques asked.

"I got lucky enough to scrape by with a couple of minor injuries, though I might have some nerve damage in my left ankle." Weiss explained.

" _My god, what will happen to you?_ " Jacques asked.

"I'll be alright, I just shouldn't run on it for awhile." Weiss said.

" _Ok, so are you holding up? Winter told me about what you experienced._ " Jacques said.

"Honestly, I'm scared, more than I was when I first fought that Knight." Weiss said.

" _I can understand, you experienced a traumatic sight, witnessing your friend be impaled by one of your own can be pretty traumatic sometimes._ " Jacques said.

"You know, I'm surprised Dad." Weiss said.

" _What do you mean?_ " Jacques asked.

"I'd thought you were going to scold me for leaving Atlas, try to demand that I come home." Weiss said.

" _There are more important things at stake than me arguing with you about your choice._ " Jacques said.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Weiss asked.

" _It's your brother, he's been quarantined by WHITECROSS._ " Jacques said.

"What? What happened?" Weiss asked.

" _I discovered that he stabbed one of the maids in a deranged state, but he mysteriously thought it was you._ " Jacques said.

"Dad, I remembered something that I was told about the virus that has been going around Remnant." Weiss said.

" _What did you remember?_ " Jacques asked.

"The virus causes hallucinations, makes people perceive things or people differently." Weiss said.

" _Well I hope WHITECROSS can create a strong cure soon. I hope your friend recovers from this incident well, and that you answer your scroll when I call you._ " Jacques said.

"Ok, bye Dad." Weiss said.

" _Bye sweetie._ " Jacques said, ending the call.

" _His mood was different from his usual, has the outbreak changed his mind?"_ Weiss thought when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said.

Weiss turned to the door and saw someone who she did not know enter the room, it was a woman, a very tall woman. She was wearing a white dress and hat, a tan coat was folded up and slung over her left arm, while a red satchel bag with a clasp in the shape of a Trinity cross sealing it shut.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hello, I'm surprised that you are very tall." Weiss said.

"It's alright, I am used to people reacting to my height." The woman said.

"I see, so what brings you here?" Weiss asked.

"I came across your ad for that weapon job." The woman said.

"You did, huh?" Weiss asked.

"I understand that you wanted a friend's weapon repaired." The woman pointed out.

"Yes, a pair of shotgun gauntlets." Weiss said.

"Well then, I have a good friend here in the city that can handle the job." The woman said.

"Okay, here's the info." Weiss said.

As Weiss explained what needed to be done to the woman, Blake was about to make a difficult choice that would change her life forever...

 **WHITECROSS Occupation Zone**

 **Town of Providence, Southeastern Vale**

 **1:34 pm**

Blake sat on the bed of her isolation chamber, being examined by a WHITECROSS doctor upon receiving her cure for the virus just an hour ago. The doctor was a female in order to avoid any issues with her over the matter...

"So, how's my condition?" Blake asked.

"The vaccine is taking effect, your skin tone is returning to normal and your veins are clearing up, means that the virus is being cleaned out of your veins." The doctor explained.

"I didn't know that the virus was clogging up my veins." Blake said.

"Well let the cure do its job, and you'll be out of here fit as a fiddle." The doctor said in a cheery tone.

" _She sure is peppy about this cure._ " Blake thought.

"Anyway, once you get the green light, you can hitch a ride with the maintenance staff when they swap out with the next shift." The doctor explained.

"Why do you guys swap out maintenance staff after a while?" Blake asked.

"Because it improves efficiency, and believe it or not, the maintenance division usually is the most overwhelmed in an outbreak." The doctor explained.

"How are they overwhelmed?" Blake asked.

"You know about the crowd stompers right? Well maintaining them can be pretty difficult. Plus, WHITECROSS maintenance does more than just maintain the technology that WHITECROSS forces use in the field, they also maintain things such as civilian telecommunications alongside civil maintenance agencies. They also make sure that the lights stay on with the power management groups in the area of occupation." The doctor said.

"I see, so they are seriously overwhelmed." Blake said.

"If the workers are struggling to keep up with the tasks they are given to and experiencing high levels of stress, they are reassigned to a less stressful location and a new maintenance staff group will step in." The doctor explained.

"Oh, okay." Blake said, understanding the logic that she was given.

After 30 minutes, Blake was finally cleared alongside a group of workers from the town, who were happily reunited with their families. Blake walked through the town and saw something she that seemed to surprise her. She saw that there was no discrimination against the races in WHITECROSS, as there were both human and Faunus members among the personnel of the WHITECROSS forces that were present in the town...

"Thirsty?" A Human WHITECROSS soldier said, offering a bottle of water to an exhausted fox Faunus girl in a WHITECROSS nurse uniform.

"Yes, please." The girl said, accepting the bottle.

She even noticed a WHITECROSS doctor that was a Faunus helping a human miner deal with respiratory issues that seemed to have bothered him for a long time, with a female human WHITECROSS soldier helping as well...

"How long has your Red Lung infection been going on?" The doctor asked.

"About a couple of weeks, it all started after a bad accident in the mine." The miner said.

"How did the accident happen?" The soldier asked.

"One of the excavators malfunctioned, started spraying dust particles in the air. I accidentally inhaled some of the particles while I was getting the guy who was at the controls away from them as they were sparking like mad." The miner explained.

"That is kind of what happens when you work for a guy who makes Jacques Schnee look like the most generous man in Remnant." The soldier said.

"What do you mean?" The miner asked.

"If you keep working for Lazlo Finch, incidents like that will be continue to happen, and the outbreak of Red Lung will not stop." The doctor explained.

"But how is WHITECROSS any better than this life?" The miner asked in disbelief before coughing.

"Tell me, how are relations between the human and Faunus workers here?" The Soldier asked.

"Honestly, it has been very tense, I can't take ten freaking steps without some Faunus worker accusing a human worker of stealing credit for the amount of dust that he dug up." The miner explained.

"Well, in WHITECROSS, you won't have to worry about humans and Faunus sparking violence against each other." The doctor said.

"In WHITECROSS, the line between human and Faunus fades and the people you work with become more than just strangers that you work with: they become a second family to you. While I am working in the Paramilitary Corps, I can operate at peak efficiency knowing that I have people who I trust to have my back while I am in the field." The Soldier explained.

"When I am working on a surgery, I can operate on an injured individual and trust the nurses and doctors that are helping me to work with me to the end, no matter what race they are." The doctor said.

"Wow, I can't believe that WHITECROSS is so...peaceful amongst itself." The miner said.

"Believe it, cause the hardware is the best." The soldier said.

Blake was moved by the words of both the doctor and the soldier with him, WHITECROSS was an organization that both humans and Faunus could work together and collaborating for a common goal. Near one of the town exits, she boarded a truck alongside Katie...

"So, where is Duncan hiding?" Blake asked.

"So you're in?" Katie asked.

"You're right, I can't run from my past anymore, so I'm onboard." Blake said.

"Okay, I'll take you to him once we get to the city." Katie explained.

"All right." Blake said.

As Blake headed to the city alongside her old friend, towards a new mission that would change her life forever, Blake was hopeful that if she had aided her old friends in their mission to stop the White Fang's main terrorist activities before they can regain their strength after this chaotic outbreak in Remnant, she might be able to find the strength to face her teammates again after all that has happened. But as Blake was about to undergo a daring mission alongside her old friends, the evening was about to get interesting...

 **Beacon Academy Ballroom**

 **Later that evening**

 **7:50 pm**

The Beacon Academy Ballroom was decorated to resemble a theater-esque scene for the movie night fundraiser that the students had organized. The wealthy students who volunteered to pitch in on the fundraiser provided the decorations that both the students of the school and the exchange students all helped in the setup. Teachers and students maintained the large buffet line that the school cooks prepared the food for as another group of wealthy students provided the food in order to save them time on preparation and they wouldn't have to use food that they intended to serve the next day for the students.

"I'm surprised, Ozpin." Qrow said.

"At how much of an impact Ruby had with the students." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, if she had found out that this was all for her, she'd be saying "This is a bit much." but would be touched by what they are doing." Qrow explained.

"She always had a kind heart." Ozpin said.

"True, Taiyang would touched by what everyone is doing." Qrow said.

"By the way, did you inform him about what is going on?" Ozpin asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I sent him a message, he's jealous because he's over in Vacuo while we're here holding a movie night to raise money for his injured daughters." Qrow said.

"That means he is jealous of you." Ozpin pointed out.

"Yeah, he always knew how to liven up movie nights that he had with the kids." Qrow explained.

"Anyway, I've got to get to my position." Ozpin said, heading towards the table at the front of the big screen that was set up.

Qrow walked over to the projector where Penny and Ciel were setting up the projector so they could play the movie for the large crowd that was on its way...

"How you girls doing?" Qrow asked.

"We're doing alright." Ciel said.

"We just got to get this projector set up, then the movie night is set to be a wonderful time." Penny said with a peppy voice.

"So what's tonight's entertainment?" Qrow asked.

"It's been set for an Action flick called _The Chronicles of The Gulch._ " Penny said.

"It's apparently a very funny action film about two feuding groups of soldiers living in the same Gulch, getting into some crazy shenanigans." Ciel explained.

"I heard about that movie, those guys on the red and blue teams?" Qrow asked.

"There's also a guy who thinks his pink armor is awesome." Penny said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and they waste their time and resources trying to steal each other's flags." Ciel said in a disapproving tone.

"It's a comedy film, not a real military scenario." Qrow said.

"Its an overdone game of capture the flag." Ciel said.

"Does she know when to switch off machine mode?" Qrow asked Penny, who responded with a puzzled shrug of her shoulders.

Qrow took a seat at a table with a good view of the screen, and he was joined by a few of Ruby's friends from the school as people lined up at the buffet line and gathered food on their plates and returned to their seats. Qrow joined the line when it shortened, grabbing himself a medium rare steak, a large scoop of mashed potatoes, and a glass of whiskey that they were serving for the adults. As he took his seat, Ozpin stood up and took a position at the microphone that was set up...

"First, I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight for Movie night here at the school. Now, I know that many of you are curious as to the reason why we are holding this event, so I am going to try and keep this brief. Just earlier this morning, a student that attends this was hospitalized with a near-life threatening injury that she received while out on assignment. She was impaled through the chest by a victim of the virus that had spread like wildfire across our world and barely managed to survive it, and is currently in the hospital in a comatose state. That student's name is Ruby Rose, and is the youngest student to attend this prestigious school, so before you leave after tonight's film, there will be a table near the entrance where you can buy and create a get-well card for her that will personally be delivered to the hospital where they are in. So have fun and enjoy the show." Ozpin said.

But as they were having fun, Blake was about to meet with the mysterious ally that Duncan had made...

 **Abandoned Port**

 **Vale Wharf District**

 **8:10 pm**

Blake and Katie arrived at the hideaway that Katie and her teammates were using to evade the White Fang in the city Wharf District, a location that was part of the harbor district. The hideaway that they were using was the abandoned Port relations office, a very large building on the water's edge...

"You guys are hiding in an abandoned office building?" Blake asked.

"Its the last place that the White Fang would look." Katie said.

"Was this your idea, or Duncan's?" Blake asked.

"Duncan's, he's the better strategist than I am." Katie explained.

"I see." Blake said.

The two of them went inside and saw Hera Knossos, the team's heavy hitter and mechanic, working on a boat engine inside the boathouse that was connected to the offices. Aiden, another team member, was busy sharpening his estioc _Damphierri_ and cleaning the blade. There were stories about his estioc's abilities, such as it having the power to cut through any material, or the power to absorb the negative emotions that Grimm carry in their bodies...

"Duncan's in the harbormaster's office." Katie said, pointing to the large section.

"Thanks." Blake said.

Blake walked into the large room, where she saw an individual wearing a black top hat sitting in the large chair behind the desk. He wore a long, black coat with a brown vest underneath the coat and black jeans and shoes below that.

"It's been to long, Blake." Duncan said.

"Same to you, Duncan." Blake said.

"When I heard that you were quarantined, I honestly couldn't believe it." Duncan said.

"I couldn't tell what happened that lead to me being quarantined." Blake said.

"Sounds like it was pretty painful, so you don't want to talk about it." Duncan said.

"How did you?" Blake said in a surprised tone.

"Now you know why Adam kept me around, I was good at reading people." Duncan said.

"Or its because you've known me for a long time." Blake said.

"Hehe, true." Duncan said.

Looking closer, Duncan saw that something was wrong with her as her voice sounded pained when she said that she didn't want to talk about what happened before she was quarantined by WHITECROSS. She seemed to shiver and tremble at the thought of it, which was a tell tale sign that what happened before she was quarantined had been seriously traumatic...

" _Judging her body language, the trauma of the incident is based on a psychological level. The constant movement of her hands and her looking down at them suggests that she's been checking them for something, blood, perhaps? Her lips are quivering as if she is speaking at a volume level so I would not hear, muttering something that has been haunting her. She speaks a name, possibly of an individual who was injured by her hand, someone who was close to her for the trauma to affect her so deeply. That name is..."_ Duncan thought.

"Ruby." He said.

"How do you know that name?" Blake asked as she grabbed his arm.

"I figured it out, you feel an overwhelming guilt for whatever happened to her." Duncan explained.

"Yes, I do." Blake said, holding her head in shame.

Duncan began to think, what could he do to help his friend? Someone who had his back through many situations. That's when it hit him...

"I want to show you something that might help you." Duncan said before he walked to the rusty wall safe.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"I cannot help you deal with this grief that you have been put through, but I know someone who can." Duncan said as he pulled out a large book from the safe.

"What is that you got?" Blake asked.

"Katie told you about the Storyteller?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, but not much." Blake responded.

"Well, I think you should know somethings before you meet him." Duncan said. " First, he predates all of Remnant, and says he was part of a civilization that once controlled Remnant before our time, Second, he is a bit of an eccentric and loves to make an entrance, and finally, this book is 1 of 20 he has created or a special purpose that he is yet to reveal to us." He explained.

" _Broken and Repaired_? What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"You better open it to find out." Duncan said.

Blake followed Duncan's advice and opened the book, in which pages began come off the ones in the binding of the book. They circled around her in a rapid cyclone until the harbormaster's office was gone, replaced with a large open world in which some of the structures appeared to be made of old, worn out books that were blackened...

" _Where am I?_ " Blake thought.

"Welcome to Fortuna, Blake Belladonna." A disembodied voice said.

Blake watched as a flying cluster of pages started flying around and into the shape of a person. Once all the pages were in place, they dispersed, revealing a man with black, side-directed hair, wearing a black jacket with a White shirt underneath, black pants and boots, a chain-like belt on, and white, fingerless gloves on his hands. He looked at Blake with dark brown eyes...

"Greetings, I am the Storyteller. But my friends call me Monty." The man said.

"Why do they call you Monty?" Blake asked in a confused tone.

"Now now, a writer doesn't give away spoilers." The Storyteller said.

 **This chapter concludes with Blake meeting The Storyteller for the first time. I changed the original Storyteller into a tribute to Monty Oum, the visionary who had created the RWBY series in the first place, as the Storyteller now bears a strong resemblance to Monty, and is called Monty by friends of his but doesn't specify why. The _Chronicles of the Gulch_ film is an Easter egg to _Red vs. Blue,_ another Rooster Teeth project. The next chapter picks up with Blake starting the trials, and Yang finds out about Blake falling in line with her old friends instead of returning to them like they thought. This starts Yang's personal mission to pursue her partner and bring her home, and what happened to Ruby reaches the ears of the two people that Blake never expected to find out. Meanwhile, Weiss makes a startling discovery in discerning the identity of the mysterious woman who was behind Ruby when she unleashed her power...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken and Repaired

**Chapter 8: Broken and Repaired**

 **Realm of Fortuna**

 **8:20 pm**

 **(Narration by the Storyteller)**

 ** _Centuries before the rise of mankind and Faunus race, there existed a powerful civilization that limitless powers at their command. They were the rulers of the world, and discovered that there existed another world were Fate was watched over and written. This was the world of Fortuna, or Fate in their dialect, and once every year, one of their own would venture into Fortuna and become its caretaker and be given the title of Storyteller. But, each attempt to put someone in charge of the realm met with failure as each candidate was driven to insanity as they could experience the lives of every soul in their civilization and see how they would end. Thus their leadership ordered any attempt to put someone in charge of the realm of Fate to cease as they couldn't get the results they had hoped for. But one disobeyed them, in which he ventured into the realm and succeeded where others have failed. He was the one who could successfully be compatible with the realm of Fate, as he was the first Storyteller to Lord over the realm of Fate. The last was his son, who became the new Storyteller after his father sent him there in order to escape the event that wiped out their entire civilization and species._**

"What was the purpose of that book I read?" Blake asked.

"Simple, the book was written as a way for individuals who are suffering from some form of pain that affects them both of the body, but also the soul." The Storyteller explained.

"So this book is for healing." Blake said.

"Duncan probably told you about the series I created?" The Storyteller asked.

"20 volumes, that means you have been busy." Blake said.

"The 20 volumes as a way to create the ultimate legend, and each volume carries a difficult set of trials for the reader." The Storyteller explained.

"So what are the trials for this one?" Blake asked.

" _Broken and Repaired's_ trials embody the sole purpose of repairing a broken spirit of an individual. If you read the book, that means something has damaged your spirit and you want to be repaired." The Storyteller said.

"How did you?" Blake said as the Storyteller pulled out a book from his coat.

Blake then looked at the book he was holding onto in which she spotted the most peculiar thing of the book, it had her symbol! It also had her name! Which meant that the book he was holding was...

"This is your life story, Blake Belladonna." The Storyteller explained.

"That book holds all the information about my life?!" Blake said in disbelief.

"Its not completely finished, so I will still be writing it while you are going through the trials." The Storyteller said.

"So how do I start these trials?" Blake asked.

"You will proceed through each chapter, in which a challenge will occur." The Storyteller explained.

"What will they entail?" Blake asked.

"No spoilers. Oh, but you'll need this." The Storyteller said, giving her a ragged Katana.

"What?" Blake said.

"Better start the first trial." The Storyteller said.

He pointed to a smaller version of the book she had read on a pedestal underneath a broken arch, in which she opened it up and was teleported to a dark tunnel that lead out to a small courtyard. Upon arriving, she saw a group of White Fang soldiers persecuting a young Faunus girl...

" _You remember this, don't you?_ " A spectral version of the Storyteller said.

"Yes, this happened after Adam rose to a prominent command position in the Fang. He started ordering his men to target anyone who was seeking peace with Humans and force them to stop by any means necessary." Blake said.

" _You could have prevented them from doing this, however you stayed by Adam's side._ " The Storyteller said.

"I was thinking he had the right idea at the time." Blake said in her defense.

" _But you came to regret the fact that you did nothing after you found out that the girl you see right now was found beat to death in an alleyway in Vale and some shopkeeper who was close friends with her was blamed for it._ "The Storyteller said.

"Yeah, I kept blaming myself for letting her die." Blake said.

" _Well, now you can do something about it._ " The Storyteller explained.

Blake took a deep breath, and then attacked the soldiers that were persecuting the girl for her actions in order to secure peace with humans with the katana she had been given. She easily defeated the first two, but their other three associates were the greater challenge as the third of them was a minigun user. She was catching her breath when the Storyteller came up and was finishing a sentence in her story...

"Impressive, usually the big guys are the undefeated ones." The Storyteller said.

"You mean that you've ( _pant_ ) have had other people do this before?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Of course, anyone who reads _Broken and Repaired_ is usually going to have a tough opponent to fight." The Storyteller explained.

"Oh." Blake said as she stood up straight.

"Anyway, this trial was the trial of past demons, next is the trial of shadow." The Storyteller explained.

"So, would I have to do any sneaking?" Blake asked.

"Well, no." The Storyteller said.

"What?" Blake said.

"You'll have to beat the shadow that you are stuck in." The Storyteller said, pulling a vial of red liquid out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" Blake asked.

"For the first part of your next trial, you have to drink this." The Storyteller explained.

"What if I don't want to?" Blake said.

"Then the trials will not continue." He calmly said.

Blake took the vial from him and drank all of its contents, coughing as it had a strong but bitter taste to it...

"What was in that?!" Blake said.

"That's strange, its usually supposed to taste like the person's favorite flavor." The Storyteller said, looking confused.

"Well, it tasted a little too strong." Blake said.

"I'll have to fix that when I get the chance, anyway, the gate to the next trial is through that arch." The Storyteller said, pointing to the gate to the next chapter.

Blake went through the gate, in which she had arrived in a sort of arena that looked like it was covered in pieces of a destroyed train. The Storyteller was sitting atop one of the destroyed train cars, with his legs crossed and still writing in Blake's storybook...

"Oh, this is a good part." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Blake asked after hearing him.

"Oh nothing, welcome to the Trial of Shadow." The Storyteller explained.

"So what happens here?" Blake asked.

"When someone is trapped in the shadow of another, it marks their soul with a shade of what they would become if they were stuck in the shadow of the individual." The Storyteller said as Blake rested her hand on her stomach as she felt queasy.

"What the hell did you give me?" Blake said, feeling as if she was about to throw up.

"Just a little something in order to draw the shade out." The Storyteller said.

Blake couldn't hold it in anymore and started to vomit up a thick, black, sludge-like material that immediately moves away from her with great speed. It then transformed into a shadowy version of herself, wearing a White Fang Grimm mask and wielding another _Gambol shroud..._

" Is that me?" Blake said.

"It's you if you remained a follower of Adam." The Storyteller said.

"That's what I would have become?" Blake said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, now, all you have to do is beat her and then you can complete the trial that becomes before your final." The Storyteller said before returning to writing.

Blake readied herself to fight the shade, in which both leaped at each other to attack the other. But while Blake was undergoing the trials of _Broken and Repaired,_ the news of her actions would then reach the ears of the two people that she would never want to hear...

 **Belladonna Household**

 **Kio Kuana, Menagerie**

 **8:34 pm**

Menagerie's WHITECROSS chapter was distributing the cure for the virus among the islands' citizens and some of the White Fang's chapter there. As they were doing that, Chief Ghira Belladonna and his wife Kali about the progress of the administering effort was going with Marius Antano, the director of the WHITECROSS Menagerie chapter, who was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with a long scar going across his right cheek and a long, black tail...

"Seems like the distribution of the cure is going smoothly." Ghira said.

"At least the residents of the island have been keeping calm and are more patient to receive the cure." Marius said.

"What do you mean?" Kali asked.

"The distribution in Atlas has been chaotic as a bunch of wealthy individuals have been scrambling to get the cure." Marius said.

"Hadn't realized that its chaos when a cure is being distributed." Ghira said.

"It's understandable, they could have loved ones getting sick with the disease so they would be acting desperate." Marius explained.

"I just hope our daughter's alright, she's in Vale right now attending Beacon." Kali said to Marius as a WHITECROSS officer came in and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay." Marius tells the officer.

"What is it?" Ghira asked.

"Apparently, I had just have been informed that your daughter's name appears on the quarantine registry from a WHITECROSS occupation zone in Vale." Marius said.

"What?!" Ghira said, angrily as Marius looked at something on his scroll.

"According to a field report given by the Field Marshall in charge, she was recovered alongside her teammates from a forest clearing on the edge of the containment zone." Marius explained.

"But that doesn't explain why our daughter was on the registry." Kali said, refusing to believe it.

"Her infection report said that she had a viral count of approximately 32.7, which puts her at stage 2 infection." Marius said.

"I remembered that you told me that Stage 2 viral infection is when the hallucinations can occur." Ghira said.

"Yes, apparently she suffered a hallucination and ended up attacking her teammates, leaving the team leader in critical condition." Marius said.

"How did she leave her team leader in critical condition?" Kali asked in a worried tone.

"She impaled her through the chest." Marius said.

"Oh my god." Ghira said in a shocked tone as Kali let out a gasp.

"The girl in charge of Blake's team was transferred to the hospital in Vale alongside her other two teammates while she was quarantined at an occupation zone in the town of Providence for awhile." Marius said.

"Did she receive the cure?" Kali asked.

"Yes, she was released after the cure took effect, and received a ride back to Vale aboard one of the trucks leaving the town." Marius said.

"She's probably torn up over this." Kali said.

"What was the name of the girl that lead her team?" Ghira asked.

"According to this report, her name was Ruby Rose, and she is human." Marius said.

"I see, where is Blake now?" Ghira asked.

"I'll check with my contacts and let you know as soon as I can." Marius said before leaving.

Ghira and Kali struggled to process the information that Marius had just shared with them in order to see if what Marius had told them is true. Ghira paced back and forth while Kali sat with a blank stare on her face as she tried to come to terms with what Marius said...

"Do you think Blake is capable of such a thing?" Kali asked her husband.

"Depends on her team leader's aura level at the time and the type of hallucination she had." Ghira said.

"She's probably afraid to face her own teammates after this. My poor baby girl." Kali said as there was a loud bang at the door.

"I got it." Ghira said as he walked to the door.

He went to the front door and opened carefully, in which he saw a young man with long, grey hair that had streaks of white in it and wearing a white and grey WHITECROSS uniform. He had two medium-sized cat ears on his head, and he was staring at Ghira...

"Sorry if I am disturbing you. Am I disturbing you?" The man asked.

"No, you just caught me at a difficult time." Ghira said.

"Okay, I got some Intel from Director Antano for you, fresh from his contacts in the Vale chapter." The man explained, handing Ghira a manila envelope.

"That was quick." Ghira said in a surprised tone as he took the envelope.

"Well, Marius can be considered an intimidating fellow sometimes, so people can react quick so they don't get mauled by the big guy." The man said.

"Why isn't he delivering this himself?" Ghira asked.

"Apparently one of the Albain siblings doesn't understand the word "patience." The man explained.

"Oh. What's your name by the way?" Ghira asked.

"Name's Malcolm sir, Malcolm Moore." The man said.

"Well Malcolm, tell Marius I said thank you for this information." Ghira said.

"You got it, unless you want me to send him some flowers." Malcolm said jokingly.

"Just the thank you." Ghira responded.

"I'm kidding with you, I'll tell him you said thanks." Malcolm said before leaving.

Ghira closed the door, then walked back to the main room with the envelope in hand and pondering how Malcolm was an interesting character and had an interesting sense of humor. He opened the envelope and looked at the contents, only to see a report that Blake never returned to Beacon Academy, and a photo showing Blake following Katie somewhere...

"I can't believe this." Ghira said an angered tone.

"What does it say?" Kali asked.

"It says that Blake never returned to Beacon Academy, but instead left alongside some Mountain ram Faunus!" Ghira said.

"I know who that is, it's Katie Rosethorne." Kali said as she looked at the photo.

"Isn't she a member of that team of defectors lead by Duncan Wolfe?" Ghira asked.

"Yes, if Duncan has lured Blake into something..." Kali said.

"It probably involves taking down the radicalist cells in the White fang." Ghira said.

As Kali and Ghira tried to decide what to do about Blake, Weiss was about to make a startling discovery...

 **Weiss Schnee's Hospital Room**

 **8:50 pm**

Weiss was sitting in her hospital bed, with Qrow standing by the window holding onto something that caught Weiss's attention and her curiosity...

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh this? This is a photo from the good old days, back when I was a student at Beacon." Qrow said.

"You attended Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, I was on a team with the girls' parents." Qrow said.

"You knew Ruby and Yang's parents?" Weiss said.

"Well, you already met their father after you saw him today." Qrow pointed out.

"What was your team's name?" Weiss asked.

"We were called Team STRQ (Stark) and Ruby's mom was our leader." Qrow explained.

"Like mother, like daughter." Weiss said with a chuckle.

"Heh, true." Qrow said.

"What was Ruby's mom like?" Weiss asked.

"Summer was the best of us, she always- What? Hey!" Qrow said as Weiss pulled the photo closer to her.

"It's her." Weiss said.

"What are you talking about?" Qrow asked.

"That's the woman, that's the woman who stopped Ruby's powers." Weiss said, pointing to Summer.

"What?" Qrow said in a completely baffled tone.

"I saw her before I lost consciousness, she was the one standing the light that appeared behind Ruby." Weiss explained.

" _How is that even possible? Summer has been dead for nearly awhile now._ " Qrow thought to himself.

"You do know who you're pointing to, right?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, the woman who stopped Ruby's powers before it killed me and the others." Weiss said.

"That "woman" is Ruby's mother, who has been dead for quite sometime." Qrow explained.

"But why did I see her?" Weiss asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Summer was always considered a wild card when it came to her abilities, namely in the Silver eyes department." Qrow said.

"Oh." Weiss said.

"But, you have given me something to do while I look after Ruby and Yang while Tai is out of the kingdom." Qrow explained as he stood up.

"By the way, I wanted to talk to you about something." Weiss said.

"What about?" Qrow asked.

"When Yang was going on a rampage after seeing what had happened to Ruby, desperately trying to blow Blake away with her _Ember Celica,_ I did something reckless for once in my life." Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Qrow said.

"I shifted my weight to the front of Ruby after I crawled my way up to her, trying to shield her from Yang's out of control shots." Weiss said.

"I see, If she was conscious, she'd be very grateful for what you did." Qrow said before walking out the door.

"You think so?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, not everyone willingly shields someone from the line of fire, not unless they were madly in love." Qrow said.

Weiss pondered what Qrow had just said to her while he left the room to go somewhere, meanwhile Blake was about to undergo her toughest challenge yet...

 **Trial of Acceptance**

 **Realm of Fortuna**

 **9:01 pm**

Blake entered the area of the final trial of _Broken and Repaired_ , in which the Storyteller was nowhere to be seen and provide commentary about her actions. She was in a massive tunnel lit up with a series of torches with blue flames inside them, which meant that is was a path for her to walk on...

"Well, at least I know where to go." Blake said to herself.

She walked down the path that had lain before her, but something had felt off about the tunnel she was in. The air in the tunnel felt colder than before, and she felt as if there were hundreds of eyes focused on her as she was walking along to see if there was an exit. But as she walked down the tunnel, she came across what appeared to be Sun standing with his teammates with their weapons in hand...

"Sun? What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked.

" _Why did you do it_?" Sun asked, with his voice sounding spectral.

"What?" Blake asked.

" _We know what you did to Ruby._ " Sage said.

"Guys, you don't understand." Blake said, trying to defend herself.

" _Oh we understand, you tried to kill Ruby because you wanted to get back in the good graces of the White Fang._ " Neptune said.

"No Neptune! I was sick! With that virus WHITECROSS was-" Blake said defending herself, but was interrupted by Scarlet.

" _No more excuses, it's time we teach you a lesson._ " Scarlet said.

The four boys attacked her with great speed, injuring her side and arm in the process. But Blake was able to beat them, in which they disappeared in a bright light as soon as they hit the ground, in which she began to think about what happened as she proceeded along. But as she progressed along, she came into a large area where she saw the members of team JNPR giving her glares of anger...

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

" _We're here to teach you a lesson._ " Jaune said angrily.

" _Yeah._ " Nora said.

"Come on guys, I was already assaulted by Sun and his team, I don't need this." Blake said.

" _You don't have much of a choice._ " Pyrrha said.

The group attacked Blake, injuring her even more before they were defeated by her and disappearing in a bright light as soon as they hit the ground hard. She was nearing the exit when the same woman in the white hood that she had first seen in the WHITECROSS isolation zone, had appeared from around the corner. Blake and her locked eyes, in which Blake immediately had to ask why she was there...

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

The woman just simply pulled her hood down, revealing that she bears a strong resemblance to Ruby, but is much older than her team captain is. She turned around and walked out of the tunnel, with Blake giving chase with multiple questions on her mind as she wanted answers. She arrived outside and saw three massive pools, one made completely of fire, the other ice, and the third was filled with blood and they were positioned in the shape of a triangle. She walked into the center of the triangle, in which lines connecting the pools lit up, and a shot from the fire pool was launched at her...

"What the?" Blake said as she narrowly dodged the shot.

"BLAKE!" A voice shouted.

"Oh no." Blake said to herself.

Blake watched as a fire entity exited the pool of flames in the shape of Yang, who was angry with Blake for a reason she did not understand. It was firing _Ember Celica_ at her faster than Yang was when she went on a rampage...

"Yang! Stop!" Blake said as she inched closer towards the pool of ice.

"BLAKE!" Another voice shouted, more direct and centered than the Yang apparition's voice.

Blake turned around to see an ice apparition that was in the shape of Weiss emerging from the pool of ice, with its own _Myrtenaster_ in hand. It lashed out at Blake utilizing an icicle attack, injuring Blake and sending her staggering back towards the pool of blood...

"Why ( _cough_ ) are you doing this?" Blake asked.

"Because you betrayed yourself." The Weiss apparition said.

But before Blake could respond to what she had said, the Yang apparition fired a shot that hit Blake square in the chest, sending blood spurting from her mouth. Blake fell backwards into the pool of blood with a large splash, but in which she awoke in a completely dark area, with an apparition in front of her. But this time, the apparition was that of an injured Ruby, who still had Blake's _Gambol Shroud_ still in her abdomen and tears trickling down her face at the sight of the blade in her abdomen...

"Why did you do this Blake? Why did you try to kill me?" The apparition asked in Ruby's voice.

"I honestly didn't mean to!" Blake said as her voice started to break.

The apparition relented and mysteriously lessened her grip on Blake as she spoke through tears...

"I had no idea that there was an outbreak going on, so I went to visit an old friend in which I hadn't seen in a long time in the city. I had no idea that he was infected with the virus, so I ended up infecting myself by accident after I had killed him in self defense after he attacked me. For awhile, I thought I was fine, but when I started to feel sick is when I started to get suspicious. I thought I was fine and could toughen through the illness, but it was my arrogance that ultimately got you hurt and possibly destroyed any friendships that I had with you and the others. So if you want to kill me for what I did to you, I won't hold it against you, I take full responsibility for what happened." Blake said.

But much to Blake's surprise, the apparition stood up and withdrew into the darkness, and a beam of light came down and pulled her up back into the open area that she was in. All three pools were gone, as were the injuries that she had received from fighting the apparitions, and the Storyteller appeared holding a new book while the book that contained her life story was hooked to his side.

"Well done, you've completed the final trial of _Broken and Repaired._ " The Storyteller said.

"What?" Blake said, drying the tears that turned out not to be there.

"The reason I said that this was the most difficult trial was that it symbolized the most difficult thing people can do." The Storyteller explained.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Learn to accept the fear and the choices they made, and acknowledge what they had done in order for them to let go." The Storyteller said.

"So, those apparitions..." Blake said.

"They embodied what you feared the most, how your friends will react to what you had done." The Storyteller said.

"But, what about the woman in the white hood?" Blake asked.

"What? What woman in the white hood?" The Storyteller asked in a confused tone.

"The Woman in the White Hood, the one who approached me before I had encountered the apparitions of my teammates." Blake asked.

"The apparition that was supposed to approach you before you exited the tunnel was supposed to be an apparition of your former mentor." The Storyteller said.

"But it wasn't." Blake said.

"That's odd, but anyway, I got to do some digging in order to find out exactly why this individual you had seen was in this volume, so let's move you along." The Storyteller said.

"Okay." Blake said, standing up.

The both of them walked up the steps to the other side of the gate at the top, in which Blake saw a larger book sitting on its pedestal surrounded by multiple random objects. The Storyteller then turned to her, in which he held his hand out after he set the book he was holding onto on the ground...

"What?" Blake asked.

"Katana, please." The Storyteller said.

"Umm, Okay." Blake said, handing him the Katana.

She watched as he put the sword above the book, in which it had started to float above it. It was then pulled into it by a bright light that began to break through the pages of the book, pulling the blade into it before quickly slammed shut and begun to spin around in the air. The book then transformed into a blackened mass of liquid in the air, taking the shape of a weapon before becoming covered in molten material, revealing a new _Gambol Shroud..._

"A huntress is nothing without her weapon." The Storyteller said, signaling her to take it.

Blake took the weapon nervously, but she then put it on her back with courage as the large book opened up, and three spheres began to emerge from it...

"What are those?" Blake asked, pointing to the spheres.

"Consider them to be mystery presents, in which you can get something that be useful to you." The Storyteller said.

"So, they could be something that can help me?" Blake inquired.

"All you have to is look closely, in which you can see what they might be." The Storyteller said.

Blake stared closely at the sphere on the right, in which she saw her fighting with a shadowy entity that mirrored her fighting style and fought alongside her. The Storyteller noticed her curiosity at the sphere...

"Ah, that one can give you the ability known as Shadow bend, in which you can create a shadow clone of yourself that is made for combat and not quick escapes." He explained.

"What about the other two?" Blake asked.

"Well have a look at one and I can explain it to you." The Storyteller said.

Blake shifted her focus to the one in the center, in which she saw herself fighting enemies alongside a large cat-like Grimm that followed her every command...

"Ah, Bestial companion, you basically get to have a Sabre fight alongside you." The Storyteller said.

Blake then turned to the next sphere on the left, in which she saw herself with a shadowy, spectral appearance before walking through an enemy's shots and having them phase right through her...

"Now that is my personal favorite, Shadow Solarity, makes invulnerable to enemy attacks and you can still dish out the pain to your opponent while being able to move at super fast speeds and having your strength enhanced, plus, you can walk through things, like walls." The Storyteller said in a humored tone.

Blake found the sphere containing Shadow Solarity interesting, in which she reached her hand out and touched it in which the magic of the sphere entered her body making her feel a strange exhilaration coursing through her veins. She then heard a voice inside her head, almost as if was telling her how to activate her ability...

" _Amplectere Umbra"_ The voice said.

Blake felt the exhilaration die down, in which she saw the Storyteller standing over her holding out his hand to help her up...

"Quite a rush, huh?" The Storyteller said as he helped Blake to her feet.

"Did I just learn magic?" Blake said.

"More like you gained a second power besides your semblance." The Storyteller said.

"How is that even possible?" Blake asked.

"That ability is one of the many neat tricks that my people had created during their time as the rulers of Remnant before their extinction. Plus, I get way too much free time when I don't have to write someone's story." The Storyteller explained.

"So the ability will require Aura?" Blake asked.

"Nope, all it needs is for you have a clear focus of the goal ahead of you." The Storyteller said casually.

"Okay then, so how do I get out of here?" Blake asked.

"Just read the big book." The Storyteller explained.

Blake followed what he had said, looking into the big book to see what was so curious about it and why it was the key to leaving Fortuna. Upon touching the page, Blake found herself back in the Harbormaster's office with Duncan sitting in the chair again, with a curious look on his face...

"So, are you ready?" Duncan asked.

Blake reached onto her back, and felt the new _Gambol Shroud_ that she had received from the Storyteller for completing the trials of the book. She then looked to Duncan, in which she then began to speak...

"Yes. I just to have to make one quick call." She responded.

"Understood, take your time, But before you do..." Duncan said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"I had Aiden do a little digging. Your friend Ruby is alive, but she's doing the morphine mumbo at Vale General Hospital while out cold in a hospital bed." Duncan explained.

"Thanks for telling me." Blake said.

"You're welcome, now go make your call." Duncan said.

Little did he know, Blake was going to call Yang and let her know that she wasn't going to be coming home for awhile...

 **Outside Vale General Hospital**

 **The Next Evening...**

Yang was sitting on her motorcycle _Bumblebee_ with the newly repaired _Ember Celica_ on her arms and her scroll in hand, playing the same message that Blake had sent her as she had her helmet tucked under her arm...

" _Yang, it's me, by now you probably have figured out that I didn't return to Beacon like you thought after I had received the cure from WHITECROSS_ _. The thing is, I met up with some old friends and I have some things to deal with before I could face you guys again, besides, you probably going to turn me away after all of the trouble that I had caused you three. Whenever Ruby awakens, I want you to tell her I'm sorry for what I had did, and I hope she can forgive for all I had done. This isn't a goodbye, because I will return to you and I hope that you can forgive me as well, Yang."_ The message said.

"Blake, you crazy cat." Said to herself before putting her helmet on.

She started up _Bumblebee_ and drove off away from the hospital, setting out on the mission she had in store, finding her friend and bringing her home...

" _Blake, we already understood why you did what you did, you don't have to run off for it._ " Yang thought.

 **This chapter concludes with Blake enduring the trials of _Broken and Repaired_ , and receiving a special ability and a new _Gambol Shroud_ from the Storyteller as a reward for all her hard work. But, Yang sets out on a new mission to find Blake and bring her home as she knew that she, Weiss, and possibly Ruby when she awakens, have already forgiven her for her actions as they were aware that she was sick. Weiss has discovered that mysterious woman who had stopped Ruby's unstable powers was in fact Summer rose, Ruby's supposedly deceased mother, leaving Qrow completely surprised. The next chapter picks up with Ruby awakening from her comatose state, Weiss begins to realize that she in fact has grown to care for ruby, and Qrow turns to an unlikely ally in order to track down the runaway Yang...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	9. Chapter 9: Long road ahead

**Chapter 9: Long road ahead**

 **Vale General Hospital**

 **8:30 am**

Weiss was sitting in her hospital bed, eating her breakfast of a whole grain pancake, scrambled eggs, and two sausage links that was dropped off by a nurse. She had just polished off the meal when the doctor tasked with giving her final examination entered the room...

"How are you feeling today, Miss Schnee?" He asked.

"My arm is still feeling sore, but I am ok." Weiss said.

"Well that talon was in your arm pretty deep. The soreness will fade after awhile." The doctor explained.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Weiss asked.

"We just need to do one final checkup and then after that, you're free to go." The doctor said.

"Understood." Weiss said.

"I'd also advise that you do not do any running for a while due to your ankle injury, and I want to give you this." The doctor said, handing her a slip of paper.

"A prescription note?" Weiss asked.

"For Miss Rose, can you hold onto it until her uncle arrives?" The doctor asked.

"Of course. I'll hand it to him when he arrives here." Weiss said.

"Great." The doctor said before leaving, bumping into Jaune at the door.

"Sorry doc." Jaune said.

"It's alright." The doctor said before leaving.

"What are you doing here, Jaune?" Weiss asked.

"Just thought you might need a change of clothes since your other combat uniform probably got ruined." Jaune said setting down a duffel bag he was carrying.

"Did you go through my stuff?" Weiss asked.

"Not really. Pyrrha did." Jaune said.

"Well, that's a relief." Weiss said.

"Yeah, she knew if I did, you deck me in the face for doing that." Jaune said.

"Heh, probably." Weiss said.

"Anyway, thought I'd let you know that we had a fundraiser for Ruby at the school." Jaune said.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, everyone got together and organized a pretty big movie night at the school." He explained.

"Ozpin allowed it?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? He was actually onboard with it. He even gave a speech before the movie was shown." Jaune said.

"Who else was involved?" Weiss asked out of curiosity.

"Pretty much everyone, and some of the exchange students that came from wealthy families pitched money towards decorations and donated some money as well." He said.

"Her father is probably impressed." Weiss said.

"I know right? Anyway, I better get back to school." Jaune said.

"Ok, see you then." Weiss said as Jaune left.

After he had left, a Doctor came in and performed her last examination, testing her arm strength and how long she could walk on her injured ankle. After the examination, the doctor recommended that she walk with a crutch to play it safe until she can walk on it without it hurting her. She was buttoning up her jacket, but the sound of a lot of movement in the hall caught her attention. She grabbed her crutch and walked towards the door..

" _What's going on?_ " Weiss thought as she opened the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked a passing nurse.

"We have a missing patient." The nurse said.

"What? Why would somebody go missing?" Weiss said in a confused tone.

"I don't know, someone went to check on Miss Xiao long's room, and she wasn't there." The nurse explained.

"WHAT?!" Weiss said angrily.

After the nurse left her side, Weiss stormed down the hall towards Yang's room and opened the door and found the room empty. She began thinking to herself as decided to head down to Ruby's room...

" _Yang, what the hell are you thinking?_ " Weiss thought. " _Your baby sister needs you to be here right now, not running off to pursue Blake._ " She thought as she arrived outside of Ruby's door.

She took a breath, then proceeded to open the door and saw something unexpected. She saw Ruby sleepily open her eyes before noticing the oxygen mask on her face, struggling to lift her arm up to get it as she felt sore all over. She then noticed Weiss standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face...

"Weiss?" Ruby said, with her voice being dulled by the mask.

"Hey Ruby, I'm here." Weiss said as she made her way to Ruby's bedside.

" _As of this moment, she has just had two of the most important people in her life leave her side._ " Weiss thought.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked.

"You're in the hospital, Ruby ( _Grabbing the mask_ ) here, let me." Weiss said.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"It's...the doctors are trying to find a patient who has a bad habit of sleepwalking, they think that he may have wandered of the grounds." Weiss said, lying to Ruby.

"You're a terrible liar ( _Grunt._ ) My chest hurts." Ruby said as Weiss poured her a cup of water.

"( _Sitting her up._ ) Here, drink this and I'll let the doctor know that you're awake." Weiss said as Ruby carefully gulped down the water.

As Ruby carefully gulped down the water, Weiss went to the door and informed Dr. Holman, the doctor assigned to assess Ruby's condition. Holman was a human man in his mind 20's, who came into the room as he saw Ruby sitting up...

"Ah, Miss Rose, good to see that you are awake." Dr. Holman said.

"So how long have I been out?" Ruby asked.

"Almost a whole week." Dr. Holman said.

"Oh my." Ruby said.

"Peanut gallery comments aside, I got to see how your wound has healed." Dr. Holman explained.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"You can go ahead and do that. I got to make some calls." Weiss said.

"Understood, Miss Schnee." Holman said.

Weiss walked over to the window and pulled out her scroll, and immediately went to Pyrrha's number and dialed it...

" _Hello?_ " Pyrrha asked on the other end.

"Hey Pyrrha, it's Weiss." Weiss said.

" _Hey Weiss, how are you feeling?_ " Pyrrha asked.

"I have some good news for you." Weiss said.

 _"What is it?"_ Pyrrha said.

"Spread the word, Ruby's awake." Weiss said.

" _What?! Are you serious?_ " Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, she's getting examined and she would be lucky if they released her today." Weiss said.

" _All right, I'll let everyone know._ " Pyrrha responded.

In that moment, Weiss immediately remembered that all Ruby would talk about some times was how she was aspiring to become a Huntress. She knew that this would either cripple or destroy her dream...

"You know, it's a miracle that you survived." Dr. Holman said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Most people are usually not this lucky, but the blade completely missed your organs." Holman explained.

"That's good, but can I-" Ruby said before Holman interrupted.

"I mean your reflexes will be greatly reduced by this thanks to the shards in your spine. So I strongly advise you do not try to lift anything heavy." Holman explained.

"Can I still be a Huntress?" Ruby asked.

"No, you can't." Weiss said, trying to remain calm.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be outside." Holman said quietly before sneaking outside.

"What's the matter, Weiss?" Ruby said.

"I know about how much you wish to be a Huntress, Ruby, but I think that this incident may have ended that dream for you." Weiss said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, the doctor was basically telling you that your spine cannot take any more impact!" Weiss exclaimed.

"So?" Ruby said, arguing in the defense of what she strived to achieve.

"So, that means you can't even lift anything heavy or otherwise risk paralyzing yourself." Weiss said.

"Then I will just create a lighter crescent rose." Ruby said.

"Do you think that just making your weapon lighter really gonna help?" Weiss asked.

"Why are you trying to shoot down my dream?! I can-" Ruby said before Weiss aggressively pressed her finger into Ruby's forehead.

Ruby fell backward onto her bed, in which she rested her hand onto her forehead. She then began to realize something was off, Weiss just pushed her down, and Yang wasn't there to stop her...

"You see, your reflexes aren't as great as they were before this incident happened. Why would you want to pursue the life of a Huntress if your body is so fragile and delicate right now?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, why isn't Yang here?" Ruby asked.

"Before you woke up, Both Yang and I recieved a message from Blake last night. She's apparently run off and decided to "sort some stuff" without her help and recruited people she knows to do it. Yang didn't want her to do that, so now she's run off to try and bring her home." Weiss explained.

"Then, it's over." Ruby said as her voice started to break.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Team RWBY is done, and I failed as a leader." Ruby said as tears began to flow down her face.

"Ruby, don't say that." Weiss said, struggling to keep calm.

"Why can't I say that? I failed to see that Blake was infected with the virus that WHITECROSS was fighting, then I failed to stop her from leaving just like Yang did." Ruby said.

"Ruby..."Weiss said.

"Now all I am allowed to do is lie in bed and sit there as the dream I worked so hard for dies." Ruby exclaimed.

"Shut up." Weiss said.

"How can I survive, only to be a failure at reaching the goal I set for my life and can't be what I always wanted to be?! Why do I have be some basket case instead of a hero?!" Ruby exclaimed as she was about to cry.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed before pulling Ruby up.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in a slightly scared tone.

"YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE, YOU ARE ALIVE BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME IMPORTANCE IN YOUR LIFE, AND YOU CAN'T JUST THROW IT AWAY BECAUSE OF THIS SETBACK! I KNOW YOU, RUBY! Just..." Weiss said before starting to cry.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I tried to keep it together...for Yang...for Winter...for everyone. But I just can't right now..."Weiss explained as tears ran down her face with her head down.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, starting to cry again.

"I nearly lost you, Ruby...I don't want to go through that again." Weiss said as her voice as breaking.

Ruby pulled Weiss close and hugged her tightly, realizing that Weiss has grown to care for her deeply while Weiss was trying to contain the emotions that she unleashed in that moment. She felt Weiss's hands resting on her back, her fingers tensed as she cried...

"I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't know that what happened to me hit you the hardest." Ruby said her voice recovered from breaking.

"I'm sorry as well, ( _sniff_ ) for saying all those mean things to you." Weiss said as she sat down next to Ruby.

"You were right about some things, but I still want to pursue the dream of a huntress." Ruby said.

"I know, that's why once you get better, I am going to help you find a way." Weiss said.

"Really?" Ruby said in a surprised tone.

"Of course, if you want to be a huntress, I will do everything I can to help you achieve that dream." Weiss explained as Ruby rested her head on Weiss's shoulder.

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby said in a calm tone.

After both girls calmed down, Dr. Holman came back in the room and preformed some last minute examinations with Ruby while Weiss made a quick phone call to Jaune...

"Hey, Jaune?" Weiss asked.

" _Hey Weiss, how are you feeling?_ " He asked.

"Listen, can you have either Pyrrha or Velvet get Ruby a change of clothes from the room?" Weiss asked.

" _Yeah, sure._ " Jaune said.

"That'd be great, thanks." Weiss said.

As the examination progressed, Ren stopped by and dropped off a backpack of clothes for Ruby to wear and giving Ruby a hug before leaving to return to Beacon, in which Weiss helped her get dressed so Ruby wouldn't put strain on her spine...

"So, what did the doctor say?" Weiss asked.

"He recommended that I don't do much activity so I don't put too much stress on my spine, such as climbing." Ruby said, sounding displeased.

"Oh, I was planning to talk to you about that." Weiss said as she helped Ruby put her shirt on.

"Really?" Ruby said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, since you can't climb up to your bed for a while, I was going to let you sleep on mine until your spine feels better." Weiss said as ruby buttoned up her shirt.

"Then where are you going to sleep?" Ruby asked.

"I'll crash on Blake's bed until then." Weiss said.

"Oh, Okay." Ruby said.

After she got dressed, She helped Ruby into a wheelchair, in which she wheeled her out of the building alongside a couple of nurses. They crossed paths with Winter, who was standing in the lobby as she was waiting for Weiss when she heard that she was going to be discharged from the hospital today...

"Winter?" Weiss said.

"Weiss, I decided to see you back to Beacon since you were going to be discharged from the hospital today." Winter said.

"That's nice of you." Weiss responded as Ruby's stomach growled loudly.

"Well, that was loud." Ruby said.

"You were in a coma for almost a week." Weiss said.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Miss Rose." Winter said.

"I'm more glad to be alive." Ruby remarked.

"I see." Winter said.

"Before we leave, I need to pick up something for Ruby's spine at the pharmacy." Weiss said.

"Really? What do you need?" Winter asked.

"The doctor prescribed a very powerful bone supplement to help her spine recover." Weiss explained.

"I might have an idea about what you need." Winter said.

"Ruby, are you alright waiting out here while me and Winter get what you need?" Weiss asked.

"I'll be alright." Ruby said.

Moving her off to the side, Weiss and Winter went to the pharmacy in which Weiss pulled out the prescription note that the doctor had given to her...

"So, what did the doctor perscribe?" Winter asked.

"Cyphexaline." Weiss said.

"I remember that, an old friend of mine had to take it when he broke his leg." Winter said.

"Oh, so you know what it's like." Weiss said.

"Yes, he said that it tastes like chalk though." Winter added.

"Oh, Ruby's going to loathe that." Weiss said before Winter noticed something.

"Weiss?" Winter asked.

"Yes?" Weiss said.

"Have you been crying?" Winter said.

"Oh, you noticed." Weiss said.

"Your eyes are still a bit beat red, and there are signs of slight dilation of your pupils." Winter explained.

"Well then, I think its time that I be honest with you." Weiss said.

"Yes, you should." Winter said in a "big sister" tone.

"( _Sigh_ )When it happened, I was so terrified, frightened by the sheer thought of losing Ruby. She was the only one that I could confine a secret to, someone who actually did respect someone's privacy and do everything they could to protect a secret. I still see her a child who needs some form of guidance from time to time, but I have actually grown to care for her myself." Weiss started.

"You have grown attached to her?" Winter said in a surprised tone.

"She's going through a tough time right now, two of her teammates have run off, so I decided to step up." Weiss said.

"That still explain why it looks like you had cried recently." Winter explained.

"After I had my wounds treated, I was trying to contain all of my emotions that were going through my head. I tried to keep it together for a while, but I could barely do it for long." Weiss explained.

"You do know that is dangerous?" Winter said in a concerned tone.

"I know, I ended up going off on Ruby during her examination because she kept trying ask the doctor if she could be a huntress." Weiss said.

"I see." Winter said.

"Anyway, We should get her medicine." Weiss said as they walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you today?" The counter worker said.

"We're here to pick up a prescription for 50 milligrams of Cyphexaline." Weiss said.

"We have documentation." Winter said, gesturing Weiss to hand the man the note.

"I see, let me just check the system." The man said, turning to the computer after taking the note from Weiss.

"So what happened when you had a meltdown?" Winter asked.

"I ended up saying some hurtful things that I didn't mean. It's just..." Weiss said.

"It's just what?" Winter said.

"I thought I had lost her when Blake impaled her in the abdomen, so I didn't want to go through that again." Weiss said.

"It's understandable, considering what you had went through." Winter said.

" Okay, I got it right here in the system for a Ruby Rose, and just remembered that I received a phone call from a Qrow Branwen." The counter worker said.

"Really, what did he say?" Winter asked.

" He said that he will be unable to stop by to get it himself, and that I am to leave it with one of her teammates." He explained.

"Well, I happen to be on her team." Weiss said.

"Okay then, wait here while I go get it." The worker said, going to the long rows of shelves.

"So what did the doctor recommend for Ruby?" Winter asked.

"They recommended that she get plenty of bed rest and don't try to do much movement for a while." Weiss explained.

"I see." Winter said.

"So I was planning to have Ruby sleep on my bed until she recovers, and I will crash on Blake's bed for some time." Weiss said.

"Are you sure that's a safe idea?" Winter asked.

" Don't worry, the virus was blood-borne, and I remember there being no blood stains on her pillow." Weiss said.

"I'm just a little concerned in case of the virus was on her bedding." Winter said.

"Understood." Weiss said as the worker walked back to them.

"Alright, here we go, 50 milligrams of Cyphexaline." The worker said as he handed them bag that was stapled shut.

"Thank you, have a good day." The counter worker said.

"You too." Weiss said.

The two went outside and grabbed Ruby, and they exited the hospital in which Ruby's stomach growled loudly again...

"Why don't we stop somewhere to get something to eat before returning to the school." Winter said.

"I am on board with that idea!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Try not to eat too much, okay, you just woke up from a coma." Weiss stated.

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby said in a joking tone.

Winter took them to a nice café that was conveniently placed only a block away from the transport hub. In which Weiss ordered a tea and sandwich, while Ruby ordered some sandwiches and a glass of water, while Winter ordered a tea with sugar...

"So what are you going to do once you get back to the school?" Winter asked.

"I'm going to focus mainly on getting better, then see how it goes from there." Ruby said.

"You know I will be helping you every step of the way, so will everybody else." Weiss pointed out.

"I'm glad that I have a friend like you Weiss." Ruby said.

"That's good that you won't recover slowly." Winter remarked.

"So what's going to be done about Yang and Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Ironwood has basically given me free reign over my operations, so I will personally track them down." Winter said.

"Thanks, Winter." Ruby said.

After polishing off their meals, Winter took the girls back to Beacon, where they were met by a large crowd of students...

"WELCOME BACK, RUBY!" They shouted.

"Are they here for me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Everyone came together and raised a lot of money for you." Weiss said.

"Really?" Ruby said as Weiss was walking her down the airship ramp.

As they reached the bottom, Pyrrha and Velvet rushed up immediately and hugged Ruby...

"Thank goodness, you are alright." Pyrrha said.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Ruby said as she hugged her back.

"Please, don't scare us like that again." Velvet said in an emotional tone.

"I don't intend to, Velvet." Ruby said.

They walked along through the crowd, passing by students who were chattering about Ruby...

"Welcome back, Ruby Rose." Flynt said.

"Thanks man." Ruby said.

"Welcome back, Ruby!" Sun exclaimed.

"Hey, Sun." Ruby said.

"Glad to see you are back on your feet." Sun said.

"We were all pretty shocked when the news got out about what happened to you." Sage said.

"I'm still pretty amazed you managed to survive." Neptune said.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Scarlet asked.

"Right as Rain." Ruby said.

"Well, it's good to see that you are alive." Sun said.

As Team SSSN walked away, they crossed paths with Qrow, who immediately walked up and hugged his niece...

"Hey, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said.

"It's good to see that you made it, kid." Qrow said.

"It's good to be alive." Ruby remarked.

"Wait, where's Yang?" Qrow asked.

"Weiss, take Ruby to your dorm room while I speak to Qrow." Winter said.

"Okay." Weiss said.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked as Weiss walked Ruby away.

"Miss Xiao Long snuck out of the hospital after her injuries recovered, she has gone in pursuit of their teammate, Blake Belladonna." Winter explained.

"What?" Qrow said angrily.

"Weiss has offered to take care Ruby, so I have decided to track Yang down for Ruby." Winter said.

"You better." Qrow said.

"I will." Winter said.

"Listen, I got someone who might want to get involved in bringing Yang home, so don't be surprised if someone else tracks her down as well." Qrow said.

"I welcome their assistance." Winter said.

"Well, don't be surprised if she doesn't work with you officially." Qrow said.

"Who is this individual?" Winter said, now sounding intrigued.

"My sister." Qrow said, sounding slightly irritated.

Winter did not pry any further after what he said, in which she left immediately to start on finding the runaway Yang. Qrow talked with the girls for a time, until later that evening...

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard**

 **Later that evening...**

Qrow sat at the base of one of the many trees that dotted the school courtyard, but this tree was special. The tree he was at the base of was the tree that he and his old team took a group picture in front of to celebrate the completion of their school year, in which he sat there looking at the old photo like he was waiting...

"You know, I'm surprised you would willingly show up." Qrow said.

"I have time for special occasions." Raven said.

"It's been ages since we started meeting at the base of this old tree." Qrow remarked.

"So, why did you send me a message labeled urgent, because its obvious you didn't invite me here to take a trip down memory lane." Raven said.

"I thought you should know that your daughter has run off." Qrow said.

"Really? Has she gotten tired of following Ozpin?" Raven remarked.

"No, actually." Qrow said.

"Then why did she run?" Raven asked.

"One of her friends got sick with that virus those WHITECROSS boys were trying to stop when that outbreak was going on. After she unintentionally impaled Ruby, she ran off out of guilt." Qrow explained.

"So?" Raven said.

"So, your daughter's run off to drag the girl back here." Qrow said.

"Yang has always been stubborn." Raven said callously.

"By doing this, she's abandoned the job of caring for Ruby while she's recovering, which you can agree is a sibling's responsibility." Qrow pointed out.

"Well, I don't see how this is my problem." Raven said.

"Well, I do remember you owing me for saving your ass during finals week here." Qrow said.

"I really hoped that you wouldn't call that favor in." Raven said, sounding annoyed.

"So, here's how it is going to play out, you get Yang home, and I'll consider us even." Qrow explained.

"Fine, but this is the last time I owe you a favor." Raven said.

"Deal, and did you know her powers kicked on?" Qrow asked, referring to Ruby's silver eyed powers.

"Oh, I know. So after this, don't bother me unless it's important." Raven said.

"Don't worry, you won't have any more issues from me." Qrow said before Raven left.

After their meeting, Qrow went towards the transport hub to go take care of some arrangements in the city. However, as events were set into motion, a new, potentially dangerous individual was testing her latest creation...

 **Southern Anima**

 **2:30 am**

A local bandit tribe was immediately decimated by a singular woman with bull horns, wielding a large katana that looked like it had a gun barrel that ran up the straight side of the weapon. She wore a long red jacket with fur lining the wrists and neck of the coat with elaborate metal shoulder pads, and looked as if she had a metal harness underneath her coat that was over a black shirt. She had white steel greaves and boots on, and had an emotionless look on her face...

"Well done Athena, your combat efficiency is up 67%" A voice said behind.

A young girl in a pale white coat came out, holding a data pad in her hands. She was wearing blue, cybernetic gloves on her hands and had a red scarf tied around her neck...

"That is fine." Athena said.

"Don't worry, you are my finest creation yet, plenty of research went into your life." The girl said.

"Understood, mistress." Athena said as there was a beeping sound.

"Oh, that's interesting." The girl said as she checked her PDA.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"The Grand Marshall is calling us in for a meeting." The girl said.

"Then let us not waste any time." Athena said.

"Agreed, this concludes this little experiment." The girl said.

She turned around and signalled Athena to follow, revealing a black gear on the back of her jacket with writing on the back in big red font...

 **X-12**

 **I'm sorry for the delay on the release of this chapter, I have been working on my school work as I have been in college lately. So expect long delay periods for chapter releases, but at least this is done. Qrow has roped Raven into pursuing the runaway Yang, and Winter has begun her mission to bring Yang and Blake home. Ruby has recieved a warm reception upon returning to Beacon after all has transpired. This is one of the remodeled scenes from the original version, so I hope it is a lot better than the original. Next chapter will pick up with Blake and her allies get ready to make the first move against the White Fang as they are struggling to rebuild its ranks after the devastating outbreak that rampaged across Remnant and a mysterious individual with ties to Ruby's past will reveal themselves...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

**Chapter 10: Secrets of the Past**

 **Vale streets**

 **8:00 am**

A very tall, young girl wearing a red dress and hat was walking down the streets of the city, with a big brown bag slung over her shoulder. She was casually humming a simple tune, in which a group of 5 street thugs were following her as they saw her as prime prey for their vices. So she decided to take a short cut to whatever destination she had in mind, in which they ambushed her...

"You know, you're a pretty tall lady." The leader said.

"I'm surprised that you acknowledge that, most people are nervous to say that." She said.

"Well, we aren't so nervous." One of the thugs said.

"You lost, missy? Because this is our turf." A macho thug said.

"Really? I don't see your name anywhere." The girl said in a mocking tone.

"Don't need to put our names anywhere! The people here respect us and give us anything we want." Another thug boasted.

"You mean extortion." The girl said.

"Hey boss! Check it out." One of thugs shouted, lifting the girl's hair.

"HEY!" The girl exclaimed.

"She's got some tattoo on the back of her neck" The man said.

"I'd suggest you take your hand off or you will lose it." The girl said in a threatening tone.

"Ooh, she's feisty. Grab her." The leader said to his guys.

"Get your hands off me." The girl said as the thugs grabbed her arms.

"Now, we're going to have some fun with you." The leader said.

"Let's start with her boobs boss!" The macho thug said.

"Good idea!" The leader said in a humored tone.

"I warned you." The girl said in a serious tone.

"You didn't warn us about-WHOA!" A scraggly thug said as the girl raised her arms, picking the thugs off their feet.

The leader watched as the girl shook his men off her arms like they nothing, sending them to the ground on their butts. This scene left the leader shocked as he just saw the girl send his boys to the ground like they were nothing, in which he asked himself how strong was this girl?

"What the hell?" The macho thug said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" The leader shouted.

" _Oh, this is going to be good._ " The girl thought.

Two of the thugs charged her from behind, but something hit them straight in the stomach and slicing across their chests. The other three thugs watched in horror as they saw that the girl had a massive tail that seemed to be covered in a series of metal points along the sides, with a large crescent-shaped, serrated one at the end. A bright red, monstrous eye on the tail looked straight at them, which made them tremble in fear...

"You know, it's not polite to jump a lady while she's trying to get somewhere important." The girl remarked, revealing that her eyes that had changed from her normal color, to black with Ruby red irises.

"What the hell is she?" The macho thug said.

"I don't care, cause I am getting the hell out of here!" The scraggly thug said.

"Umm, not really." The girl said.

As the scraggly thug attempted to flee, the girl's long, slender tail shot forward and impaled the man, killing him instantly. It then recoiled back with great speed, hurling the body of the thug into a dumpster behind her, while the macho thug pissed himself at the sight...

"Smells like someone set their terror level at code: yellow...and brown." The girl said.

"Screw this, I'm out!" The macho thug said.

"No, you're not." The girl said as her tail wrapped around his neck, snapping it, in she then tossed him into the dumpster.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" The leader asked in a frightened tone.

"Because I am a unique case, so I don't want to be dragged into the lime light." The girl said.

"I won't tell anybody! I swear." The leader said.

"I don't believe you." The girl said, impaling him with her tail.

She then threw his impaled body into the dumpster with the others with her tail, in which the top came down after the leader of the thugs' body landed in it. The other two thugs she downed with her tail laid there motionless, which displeased her as she had expected that she would get to have some fun with those two, so she tossed them into the dumpster with the others...

"Now that's taking out the trash." The girl said before her eyes reverted to normal.

She looked down at her dress, which had dark spots on it as it was the blood of the thugs that she had defeated. The spots began to vanish, as the blood began to mysteriously soak into the dress itself...

"I still find it creepy how I can do that." She said to herself.

She exited the alley, walking to a nearby café, where a young girl wearing a grey hoodie, black pants and boots, was sitting at one of the tables outside and drinking a glass of water...

"Aria, you're late." The girl said.

"Don't be so grumpy Brie, I tried that shortcut you recommended but ran into some pests along the way." Aria said.

"I could also tell you used your abilities." Brie remarked.

"Of course you can, you're my coordinator." Aria said.

"Yeah, because my own almost flared up!" Brie exclaimed.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me.' Aria said.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But you really need to be more careful." Brie said.

"Alright." Aria said.

"By the way, I got some intelligence on that special favor you asked of me..." Brie said.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Yes, Now I wasn't able to find Summer herself, but I did find something interesting." Brie explained.

"What did you find?" Aria asked in a determined tone.

"I found out that she was married, and has a daughter that is here in the kingdom." Brie said.

"She has a kid?" Aria asked.

"Yep, here's what you need to know about her." Brie said, handing her a manila envelope.

Aria looked at the info that was just handed to her, in which she saw a photograph of Ruby inside with a paper that had some information on her...

"Are you planning to approach her?" Brie asked.

"When the time is right, I will." Aria said.

"You're practically her aunt, you have every right to let her know you exist." Brie said.

"What am I going to say to her? Hi, I'm your mother's long presumed dead, giant baby sister so I am your aunt." Aria explained.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Brie said.

"Besides, I think it would be better to ease my way towards her." Aria said.

"What does that even mean?" Brie asked in a confused tone.

"I think her husband should be aware of my existence first, it would be the better choice." Aria said.

"Well, Ruby Rose has a half sister as well." Brie said.

"That's interesting." Aria said.

"Her name is Yang Xiao Long, but she is currently on the move." Brie said.

"I see. But what of their father?" Aria asked.

"His name is Taiyang Xiao Long, he's a certified huntsman and a teacher at Signal Academy here in Vale." Brie explained.

"That's good to know." Aria said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Brie asked.

"Haven't you been informed of any assignments I need to do?" Aria asked.

"Oh, let me check my scroll." Brie said, pulling her scroll out.

Aria waited patiently as Brie checked her scroll, which was personally linked into the private communications network that all agents of the Alliance used, the Vanguard Network. The Vanguard was reverse engineered from the technology developed Atlas that lead to the creation of the CCT.

"Looks like there was an update, you get to trash a pro-human militant compound that is housing a large munitions stockpile." Brie said.

"Reason why?" Aria asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"They are planning to organize death squads to eliminate all Faunus in Vale." Brie said.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Aria said jokingly.

"Have Fun." Brie said.

Aria left to carry out her assignment, while Brie left to go to work on something for her as well. Aria walked down the street, but she had minor feelings of guilt forming, as she was withholding some information from Brie...

" _I'm sorry Brie, I feel that our search for my sister is going to be hopeless, so I am sorry if I am leading you on a dead end trail._ " Aria thought.

While the duo went to work on their assignments, Blake and her allies were about to go to work...

 **Western Anima**

 **10:32 am**

 **Outskirts of abandoned research facility of the Oberon Initiative**

Blake and Team DAHK were positioned outside an abandoned research facility in Western Anima, which was crawling with White Fang operators and soldiers. Blake was curious to the reason why the facility existed in the first place, and what was inside that had the White Fang so interested in it?

"Why is this place even here?" Blake asked.

"Believe it or not, this place was part of the Oberon Initiative." Duncan said.

"What's the Oberon initiative?" Blake asked.

"It was an old military program back in Anima's prime days. It was originally their way of attempting to improve National defenses from Grimm attacks or foreign invasion by hostile forces." Katie said.

"However, funding began to run dry and the eggheads in Atlas were starting to throw fits and accuse anima of attempting to undermine Mantle's advanced defenses." Aiden said.

"So the project was abandoned, but not before they made some pretty interesting toys." Katie said.

"Sounds like a gold mine for The White Fang to try and get their hands on." Blake said.

"That's why we're going to break this operation up." Duncan said.

But something caught Duncan's attention, his senses then began to pick up someone was coming up behind them...

"Whoever you are, come out, now!" Duncan said, drawing his katana/gun _Imperial Dragon_.

"Don't shoot!" The individual said.

The group turned around to see a man in a uniform that was usually reserved for the members of the 107th bombing wing in the Anima Air force. He looked to be in his mid-20's, with a scar on his left cheek...

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Eric Foster. Mistral Air Defense Forces, retired." He said.

"Retired?" Hera said.

"It was after that accident I was blamed for." Eric explained.

"So why is a retired Air Defense Force pilot trying to sneak into an abandoned facility that radical terrorist forces are trying to breach?" Aiden asked.

"Because I don't want them to get their hands on the Nightprowler." Eric said.

"Nightprowler?" Katie asked.

"An advanced stealth ship that was designed for covert deployment in the field and long distances." Eric said.

"It's probably a fuel guzzler." Hera said.

"Believe it or not, it's pretty fuel efficient." Eric said.

"Duncan, this Nightprowler sounds like something that we can use in our primary goal." Aiden said.

"True." Duncan said.

"Now that brings me to my questions, Who are you five and why do you look like you want to attack those White Fang members?" Eric asked.

"We are former White Fang members ourselves, but now we're trying to take down the radical terrorist cells within the organization." Duncan said.

"Wow." Eric said.

"So we just spilled the beans to a complete stranger." Blake said.

"A stranger who wants in." Eric said.

"What?" All five of them said.

"You guys actually have a goal that sounds pretty good, and the radical terrorist cells within the White Fang are present in all kingdoms." Eric said.

"So, you want to help?" Blake asked.

"Think about it, having a someone who knows how to fly an advanced stealth ship that can fly across great distances can be pretty useful." Eric explained.

"He's got a point." Aiden stated.

"Alright, but leave the heavy fighting to us." Blake said.

"Yes, ma'am." Eric said as he drew a shotgun from behind him.

"Where did you have that?" Duncan asked.

" I had it hidden under my jacket." Eric said casually.

The group then proceeded to approach the facility from the shadows and out of the sight of the White Fang soldiers. Hera and Katie lured two White fang soldiers away from their allies, in which Duncan and Blake neutralized them before the group made their move towards the building in order to eliminate the Fang presence in the facility.

"Hera, get the two on the right! Katie, hold the left!" Duncan shouted.

"Got it!" Katie said.

"Coming right up!" Hera said.

The two girls defeated their opponents with great speed, in which they arrived outside a set of massive steel doors that the Fang were trying to hack into in order to try access what was on the other side...

"So, where's this Nightprowler, Foster?" Duncan asked.

"Fun Fact, the Fang was about to breach the hangar bay." Eric said as he tapped into the console.

"So it's on the other side of these doors?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, and knowing that time is a cruel mistress, she'll probably need a little check up." Eric said as he unlocked the doors.

The group watched as the doors opened up to reveal a massive airship, which was jet black but rusted in some areas. It had two large engines on its sides, a rounded body, and two smaller engines towards the rear...

"It's certainly ugly." Duncan remarked.

"It probably flies like a brick." Hera said.

"It flies like a graceful brick, so don't tempt me. Well...shit." Eric said as he went over to a console and looked at it.

"Hey, Language." Duncan said.

"Sorry, but it looks like she's gonna need some fine tuning before she can fly." Eric said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I mean that the Chameleon circuit board has been taken out, the fuel reserves are at zero, one of the engines' processing cells is busted, and some of the reflector panels are rusted out." Eric explained.

"That's quite a list." Aiden said.

"Well, can we get the parts here?" Duncan asked.

"Probably, they always made sure that the parts would stay in well enough condition, and plus I can see about firing up some of the security bots to help out." Eric said.

"Do you think that the security defenses are intact?" Katie asked.

"They built them to last." Eric said.

"Okay, where do we find the materials we need?" Blake asked.

"The circuit board is over in the tech labs, it's connected to this building. There's a still intact fuel container over in hangar 2, which is two buildings down from us across the way." Eric said while looking at the console.

"Hera, you find a way to get the fuel container over here, Blake, you go get the circuit board." Duncan ordered.

"You got it." Blake said.

"How am I going to move a massive fuel tank by myself?" Hera asked.

" The fuel tank is another name for the very large power cell that is required to power the ship and its systems." Eric said.

"Great." Hera said, sounding annoyed.

"Relax, find a loader skeleton and you can carry it like it's made of paper Mache." Eric said.

"I'll be right back, what does the board look like?" Blake said.

"Like the most misshapen puzzle piece you will ever see with a bright, red light in the left upper corner." Eric explained.

"Got it." Blake said.

"Aiden, I want you to try and locate those replacement panels but don't try to grab them yourself, we'll get them together." Duncan said.

"You got it, boss." Aiden said.

"Katie, find that processing cell and see about bringing it back here so Eric can install it." Duncan ordered.

"Got it." Katie said.

Each member of the team went to work on their assignments, in which Blake ran across the way to the building next door in order to try and find that circuit board and found something else when she noticed the directions to the tech lab on a map...

"What the?" Blake said, looking at the map before pulling out her scroll and calling up Duncan.

" _Blake, what is it?_ " Duncan asked.

"Did Foster know that this facility preformed Adaptoid research?" Blake asked.

" _Adaptoids? I thought that was an old Atlas project, but it was shut down because it couldn't get_ _anywhere_." Duncan responded.

"Well, if they succeeded where Atlas failed, maybe there could be one still online?" Blake said.

" _Getting the chameleon circuit board is top priority, Blake_ " Duncan asked.

"I know, but there is a laboratory next to where the circuit board is." Blake pointed out.

" _See you back here._ " Duncan said before hanging up.

"How rude." Blake said to herself.

She walked down to the tech laboratory and found the circuit board that was buried underneath some rotted ceiling tiles, in which she began to hear a loud beeping coming from the Adaptoid science lab next door...

" _What the?_ " Blake thought.

She walked into the room with the circuit board in hand, and saw a large container of silvery, liquefied metal polyalloy that was hooked up to a whole bunch of other machines. She saw that one of the consoles next to it was blinking, so she walked over and wiped the dust and dirt that had piled onto the screen, in which she saw in big bright letters...

"COMMENCE ADAPTIVE AUTOMATON ACTIVATION? Y/N?"

Blake was confused, in which she wanted to talk to Duncan about this, but she knew that they needed the Chameleon circuit in order to fix the Nightprowler. She decided to hit the "y" button on the keyboard, in which a robotic arm lowered from the ceiling and electrocuted the alloy, while a second arm came down and dropped a large metal ball into the alloy as it began to take the shape of a person. After the alloy took shape, it immediately started to climb out of the container, absorbing both the excess alloy from both the broken tanks and even the droplets that came off it, then looked at Blake...

"Umm, Hello?" Blake asked.

" _Greetings._ " The Adaptoid said.

"Well, what can you do? Adaptoid?" Blake asked in a nervous tone.

"Please don't call me Adaptoid all the time, my name is Caius." The Adaptoid said.

"Wait, you can talk like a normal person?" Blake said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, and I can make myself look more presentable." Caius said, transforming his appearance into a young teen in a black, leather trench coat.

"Well then, You wanna follow me?" Blake asked.

"I'm not some servant that you can boss around, but I think this place is more terrible." Caius remarked.

"Well, then." Blake said.

The duo left the Adaptoid labs, and regrouped with the others in the hangar with the Nightprowler as they were installing the Fuel processing cell that Katie had recovered while Hera arrived with the fuel...

"Hey guys, got the circuit board." Blake said.

"Blake, what took you so-Who is this?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you to Caius, an advanced Adaptoid." Blake said.

"Nice to meet you." Caius said.

"You activated a highly advanced robot like it was nothing?" Hera said.

"Hey, I have feelings." Caius said.

"Oh, so he's sentient too." Eric said.

"I may be made of liquified metal polyalloy, but I can still hear you. So you are working on trying to get the NCS-237 Nightprowler operational?" Caius said.

"You know about this machine?" Eric asked.

"Of course, I downloaded the schematics into my personal data core." Caius said.

"So you know how to fix this?" Duncan said.

"I also have built in combat and infiltration protocols for operations in the field." Caius explained.

"That could be useful." Aiden said.

"My polyalloy also contains nanoparticles that can tap into technology and give me control." Caius added.

"Alright, you're in." Duncan said.

"Next up, we have to get the reflector panels installed." Eric said.

"I can secure the panels when they're installed." Caius said.

"Alright, Hera, Katie, and Blake, see if you can get those panels over here." Duncan said.

"You got it." Blake said.

As the girls left the room, Eric decided to ask Caius a question about the Oberon Initiative if he knew some things about it...

"Hey, tin man?" Eric asked.

"Please don't call me that." Caius said.

"All right, I'm sorry. I'm just wondering if the initiative was producing stuff like this Nightprowler here, and you of course, why did it get shut down after a few complaints from Atlas?" Eric asked.

"It didn't shut down because of complaints from Atlas." Caius said.

"What?" Eric said.

"It shut down by one of the primary financiers of the initiative, who did to prevent one branch of the initiative from accelerating what they were working on." Caius explained.

"Wait, they shut it down because of a branch accelerating too fast?" Eric said in a tone of disbelief.

"No, the financier shut it down because one of the initiative branches was performing illegal biological research." Caius said.

"Wait, you mean?" Eric asked.

"It was developing bio organic weapons that they thought could be used in defense." Caius said.

"Son of a-, and after all that trouble with the Lowell Institute All those years ago." Eric said.

"They were also receiving funds from an outside source, and forwarding the results of their experiments to an unspecified party through encrypted channels." Caius explained.

"Sounds pretty shady." Eric said.

"The primary Financier that gave the shutdown order also seemed a bit shady as well, he didn't even use his real name, just hid it behind some persona." Caius said.

"Who was the primary financier?" Eric asked.

"Some guy who called himself "The Cardinal".Caius said.

"Funny, sounds like he belonged in a church." Eric remarked.

"Apparently, he belonged to some wealthy organization that didn't even give its name." Caius explained.

"Hmm, sounds like we got something to think about for the trip." Eric said.

While the group went to work on repairing the worn down stealth airship, Taiyang was about to make a discovery of his own...

 **Rose/Xiao Long residence.**

 **Island of Patch, Southern Vale coast.**

At his home on the island of Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long was doing some tidying around the house, sweeping the floor and wiping the dust off things while moving things around. He was cleaning his own bedroom when he stumbled upon a box of things that belonged to Summer...

"Hmm, I must have forgot to move this to the attic after..." Tai said, unable to finish his sentence.

He picked up the box so he could move it to the attic, when something occured as a small book fell out of the box and a slip of paper slid out...

"What's this?" He said to himself as he put the box down.

He unfolded the paper to see it was a photo of Summer as she was standing next to a girl with long brunette hair, but she was taller than Summer as the young Summer was on her shoulders...

" _Who is that? An old friend of yours?_ " Taiyang thought, turning his attention to the book.

"Huh? Search Notes?" Taiyang said to himself.

He sat down on the bed and opened the book up, and detailed pages of how Summer was looking for someone that was closely related to her. He quickly turned his attention to the first page...

" _My search for Aria has made some progress, but my parents are getting too damn curious. It's only been a year since my sister had run away from home, and I hope that she'll come home. My parents mistreated her because she had gigantism, and idolized me more than her in which that was irritating for the both of us. I just hope she is still alive, Remnant is a cruel place for a girl like her to be on her own. She was apparently recruited by a woman with red hair that had a white streak going down the left side of her hair and a curved scar on her right cheek. Also, she seemed to have been in the military due to her uniform, but had a silver rosary around her neck that had a bright, blue gem in the enter. I'm going to end this page here as I have to get ready to go off to Beacon."_ The journal page said.

Tai then scrolled through the pages of the journal, seeing photos of a very tall girl being spotted among large crowds of people in different kingdoms. After looking through the journal, he closed it up and thought to himself...

" _Well, I just something new about someone who I had a kid with._ " Taiyang thought.

But his thought was quickly derailed by the sound of a knock at the door...

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long, but it is finally here. It introduces another one of the many characters that I had made the mistake of leaving out of the original version of this story. I decided to spice up the drama but throwing in the fact that in this AU, Summer Rose has a sister who also has the abilities of the silver eyed warriors, but was born with Gigantism and was completely ignored by her parents as a result. Another hint towards the faction mentioned in the World of Remnant style story that came before this, was when Caius explained to Eric that the Oberon Initiative was shut down by one of the primary financiers after one of the branches was performing illegal biological research and development of biological weapons and sending the research results of their experiments to an unspecified party through encrypted channels. There was also a hint towards the other faction I plan to introduce as the Primary Financier who gave the shutdown order was named "The Cardinal" who is the unnamed leader of the second faction. After this story, I am going to release two more World of Remnant style stories, each will explain the faction that I will introduce in the sequel and the group that the young girl who was testing the warrior named Athena in the previous chapters is affiliated with. The next chapter picks up with the introduction of a unseen threat that attacks one of Cinder's allies, Taiyang answering the door after hearing the knock, and you will get to see how Ruby has settled into life at Beacon Academy following the incident that happened to her, while Weiss and her friends do everything they can to help her recover from the ordeal...**

 **WAIT AND SEE..**


	11. Chapter 11: What you think

**Chapter 11: What you think you know...**

 **Vacuo Ports**

 **10:30 pm**

Roman Torchwick was fleeing from something for an unknown reason as it had terrified him beyond belief. Dark clouds blanketed the sky and let loose thunderstorms that rained lighting bolts on the docks, but with each flash, it revealed that there was some form of colossal monster floating in the sky as enormous tentacles were moving through the sky. He ran to a building that was at the farthest part of the harbor, hurrying inside and slamming the door shut...

"My god, what the hell is up with that kid?" Roman said to himself.

Lighting blazed across the sky, revealing the monstrous shadows of the tentacles just outside the building but they were so close to the building itself. Roman's heart began to race as the monster roared loudly, shattering the windows of the building and sending shards flying everywhere...

" _All right Torchwick, think, that thing showed just when the little girl started to sing..."_ Roman thought, trying to piece it all together.

But his train of thought was completely derailed as a massive tentacle slammed straight into the building, leaving a trail of blackened sludge as it returned to the sky. The girl's singing only began to get louder, in which the rest of the building exploded apart as if it was done by some unseen force. He tried to run away from whatever was carrying out the assault, only for a tentacle to wrap around his ankle and drag into the air with violent speed cause him to face the great danger that he was trying so hard to escape. He looked in horror at the sight of the massive creature, screaming at the top of his lungs while a little girl whose entire body was wrapped in bandages with a bright blue flower dress over the bandages was standing on a container singing before transitioning to a smile...

" _Good work, big brother._ " The girl thought.

 **Xiao Long/Rose Residence**

 **Island of Patch, Vale Coast**

 **11:00 am**

After reading a page of the journal that Summer had kept notes about her search for her missing sister, Taiyang walked downstairs to answer the door after hearing a knock at it. He opened the door to see Qrow standing there, looking drunker than usual so he had to open the door and let him in...

"Hey, Qrow." Taiyang said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Tai, you will not believe the day I've had." Qrow said.

"You know, sit yourself down while I make you something to sober you enough to explain." Taiyang said.

Qrow sat down on the couch, while Taiyang made the drunken huntsman a cup of coffee so he could explain to him how his day was...

"Okay, Qrow, start from the beginning." Taiyang said.

"Okay, I was doing a job out on the plains when I came across the ruins of a village...that's when I met him." Qrow said.

"Him?" Taiyang asked.

"Some guy in a fancy trench coat that has a hood, and he has quite an interesting food palette." Qrow said.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asked.

"I saw him eating a Grimm." Qrow said.

"How did you meet this guy?" Taiyang asked in disbelief.

"I was walking through the village until I reached the town square..." Qrow started.

 **Unnamed Ruined Village**

 **Outskirts of the city**

 **2 hours ago.**

Qrow was walking through the ruins of an unknown village that was ransacked by the Grimm, trying to clean out some of the Grimm that had accumulated in the area. He was walking into the town square, when he saw a Beowolf emerge from the shadows...

"Oh, so you got angry that I have been killing your friends? Bring it on." Qrow said.

But before he could even strike the Grimm, a hand reached out from the shadows and dragged it back into the dark, leaving Qrow completely baffled. He began to hear the sounds of something tearing into the Grimm's flesh with tremendous speed, in which he pulled out his flask and checked it for any signs of being spiked with drugs, but saw none...

"Oh, don't worry old boy, your drink hasn't been tampered with." A voice with a formal accent said from the shadows.

Qrow watched as a man that stood almost as tall as him, wearing a long black trench coat with a grey hood came waltzing out of the shadows, wiping blackened material off his face with a white handkerchief. He wore what appear a white vest with a red shirt underneath it, and a silver tie around his neck and black gloves on his hands. He wore jet black dress pants and shoes, and his pants were held up by a belt with a silver crest that X-10 engraved into it...

"Who the hell are you?" Qrow asked.

"Well, my scientific name is X-10, but you can call me Schneider." The man said.

"Well "Schneider", what the hell happened to that Grimm that got dragged into the shadows?" Qrow asked.

"Oh that, I'm terribly sorry if you caught sight of that dreadful scene, it's just that I haven't had lunch all day since all I have been doing is working." X-10 explained.

"So you decided to have a Grimm for Lunch?" Qrow asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh, don't worry, the other gentleman had his lunch, I was talking about my own." X-10 said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Qrow asked, believing the man to be insane.

"Hmm, I see you don't believe me. Well, better go to plan B." X-10 said.

"What are you talking-" Qrow said as the man pulled his hood back.

Qrow looked at the man and saw a sight that would require a lot of alcohol in order to get the image out of his head. He saw that the man had chiseled looks, but his entire left eye looked like a blood-red dragon's eye and the area around the eye was covered in a bone plate and blackened veins ran across the left side of his face, and his right iris looked like a dragon eye as well.

"Now you see what I meant by "other gentleman", my good sir." X-10 explained.

"Wait, are you...?" Qrow said.

"A Grimm, yes." X-10 said.

"But you ate another Grimm." Qrow said.

"My kind is a very terrifying breed among the Grimm, as we do the one thing that all Grimm are very frightened of: Cannibalism." X-10 explained.

"You...cannibalize other Grimm?" Qrow asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Don't get so nervous, eating humans is not really on my palette. I find eating humans and Faunus to be a messy business, and dreadful to clean up." X-10 explained.

"I don't get it, if you're a Grimm, why do you look like you're only 20 years old?" Qrow asked.

"Please, the other gentleman is actually 30, being merged with me has completely stopped his aging cycle." X-10 said.

"He stopped aging when he was 30?" Qrow said in a confused tone.

"No, 30 was the age that he was merged with me at." X-10 said.

"Oh, okay." Qrow said.

"Anyway, I really have another work assignment to get to, have a good day, gent." X-10 said before leaving.

" _What the fuck is up with that guy?"_ Qrow thought to himself.

 **Back at Patch**

" Sounds like he was an interesting fellow." Taiyang said.

"I did some digging, apparently the Grimm type that he's merged with is called Tyrant, it was a rare dragon-type Grimm that's mainly native to Mantle." Qrow explained.

"I heard stories about that type as well." Taiyang remarked.

"You did?" Qrow asked.

"Yep, that Grimm type was the most ruthless in the landscape of Mantle, and its body could adapt to any environment that it was in. To survive in the frozen tundra of the landscape, it would normally grow thick scales over its body to retain its body heat, which gave a very unique cloaking skill." Taiyang said.

"I see. What's that?" Qrow asked, noticing the journal.

"This? Just one of Summer's old journals, it apparently contains notes she was taking as she was searching for someone." Taiyang said.

"Really? Who was she searching for?" Qrow asked.

"Apparently, she has a sister that we didn't know about." Taiyang said.

"Really?" Qrow said, checking his flask again.

"Why are you checking your flask?" Taiyang asked.

"If you went through what I saw today, you wouldn't ask." Qrow explained.

"I see." Taiyang said.

"Anyway, what's this about Summer having a sister?" Qrow inquired.

"Oh, yes, apparently her name was Aria." Taiyang started. "She has the same silver eyed abilities as Summer and Ruby, but was afflicted with gigantism that came from their mother's side of the family as her mom had relatives who had the defect." He explained.

"So she was very tall." Qrow said.

"Yeah, the fact that she had gigantism made her a prime target for their parent's spite. They neglected and mistreated her, while idolizing Summer because she could use her silver eyed talents at such a young age." Taiyang said.

"So she was idolized because she tapped her powers when she was younger?" Qrow said.

"She hated that, even searched for Aria after she ran away from home behind her parents' back." Taiyang explained.

"Sounds to me like she had a tough upbringing." Qrow said.

While Qrow and Taiyang talked about the recently discovered sibling of Summer Rose, Ruby was working to adjust to the bedridden lifestyle that she was living as a result of her injuries...

 **Beacon Academy Dorms.**

 **Team RWBY Dorm room**

 **11:30 am**

Weiss was putting the injured Ruby back in bed after helping her use the bathroom, placing the blanket over her wounded captain. It has only been a few days since the incident occurred and WHITECROSS exterminated the "Grimm Rage Virus" the public called it.

"How's that?" Weiss asked.

"I'm feeling pretty comfortable." Ruby said.

"Good, you're going to need plenty of rest." Weiss said.

"Yeah, that book series you've been showing me as a way to pass the time is getting really good." Ruby said.

" _The Brothers Three_ is a very good series, how far are you with the current one you have?" Weiss asked.

"I'm at the halfway mark, the paperwork I get from my classes keeps me busy." Ruby said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, even though you have been bedridden by your injuries, you're still considered a student at Beacon Academy." Weiss pointed out.

"Hehe, true." Ruby said.

"Anyway, I got to get to my next class, are you sure that you will be alright by yourself?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, JNPR's gonna be coming back from their class soon, so I'll be alright." Ruby said.

"Okay, take care of yourself." Weiss said before leaving.

Weiss left the room, using a special cane that was sent to her by her father. She walked down the hall, passing by Team JNPR as they were on their way upstairs to their room since they had a long time until their next class started. She walked outside, feeling the cool wind breeze against her face, that's when she knew that it was going to be an interesting day...

"Okay, Weiss, you've been in the hospital for a few days so you are going to have some paperwork to catch up on." Weiss said to herself.

As she walked to her first class, Ruby was getting situated with Pyrrha, who was helping her on an assignment for her Grimm Combat Class...

"So how do you take down a Griffon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Neutralize the wings before taking on the body." Ruby said.

"Good, Griffons are opponents that you need to ground before engaging in full combat." Pyrrha said.

"Is that the last question?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, you blazed through them pretty quick." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I have had way too much free time on my hands, while the writer doesn't drag scenes out." Ruby said.

"Who are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"No one." Ruby said as her stopwatch went off.

"Medicine time." Pyrrha said.

"Yep." Ruby said.

"I'll get your thermos." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha got up and walked over to the desk and picked up a bright blue bag that was sitting next to the books. She walked back over to Ruby's bedside while Ruby picked up a small, bulky white bottle off the bookcase and pulled a medium sized white pill before sealing the bottle shut. Pyrrha pulled out a large, black and red thermos from the bag, handing it to Ruby as she swallowed the pill and then took a drink of the milk that was inside the thermos...

"Ugh, why does the medicine have to taste awful?" Ruby asked.

"Well it is to help your spine." Pyrrha said.

"I know that." Ruby said, putting the bottle back.

"Anyway, Ren will head out to get your lunch when the time comes around, so make sure you have want you want written down for him." Pyrrha said.

"Of course." Ruby said.

Pyrrha got up, taking the paperwork with her so she could deliver Ruby's completed homework assignment to Professor Port. Ruby picked up her scroll, looking through videos on the popular Scroll-Tube app and found a news video pertaining to an announcement regarding WHITECROSS...

" _Good afternoon, I am Lisa lavender and here is your news at 11:00. Following their efforts in the pandemic that had occurred weeks ago, the Vytal Convention Committee has announced that the WHITECROSS Organization is to be inducted into the Vytal Convention Security Council thanks to a landslide vote by the Committee's members. Upon hearing the news, current chairman and director of WHITECROSS Xavier Moore expressed his support of the idea, saying that their induction is "the first step towards a brighter future where mankind and Faunus no longer have to live in fear of a biological disaster or attack." This news was the biggest surprise for the general public since Moore had announced his choice for the director of the Menagerie chapter of WHITECROSS."_ Lisa said.

"Hm, I didn't know that WHITECROSS had a Menagerie chapter." Ruby said to herself.

While Ruby was recovering from what had happened to her, the mysterious girl who conjured the colossal Grimm that attacked Roman Torchwick was about to receive her next assignment...

 **Vacuo Residential Area**

 **Worn-Down Apartment Complex**

 **12:30 pm (30 minutes past noon)**

The bandaged girl skipped her way inside the building, her red pigtails bouncing in the air while humming a tune as she proceeded upstairs to one of the rooms. She casually knocked on the door to Room 323, where she was greeted by a young lizard Faunus girl with a large, red birthmark that seemed to progress under her clothes...

"Good afternoon, X-11." The girl said.

"X-5, you know Grand Marshall Stone is going to be upset with you." X-11 said.

"What? Why?" X-5 asked.

"She didn't want a mess, she wanted Torchwick subdued and his smuggling operations stopped." X-11 explained.

"Which I did." X-5 said in her defense.

"You gave her a near-leveled city dock and a possibly insane man." A voice said from the stairwell.

The two girls turned around to see a cat Faunus girl standing at the end of the hallway. A black ribbon was tied over her eyes and she was wearing red and grey sweats over a blackened, skin tight suit. The light from the window shined on her snow-white hair, revealing a set of cat ears and one had a long scar on the inside of the left one...

"X-4, I'm surprised to see that you are up and about." X-11 commented.

"What? Were you expecting my sister?" X-4 said.

"Well, X-3 is the oldest out of the two of you." X-11 explained, watching as X-4 walked down the hall towards them, running her left hand on the wall so she could have a sense of direction.

"My sister has the habit of sleeping longer than me, but she does well with her training like I do." X-4 said.

"That explains why you have more energy while fighting." X-5 said.

"Of course, a good singer like yourself knows that you can't sing your tune if you are too tired." X-4 explained as she patted X-5's head.

"Any way, we'd better check to see if you got any new assignments." X-11 said.

The three girls walked down the hall and into the living room, in which X-11 checked a computer console that acts as a link between the apartment (their safe house) and Alliance Central command. While X-11 was checking the console, X-4 and X-5 were conversing about their previous assignments...

"How went that job in Shade?" X-5 asked.

"My sister and I completed the job silently and smoothly, no White Fang spies remain in the Academy." X-4 explained.

"That's good, I'm still wondering why those meanies in the White Fang are scouting Shade." X-5 said.

"Knowing the one they serve, they're testing the waters for the grand plan." X-4 said.

"Well, I hope they don't win." X-5 said as X-11 got up from the console.

"X-5, you got a new assignment." X-11 said.

"Really?" X-5 said.

"Yep, you are make sure a cargo freighter doesn't reach Vale waters, as it is carrying weapons for The White fang." X-11 explained.

"Oh, this going to be fun." X-5 said.

As the X subjects went about their daily lives, Weiss was about to realize something that she never had anticipated...

 **Beacon academy Dorms**

 **Team RWBY Dorm room**

 **Late in the evening...**

After a long day of school, Weiss had just wrapped up her last homework assignment and helped Ruby with hers. She had just thrown on her pajamas and was getting ready to go to bed...

"Man, it must have been a long day for you." Ruby said.

"It was so exhausting, I had to complete three papers filled to the brink with math questions, I had to give a presentation on Grimm movements for Professor Port's class, write a small essay for Goodwitch in place of my participation in combat class, and to top it all off, I have got to work on an essay for English." Weiss said.

"Really, It must have been hell for your ankle." Ruby said.

"Professor Port was nice enough to let me sit down halfway through my presentation when it actually started to hurt. Pyrrha was nice enough to finish my presentation for me." Weiss said.

"Yeah, she's pretty great." Ruby said.

"True, I wonder when she is going to ask Jaune out." Weiss said.

"Like all girls, she's worried about rejection from the guy they like." Ruby said.

"Haha that's true, anyway, good night." Weiss said.

"Good night." Ruby said.

Weiss turned off the lights and hopped into Bed, drifting into a deep sleep just like Ruby was. However, halfway through the evening, Weiss began to hear Ruby talking in her sleep about something...

"Good job guys..." Ruby said.

"...We got them real good." She added.

Weiss simply dismissed it as her talking about a good dream she was in the middle of, but her opinion swiftly changed upon hearing what she was saying next...

"Blake...why are you walking so slow?" Ruby said.

" _Oh no_ " Weiss thought to herself as she sprang out of bed.

"Blake...what are you doing...calm down." Ruby said as her voice started to sound frightened.

"Ruby, Ruby wake up." Weiss said.

"Why are you attacking her...please stop..." Ruby said, now sounding really scared.

"Ruby, Ruby, you've got to wake up." Weiss said.

"STOP!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RUBY!" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby snapped out of it.

"Weiss?" Ruby said with a trembling voice as tears started to well up.

"Hey, I'm here, it's alright now. Come here." Weiss said as she sat Ruby and pulled her close.

As she hugged Ruby, Weiss could immediately tell that the nightmare she had just experienced was terrifying. She felt Ruby shaking like a leaf, her muscles were tensed up, and she felt Ruby's hands grasping the back of her nightgown tightly as the door flew open and Jaune and Pyrrha were standing there concerned...

"What happened?" Jaune asked as they walked to the bedside after turning the light on.

"She just had a really bad nightmare about what happened." Weiss said as Pyrrha sat down near the head of the bed, gently rubbing the crying Ruby's back.

"How could you tell?" Pyrrha asked.

"She was talking in her sleep, mentioning Blake attacking someone." Weiss said.

"Oh." Jaune said.

"That person she saw Blake attacking was me, so that's how I know." Weiss explained.

"When we heard her scream, Nora almost had a heart attack because it startled her so she ended up hitting Ren in the face in a panic." Pyrrha explained.

"I feel sorry for Ren." Weiss said.

"She hit him with her hammer." Jaune added.

"Ooh, ouch." Weiss said, hearing a slight chuckle from Ruby.

"Anyway, we better make sure that he doesn't have either a concussion or broken nose." Jaune said.

"Hope you can get better rest, Ruby." Pyrrha said before leaving with Jaune.

After Ruby calmed down, Weiss laid her back down in her bed and was about to walk away when she felt Ruby's clasped hand on her wrist...

"Ruby." Weiss said.

"Please, stay with me tonight." Ruby said.

"Okay, sure. Just let me turn the light back off." Weiss said with a smile.

"Okay." Ruby responded.

She turned the light off and hopped into bed with Ruby, who was already fast asleep. Weiss simply smiled at the sight of the innocent girl sleeping her troubles away, in which she thought to herself...

" _You maybe a huge dolt of a weapons nerd, oh who am I kidding, of course you are. But you are my dolt, as well as my captain._ " She thought before drifting off to sleep.

But while the girls were sound asleep after the long day, Ironwood was still up as he had a pressing matter to deal with...

 **U.S.S Stockton hangar bay**

 **Atlas Command Cruiser**

 **9:50 pm.**

Ironwood and a security detail of soldiers were on standby to retrieve a prisoner that the Vacuo government decided to transfer to Ironwood's custody after recovering him from an attack site. Ironwood seemed very annoyed as to the fact that he wasn't going to be transferred some time tomorrow. He was standing alongside one of his assistants that was looking over the details...

"So why are they transferring _him_ here so late?" Ironwood asked.

"According to these reports, Vacuo port authorities recovered him from the ruins of a warehouse on the docks of one of the port cities." The assistant explained.

"Must have tried to blow himself up." Ironwood said.

"Actually, that's the peculiar thing about where they found him." The assistant said.

"What do you mean?" Ironwood inquired.

"There was nothing explosive inside the building and no explosive residue at the scene." The assistant explained.

"Then how was the building destroyed?" Ironwood said in a confused tone.

"The report explains that a large portion of the building they found Torchwick in had been smashed by something massive. The rest of the building seemed to have...come apart." The assistant said.

"The smashed part probably was a crane falling, but the rest of the building coming apart..." Ironwood said.

"Sir, there was no crane in sight near the building." The assistant said. "They also found organic material on the smashed debris." She added.

"We'll discuss this at a later time, he's here." Ironwood said as the Vacuo airship came in sight of the hangar.

The Airship flying the Vacuo emblem on it side landed in the hangar bay, extending its exit ramp after landing...

"What the Hell?" Ironwood said.

They watched as the Vacuo soldiers escorting him were rolling Torchwick off the airship strapped to a board, looking side to side and muttering something to himself...

"Watch the sky...must watch the sky." Torchwick muttered to himself.

 **This chapter concludes with a surprise twist as Torchwick was attacked by an unseen entity that was summoned when a young girl wrapped in bandages began to sing, and is now heavily traumatized and possibly insane from the sight of the beast, as Ironwood has seen his condition upon his delivery by Vacuo forces. We also see Weiss has developed feelings for Ruby as she was there to help her after having a nightmare about the traumatic incident that occurred to her and her team. The X individuals are members of the Trinity Alliance, the faction that has been hinted towards as this story progressed, and their backgrounds will be explained in the second world of Remnant style story that will come after this one is completed. The next chapter will pick up with Ironwood talking about Torchwick's condition with Ozpin and Goodwitch, X-12 returns to her research facility to see some test subjects, Weiss confirms her feelings for Ruby, Blake and her allies prepare take on a White Fang training installation, and Taiyang receives a surprise visit...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Results

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Results**

 **Beacon Academy Headmaster's Office**

 **9:00 am**

After a long evening, Ironwood decided to visit Ozpin and Goodwitch to discuss the current mental state that Roman Torchwick was delivered to him in. He hopped off the elevator walked up to Ozpin as he was talking to Goodwitch about arranging a meeting...

"Oz." Ironwood said.

"James, I'm surprised to see you up so late." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I actually am up much earlier than this." Ironwood said.

"That's right, Military drilled a sleep schedule into your head, didn't they?" Goodwitch asked.

"Glynda..." Ozpin said, sounding annoyed.

"I was actually up late last night to see to a prisoner transfer that just couldn't wait." Ironwood said in an irritated tone.

"Who was the prisoner?" Ozpin asked, sound curious.

"The one person local authorities had difficulty catching...Roman Torchwick." Ironwood explained.

"Torchwick? How did the police catch him?" Goodwitch asked.

"Vale City Police weren't the ones to apprehend him, it was the Vacuo Port Authority Force, and "apprehend" may not be the right word." Ironwood said.

"I see, why was he in Vacuo?" Ozpin asked.

"Vacuo authorities said he was meeting with some contacts, but something...occurred." Ironwood said.

"What?" Goodwitch asked.

"They found him in the ruins of a storehouse on the docks of one of their port cities. Half of the harbor was completely destroyed, and he suffered panic attacks and tried to run for an intact building." Ironwood said.

"Really? How was the Building destroyed?" Ozpin inquired.

"A large portion of it was smashed by something enormous, but the rest of the building looked like something had forced it all apart without even touching it." Ironwood said.

"How is that even possible?" Goodwitch said.

"What about the smashed section of the building?" Ozpin asked.

"Well for starters, there were no large cranes around the building, and there was a large trail of organic material there. Reports said that the material was some kind of viscous, mucosal-like material that had the appearance of blackened sludge." Ironwood explained.

"So, some kind of large animal smashed that section of the building?" Goodwitch said.

"Could have possibly been a Grimm attack." Ironwood said.

"But where there any tracks on the ground leading to the docks?" Ozpin said.

"That's the thing that had me curious, there weren't any." Ironwood pointed out.

"We can discuss the mysterious reasoning behind that later, why would they give us Roman?" Goodwitch asked.

"Furthermore, what did he see that made him act the way he is now?" Ironwood said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"When he was dropped off last night, he was erratic and terrified of something, kept trying to tilt his head upward to look at the sky while muttering to himself about how he _has_ to keep watching it." Ironwood explained.

"That sounds like a clear sign of serious mental trauma." Goodwitch said.

"If it was a Grimm attack, he must have seen a Grimm that we haven't seen before." Ironwood said.

"I agree, it must have been massive if was able to smash through an entire building." Ozpin said.

"Is there anything else odd about his behavior?" Goodwitch asked.

"There was one word that stood out from his ramblings..." Ironwood said.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Rapture." Ironwood said.

As Ozpin and Goodwitch pondered why Torchwick was saying that, Taiyang Xiao Long was about to receive a surprise visitor...

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long/Rose Residence.**

 **9:30 am.**

Taiyang was sitting at home enjoying a nice cup of coffee, watching the sun rise from the porch of his house. He was sipping from the mug in his hand when he saw someone approaching from the woods, which made him curious as to who it was and why they were here. As he looked closer, he realized it was a girl that was very tall...

"Lovely day, isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah, it is. You usually don't get nice days like these." Taiyang said.

"I hear ya, you got to take the good moments from the bad." The girl said.

"So what brings you out here?" Taiyang asked.

"I was looking for information on a woman named Summer Rose." The girl said.

"Well, I have some stories about her, but I'll leave out any ones that are very personal." Taiyang said.

" _This is the guy that my sister married? A casual, laid back fellow?_ " Aria thought.

"I'm guessing you're trying to process this, judging from the fact that you're standing there like a zombie." Taiyang said in a humored tone.

"So you're her husband then." Aria said.

"I was, until she passed. I also just recently found out that she has a sister." Taiyang said.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Yep, Summer spent days and nights trying to track her down for almost 3 years. She even kept a journal of notes about her search." Taiyang explained.

"Sounds like her, she was always so kind." Aria said.

" _What?_ " Taiyang thought as he started taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well then, I think its time I met my brother in law face to face." Aria said, removing her hat.

Taiyang nearly choked on his coffee when he heard what she said, in which he noticed that the girl had a strong resemblance to Summer but with longer hair. She had silver eyes as well and looked to Taiyang with a big smile on her face and began to speak...

"Taiyang Xiao Long, My name is Aria Rose, nice to meet you." She said.

Taiyang was speechless, the long lost sibling of Summer Rose was standing in front of him...

 _ **One moment later...**_

"I can't believe it." Taiyang said.

"I can understand that this is a lot to process." Aria said as she sipped a cup of coffee that Taiyang offered.

"So you are actually her older sister?" Taiyang asked.

"Yes. Summer and I were raised in the same house and I remember every moment." Aria said.

"So I have a sister in law who still looks 19 years old." Taiyang said.

"Oh, about that." Aria said.

"Yes?" Taiyang said after he took a sip of his coffee.

"I was cryogenically frozen for a while, so that's why I haven't aged in a long time." Aria said.

"Really?" Taiyang said, sounding intrigued.

" _What do I do? I can't tell him about the Alliance or the X-Project, so I need a good reason._ " Aria thought.

"I was fighting off a Deathstalker who attacked a group of scientists, but he got me with his stinger. So the scientists had to put me on ice until they could find something to stop the venom." Aria said.

"I see." Taiyang said.

" _Phew, let's hope he bought it._ " Aria thought to herself.

"Anyway, I'm surprised that you haven't once asked about Summer." Taiyang said.

"Oh, that." Aria said, sounding slightly disturbed by it.

"You already suspect what I am going to say." Taiyang said.

"Sadly, yes." Aria said.

"So that means you know what happened to her." Taiyang said.

"Yes, but all I know is that she has been declared dead." Aria said.

"I don't to offend, but how did you find out?" Taiyang asked.

"My friend Hannah told me, she knew a bit about the silver-eyed warriors, so she wanted to help Summer." Aria said.

"I see." Taiyang said as Qrow entered the room with a package in hand.

"Hey, Tai, your neighbor said that this box accidentally went to them by mistake." Qrow said before noticing Aria.

"Thanks, Qrow." Taiyang said.

"Aren't you a bit old to try and get back in the dating game, Tai?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Taiyang said, punching Qrow in the stomach.

"Who is this guy?" Aria asked.

"Oh, this is Qrow, the girls' drunk uncle. Qrow, this is Aria, Summer's lost sister that we discussed awhile ago." Tai explained.

"You're not planning to knock her up too, are you?" Qrow asked jokingly.

Taiyang responded to that terrible joke by punching Qrow in the face, sending him staggering out onto the porch. The duo ended up following him as he was on the edge of falling, but Aria grabbed him and pulled him forward...

"So, you're Summer's big sis?" Qrow asked.

"No, I'm the person she always lived with that had the simple task of getting things off the top shelf for her. Of course I'm her sister." Aria said, sounding sarcastic.

"Alright, don't be a smartass." Qrow said.

"By the way, where are the girls now?" Aria asked.

"I actually came by to talk to you about that Tai." Qrow said.

"Any word on Yang?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, Raven informed me that Yang is trailing her teammate Blake Belladonna and spotted her in Mistral." Qrow explained.

"I see, anything else?" Taiyang asked.

"Apparently, Belladonna and her compatriots have been spotted heading towards a structure that is a designated White Fang training institution with...violent intentions." Qrow said.

"So they mean to take it offline." Aria said.

"Apparently so." Qrow said.

"I think I know why." Aria said.

"What do you mean?" Tai and Qrow asked.

"Those scientists I helped, Taiyang, were part of a big organization that was keep tabs on White Fang activities. According to them, the White Fang suspended all operations until the outbreak was dealt with, but their numbers decreased rapidly due a command order given by Adam Taurus, the violent leader of the Vale chapter." Aria explained.

"What was the command order?" Qrow asked.

"Any White Fang member showing signs of viral infection was to be executed on sight." Aria said.

"That's brutal." Taiyang said, sounding appalled.

"Grim conversation aside, where might I find Ruby?" Aria asked.

"At Beacon, she's been recovering there." Taiyang said.

"I see." Aria said.

While Aria and her brother in law discussed how they were going to introduce her to Ruby, X-12 was deciding on what to do with a "bad batch" of test subjects...

 **Alliance Research Laboratory.**

 **Southern Vale.**

 **10:09 am**

Arriving at the facility, X-12 stepped off the airship that brought her and Athena there and took off her white jacket and handed it to Athena. She was a petite 19-yr-old girl, wearing a black top with denim jeans and she was slightly muscular toned. Her jagged layer hair was bleach white with a streak of red visibly seen in her front bangs. She walked up with Athena as a scientist came up to her with a worried look on his face...

"Excuse me, Dr. Cross?" The scientist said.

"Yes, Dr. Penn?" X-12 asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we should consider Project Talos a colossal failure." Penn said.

"You know the reason why I have the staff here address me as Dr. Cross?" X-12 said.

"Because they would rather not address you by your original name from before you were...involved with the X project." Penn said.

"Exactly, now why should I sign Project Talos off as a failure?" X-12 asked, taking a water bottle that a staff member offered her.

"Because the four subjects we used have developed extreme abnormal reactions to the serum that the Talos team was developing, which lead to...unexpected results." Penn explained.

"Give me details man, what do you mean by unexpected results?" X-12 demanded.

"Subject one has developed a series of rashes on his body that are emitting temperatures exceeding the limits of his own body." Penn said.

"So he's a walking fire pit, great." X-12 said in a mocking tone.

"No ma'am, his cells have been physically mutated by the serum and causing him to develop pyro kinetic abilities." Penn said.

"Then we might have a use for him, what about the other three?" X-12 asked.

"Subject two has had her entire brain and physical chemistry rewritten by the serum, and she has developed three different forms of mental tendencies." Penn said.

"Three? Well,looks like I lost some lien to Dr. Barrett." X-12 said, sounding annoyed before taking another sip from the water bottle she was carrying.

"Anyway, she is sadistic, sociopathic, and psychotic, all at once." Penn said in a slightly frightened tone.

"Sounds like you're scared of her." X-12 said.

"She stabbed me in the leg with my own pen!" Penn said.

"Ooh, I like her already." X-12 said in a humored tone.

"She interrupts conversations like its nothing, and bludgeoned Dr. Cole into a coma because she thought that she was talking behind her back and looking at her funny." Penn said.

"Is Cole still in that coma?" X-12 asked.

"Yes!" Penn exclaimed.

"I am right here, do not scream in my ear." X-12 said in a stern tone.

"Sorry ma'am." Penn said.

"Anyway, what did she use to bludgeon Dr. Cole into a coma with?" X-12 asked.

"Her swivel chair." Penn said.

"That big, ugly, wooden swivel chair that I specifically instructed her to get rid of before I got back from field testing Athena?" X-12 said.

"Yes, that's the one." Penn pointed out.

"I see." X-12 said.

"She also keeps referring to the staff as "lesser beings" and says it with a humored tone." Penn said as they approached an elevator.

"Okay, stop with the Brain chemistry talk, what about her physical chemistry? She didn't turn into a boy didn't she?" X-12 asked.

"No, ma'am." Penn said.

"Oh thank Oum, that would have been just creepy." X-12 said.

"Anyway, she has developed unnaturally high physical strength and stamina." Penn said.

"So she is a super-pyscho, nice." X-12 said.

"Anyway, we should really discuss the other two." Penn said.

"No need, I'll see them myself." X-12 said.

The elevator stopped on the floor they were heading to, in which Penn handed her a data pad with the test subjects' data from the trials they underwent as he was nervous to exit the elevator. The room was a large open area, with four large cells that had obscured observation windows. She walked up to the first window and pressed a button on the data pad, making the window transparent, in which she saw a boy whose torso and arms were covered in a series of rashes that looked like he was a walking volcano and lava was streaming down the sides...

"Oh look, it's the Queen bitch, probably looking to get scorched by the Phoenix!" The boy said.

"Mind your tongue." X-12 said in a humored tone, snapping her fingers.

In that moment, the boy in the cell began to panic as it looked like his tongue was swelling up inside his mouth and about to explode at any moment, trying to scream but couldn't. X-12 snapped her fingers again, and he watched as the swelling died down almost instantly...

"How'd you do that?" The boy asked.

"That's a special talent of mine, and I won't give up my trade secrets. So be a good boy, Damion, and you'll get to keep your tongue." X-12 said.

"Okay, fine." The boy said.

" _Alright, time to check the other three._ " X-12 thought.

She walked over to the second cell and un-obscured the observation window to see a girl with platinum blonde hair, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and bright Neon red sneakers...

"I know who you are." The girl said in an eerily cheery tone.

"Oh, you do?" X-12 remarked.

"You're the chick with the hands of god, the one who can manipulate bodies to your will." The girl said.

"They should've put down in their report about you that you are very observant." X-12 said.

"Plus, I heard the hot head trying to scream as his tongue swelled up like a balloon." The girl said.

"I'm guessing that you two really don't see eye to eye...Marcy." X-12 said.

"Don't refer me by that name, I find it useless now since it belonged to some weak and helpless little girl." She said.

"Really? Well, your train of thought has been sent on a higher track." X-12 said.

"Oh yes, I revel in the power that this project has given me, and I intended to demonstrate my authority over these weaker beings." The girl said before beginning to laugh.

"Well, you said that I have the hands of god, so my authority supersedes yours." X-12 pointed out.

"Of course, I'm not stupid enough to start trouble with the likes of you, ma'am." The girl said.

"Okay, now one last, tiny detail." X-12 said.

"Yes?" The girl said, sounding curious.

"If you don't want to be called Marcy, then what should we call you?" X-12 asked.

"Call me...Mara." She responded.

"Okay then. Don't let the power of your new name go to your head, that's bad for your health." X-12 said.

"Oh...I won't." Mara said in a cold tone.

X-12 moved over to the next cell, where she saw a very large shadow moving around inside the room. Un-obscuring the window, she looked upon a very large, muscular man who looked ready to punch someone. Due to his jet black hair on certain areas of his body and his report, she knew that this man was in fact a Gorilla Faunus, but he seemed agitated more than usual...

"Excuse me, Mr. Nestor?" X-12 asked.

"The name is Ironback, little lady." Nestor said in a stern tone.

"Named after the gorilla that inhabits the jungles south of Anima, known for their impervious hides." X-12 explained.

"That's right, and you can't keep me in this cell forever." Nestor said in an ambitious tone.

"You understand the door is programmed to electrocute you should you attempt to break it down, and there are dust sprayers hidden in the room that will freeze you solid should you attempt to escape." X-12 explained.

"Really now?" Nestor said.

"I mean, plus I can manipulate your physiology through touch, one (snap) snap of my fingers and your muscles could be paralyzed." X-12 said.

Before he could remark against the young girl's comment, he began to feel an overwhelming numbness spreading though his body as he hit the floor with great impact. The entire room shook as he hit the ground, in which X-12 noticed that he landed fists first.

"Do you always land fist first when you hit the ground?" X-12 asked as she snapped her fingers again, restoring his mobility.

"It's a method I learned from my uncle back in his boxing days. But what the hell did you do to me?" Nestor said.

"When I told you that I could manipulate your physiology, I wasn't lying." X-12 said.

"So, you...you can turn my own body against me?" Nestor asked, sounding a bit scared.

"You're not the only one who was used in an experiment." X-12 said.

"I see." Nestor said, catching on to what she meant.

"Anyway, Dr. Penn advises me to dispose of you four, calling you failures." X-12 said.

"So, you're our executioner then?" Nestor angrily said.

"It is ultimately my decision to terminate you four, but I am assessing you four to see what makes Penn declare you failures." X-12 said.

"Well, let's hope you make the smart decision." Nestor said.

X-12 walked over to the last cell in the room, and un obscured the window to see the final test subject of the group. She saw a young snake Faunus girl, who looked to be in her mid-20's, but she seemed to be much different than most snake Faunus. Her scales were more visibly seen, some were darker than the others, and her hair was a dark shade of green...

"My word, Vivienne, what's with the doom and gloom you have?" X-12 said.

"You know why." Vivienne said.

"Hey, I wasn't here for the little experiment as I had to oversee the field test of one of my other projects." X-12 said.

"So, you decided to gawk at the results of that experiment? To see the pyromancer, homicidal teenager, grumpy giant, and now the acidic snake? Is that it?" Vivienne said.

"No, I'm trying to see why my associate has declared you four failures." X-12 said.

"So you could kill us?" Vivienne snarled.

"Tell me, why haven't you tried to break out?" X-12 inquired.

"What do you mean?" Vivienne asked.

"You could have easily escaped, you have the ability of acidic spray that you have utilized to your advantage." X-12 pointed out.

"I'm not foolish." Vivienne said.

"Oh?" X-12 said, sounding curious.

"The observation window that stands between me and you is made of solid Kikantus, a material that is highly resistant from acidic material that can only be acquired in Atlas. You used Chronosium or "self-regenerating metal" that can only be acquired by paying off some scientists in the SDC's R&D division as it was an experimental project, to hold the door in place. Most likely the air vents that filter air into this room are programmed to either seal up or filter either a neural toxic compound or sedation into the room to render me unconscious." Vivienne explained.

"You're pretty smart, I can see us being intellectual rivals." X-12 said.

"Are you sure insect? I don't see you preforming miracles." Vivienne remarked.

"How's this for a miracle?" X-12 said, sounding angry at her.

Vivienne began to feel as if her stomach was on fire, and looked down to see the skin over her stomach begin to bubble, which meant that the acid in her body began to burn through. She began to panic and scream, until X-12 snapped her fingers again, causing her to space out and appear almost zombie-like. She woke up completely from being completely passed out on the floor, recoiling as she felt her head throbbing from when she hit the floor. She looked at her stomach to see nothing had happened, and X-12 still standing at the observation window with a smirk on her face...

"Like I said, how's that for a miracle?" X-12 said.

"What did you do to me?" Vivienne said, sounding terrified.

"Perception is a tricky puzzle, but my abilities allow me to bypass that completely." X-12 said.

"What?" Vivienne asked.

"Let me explain, I have the ability to manipulate the physiology of my opponent through touch and do whatever I want to them, like I manipulated your brain to make you believe that the acid that was stored in the organs you've developed as a result of the experiment was beginning to burn its way out." X-12 said, looking at her diagnostic report.

"So, you were playing with my brain? But you never even touched me." Vivienne said.

"Through my own experiments, I developed several tools that would allow me to project my abilities outward, suspending the touch factor that is required for me to use my power." X-12 said.

"I'm guessing those gloves you're wearing are one of those items?" Vivienne asked.

"Keen eye, these gloves are indeed results of my experiments, I call them _Hands of the Puppeteer._ " X-12 said.

"I see." Vivienne said.

"Well, let me have a word with my associate, so sit tight." X-12 said before walking away.

X-12 walked back towards the main entrance of the room, where she saw a nervous Penn standing there waiting for his employers decision on what to do with the four...

"So, what is your choice? I can have a termination team on standby to take care of them." Penn said.

"No, we're not going to kill them." X-12 said.

"What?" Penn said, sounding shocked.

"Have them reassigned to the Special Operations Division, tell Sutler that I want him to be their handler." X-12 said, handing him the data pad.

"Are you insane?!" Penn exclaimed.

"Oh very, but not when it comes to matters like these." X-12 said as she saw Athena step off the elevator.

"They are dangerous! We let them out into the field..." Penn started.

"Imagine the mayhem that they will give the enemies of the alliance." X-12 said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Well, Ma'am, I'm sorry to say this but I refuse to support your command on this matter. I will not allow these psychotic individuals be let out of their cells, so if you would please turn over the master key so I could activate the purge protocols on the cells." Penn demanded.

"Now, where do you think that you can make demands of me?" X-12 said in a stern tone.

"I am doing what is good for the sake of the safety of the Alliance, as well as the people of Remnant." Penn said, sticking with his decision.

"Your funeral, Penn. Athena." X-12 said, signaling Athena.

Penn was helpless as the towering girl placed her hands on his shoulders, clenching her grip tightly...

"You broke some important rules of mine, Penn, rules that every staff member of this facility have followed in order to stay alive." X-12 started.

"Rule #1: When I give a command to the staff that is under my watchful eye, I expect them to obey. Rule #2: If a scientist refuses to comply with a decision I have made as the executive officer of this facility, their position is terminated and subject to elimination under the pre-tenses of disobedient conduct. Rule #3: Should someone attempt to command me through orders, their status is forfeit and the punishment is...death by my own choosing." She said.

"Ma'am?" Penn said, sounding scared.

"Athena, throw this asshole in the Cube, let Fluffy deal with him." X-12 ordered.

"Understood." Athena said.

X-12 placed her headphones in her ears and blasted her music loudly while Athena dragged a screaming Penn out of the room, mouthing the words to the song she was listening to as a man in a formal officer's uniform and wearing glasses entered the room with a puzzled look on his face after seeing Penn be dragged out of the room, in which X-12 took out her headphones turning her attention to him...

"Hey, Keegan." X-12 said.

"I'm guessing he broke your rules." Keegan said, referring to Penn.

"Oh, yes. Fluffy is going to be entertained with that one." X-12 said.

"Ah, so you ordered him to given to the pet you keep in the environmental cube on the 12th floor." Keegan said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yep, anyway, what do you want?" X-12 asked in a casual tone.

"I heard Penn tried to order a termination team for some failed test subjects." Keegan said.

"He meant the test subjects from Project: Talos, thought they weren't useful anymore." X-12 explained.

"But what do you think?" Keegan asked.

"I think they have potential to be a great asset for the Alliance's Special Operations Forces." X-12 said.

"Really? Do tell." Keegan said.

While X-12 was explaining her train of thought, Weiss was about realize something of her own...

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room.**

 **Beacon Academy.**

 **10:30 am**

Weiss sat in the dorm room with Ruby, looking over some notes that she had taken from another class so she could share them with her as they were both students in that class. Weiss was distracted by the inquisitive Ruby, who was looking over another copy of the notes, noticing how much she's changed since the incident...

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, sounding curious.

"Hmm, yes?" Weiss said.

"You kind of spaced out for a moment there." Ruby said.

"Oh, just thinking about something." Weiss responded.

"Well, okay. You should probably get to your next class." Ruby said, looking at her watch just before it went off.

"Here's the medicine bottle. Behave yourself." Weiss said.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

Weiss handed the cooler to Ruby before leaving the room to go to her class, walking out of the room. But as she walked across the courtyard, she began to ponder things as she quickly noticed her heart was beating at a much different pace than usual...

" _What the heck is going on with me?_ _My heart has never beaten like this before._ " She thought.

"Hey Weiss." Neptune said as he walked by.

"Hey." Weiss said.

" _Wait...Have I started to fall in love with Ruby?_ " She thought.

But as Weiss began to identify the feelings that were slowly taking her over, Blake and her allies, including the advanced Caius, prepared to carry out their biggest and most riskiest move yet to strike a blow at the White Fang to start their campaign...

 **DAHK Hideaway**

 **Continent of Anima, Mistral**

 **11:01 am**

"So, are we ready for this?" Blake asked.

"I've calculated the probability for success of our plan, and I see no major flaws with it." Caius said.

"So we are in agreement?" Duncan said.

"Yep, let's go trash the White fang." Hera said.

"Hera, we're not going to destroy the entire Fang, just Adam Taurus's radical faction and their supporters." Katie said.

"If we take out this training facility, we can cripple their grip here in Mistral." Aiden said.

"You'll be the getaway driver, Ok Eric?" Duncan said.

"Of Course, I'm the only one who knows how to operate a Nightprowler Airship." Eric responded.

"Okay, let's go to war." Duncan said, sinking a knife into the picture of a large facility with the White fang emblem on the walls.

 **This chapter concludes with Blake and her allies going to war with The White Fang, and Weiss discovering her newfound feelings for her bed-ridden team captain, Ruby Rose. This chapter also revealed a new team of abnormal individuals who were created from an experiment that X-12 judged after returning with Athena, which the group is named "The Bad Batch". The Next chapter picks up with Blake and her allies discovering the existence of the mysterious faction while carrying out their plan, Weiss comes to terms with her feelings, and Cinder Fall and her teammates face off against a new enemy that they never saw coming...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	13. Chapter 13: Emotion

**Chapter 13: Weaponized Emotion**

 **Beacon Academy Airship 115**

 **8:00 am.**

Early in the morning, A single Beacon Academy airship was inbound to the school, but it only had four passengers. It was a young girl with short red hair and 3 shadowed figures, each wearing a beacon academy uniform. As the others sat completely still and silent, the young girl was looking over her transcripts and thinking back to a meeting she had...

 **(This italicized part is a thought conversation between her and her superior)**

" _Cinder Fall has been located at Beacon Academy, X-8. Your assignment is to take her down and assess the situation of the Fall Maiden._ " Grand Marshall Stone said.

" _Understood ma'am_ " X-8 responded.

" _Three of the Advanced Infiltration Units that X-9 has created will pose as your teammates, they have already been programmed with their personalities._ " Stone explained.

" _They will be useful in throwing off the staff._ " X-8 said.

" _Proceed with caution, utilize your abilities to your cause, and may the light of liberty shine upon you._ " Stone said.

" _It will light my path ever so brightly."_ X-8 responded.

" _requiem aeternam"_ Stone said.

 **(Back to the present)**

"requiem aeternam" X-8 said under her breath.

" _Attention Passengers, we're arriving at Beacon dock now, prepare to exit._ " The pilot said over the P.A.

She got up from her seat as the airship docked at the Beacon air dock, opening the exit doors after connecting. She signalled the other three to follow, and they stepped off the airship and they were greeted by Ozpin himself...

"Welcome To Beacon Academy, Miss Bellemont." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, sir." X-8 said.

Ozpin was curious about who this new student was at his school, as she seemed cold and devoid of all emotion as she looked towards him with a completely vacant expression. Her teammates seemed a little off to him as well, because of the fact that they stood there almost statue-like...

"We received your possessions, your dorm room has been set up and arranged accordingly." Ozpin said.

"Thanks, my parents wouldn't let me carry my own possessions with me because I can be so clumsy and I will make a mess." X-8 said in a timid voice.

"I see, well your first class is at 9:20, so you can get settled in beforehand." Ozpin explained.

"Thank you for explaining." X-8 said.

But while Ozpin walked away from her, she looked down at her schedule and saw that she and her "teammates" were registered as Team KHOS (chaos)...

"Chaos? Well, I find that rather suiting." X-8 said with a slight smirk.

As X-8 and her "team" got settled in their dorm room, Weiss was about to come to terms with her feelings...

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room**

 **8:30 am.**

Weiss started to wake up so she could get ready to go down to the cafeteria in order to get something for breakfast. Her sharing the same bed as Ruby started to become a common thing as Ruby found herself able to adapt to the nightmares she was having as long as Weiss was with her. As Weiss started to get up, she looked down at the still sound asleep Ruby, who was snoring like crazy while she slept. All Weiss could do is smile, because that's how innocent she was despite being a complete dolt when it came to matters...

" _How can you still be so innocent even after all that has happened to you?_ " Weiss thought to herself.

She gently stroked Ruby's hair, and carefully kissed Ruby's forehead before getting up to get dressed. After getting dressed, she went over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, but turned back for one last glance towards the still-sleeping Ruby...

" _I love you, you dolt._ " Weiss thought.

As she walked out of the room, She crossed paths with Team JNPR as they were heading to the same destination as well, but were talking about something that had them curious...

"What are you guys talking about?" Weiss asked.

"You didn't hear?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hear what?" Weiss said.

"Apparently, there's a new team here at the school." Ren said.

"What? How can a new team already be here?" Weiss said in a surprised tone.

"The headmaster just got the news today, apparently some girl named Kanna Bellemont and some friends of hers recently got accepted to attend here." Jaune said.

"How does someone just get accepted to Beacon?" Weiss said.

"They really have to impress the headmaster." Jaune said.

"How does someone do that?" Nora asked.

"They must be really skilled in combat." Pyrhha said.

"Well, we'll find out in combat class today." Ren said.

Pyrhha immediately noticed that Weiss was thinking about something that had her smiling, combined with the bright redness of her cheeks...

"Is something up?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Weiss said.

"Are you sure? Because you seem very...excited about something." Pyrrha said as they entered the combat class practice arena.

As they entered the room, they passed by Cinder and Mercury, who were conversing with each other following their return to Beacon after the devastating outbreak...

"Cinder, Mercury, Welcome back." Pyrrha said.

"It's good to be back after the outbreak." Cinder said.

"Where did you guys go after WHITECROSS took you into custody?" Weiss asked.

"They took us to one of their branch offices here in the city, where we sat in a quarantine cell for most of the day." Mercury said.

"Well, let's see how this new team that showed up out of nowhere is a challenge." Pyrhha said.

"Anyway, I heard about what happened to Ruby. I hope she's ok." Cinder said.

"She's doing fine, I've been trying to look after her and have the others giving me a hand in the task." Weiss explained.

"Well, let us know if you need anything." Cinder said.

"Thanks." Weiss said.

As they sat down, Weiss immediately noticed that Mercury was eyeballing one of the members of the new team that showed up at the School. The girl that he was looking at seemed to be tinkering with something, in which she noticed that the girl was working on a photographic camera with a tall, steel object right next to her.

"Greetings, Class." Goodwitch said.

"Good morning, Professor Goodwitch." The class said.

"Today, we are welcoming new students to our class today, please welcome Kanna Bellemont and her teammates, Heinrich Stauffen, Octavia Bruce, and Samuel Wells." Goodwitch said.

"Nice to meet you all." Heinrich said loudly.

"Let's be besties!" Octavia said.

"Don't mind Octavia, nice to meet you all." Samuel shouted.

"Please be fair to us, as we are beginners here at the school." X-8 said.

"To start today's class, we will have a practice match to see how strategy is key for combat. Any volunteers?" Goodwitch asked.

"I'm up for it." Mercury said.

"Alright then, who would you like to challenge then? Miss Schnee will be unable to challenge you due to medical reasons." Goodwitch asked.

"Alright then, I'd like to challenge...the new girl, Kanna." Mercury said.

" _His funeral._ " Kanna thought to herself.

Kanna walked down into the arena with the stand in her hands, attaching the camera to the stand as she stood face to face against Mercury Black...

"You ready for this?" Mercury asked Kanna.

"You know, for the son of a ruthless, deceased hitman, I should be asking you that." Kanna said.

"How did you-?" Mercury said before being cut off by Goodwitch.

"Begin!" She shouted.

Kanna pressed a button on the stand to reveal that the legs of the stand were actually long, sharp blades in which Mercury attempted to lash out at her when he was blinded by a bright flash from the camera. As began to see again, Kanna was delivering a fierce blow with the stand, in which Mercury immediately went on the defensive in order to counter her attacks. But the fight swiftly ended when Kanna hit him square in the stomach, sending him flying on his butt...

"Holy cow!" One student said.

"That girl is incredible." Pyrhha said.

"Impressive Miss Bellemont, I haven't seen skills like yours in a while." Goodwitch said.

"Well, my father was a strict teacher, didn't care much for me having any personal time to myself as he told me to hone my skills." Kanna said.

"I see." Goodwitch said.

Kanna walked back up to the stands where the other students were sitting, listening carefully in on their conversations without their knowledge. As she sat down, she carefully noticed that a boy with spiky, jet black hair looking at her directly after watching her fight. Mercury regroups with Cinder, where she asks him about how the fight went...

"What the heck happened down there?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know, she just moved too fast." Mercury said.

"I saw what happened down there, why were you attacking out of blind rage?" Cinder inquired.

"What?" Mercury said in a surprised tone.

" You were acting like she had completely pissed you off, making so many mistakes while you were fighting her." Cinder pointed out.

"But...I don't remember ever getting mad." Mercury said.

"What?" Emerald said.

"All remember is that she flashed me with the camera, and then I drew a blank for a couple of moments. By the time I came to, she was already kicking my ass." Mercury explained.

"How is that possible?" Emerald asked Cinder.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think her secondary weapon is that camera she carries." Cinder said.

As Cinder and her group pondered the mystery surrounding the new arrivals, Blake and her allies were about to learn they are not the only ones fighting the White Fang...

 **Southern Anima**

 **Radicalist White Fang Training installation.**

 **5:30 pm**

Caius was riding into the massive training installation alongside a group of recruits for the ruthless organization. He was disguised as a Wolf Faunus, and was secretly keeping an eye on a female cheetah Faunus recruit who was acting suspicious among the others. After hopping off the trucks when they stopped, they were greeted by a high-ranking White fang officer wearing a Grimm Mask...

"Thank you all for coming, at these training grounds you will become the soldiers of the grand revolution that awaits us as we topple the tyrannical humans. Come forward and receive your uniforms and I.D keys, then report the supervisors for assignment, Welcome to the White Fang!" The officer shouted.

" _Charming speech._ " Eric remarked over Caius's internal comms.

" _I don't remember ID keys being a part of security._ " Katie said.

" _Must be a recent precaution after the outbreak, different factions tried to piggyback into the Fang to stage a coup de tat._ " Duncan said.

" _I remember that, pro-peace groups tried to dismantle the White Fang by stirring up a power struggle."_ Hera said.

" _Cut the chatter, Caius needs to focus._ " Blake said.

Caius walked forward through the line, all the way to the table, where a young white fang soldier handed him a uniform and mask with a grey cylinder sitting right on top of the ensemble...

"Alright, rookie, I'm only going to go over this once so pay attention, right now you have a standard issue uniform and a level one ID key which you use to open doors. All rookies start with a level-one clearance access to some of the buildings on the grounds, but as you proceed through the ranks, your clearance goes up. Understood?" She said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Caius said.

"Good, now go to Supervisor Beck for your assignment to a training group." The soldier said.

Caius went along and approached Beck, who was standing there with a data pad in his hands checking the ID key of a recruit standing in front of him...

"Martha Carr, you will be assigned to training unit 413 under Commander Rex's command, head over to barrack 23 and meet with the others of your unit." Beck said.

"Understood, sir." The girl said.

"That's what I like to hear, it's the building at the end of the line-up." Beck directed.

"Thank you." The girl said before leaving.

"Next." Beck said to the line in front of him.

" _That's my cue._ " Caius thought.

Caius walked forward to the man, who took his I.D key and verified it with his data pad...

"Michael Aaron Page, welcome to the White Fang." Beck said.

"Let's hope they live up to their reputation" Caius said.

Caius then moved along after receiving his instructions to proceed to Barrack 4 to meet up with his unit, Unit 23. However, Caius disappeared between the buildings, attracting the attention of a wandering guard...

"If there are any rookies around here, come out." The guard said.

But as the guard looked through the darkness of the building's shadows, a pair liquid silver hands grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. After a moment, Caius emerged from the shadows in the form of the guard he incapacitated.

"Well, Samuel Eric Klein, Thank you for loaning me your identity." Caius said to himself.

Caius then proceeded to the command building to access its databases. But as he approached, alarms began to blare all over the facility as white fang soldiers converged on the command center as gunfire was heard from inside. Caius was so puzzled as to what was going on...

" _Caius, what the hell is going on?_ _The facility's network just lit up like a wildfire!"_ Duncan said.

" _It's more than that, the facility has just gone into full scale lockdown mode._ " Blake said.

"Klein, get to the Command Center! Something's up with the security system!" A White Fang Officer said.

"Understood." Caius said.

Caius then proceeded to follow the soldiers, realizing that the facility's automated security defenses, such as bots and turrets, have begun to rampage across the facility and kill everyone in sight. He narrowly avoids a heavy assault walker before he enters a security room and sees the same cheetah Faunus that he saw before on the way in on the monitors...

"I know that girl." Caius said.

" _What?_ " Duncan said.

"Duncan, have Katie switch on the camera feed to channel 13, scroll until you reach camera 1123." Caius explained.

" _Why are you directing us to the server room?_ " Blake asked.

"Because I just identified the source of all this chaos." Caius said.

" _What is that girl doing?_ " Blake said.

"She came to this facility along with the other recruits, she might be involved with a faction that pissed off the Fang." Caius explained.

" _She could be a sleeper agent._ " Aiden said.

"I'll move to intercept her." Caius said before a heavy security mech breached the room.

He dispatched the mech easily, then proceeded to the main server control center of the facility to intercept the mysterious saboteur while the mechs continued rampaging across the facility. As he approached the control center, Katie contacted Caius over the comms again...

" _Caius, you need to hear this._ " Katie said.

"What is it?" Caius asked.

" _Apparently our mysterious friend is in touch with someone. Patching you in now."_ Katie explained.

Caius listened to her message to an unspecified party through encrypted channels...

" _The facility staff has been reduced to 30% and decreasing gradually, I will initiate the bomb detonation sequences in the mechs . This facility will be purged of its insolence! Requiem Aeternam!"_ The girl said.

"Sounds to me like she is more a fanatic than sleeper agent." Caius said as he neared the control center doors.

Transforming his right arm into an enormous hammer, he then smashed the doors open with tremendous force, startling the girl. She attempted to grab a pistol and shoot him, but he overpowered her and used his liquid metal to create a set of handcuffs on her before stopping the bombing attack...

"Alright, I got the girl subdued." Caius said.

" _Understood, proceed to the rendezvous._ " Duncan said.

Caius picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder, exiting from the rear of the building, transforming into his normal self along the way. As he approached the others, he set her down at the base of a tree...

"Now, who is she?" Aiden said as Katie checked her ID key.

"Ellen Carter. Apparently she was assigned an engineering unit here." Katie said.

"She's definitely a sleeper cell." Blake said.

"That's not my name, That is a moniker of an Mistral child." The girl said.

"Then what is your name?" Eric asked as she stood up.

"Captain Serena Benedict, of the Trinity Alliance." The girl said.

"Yep, sleeper agent." Hera said.

"What is the Trinity Alliance?" Duncan said.

"Now that, is something I won't talk about." Serena said as a smoke bomb exploded behind her.

As the group unobscured their sight, they found Serena gone and the handcuffs Caius put on her on the ground and broken...

"I usually don't say something like this, but that girl has style." Eric said.

"Anyway, we have what need, so let's get going." Duncan said.

As Blake and her allies proceeded with their next mission, Emerald got a good glimpse of the danger that was lurking in Beacon...

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard, outside of the dorm building.**

 **7:30 pm**

Emerald was walking back to the dorm after some late night studying in the school library. She was halfway towards the entrance when she heard footsteps, and turned around to see Octavia standing there...

"Octavia? What are you doing out so late?" Emerald asked.

"Just picked up one of Kanna's notebooks, she left it at the library." Octavia said.

"That's nice of you." Emerald said before resuming her walk.

But as she took a step forward, she felt something moist underneath her foot. Lifting her foot up, she saw some form of sludge-like material under her boots that seemed to have trickled from behind her...

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." Octavia said, still with a smile on her face.

"Told me what?" Emerald asked, sounding nervous.

"That gross "sludge" is all my negative emotions that get expelled from me in the form of a sludge." Octavia said.

"You expel your negative emotions like this?!" Emerald said, now sounding terrified as the sludge started to envelop her.

"That nervousness and terror you're experiencing are the negative emotions." Octavia said in a cheery tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Emerald asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to be total besties when this is over!" Octavia said in a cheery tone as the sludge fully encased Emerald.

 **I'm sorry for the really long delay, but I was busy for a while as I was recovering from a surgery I had done over spring break and was busy with college. This chapter concludes with Emerald witnessing the terror of their greatest threat, the advanced infiltration units of the Trinity Alliance and their controller, X-8. Blake and her allies learn of the Alliance from a sleeper agent that attacked the same facility they were about to. The next chapter picks up with Emerald doing the unexpected, Ruby realizing her feelings for Weiss, Raven has a chance encounter on her trail to pursue her daughter, Blake comes face to face with the mysterious woman, and Team JNPR meets the strangest Faunus yet...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	14. Chapter 14: Heart of Silver

**Chapter 14: Heart of Silver**

 **Team CMEN's dorm room**

 **8:30 am**

Cinder was sound asleep her dorm room and was about to wake up to check things out on her scroll when she saw Emerald standing in the doorway to the room. Cinder was puzzled as to why she just stood there with a blank stare on her face, staring at the ground...

"Emerald? Why were you out so late?" Cinder asked, with Emerald not responding.

"Emerald, enough with the silent treatment, answer me." She said, starting to sound annoyed.

Getting frustrated with her student's continuous silence and non-compliance with answering her questions, Cinder got up from her bed and walked over to Emerald, unaware of the danger she was walking into. When she laid her hands onto Emerald's shoulders, Emerald mysteriously began to laugh uncontrollably, leaving Cinder completely puzzled as to why. She raised her head up, and then proceeded to swing her weapon at her with tremendous force...

"Emerald?! What the hell?!" Cinder said after jumping back.

But all attempts to get through to her student failed, drowned out by the unending sound of her constant laughter as continued to attack Cinder. She began to hit Cinder, despite Cinder's best efforts to evade every strike, all the way to the point where she hit her square in the spine, making it difficult for her to move her legs. While Cinder was down, Emerald took the chain of one of her weapons and wrapped it around Cinder's neck, and began to pull violently while still laughing...

"Emerald!" Cinder said as she was having difficulty breathing.

" _It's no use, she is physically trying to kill me_ " She thought.

"Please...stop..." Cinder said as she began to lose consciousness.

" _I don't understand, why is she laughing about this?_ " Cinder thought.

When she tried to speak again, Emerald simply tightened the chain's grip on Cinder's neck, thus making every word that she could say even more painful than the next one. Cinder began to lose consciousness, until one familiar voice was heard...

"EMERALD!" Mercury shouted.

Mercury leapt from his bed and combated Emerald, while Cinder slumped to the ground, gasping for air. He kicked her off Cinder, and quickly tried to undo the wrapped chain around his leader's neck in order to help her. But Emerald unexplainably recovered and lunged at him...

"Emerald, stop! What the hell has gotten into you?" Mercury asked.

Emerald went on the offensive again, nearly overpowering Mercury and almost knocking him down in the process. Just when she was about to ready the blades of her weapons to strike, She coughed up some of the black sludge, which distracted her long enough for Mercury to deliver a knockout blow to her head. As she hit the ground, he staggered to his feet as he notice the black sludge trickling out the corner of his unconscious partner's mouth...

" _What the hell got into her?_ " Mercury thought as he staggered to his feet.

"M-" Cinder said before passing out.

"Cinder? Hey, wake up! Wake Up!" Mercury said.

 **Beacon Academy infirmary**

 **10:05 am**

Cinder woke up in the school infirmary, with a brace around her neck and her wounds bandaged. She felt incredibly weakened, and quickly looked around to assess her situation, spotting a patched-up Mercury sitting on the bed next to her. He looked as if he was trying to process something before he noticed Cinder waking up...

"Hey, you're awake." Mercury said.

Cinder tried to speak, but her throat was in too much pain for the words to come out. Mercury signaled the doctor, who came over accompanied by a nurse...

"Alright, Miss Fall, I'm gonna need you to follow this light." Dr. Hitachi said as he pulled out a small light.

Cinder followed the light with her eyes, in which Dr. Hitachi put it away after his little exam of her was finished...

"Well, at least her cognitive functions aren't impaired." Hitachi said.

"Will she be alright?" Mercury asked.

"I hate to say this but she won't be able to do much speaking, that girl pulled the chain so hard she bruised her vocal cords." Hitachi explained.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that, why the hell did Emerald attack her in the first place?" Mercury said.

"Well, according to my niece, that black sludge she's been retching up was responsible." Hitachi explained.

"That sludge stuff?" Mercury asked.

"Yep, It's apparently a material that's biological and technological in it's nature." Hitachi said.

"In English, doc." Mercury said.

"It's a liquefied form of someone's psychotic rage." Hitachi said.

"I've heard stories about a similar process from some of the Aletian doctors." The nurse said.

"Really? What did they have to say, Molly?" Hitachi asked.

"They mentioned a process called Hijacking, in which a person is subjected to chemical or physical torture and programmed to suit the needs of others." The Nurse, Molly, said.

"You think what happened to Emerald is similar to this hijacking?" Mercury asked.

"It's possible, but what I want to know is how the sludge was able to contain someone's actual negative emotions." Hitachi said.

"Where's Emerald now?" Mercury asked.

"She's been detained on one of Ironwood's ships, but distance has been put between her and Torchwick since the guy is still raving mad." Molly explained.

"Let's hope that they can get rid of that stuff." Mercury said.

While Cinder and Mercury recuperated from the attack by an enthralled Emerald, Team JNPR was about to meet the oddest man yet while on their assignment...

 **Forever Fall Forest**

 **10:30 am**

Team JNPR was going on assignment in Forever Fall forest, which was gathering some sap from the trees for a home ec class they were taking. Jaune and Pyrrha were gathering sap from one tree, while Nora and Ren were gathering sap from another tree (despite the fact Nora kept drinking the sap, much to Ren's annoyance). Things were going well, until Nora spotted someone walking through the forest...

"Umm, Ren?" Nora asked.

"What is it Nora?" Ren said.

"Is it normal to see some random crocodile Faunus walk through the forests?" Nora asked.

"He's probably just some huntsman, let's leave him be." Ren said.

As the duo continued to acquire the sap they needed, Pyrrha and Jaune acquired their sap but were unaware of the trouble lurking nearby...

"How much did you get?" Jaune asked.

"Just the right amount." Pyrrha said.

"Okay, let's-" Jaune said before a loud roar was heard.

The duo turned around to see a large Ursa had appeared, this was much larger than a normal one, which meant that it was in fact an Ursa Major. Both students readied their weapons, when a rock hit it square on the side of the head...

"Hey, flea bag!" Someone shouted from the forests.

"What the?" Jaune said.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked to who the voice was, and they saw a tall, lumbering man with green, scaly skin, wearing what appeared to be military fatigues of some unknown organization. He wrapped his hands in white cloth, while the Ursa got ready to charge him...

"Game on, Smokey." The man said as his wrapped hands were covered by a strange, crystalline material.

The Ursa charged at him with great speed just as he made his way towards him, and as the claws of the large bear made contact with the crystalline material, Jaune and Pyrrha watched as they were split by the tremendous force of the man's punch. The man went on the offensive, violently striking the staggering Ursa with incredible punches like one of the professional fighters that Jaune used to watch on TV before attending Beacon. Pyrrha watched as the large Grimm continued to move backward, realizing the unexpected...

"It's trying to retreat." Pyrrha said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Look at its movements, that Ursa is trying to back towards the tree line so it could escape..." Pyrrha started.

"Because it is trapped in a losing battle." Jaune said in a tone of realization.

The man caught onto the Ursa's strategy, in which he dashed immediately close to the Grimm, appearing immediately in front of the Grimm and delivering a swift uppercut to the Ursa's jaw, splitting it in two and sending a great deal of black and red material out the back of its head. The two Beacon academy students were startled by the extent of the damage that the man did to the Ursa, one of the Grimm's eyes was dangling from the socket, its face plate was cracked, the claws on its left hand were broken and split, and it looked like it was about to fall over. The man walked back to pick up a large bag that was dangling from a tree branch while the Ursa fell to the ground with a loud "THUD" and began to evaporate...

"MIDAS, how was that?" X-7 asked.

" _Strike efficiency is up to 99.6 percent, X-7._ " A voice coming from his scroll said.

"Good, forward the results to Doctor Caraway, she'll want to see them." X-7 said.

" _Understood._ " MIDAS said as Pyrrha and Jaune came over.

"Excuse me, sir?" Pyrrha said.

"Yes?" X-7 said.

"What you just did..." Pyrrha said.

"WAS INCREDIBLE!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." X-7 said.

"How did you pull that off, and how did your hands get incased in crystal?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I signed on to a special project that some higher ups in Atlas Military development to test a new Nano-defense system." X-7 said.

"Nano-Defense?" Pyrrha asked.

"You know, self-generating crystal armor, strength enhancements, the works." X-7 said.

"That's impressive." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I got to go, need to meet up with some associates of mine." X-7 said.

"Wait!" Jaune said.

"Yeah?" X-7 said.

"What's your name?" Jaune asked.

"Harlow, John Harlow." X-7 said.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Harlow." Pyrrha said.

"Take care." Jaune said before he and Pyrrha left.

X-7 left for his destination, parting ways with the kids, leaving them amazed at the shear striking power and crystal ability that this stranger had. Reuniting with their teammates, Jaune and Pyrrha had a seriously awesome story to tell them...

"What took you guys so long?" Ren asked.

"We had a minor run-in with a Ursa." Pyrrha said.

"What?" Ren asked.

"You guys aren't hurt, are you?" Nora asked.

"Of course not, the Ursa didn't lay a scratch on us." Jaune said.

"It was too busy fighting someone else." Pyrrha said.

"Who was it fighting?" Ren asked.

"It was fighting this Faunus guy who could crystalize his own skin." Jaune said.

"What kind of Faunus was he?" Nora asked.

"I think he was a crocodile Faunus." Pyrrha said.

"He was also insanely strong, he killed the Ursa with his bare hands." Jaune said.

"Now, Jaune, you are just overdoing it." Pyrrha said.

"I can find it hard to believe someone beat a Grimm to death with their bare hands." Ren said.

"He had this ability to generate crystal material around his entire body, and used the crystals to encase his hands and beat the Ursa to death." Pyrrha said.

"More than that, the guy fought like one of those professional boxers you see fighting in the arena on a show." Jaune added.

"Well, you can tell us all about it on the way back to school." Nora said.

While they were walking back, Raven Branwen was about to meet the one person she would least expect while on her journey...

 **Tarnost Inn**

 **Southern Anima**

 **12:30 pm**

Raven walked into the Tarnost Inn in the village of Pleiades, one of the places where Yang was spotted stopping by to rest before proceeding on her journey to pursue her teammate Blake. Raven needed a rest as well, as this was a long trail for her to follow. After making arrangements to stay in a room, she took a seat at a table, took off her mask and ordered a drink...

" _Alright, let's look at the path that Yang is following._ " Raven thought, pulling out her journal.

"Here you go." The waitress said.

"Thanks." Raven said, reaching for her pocket to pull out some lien.

"You don't have to worry about paying, one of the waitresses put it on her tab." The waitress explained.

Raven was immediately curious, why would one of the waitresses pay off her drink? She looked up to see a young woman with short, black hair wearing a waitress outfit sitting at one of the tables near the balcony on the second level, which she identified as an old friend. Picking up her drink, Raven walked upstairs and sat down at the same table as the woman she noticed...

"I'm surprised to see you here...Geneva." Raven said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Same to you, Raven. What drags the leader of a notorious tribe of bandits out here?" The woman asked.

"I could ask the same of a Trinity Alliance Commandant." Raven pointed out.

"You first." Geneva said.

"My brother called in an old favor, so he's got me tracking down my runaway daughter." Raven said.

"I see. Why would you daughter run off?" Geneva asked.

"She's trying to track down a teammate of hers who ran off after she hurt Yang's younger sister." Raven explained.

"You mean Blake Belladonna?" Geneva said.

"So that's her name." Raven said.

"Yes, My second, Serena, crossed paths with her and a rag-knit group of allies in Tetsuo Province just yesterday." Geneva explained.

"So, this Blake Belladonna is with a group." Raven said.

"Oh yes, they're all defectors from the ranks of the White Fang, and have begun to launch a covert campaign against the terrorist organization as they don't want them to get back on their feet after the Grimm Rage Virus Outbreak." Geneva asked.

"I heard about that, the Fang suspended all operations until the outbreak was over." Raven said.

"Which you and I could agree that move was the worst strategic decision Khan could have ever made." Geneva said.

"Why is that?" Raven asked, sounding curious.

"Because, after the order was given, Adam Taurus's loyalist followers carried out his orders to exterminate any White Fang members that carried the disease in their blood, which drastically weakened the number of members of the organization's membership." Geneva said.

"So their ranks have been drastically reduced." Raven said.

"Grand Marshall Stone sees this as an opportunity, recruitment will cause White Fang Resources to suffer. This will drastically reduce their involvement...with her plans." Geneva said.

"You know about Salem?" Raven said.

"We have X-10 to thank for that. His abilities can allow him to tap into the Grimm command network that Salem is using to control them, so he can sow chaos and prevent the Grimm from carrying out their plans." Geneva explained.

"You know what my brother and Ozpin are protecting, don't you?" Raven asked, despite knowing the response.

"The Cardinal is well aware of the Relic's existence, but doesn't intend on letting her get it." Geneva said.

"So that's why he's in command of the most secretive military superpower?" Raven said.

"The Alliance will reveal itself when the time is right, but our priority is to ensure the survival of the Balance." Geneva said.

Raven finished off her drink, in which she still had one question that needed to be answered...

"One last thing, what are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"This job is simply prep work for my next assignment." Geneva said with a smile before sliding an envelope to Raven.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"The next step on your journey, call it a favor from an old friend." Geneva said before returning to work.

Raven picked her weapon and mask, taking the envelope with her back to the room she was resting up in and opened the envelope. The contents were images of Blake and her allies traveling in the Nightprowler towards a location in Vacuo, schematics of the airship, photographic images of Yang boarding a vessel bound for Vacuo, and a note kept together with the seal of the Cardinal, the leader of the Trinity alliance. She broke the seal and opened the note and read it...

 _Raven Branwen_

 _Upon reading the contents of this letter, you should be made aware of a certain development that has occurred. Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and half-sister to your own child, has unlocked a portion of her silver-eye abilities due to extensive trauma after receiving a near-fatal injury from Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long's partner. However, she has done the unthinkable and has marked Belladonna with a soul brand that has made her a "Gate" upon unleashing her powers. Belladonna is now connected to an individual who is stranded between the world of the light and the Shadow plains, and that individual can access Belladonna's body at will should the need arise. The Seers were only able to identify two key traits to decipher their identity, a photo attached to this letter will show the details. If you can identify the individual, maybe you can seek out the key..._

 _May the light shine on your path._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cardinal._

" _Typical, doesn't even give his real name._ " Raven thought as she set the letter down on the bed.

Upon looking at the photo, Raven was immediately shocked by what she had seen. The hand drawn photo that was attached to the note, bore the image of a white-robed figure with silver eyes...

"It's impossible...how is she still alive?" Raven said to herself.

As Raven began to collect herself, Blake was going to have a conversation with the last person she'd ever expect...

 **Nightprowler 2K4B**

 **30 miles from Vacuo airspace**

 **9:30 pm**

After flying out of Mistral, Blake and Team DAHK set out for their next location: a trafficking company in Vacuo that was secretly financing the radicalist factions that were operating within the White Fang. Caius took over piloting the airship so Eric and the rest of the group could get some sleep, but something was off about Blake as she seemed restless due to something interfering with her peaceful rest...

 **(For this part, the words being discussed are _italicized_ as this is a dream sequence.) **

" _Huh?_ " Blake said.

" _Wake up"_ A voice said.

Blake opened her eyes fully to see that she was in the middle of a large open field, but it was different than a normal field. The grass was pale white as if it was dead, the few trees that she could see that dotted the field were black and withered, and the sky was grey and cloudy...

" _What is this place?"_ Blake asked.

" _The Shadow Plains, my prison._ " A woman said behind Blake.

Blake turned around to see the woman that she had seen before, when she was isolated by WHITECROSS and during the trials of _Broken and Repaired._ She was wearing a white hood and wore an ensemble that almost exactly identical to that of Ruby's but she seemed much older than her.

" _I know you, you've appeared before me in the most unexpected ways."_ Blake said.

" _I know, since you became the gate, you are my only window to the outside world since I was trapped here._ " She said.

" _Wait, what?_ " Blake asked.

" _My daughter's abilities has marked you with a Gate, making you the bridge between this world and Remnant._ " She explained, pointing to something on Blake's chest.

Blake looked down to see some form of circular rune square in the center of her chest, inside a large ring that several smaller runes inside it. She began to suspect that this was the gate she was talking about, making Blake the only one can view into the Shadow Plains.

" _How did Ruby place this on me?_ " Blake asked.

" _When you hurt her._ " She said, sounding angry.

Hearing those words sprang Blake awake, in which she saw the sunlight shining through the windows of the airship, which meant that it was already morning. She found out that they had already landed and the rest of the group was conversing amongst themselves on a plan of action...

"Morning, sleepyhead." Eric said.

"What time is it?" Blake asked.

"Almost 9:30, come on, Hera's making breakfast." Eric said, signaling her along.

Blake stood up and stretched, then followed Eric outside, where the sun beat down on her intensely. It was unusually hot this time of year, considering it was still Fall, but Blake didn't mind as Vacuo was always hot due to the desert producing a great deal of heat. She picked up some breakfast from Hera, then proceeded to meet with Duncan, who was discussing a plan of action with Caius...

"According to the info we were able to pull from the installation during the chaos, the Sand Runners are commanded by wanted trafficker Arnold Saxon, but supposedly, his grip on the faction is weakening." Duncan said.

"His followers seem to be restless as they seem to have difficulty with his policies towards the trade." Caius said.

"He prefers to stick to some dangerous routes in order to cut down on travel time." Duncan said.

"We might be able to use that to our advantage." Blake said after eating some eggs.

"Ah, good to see you're awake, Blake." Caius said.

"I'm surprised you were able to get some sleep." Duncan said.

"I had a lucky evening, I was able to sleep well." Blake said.

"Anyway, we should-" Duncan said.

"GUYS!" Katie shouted.

The group hurried to Katie, who was observing something in the distance as Duncan had her keep an eye on the perimeter...

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Check out the airship, 5 yards out, moving east." Katie said, handing her binoculars.

Blake looked through the binoculars to see an airship that wasn't like any normal one she had seen before. It was embroidered in its design with a strange symbol on its side, its engines appeared to be spinning on a large ring that appeared to wrap around the body, and it appeared to be escorted by strange aircraft that seemed to be able to fly but too small to be airships...

"What's so special about the airship?" Duncan asked, not sounding amused.

"Its being escorted by air fighters and had this weird symbol on the side." Katie said.

"I saw it too." Blake said, handing Aiden the binoculars.

"What did the symbol look like?" Eric asked.

"A large eye with a cross inside the pupil." Blake explained.

"Oh, great." Eric said, sounding irritated.

"What's wrong, Eric?" Duncan asked.

"I thought I'd never see them again." Eric said.

"What? See who again?" Blake asked.

"Get onboard the Nightprowler, I'll explain on the way." Eric said.

As Blake and her allies were about to get an explanation about why Eric's mood changed, Ruby was about to make a personal discovery of her own...

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room.**

 **10:30 am.**

Ruby slowly awoke from her peaceful sleep, which she attributed to Weiss. It's been a few weeks now, and the nightmares she had been prone to seem to just drift away since Weiss had shared the bed with her for awhile due to that night she woke up screaming in a cold sweat. She rubbed her eyes, and saw that a small table was set up over her legs with a breakfast wrap on a tray with a side of French toast with a jelly spread on the side. She carefully adjusted herself to avoid spilling the meal, noticing there was a note folded up on the table next to the knife. She picked up the note, realizing it was from Weiss due to the paper having the symbol of the SDC on it as Weiss always carried a few slips of the stuff with her...

" _She always loves the SDC paper._ " Ruby thought as she picked up the note.

She opened the note and looked at the contents...

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _I'm going to arrive late at the dorm this afternoon as I have to go into the city for a bit. Winter ordered for me a new combat uniform since my original got ruined during the outbreak and I can't always wear my secondary due to it being extremely hard to clean. Make sure to thank Ren and Coco for the table, they both worked together and picked it out, and now you won't have to worry about getting the blanket covered in crumbs. Furthermore, I will have a surprise for you once I get back, I will also give you a haircut once I get back since I noticed your hair was starting to grow out and it can be challenging to take care of super long hair._

 _-Weiss._

Ruby smiled and set the note down, in which she said something to herself...

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby said before eating her breakfast.

 **This chapter concludes with the DAHK group seeing an advanced airship connected to an unknown faction that Foster seems to know but has a strained relationship with, Ruby acknowledging her feelings for Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha having an encounter with a mysterious individual with strange abilities, Blake confronts the mysterious individual who seems connected to her, and Raven is discovered to have knowledge of the Trinity Alliance due to a former friend of hers being a Commandant in their military forces, and Emerald attacks Cinder in a fit of mysterious psychotic rage. The next chapter picks up with Foster explaining his past, Weiss and Ruby begin their relationship, Yang and her mother clash, and Geneva's assignment is revealed...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	15. Chapter 15: Blindsided

**Chapter 15: Blindsided**

 **Nightprowler 2K4B**

 **3 miles outside the Town of Nikorhi.**

 **Southern Vacuo**

The Nightprowler blazed across the sky in stealth mode, following the mysterious airship that Katie had spotted. They arrived outside of a small Vacuo town, in which Eric took off towards the town immediately after he landed as the mysterious airship appeared on the horizon and inbound towards the town airfield. But as he got closer, Duncan and Blake followed him with a lot of questions...

"Eric, may you please explain why you don't like whoever owned that airship?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, we'd really like to know." Blake said.

"It's going to be a pretty long story, so I'm going to start at the beginning." Eric said.

 **(this part is going to hold as it is a narrative done by Eric)**

 **I once lived in a small village in Southern Anima before I joined the Air Defense Forces. I grew up with my younger sister Katariah there, and lived some form of a normal childhood. Our Father, Reynard, was a freelance huntsman that commanded the Town militia while our mother, Sarah, worked as a liaison between the village and a big, religious faction that was steadily gaining influence in the region. They were called the Order of the Sacred Eye, which I found ironic due to the priestesses and priests were blind. Stories about the order kept mentioning that the founder, Carlton Stroud, created the order after reading some ancient scroll that supposedly gave him the ability to see the future, but took away his sight. He was great with the people and began to teach them a whole bunch of things, in which his small cult grew into a kingdom-wide religion that only the people who have the ability to read the scrolls as it appears blank...**

 **Village of Kalai**

 **Southern Anima**

 **19 years ago.**

10-yr-old Eric Foster and his 6-yr-old sister Katariah Foster were walking down the street towards their house from school, talking about how things were going...

"Are you doing good in your classes?" Eric asked.

"Yep, I've found new ways to sneak into class so I'm not considered late." Katariah said.

"Hehehe, always the troublemaker, taking advantage of mom's light step." Eric said as he mussed his sister's hair.

"Hey!" Katariah said.

 **My sister was a prodigy when it came to sneaking around, as she inherited our mother's unnaturally quiet steps while I inherited our father's tough endurance. She would always sneak into class every day she would almost be declared late. However, she used to get into trouble with our parents as she would try to sneak into places that she would be forbidden to enter. We pretty much lived a good life, until that discovery was made.**

"We're home." Eric said as they walked in the door.

"Welcome home kids." Elma, their mother, said.

"Is Dad back yet?" Katariah asked.

"No, not yet." Elma explained.

Elma was a tall woman in her mid-20's, and mother to both children. She had a petite bust, wore elaborately designed clothes that were fitting of her position as the liaison between the Order of the Sacred Eye and the Village that they called home and was the classic stay at home mother to her kids.

"How's work been Mom?" Katariah asked.

"It's been interesting, Sister Mothma has been inquiring about our lives had been." Elma said.

"Why is that soothsayer so nosy?" Eric said in annoyed tone.

"Why can't you get along with them?" Elma said, irritated by her son's attitude.

"I just can't stand why they have so-called powers, all from reading a dirty scroll." Eric said.

Elma was about to make a comment on her son's heartless response, when her husband, 30-yr-old Randolph Foster entered the room. He was a tall, muscular man with a grizzled beard, who wore an elaborate combat uniform with his entire left arm covered by metal. His right was also covered by metal, but it was a lighter set than his left, and his weapon (a dragon-shaped flame cannon) sat on his back...

"Honey, you're home early." Elma said.

"I actually came to talk to you sweetie." Randolph said in a gruff voice.

"What is it?" Elma asked.

"I'm going to need you to contact High Sister Dyne." Randolph explained.

"What?" Eric said.

"Hush, son." Randolph said.

"Why does the order have to get involved?" Elma asked.

"Because a farmer getting ready to till his land just dug up some scrolls that the order might recognize." Randolph said.

"You found more?" Elma asked.

"Yes, they're going to be secured in the town hall security office until they can be picked up." Randolph explained.

"I'll inform the order right away." Elma said.

 **After hearing about the scrolls, my father immediately went back to work while mom contacted the order about the scrolls that were found. I was my usual self, disbelieving the scrolls to have some form of magic to them, while my sister was fascinated by them. That evening, I chased after her when she snuck out in order to take a peek at the scrolls that were locked up in the town hall, unable to prevent the inevitable...**

 **Kalai Town Hall**

 **Later that evening.**

"Kati, please..." Eric said.

"Please big brother, don't you want to see what the hype is all about?" Katariah asked.

"What I don't want is to piss off Dad for a 3rd time." Eric said.

"If you're not coming in, I'll go." Katariah said.

"Kati!" Eric exclaimed.

Katariah snuck into the security office though a set of loose floorboards that no one was aware of, and acquired the vault access key from the chief officer's desk by picking the lock. Eric tried to stop her, but she ignored her older brother and opened the vault, slipping inside in the process. Eric slipped inside in the hopes of being able to drag his inquisitive sister back home, only to see her holding onto one of the recently discovered scrolls...

"Kati! Put that back!" Eric said.

"No. I'm gonna take a peak." Katariah said.

"Kati! Don't!" Eric exclaimed as she unrolled the scroll.

 **In that moment, My sister did not realize the folly of the act she had just carried out...**

Katariah looked at the unrolled scroll, but seemed unaffected by it. This allowed Eric to breathe a sigh of relief, but his relief quickly changed to horror as Katariah began to scream in agony as her eyes glowed with a bright light and blackened symbols began to appear on her hands. Katariah began to realize that her mind was being flooded with images she could not explain, until the bright light began to burn until it vanished, causing her to drop to the floor on her knees...

"Kati!" Eric said as he rushed to her side.

"Brother...why are the lights off?" Katariah asked.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"The lights, please turn them back on." Katariah said.

"Sis...the lights are on." Eric said.

"Then, how could I have seen?" Katariah said.

"Seen what?" Eric asked.

Eric immediately realized that all of the stories made about the scrolls were in fact true, as his sister's once-forest green eyes were now bleach white...

 **Kalai Town square**

 **The Next Morning.**

 **My father was away on an assignment for the town mayor, which was the reason why he wasn't home that night. That evening, one of the security guards found us in the vault and wanted to report us, but when he saw that my sister had gone blind and the scroll was on the floor open, he immediately changed his mind. He walked us back home, where our mother was distraught at learning of what her daughter had done, knowing what was going to happen. When the morning came, I got up to go leave my room to go check on Katariah, only to find my door locked from the outside and I saw my mother walking outside with Katariah towards the town square and their airship was in the middle of landing.**

"Mommy, what's going on?" Katariah asked.

"It's okay, sweetie, just let me do the talking." Elma said.

As Elma and the blind Katariah walked towards the square where Elma's panda Faunus assistant, Geoff, was waiting with a box that contained the scrolls that were discovered. As they approached him, he was immediately curious as to why Katariah was with her and blindfolded...

"Why did you bring her with you?" Geoff asked.

"Because she was able to read a scroll." Elma said.

"Oh. Then we both know what's got to be done." Geoff said in a nervous tone.

As the airship landed and the exit platform lowered, four men in elaborate plate armor with red capes draped down their left side carrying long spears in their right hands marched down the ramp and then lined up on the sides, facing each other. A tall woman in an elegant white robe with golden embroidery came walking down with the assistance of a young man that appeared in light plate armor, and followed by a red-and-gold plated armor individual . Her face, namely the area of her eyes and forehead, was covered by an ornate black and gold mask, and she stopped before Elma...

"Good morning, Elma my dear." Dyne said.

"Good Morning, High Sister Dyne." Elma said.

"I understand that you have some of the relics that our order treasures." Dyne said.

"Yes, three scrolls that were found by a farmer that was tilling his fields." Elma explained.

"I shall have to send him our order's thanks for turning them over peacefully." Dyne said. "But, something clearly troubles you, my child." She added.

"How did you know?" Elma asked.

"Something darkens your aura, something that you are conflicted about." Dyne said.

"My daughter has read one of the scrolls that we've turned over to you, it has stripped her of her sight." Elma said.

"What?" Captain Lysander, the red-and-gold plated soldier, said.

"This is...unprecedented." Dyne said.

"We have never encountered someone who could read the scrolls at such a young age." Denarius, the young man in light plate armor, said.

"Normally, the scrolls only can be read by a person who is much older." Dyne said.

"This must be a farce, no one of the age 6 has been able to comprehend the scrolls." Lysander said, disbelieving Elma's claim.

"Don't talk about my daughter like she is not here!" Elma shouted.

"Enough, Captain. I shall test her myself to verify Elma's claim about her daughter." Dyne said after outstretching her arm to prevent the captain and Elma from coming to blows.

"She's right here with me, Sister Dyne." Elma said.

"Greetings, Katariah Foster, your mother tells me that you read one of the scrolls." Dyne said.

"Yes, ma'am." Katariah said.

"Tell me, what did you first see when the images appeared in your mind upon laying eyes on the scroll?" Dyne asked.

"I saw...a school...and it was on fire...there was a woman, in a red dress...she was the one who set the flames...I saw...silvery flames enveloping her." Katariah said.

"I see. I can verify that her claims are true, and that she truly has gained a new sight in place of her lost one." Dyne said.

"I can't believe it, this is the first occurrence of a young one gaining the Sight." Lysander said.

"Normally, the candidates who have been able to read the scrolls have been closer towards your age, Elma. Your daughter is the first of her generation to have read a scroll at such a young age." Denarius said.

"Because of her young age, her sight is currently untamed, so you know what has to be done." Dyne said.

"Yes, High Sister." Elma said.

"Very well then. Katariah Gwendolyn Foster, I, High Sister Merida Dyne, offer you a place in the Order of the Sacred Eye, where your power will be nurtured and you will become a talented individual. The decision is yours." Dyne said with a hand stretched towards her.

"( _Turning to her daughter.)_ Do you understand what she's offering, sweetie?" Elma asked her daughter.

"Kind of, will I be able to see you again?" Katariah asked.

"Your family will be allowed to visit on certain days, with permission from the Templars and be escorted to the monastery, of course." Lysander said.

"Then, I do." Katariah said, taking Sister Dyne's hand.

They boarded the airship with the box holding onto the scrolls, leaving Kalai and Elma behind. Geoff felt relieved the transaction went smoothly, but Elma collapsed to the ground on her knees with tears beginning to well in her eyes, in which Geoff immediately knew that Elma was emotionally distraught at the fact her daughter left home for a long time. So he crouched down next to her, and rested his hand on her shoulder...

"I'm so sorry, Elma. This was the most difficult choice that you have had to make." Geoff said.

"( _Sobbing)_ Am I...a good person?" Elma said as her voice was breaking.

"Hey, you did the right choice, there's no telling what would have happened if she stayed." Geoff said in a consoling tone.

He eventually pulled her close as she started to cry uncontrollably, in which he knew that the woman in his arms was broken to the core because she made a choice she immediately regretted after it was done. When he looked up, He saw Eric standing there with a distraught look on his face, holding his left arm, which meant that he broke out of his room in order to try stop her...

 ** _Back in the Present_**

"After my father got back, he found out that Katariah read the scrolls, and severely punished me for failing to stop her from doing so, while my mother was devastated by this. If he was home at the time, he would have wanted to hide her in a secret room in our house, but Mom turned Katariah over to the order because of the fact if we didn't give her to them, The Order's Templar Guard would kicked down the door and took her anyway." Eric said.

"That's insane! Why do people allow that to happen?" Blake asked.

"It's obvious, religious factions have separate authority from that of a local government and if this "Order of the Sacred Eye" didn't tolerate attempts to prevent someone with their talents from joining the ranks, why wouldn't they send soldiers to acquire the individual." Duncan said.

"So they're just forced into the order?" Blake asked in a tone of disbelief.

"When a person is taken in by the order, they normally do it to escape either persecution by other people or exploitation by corrupt parties and possibly government or military officials." Eric said.

"I see." Duncan said.

"But why would your father oppose them taking your sister away?" Blake asked.

"Before he met my mother, he operated in the field while his first wife and their adopted son stayed home. Because of that decision, he had developed a fear of losing those close to him." Eric said.

"I take it that something bad happened to them?" Blake asked.

"You got it. While he was away on an assignment, bandits came and sacked the town and took many villagers hostage, including his wife and son." Eric said.

"My god." Blake said.

"By the time he launched a rescue effort alongside his fellow huntsmen, he had found that some of the hostages were dead because they tried to escape. But worst of all, his wife and several other women were used as "pleasure tools" for the bandits and their chieftain while the children were sold to slavers." Eric said.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to his first wife and son." Duncan said.

"His wife's mind was broken due to being violated by so many men, drowned in nothing but madness. His son was nowhere to be found, sold into slavery alongside the other kids." Eric said.

"So what became of his first wife?" Blake asked.

"He decided to have her moved to an asylum in the main city, and spent 12 years trying to track his son down before he met my mother." Eric explained.

"As much as I am curious to know more about you, this doesn't explain why you don't trust the order of the sacred eye." Duncan said.

"You'll see when we arrive at that town." Eric said, pointing to the town ahead.

As Duncan and Blake processed the information that was given to them, Yang was about to get into a heated conversation...

 **Port Town of Solei**

 **Coast of Vacuo**

 **11:10 am**

After the ship came into port, Yang decided to push _Bumblebee_ down one of the cargo ramps herself instead of letting one of the crew do it, and came out into a large crowd. It was unusually busy for this time of day, and continued to push the bike through the crowds until she came out to an open street so she could ride it without running people over. Solei was one of the more busy, modernized towns, as it had functional streets that cars and trucks could drive on...

" _Alright, time to look for Blake."_ Yang thought.

She hopped on _Bumblebee,_ and drove down the street towards the road out of town. However, as she continued down the road, things began to get quieter as the exit out of town came into view in which Yang accidentally drove through a portal that appeared in her way, finding herself in a parking area on a parking structure.

"What the hell?" Yang said angrily.

"You are hard to track down." Raven said.

Yang turned around to be face to face with Raven, holding onto her bird Grimm mask that she always had worn and her weapon in hand. Yang carefully clenched her fists, knowing that this is the woman who never even bothered to stay and raise her...

"I'm surprised on how you were so quick to turn your back on family because you wanted to chase a friend down." Raven said.

"Blake isn't just a friend, she's family to me, Ruby, and Weiss." Yang explained.

"She's not even blood-related to you, Ruby is, and you ran off just like your uncle did." Raven said.

"So you came all this way out here to bitch at me for running, when you ran off when I was younger." Yang remarked, infuriating her mother.

"I had a responsibility to _my_ family that was too important for me to ignore." Raven said in an infuriated tone.

"So that's what you call leaving Dad to raise me and Ruby on his own?!" Yang angrily said.

"Just like you leave your younger sister in the care of an heiress who joined Beacon to piss off her father, and pursue a traitor to her old allies?" Raven said.

"No, I left to pursue...SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT!" Yang exclaimed, hitting her mother in the face with a shot from _Ember Celica._

Raven staggered a bit from the shot that hit her, in which Yang hopped aboard _Bumblebee_ and attempted to drive off, but was stopped before being able to actually descend the structure by a shot from her mother's weapon...

"You're going back to Vale, rather you like it or not." Raven said, as her aura healed the damage she took.

"So, that's how you want to play it. We'll play it like that, just let me park _Bumblebee_ someplace she won't be hit by either one of us." Yang said as she hopped off _Bumblebee_.

Yang walked _Bumblebee_ to the other side of the tunnel that lead downward into the building, then walked back around with _Ember Celica_ at the ready as she was about to fight the one opponent that she had little to no experience in fighting: her own mother...

"So this is how you want to settle it? A duel between a mother and her rebellious child." Raven said as she readied her weapon.

"More like determined teenager vs. runaway mother." Yang said.

"Well then, let's see what you know." Raven said.

The two were deadlocked, Yang had the advantage of sheer, destructive power with her punches while Raven had the advantage of reach due to the length of her sword. It was a battle between two extremely powerful fighters, one having minor experience in close quarters melee combat while the other was skilled in the way of the sword. Raven moved forward, swinging her sword towards her daughter, but Yang redirected the strike with a shot from _Ember Celica_ , and swung her fists at her mother with the intent of hitting her. The two of them exchanged blows until their weapons were locked together, causing the mother and daughter to butt heads...

"You are a stubborn child." Raven said as she applied more force with her sword.

"You are just irritating." Yang said as she pushed harder, breaking the lock.

They continued to exchange blows until Raven began to use her portals to evade Yang's attacks, making the fight much more difficult. Yang's breathing got heavy as she was having difficulty keeping up with her mother, so she decided to switch to another tactic. She closed her eyes, in which she carefully began to listen in to her mother's movements, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Raven interpreted this as Yang letting her guard down, and tried to move forward, when Yang's hair started to glow even brighter.

"GOTCHA!" Yang screamed as she swung her fist with incredible speed.

The blow impacted in Raven's side, completely destroying Raven's aura and sending her flying through the air and impacting onto the hard pavement of the lot with a loud CRASH!. Her mask slid across the ground, while Yang fell to the ground as well, exhausted entirely...

"You...are...a tough fighter." Yang said, panting as she scrambled to her feet.

"I can't believe this." Raven said, clutching her side in pain.

"Well...I wasn't going to give up easy." Yang said.

"I'm the strongest warrior from my people, and I was beaten by a half-trained child." Raven said.

"No, you were beaten by the daughter you abandoned." Yang said as she staggered to her feet.

"Well, you are most certainly my child if you lasted this long." Raven said.

"Anyway, you won't stop me from doing this. Yes, I'm trying grab someone who isn't even blood-related to me, but she is someone that I care about and is like Family to me and Ruby." Yang said.

"Well, I will take you back home." Raven said as she tried to stand up.

"Really? Because I can tell I clearly did some good damage to you since you are having difficulty moving." Yang explained.

" _She's right, the blast from her Ember Celica may have broken a few of my ribs._ " Raven thought as she fell back down.

Raven eventually passed out from the pain, despite her best efforts to stay conscious after taking that beating from her daughter. Still in a daze, she began to hear the sound of a motorcycle's engine, and believed that Yang had driven off in order to continue her pursuit, in which she woke in a white office, with her injuries bandaged...

"Are you okay, miss?" A nurse said.

"Where am I?" Raven asked.

"You're in the town clinic, a young girl on a motorcycle brought you here, said you were attacked by thugs." The nurse said.

"( _Chuckle_ ) Did she now?" Raven said.

"Anyway, you took some pretty bad hits, you had 3 of your ribs broken." The nurse explained.

"Well, they were tough fighters." Raven said, going along with Yang's lie.

As Raven talked with the Nurse, She was thinking to herself about something...

" _You may have won this round, Yang, but I ain't out of this fight just_ yet." Raven thought.

As she recuperated from her injuries, Raven's old friend Geneva was getting ready to carry out the "task" she mentioned in their meeting...

 **The Blue Phoenix Inn**

 **Village of Higanbana**

 **Continent of Anima.**

Geneva was sitting in the staff room of the inn that she was in, waiting patiently for something until her scroll began to vibrate. She picked it up off the table in front of her, opened it up to be face to face with a young man in a formal officer's uniform wearing black-rimmed glasses...

"Widow reporting in." Geneva said.

" _Agent Widow, here are the details for your assignment. Your target is Dr. Arthur Watts, a brilliant minded scientist native to Mistral and close ally to Priority Target Fall._ " The man said.

"Understood, Quartermaster." Geneva said.

" _Intelligence points to him carrying a copy of a Queen's Chess Piece Algorithm that he designed to infiltrate the CCT Network. Your objective is neutralize Watts and acquire the Algorithm so X-9 could better educate himself in its operation."_ Quartermaster explained.

"Roger that." Geneva said.

" _Once the scroll is acquired, proceed to rally point Elizabeth for extraction. Proceed with caution, Target Hela may have eyes keep watch on him, so be discreet with neutralization. Quartermaster out._ " He said.

"Molly, it's time for your shift." A waitress on the other side of the door said.

"Coming." Geneva said.

Geneva pressed a button on her watch, in which her hair changed from it's usual jet black to bright red and walked out and greeted the waitress who was talking to her...

"Who was that you were talking to in there?" The girl asked.

"Just my boyfriend." Geneva said.

"Ok." The girl said.

The duo went out into the dining area with trays in hand, in which Geneva noticed Watts sitting at a table on the balcony of the second floor...

"Target acquired." Geneva said under her breath.

 **This chapter concludes with Geneva's target being revealed as Dr. Arthur Watts, the man responsible for the creation of the computer virus that Cinder uses in Beacon Academy, and Raven clashes with her rebellious daughter Yang, while Blake and Duncan learn the past of their pilot. The Order of the Sacred Eye is a faction that runs slightly identical to the Blind Moth Priests from the Elder Scrolls series, but there is more to see about them in further chapters as the story progresses and more secrets are revealed. "Quartermaster" is the name of a Trinity Alliance operations handler who oversees agents that are in the field, and they supply Intel and resources if needed to the agent that they are in charge of. The next chapter picks up with Geneva's "neutralization" of Dr. Watts, Cinder makes a dangerous discovery about Kanna that puts her and her teammates lives at risk, Ruby and Weiss consider their first date, Blake has a run-in with an unexpected individual after witnessing the Order of the Sacred Eye at work, and another X Project agent is revealed...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	16. Chapter 16: Inescapable Sight

**Chapter 16: Inescapable Sight**

 **Blue Phoenix Inn**

 **Village of Higanbana**

 **Southern Anima**

 **5:30 pm**

Dr. Arthur Watts was sitting at his table in the inn, looking over his "Queen's Chess piece Algorithm" on his scroll to make sure there were no flaws with its coding and security structure. He was deep in thought, until a courier came up to him with an envelope in hand...

"Excuse me? Dr. Watts?" The courier said.

"Yes?" Watts responded.

"I have an envelope from a Mr. Rainhart, he told me to give it to you." The courier said.

"Ah, yes. I've been expecting to hear from him." Watts said, taking the envelope.

As the courier walked away, Geneva walked up to him with a tray in hand that had a single drink on it...

"Here's your drink sir." Geneva said.

"Thank you, young miss." Watts responded.

As Geneva walked to a table to take another group of people's order, Watts opened the envelope to see what the note said. What he saw had him completely caught off guard...

 _Arthur,_

 _Your travel route has been compromised, someone has leaked information of our travel routes to an unknown third party. Be on your guard, there is no telling who exactly is spying on us or what their intentions are._

 _Hazel._

"I see." Watts said before taking a sip of his drink.

But while he continued to look at his scroll, Geneva looked at him from the shadows of a small corner of the dining hall...

" _The poison I have been known to use has a notorious record for deaths. It is tasteless, odorless, and can cause some serious damage to the body. I call it the "Widow's Silence" as silence can be the most lethal aspect of a person's identity. When a person isolates the secrets of their personality, it makes them the most unpredictable threat that you won't even see them coming. It's effects are..."_ Geneva thought.

"Ack!" Watts exclaimed.

" _Within 3 minutes of ingestion, an unexplained bitter taste fills the mouth of individual. Over the course of the infection, their eyesight begins to lack luster as their sight becomes obscured when they become slightly disoriented and light-headed. This is because their optic nerves are becoming stunned so they cannot see their environment, which leads to the next phase of symptoms. Phase 2 consists of Neuro-muscular incapacitation, in which their cognitive functionality is drastically reduced as they suffer from uncontrollable muscular spasms and seizures, in which their motor skills are sporadic and beyond his_ control." Geneva explained.

Watts tried to rest his grip on the table in order to get balance, but his hands continuously shook non-stop, accidentally shaking the table in the process. His scroll slid off the table, causing him to try and reach for it, only to accidentally bat it with a spasming arm through the gaps of the railing supports, sending it down in which his eyes began to bleach over. Geneva quickly caught the scroll and pocketed it.

" _Dr. Arthur Watts, I thank you for your generous contribution to my cause. May you enjoy the severity of the poisonous silence of the dangerous Widow."_ Geneva thought as she walked out.

As the dining hall's occupants scrambled to the aid of the man appearing to be sick, unaware of the fact he was poisoned, Blake and her allies were about to witness the way that the Order of the Sacred Eye works...

 **Town of Nikorhi**

 **Southern Vacuo.**

 **10:30 am**

Blake and the group stood atop a rooftop with a clear view of the town's airfield, where a large crowd of civilians were gathered just as the airship came into view. As they saw it land, Blake, Duncan, and Katie were rendered amazed by the intricate and elegant designs of the armor that the Templars wore as the armored soldiers marched down the airship's exit ramp. That's when Eric spoke up...

"Here comes the actual Order member now." Eric said to the group.

"Really? So the knights in the flashy armor aren't the order members?" Katie remarked.

"Shut up. Here they come." Blake said.

The group watched as three women dressed in different colored, elegant robes came walking down the ramp alongside three individuals that wore lighter armor than the other hardened Templar guards. The women had different colored masks covering their eyes as well, with the woman leading them wearing a silver and gold mask, the second woman wearing a red and blue mask, and the third wearing a white and silver mask. A Faunus man in a fancy walked up to the women, followed by two individuals that were carrying two scrolls that appeared rusted and faded...

"Welcome High Sister Kanako." The mayor said.

"Greetings Mayor Nishimura, I understand that you have some scrolls for us." Kanako said.

"Of course, Taylor, Klein." Nishimura said, signaling the other two people.

"The scrolls can be contained aboard our ship, which will need sometime to refuel." Kanako explained.

"Of course, you and your fellow sisters can reside at our finest inn while our engineers assist your own." Nishimura explained.

"Thank you for kindness, Mayor. I see a bright future for this town." Kanako said with a smile.

As the sisters and their escorts entered the town, the sister in the white and silver mask turned her head towards the rooftop where Eric and the group was standing, catching the attention of her second...

"Is something the matter, Sister Foster?" Delilah, her aide, asked.

"The past sweeps its way across the sands." Katariah said.

As the Sister continued on her path, the group decided to discuss what they had just witnessed...

"Well, they're... interesting, to say the least." Aiden said.

"Those "Templar" guys certainly look like they can put up one hell of a fight." Hera said.

"They provide security and protection to the Order's members, while acting as enforcers as well." Eric said.

"I remember the story you told us, sounds to me like they do not tolerate any attempts of hiding any individuals that have the "sight" that you can get if you are able to read what's on the scrolls." Duncan said.

"That's right, my father once told me and Katariah stories about moments that he actually saw Templars carrying out their assignments. Said that they give the "blessed" individual's family a certain deadline to turn them over to the Order, or they will use force if necessary." Eric explained.

"So they're peaceful at first, but violent should the deadline not be met." Katie said.

"Still, we should do every attempt to avoid violence with them." Duncan said.

"Guys, I just noticed something." Blake said.

"Yes?" Eric said.

"Before they continued on their path, one of the sisters turned her head towards us, like she knew we were here." Blake said.

"Plus, doesn't the town guard patrol areas of the town while the residents greet the Order's members?" Aiden said.

"So?" Duncan said.

"So...where are they?" Katie said, having caught onto Blake's hint.

They hurried off the roof down the side steps, in which they all began to realize something. Katie was right; there was not a single town guard in sight of the area they were in, and they were the only living things in the entire district that the building was located in.

"Okay, so these Sisters can actually predict the future." Hera said.

"They must have contacted ahead in order to have this district clear of guards." Eric said.

"Making it easy for us to move through." Duncan said.

"Wait, you mean they predicted where we would be standing? Just to watch them land?" Katie said in disbelief.

"Let's just go the inn, I need a drink anyway." Eric said.

They proceeded towards the inn, in which they were stopped by two Templar guards under Delilah's command...

"Excuse me." Delilah asked.

"Yes?" Duncan asked.

"Is there a Blake Belladonna among you?" Delilah asked.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said.

"Miss, my name is Delilah Faust, second to Sister Foster of the Order of the Sacred Eye." She said.

"Foster?" Eric said under his breath.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

"Sister Foster wishes to have a word with you, so if you're kind enough to accompany me, I will take you to her." Delilah explained.

"Are you sure about this Blake? We have no idea of how these people operate." Katie commented.

"Well, we have no other option. Their Templars might be offended if we refuse." Blake said.

"She's right." Duncan said.

"What? You're okay with this, Duncan?" Aiden said.

"The Order of the Sacred Eye is a highly prestigious group, to turn down an offer to meet with an individual that poses such a rare talent is the equivalent of a Faunus giving the middle finger to a human that wants to make friends with them." Duncan said.

"It's a bad move." Katie added.

"Okay, take me to her, Miss Faust." Blake said.

"Right this way." Delilah said.

As Blake left with Delilah, Duncan and the rest of the team proceeded towards the inn to discuss a plan of attack. Meanwhile, Cinder was about to make a startling discovery...

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary**

 **10:30 am**

It was only two days since Emerald's psychotic attack on her, but Cinder was ready to talk again due to her aura having been able to heal the damage fully. She was patiently waiting for someone to come in and remove the neck brace, in which Dr. Hitachi came in.

"How are we feeling today, Miss Fall?" Hitachi asked.

"Ready to get this thing off." Cinder said.

"That's good to hear you talking normal again." Hitachi said.

"Hear anything about Emerald?" Cinder asked.

"Ironwood's going to release her today, they managed to get that bio-sludge out of her system overnight." Hitachi said.

"That's good to hear." Cinder said.

"Anyway, let's get this off you." Hitachi said, referring to the brace.

"Yes, please." Cinder said in a relieved tone.

Hitachi undid the clamps, allowing him to safely remove the brace from her neck. Cinder rubbed her neck carefully, relaxing the tightened muscles left behind by the brace, while Hitachi handed the brace off to a passing nurse...

"Alright, now all we have to do is simply test your neck muscles just in case the aura didn't work to well." Hitachi said.

"Alright." Cinder said.

The tests were rather simple, all Cinder had to do was move her head around for the tests to work. After they were done, She got ready to walk out when she crossed paths with Kanna...

"Oh, Miss Fall." Kanna said.

"Bellemont, I'm surprised to see you here." Cinder said.

"Henrich wasn't feeling well, so I came by to check up on him and see how he's doing." X-8 said.

"Really? I hope he is doing well." Cinder said.

"It's probably his condition again, he's got that weird condition where his body temperature is slightly higher than a normal person's." X-8 said.

"Oh, I haven't seen a condition like that before." Cinder said in a curious tone.

"Well, it used to be a lot worse for him when he was younger." X-8 pointed out.

"Really? Good luck taking care of him, now I got to go check up on a teammate of mine after they were detained by Ironwood." Cinder said.

"You mean Emerald?" X-8 said as Cinder was in the middle of walking away.

"How did you guess?" Cinder said. " _What is your mystery Bellemont?_ " She thought.

"It was kind of the talk of the school for a while before Ozpin clamped down on rumors. Student attacks her own teammates in a fit of psychotic rage? Word like that travels fast." X-8 said.

"Well, it was probably a lot of stress build up." Cinder said.

"That's probably true, I mean, being a student of one of the prestigious huntsman academies can put a great deal of it on people." X-8 said.

"Yeah, you have a lot riding on you when you're a student at places like Beacon." Cinder said.

"We're working to become the next generation of guardians of the people." X-8 said.

"Now you're making it sound really burdening." Cinder said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sarcasm? I find that emotion the most curious." X-8 said, getting real close to Cinder.

" _What the hell is this girl's problem?_ " Cinder thought.

"Cinder, I have a question that I want you to think long and hard about, and its important that you do so." X-8 said.

"What is it?" Cinder asked.

"In your own words, Does a Guardian truly stand alone when they fight? I'm not referring to team combat, I mean solo combat. " X-8 said.

"Umm..." Cinder said.

X-8 walked away before Cinder could answer, leaving Cinder to ponder what the strange newcomer had said to her. _"Does a Guardian truly stand alone?"_ Cinder thought to herself as she exited the building and saw Emerald sitting there on a bench, staring blankly at the ground...

"Emerald." Cinder said.

Emerald looked up to her captain, in which Cinder noticed that she appeared to have been crying. Emerald immediately hugged Cinder, in which Cinder realized that she had been crying, as Emerald's hands were tightened on her shirt...

"Cinder, I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I wasn't even in control when it happened." Emerald said.

"It's alright." Cinder said as she hugged her back.

"I think I might now who's responsible." Emerald said after they stopped hugging.

"Who do you think it was?" Cinder asked her teammate.

"That girl on Bellemont's team, Octavia." Emerald said.

"How is that even possible?" Cinder asked, slightly not believing her.

"That night, I crossed paths with her immediately after I accidentally stepped into some strange sludge that was in the shape of footprints." Emerald said.

As Cinder and her student discussed the possibility of a new danger lurking on the beacon grounds, Blake was about to learn something that she never expected...

 **The _Piercing Dawn_**

 **Town of Nikorhi.**

 **10:50 am**

Blake and Delilah arrived outside the ship that the priestesses from the order had arrived in, a massive, Gen 4 tri-engine airship that had _Piercing Dawn_ in gold plated letters on the side. Blake was surprised at how advanced the ship was in its design, but was even more impressed with the strength of the soldiers, making her curious as to how Delilah joined such a prestigious order...

"Excuse me, Delilah?" Blake asked.

"Yes?" Delilah said.

"I was just wondering, how did you end up falling in line with these people?" Blake asked.

Delilah tensed up when Blake said that, like a part of her history came back to haunt her after she had buried it...

"I'm sorry if I said something you didn't want to discuss." Blake said.

"It's alright, I'll talk to you after you meet with Sister Foster." Delilah said.

Blake boarded the airship with Delilah and went to one of the rooms where the woman with the White and silver mask was sitting down as a young attendant poured some tea as Blake and Delilah entered the room.

"Delilah? Are you there?" Sister Foster asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I have Miss Belladonna with me." Delilah said.

"Ah yes, have a seat Blake, Jasmine made your favorite tea." Katariah said.

Delilah gestured Blake towards the seat adjacent to Sister Foster, in which she reluctantly sat down next to her. Foster handed the reluctant Blake a cup of the tea, in which Blake immediately noticed that it really was her favourite tea flavor: Moonlight Dragonfire from Mistral

"Is it to your liking? Jasmine is very talented with her tea." Katariah said.

"Yes, it's very good." Blake said after taking a sip.

"I'm a Dragonfire fan myself. It's taste is a delicate balance of both sweetness and bitter, just like there is light and darkness in the World." Katariah said.

"I can't argue with that." Blake said.

"I can figure that you have many questions about why I had Delilah bring you here." Katariah said.

"I'm just curious as to why a member of the Order of the Sacred Eye, an elite religious faction, would want with someone like me." Blake said.

"The weaves of fate are a tricky trail to maneuver, only those whose mind has been changed to adapt and see." Katariah said.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Blake asked.

"I have seen the path that you and your allies have been treading on, and the pain that drove you on this warpath." Katariah said.

Blake immediately went silent upon hearing what Katariah said, in which Katariah continued to speak...

"I apologize for anything that I have said that may have offended you." Katariah said.

"It's alright." Blake said, setting down her cup.

"You feel incredible guilt for what happened, and even though the Storyteller aided you, it still has a strong presence in your mind." Katariah said.

"How do you know about him?" Blake asked.

"The Storyteller's people were the architects and creators of the scrolls that we safeguard." Katariah said.

"Okay." Blake said.

"The reason I had Delilah bring you here is that there will be no forgiveness found for your actions on this path, but your intentions are noble." Katariah said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"An event lies on the horizon, inescapable from our sight, one event that will change the world as we know it. You and your friends' actions are just a part of the chain that will unleash a force that is so terrifying that the darkness will retreat from its sight." Katariah said.

"Is there anything important that you know?" Blake asked.

"You are pursued by someone who was close to her, someone who seeks to restore the family that you abandoned. There is another who seeks to understand the path you have chosen." Katariah said.

"I see." Blake said, knowing the first person she had mentioned.

"Our time has reached its end miss Belladonna, give my regards to my brother." Katariah said.

"Thank you for having me, ma'am." Blake said, bowing her head to Katariah.

"Make sure to thank Jasmine for her skills with the art of tea." Katariah said jokingly.

"I will." Blake said.

Blake exited the room in which Delilah escorted Blake off the ship to take her back to the group at the inn they went to.

"Hey, Delilah?" Blake asked.

"Yes?" Delilah said.

"How did you fall in line with the Order of the Sacred Eye?" Blake inquired.

"Well, we have a long way to get to your friends, so we have some time to kill." Delilah said.

As they walked back, Weiss and Ruby had to plan the next step for their relationship...

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Team RWBY Dorm.**

 **11:12 am**

Weiss was sitting next to her team captain, who was polishing off a tray of eggs and sausage before taking her spinal supplement, despite its bitter taste. Weiss was amused by Ruby's innocent mind and heart, as she recoiled at the taste of the medication.

"Yuck!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Relax, you only have to swallow that chalk until the bottle's empty." Weiss said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, come on." Ruby said in a dismayed tone.

Weiss took the medicine bottle from Ruby, handing her the thermos that was filled with milk. Weiss looked at her as she took a sip of the milk inside and thought to herself...

" _I am surprised that I had never noticed how cute she is._ " Weiss thought.

As Weiss was lost in thought, Ruby immediately noticed to that there was an envelope poking out from behind Weiss on the chair. She decided to try see what it was...

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"What's what?" Weiss said.

"The envelope that you're hiding behind you." Ruby said.

Weiss slightly jumped and grabbed the envelope, swiftly grabbing it and trying to hide it in a better place. But Ruby simply swiped it from her with her semblance, in which she saw Weiss sweating nervously at the fact that she had noticed it...

"Why are you so worked up about this?" Ruby asked as she opened the envelope.

As Weiss was about to try and interfere, Ruby had immediately opened up the envelope to see a set of three movie tickets for a showing of the movie **_Four Kings_** _ **: Legend of the Hunt**_. She looked at Weiss, who looked completely distraught and embarrassed by what Ruby had discovered...

"I...uh...I." Weiss said in a nervous tone.

"Why were you hiding movie tickets?" Ruby asked.

"Well...you see..." Weiss said in a stutter.

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Ruby asked.

"Would you...like to..." Weiss said.

"Wait, are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Ruby said.

"Well when you say it like that, you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed.

Weiss responded to her discovery by giving her the "pouty face" despite her face being bright red with embarrassment. Ruby simply did a sweet smile and turned to the blushing girl...

"Hey, come here." Ruby said to Weiss.

Weiss came close to her, in which Ruby immediately pulled her close for a kiss. This act quickly caught her off guard, in which Ruby released her after a couple of seconds...

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked.

"Surprised, but better." Weiss said.

"By the way, I noticed there's three tickets here, who else is coming with us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, who is third, mysterious stranger that is going to chaperone you girls on your date?" Qrow said sarcastically from the doorway.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said in a surprised tone.

While they talked details, A new agent of the Alliance is about to be deployed...

 **Alliance Briefing Room**

 **Unknown Alliance Installation**

 **8:34**

A young man wearing a jet black vest, a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants, white shoes, sat alone in the middle of a large room at one end of a large table. He set a pair of Black gloves on the table, revealing that his hands were covered by bright blue lines that moved in the pattern of tech wire routes. He wore a white scarf around his neck, supposedly covering more lines. A slender, spotted tail dangled from the side of the chair, symbolizing that he was in fact a cheetah Faunus. He was silent until there was a knock at the door...

"Come in." He said as the person on the other side of the door.

" _Very funny, X-9, open the door._ " The person on the other side said.

"I know, here you go." X-9 said before snapping his fingers.

A woman in a formal Alliance officer uniform entered the room with a tablet tucked under her arm, with an irritated look on her face...

"That is the seventh time you pulled that joke on me." The woman said.

"Hello to you too." X-9 said.

"I'm your quartermaster, not a joke target." The woman said.

"Oh, you have no sense of humor, Reina." X-9 said in an annoyed tone.

"Anyway, new assignment for you." Reina said.

"What is it?" X-9 asked.

"Thanks to Widow, we have analyzed the queen's chess piece algorithm and discovered that it can disabled by a high tech counter virus." Reina said.

"How do I factor into this?" X-9 asked.

"You're the delivery system, the Vale CCT tower is in need of system updates, so the Headmaster is making arrangements for a specialist to come to Beacon to take care of it." Reina said.

"Well, I can be very charming when it comes to technology." X-9 said in a joking tone.

"We will upload the counter virus into your bio-framework, then all you have to do is interface with the CCT systems and you can disable the algorithm." Reina said.

"Will this virus have negative effects on me?" X-9 asked.

"None, it will be encased in an encrypted file." Reina explained.

"If I remember correctly, Kanna is on scene at Beacon." X-9 said.

"X-8 is on scene under orders from the Grand Marshall, private assignment." Reina explained.

"That's all my questions. Let's get started." X-9 said.

As X-9 prepared for his tasks, Cinder makes a discovery that unknowingly puts her and her teammates in the line of fire...

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard**

 **9:00 pm**

Cinder was walking back to the dorm room, when she saw Kanna wandering off towards the small path between the two dorm buildings, so she decided to follow her to see what she was doing...

"You are troublesome, CIOS-134." X-8 said to someone.

" _What's the matter, X-8? You and I are both carrying out the same assignment._ " Octavia said.

"Our operation requires immediate discretion. Your stunt with Emerald was too high risk." X-8 explained.

" _But you have to admit it was pretty creative._ _Using one of her own students as the assassin to eliminate her._ " Octavia said as her sludge took her human appearance.

"Overconfidence can be dangerous. Anyway, our mission's changed." X-8 said.

" _Oh! I just started having fun thinking of ideas of how to use this sludge on Emerald."_ Octavia said.

"I can't believe that Asher made you that weird, anyway, we're to monitor Beacon's progress and neutralize any outside agents." X-8 explained.

"So who is going to take out Fall _?_ " Octavia asked.

"The Reaper of Vale is coming home, so the higher ups are going to have him deal with her." X-8 said.

But before Octavia could speak, Cinder fled after accidentally making a noise and hid out of sight when Kanna came out to look...

" _This has just gotten complicated._ " Cinder thought to herself.

 **I apologize for the delay on the release of this chapter, but it is finally done. Ruby and Weiss prepare for their first date, shockingly discovering that Qrow knows about their relationship. Dr. Arthur Watts has been poisoned by Geneva Sol Riah, a sleeper agent and commandant of the Trinity Alliance, who has stolen his scroll and algorithm to deliver to her superiors. Blake and her allies experienced the Order of the Sacred Eye's abilities and influence and Blake met with someone from Eric's past: His own baby sister and priestess of the order, Katariah. This chapter also introduces the next of the X program subjects, X-9, whose body has its own "bio-technological frame" and has the ability to communicate or "interface" with technology, while hinting towards another possible threat to Cinder and her allies: an individual whose nickname is the "Reaper of Vale". The next chapter will pick up with the introduction of "the Reaper", Qrow reveals his stance on Weiss and Ruby's relationship, Blake crosses paths with another individual that she hoped wouldn't have followed her, and Raven is contacted by an individual from her past...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	17. Chapter 17: The Scythe

**Chapter 17: The Scythe Falls Hard.**

 **Church of the Silver Star**

 **City of Haven, Mistral**

 **10:00 am.**

Outside the Church of the Silver Star, a man in a formal suit that is normally worn by a butler of a prestigious family, stood outside next to his sleek, black limo as the rain came down. He covered his silver hair with a black umbrella, then answered his scroll when it went off...

"Hello, this is Octavian." He said. "Peter is currently attending the funeral for his former mentor, so his scroll has been programmed to forward any calls he receives to mine." He explained.

"I see, I shall inform him that you contacted us when it is over." Octavian concluded.

He put his scroll away as a large group of people began to exit the building, following a group of gentlemen that were carrying a large wooden coffin that had the words "R. Lalonde" written towards one end. As the crowd of people proceeded to their cars in which a young man walked up to him, wearing his own formal suit with a black eye patch over his left eye. He also walked along with an elegantly designed cane that oddly enough had a trigger on the hook...

"Hello, Peter." Octavian said.

"Hello, Octavian." Peter said. "Were there any calls for me?" He asked.

"You had one from "Mr. C", said that there's an assignment for you in Vale." Octavian said as he opened the door for him.

"Vale, huh?" Peter said as he sat down in the limo.

"Yes, they said that details will be discussed en route." Octavian said before shutting the door.

"I see." Peter said.

Octavian hopped into the driver seat and proceeded to follow the procession towards the cemetery, in which Peter decided to activate the private communicator in the limo. While Peter laid his former mentor to rest, Mercury was on his way to meet with the one person that could help them with a certain issue...

 **Salem's Stronghold**

 **Dark Zone.**

 **10:00 pm.**

Mercury and Neo sat in the cockpit of a stolen Aletian airship, carrying one piece of cargo: the heavily traumatized Torchwick. The reason for them going to see Salem was because Cinder still had some use for Roman, so she needed his mind intact in order for him to continue his role. As they approached, the most irritating voice sounded over the radio...

" _Why hello, whoever is flying that ship, might I ask why you trespass in the domain of her grace?_ " Tyrian said.

"Relax, Mr. Callows, Cinder already messaged ahead so you are aware of our arrival." Mercury said.

" _Alright, proceed to the gates. I will be there to meet with you._ " Tyrian said.

Neo looked at Mercury with an expression that he knew meant that she was seriously annoyed...

"Yeah, his voice gets on my nerves too." Mercury said.

Neo landed the airship, in which they were greeted by Tyrian Callows, another one of Salem's field agents and the most insane man they had ever met.

"Greetings, you two." Tyrian said.

"Hello, Mr. Callows." Mercury said.

"Now, I understand that there is something that you need her grace's assistance with?" Tyrian asked.

"You could say that." Mercury said as Neo rolled the traumatized Torchwick to the bottom of the ramp.

Tyrian walked past Mercury to look at the traumatized Torchwick, who was strapped to a backboard on wheel and wrapped in a straight jacket. He walked around him twice before returning to Mercury...

"What happened to him?" Tyrian asked in a confused tone.

"Something happened to him while he was doing a job for Salem, now he has a paranoid feeling that something in the sky is out for him." Mercury said.

"Must...watch...out...or Rapture will come for me." Torchwick said.

"How does he know that name?!" Tyrian demanded.

"Wait, you know what Rapture means?" Mercury asked.

"We must take him to see her ladyship, now." Tyrian ordered.

He led the trio inside the large fortress, taking them straight to the throne room, where Salem waited, with two massive ursai on either side of her. She stood up and walked towards the group, looking at the traumatized Torchwick...

"So this is the man Cinder views as an agent to her plan." Salem said.

"Yep, this is Roman Torchwick." Mercury said.

"He knows of Rapture, your grace." Tyrian pointed out.

"We do not speak of that name." Salem said as she grabbed Tyrian's face.

"I'm guessing that's someone who is on your bad side." Mercury said.

"Rapture is one of seven Grimm that have defied my rule that unfortunately...live and continue to do so." Salem explained.

"Ah, judging from the fact you sounded pissed while talking about it, I'll not pry any further." Mercury said.

"Anyway, I have something that could improve his mental state." Salem said.

Mercury watched as a bone mask appeared in Salem's right hand, and how it was oddly shaped like the type of mask you would usually see on an opera performer...

"As long as he wears this mask, his mental state will be better suited for Cinder's needs." Salem said as she put the mask on Roman's face.

Roman immediately fell asleep after the mask was put on him, in which he lifted his head up and began to talk...

"Man, that was a rush." Roman said in an exhilarated tone.

"Good to see you back to your normal, annoying self." Mercury said.

"Hey!" Roman said.

"Was that all you needed?" Tyrian said as Neo hurried to Roman and got him off the board.

"Hush, Tyrian. Mr. Torchwick..." Salem said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Roman asked.

"I want you to tell me everything about your encounter with Rapture." Salem ordered.

"You mean that giant tentacle thing, ( _shudder_ ) that thing was creepy. I mean, I've seen some of the videos that come out of Haven, but it was nothing like that." Roman said.

"Get serious, man." Mercury said as he noticed Salem looked irritated.

"Oh right, it's a really long story." Roman said.

"I have plenty of time to listen." Salem said.

As Roman explained his encounter with Rapture, X-9 was about to carry out his task...

 **Beacon Academy Airship Docks.**

 **11:40 am**

Professor Ozpin stood at the docks of the school to greet the technical advisor to the school that was going to carry out the task of updating the CCT tower's scheduled updates. He was unaware of the fact that he was about to greet an agent of the most secretive military superpower that can rival the kingdom of Atlas...

"Has the technician arrived?" Goodwitch asked as she walked up.

"He's just arriving now." Ozpin said as the airship docked.

The two teachers watched as a young man walked out of the airship, accompanied by a young boy and girl that appeared to be twin siblings due to their silver hair and bright blue eyes. The boy was dressed in a white suit, wearing a set of black gloves on his hands that looked as if there was a set of metal on them. The girl wore a long coat with a fur lining on the neck and wrists while the boy was dressed in what appeared just a plain civilian combo of a black hoodie and denim jeans...

"Welcome, Mr. Caraway." Ozpin said.

"Greetings headmaster." X-9 said.

"I was told to expect a technician, but I hadn't anticipated two others." Ozpin said, referring to his guests.

"These are my students, Oliver and Ovette." X-9 explained.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said.

"Encantada" Ovette said in a strange language.

"What did she say?" Goodwitch asked.

"Enchanted to meet you, she went on vacation to some strange part of Vacuo, never said a word in English since she got back." X-9 explained.

"I can speak english, I just prefer to greet people in that language." Ovette remarked.

"You are troublesome." Oliver said.

"Park it, you two." X-9 said.

"Anyway, I hear that you're the one of the best technical engineers in Remnant." Ozpin said.

"You do your homework, Headmaster. Wise choice." X-9 said.

"Of course, let us discuss details." Ozpin said.

While Ozpin discussed the details of the CCT maintenance with the new specialist, Qrow reveals his stance on the relationship between his niece and her teammate...

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

 **11:45 am.**

Ruby and Weiss were surprised as Qrow revealed that he was aware of how close the two have gotten. Weiss was rendered speechless at the fact that he was aware of how she felt about Ruby, in which Ruby decided to break the silence...

"Uncle Qrow? How long have you known?" Ruby asked.

"I kind of had a base idea when she told me that she used herself to shield you while you were unconscious after getting impaled by your friend and your sister went on a rampage." Qrow explained.

"Really?" Ruby said in a surprised tone.

"Plus, she led a little prayer for you when you were in the hospital." Qrow said.

"Oh, really?" Ruby said in an intrigued tone.

"Anyway, Ice Queen, I need to talk to you outside after I have a private talk with my niece." Qrow said.

"Of course, I'll be outside." Weiss said before leaving the room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"I just wanted to inform you of a little discovery that your dear old dad made." Qrow said.

"Dad made a discovery? What was it?" Ruby asked.

"He found something out about your mom's past. Apparently, you have an aunt that you didn't know about." Qrow said.

"What?" Ruby said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, turns out that your mom had a twin sister who ran away from home because her parents spent their time and attention on Summer instead of her." Qrow explained.

"Wow, I didn't know mom's parents neglected her sibling." Ruby said in a emotional tone.

"The reason why was pretty stupid too, they believed that because she had Gigantism that she would be a "distraction". Qrow said.

"Wow, they were so cruel." Ruby said.

"Anyway, she stopped by your house and talked to your dad and me for a bit." Qrow explained.

"Really?" Ruby asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, she said that she plans to visit you sometime while she's in Vale." Qrow said.

"Okay, so I'll make sure to expect a visit from a very tall woman who looks like my mom." Ruby said.

"Alright, now I'll go talk to your girlfriend." Qrow said.

He left the room and walked out into the hall, where Weiss was waiting patiently. Taking a sip from his flask, Qrow faced the young heiress and began to talk...

"Ok, now its time to get down to brass tacks." He said.

"I kind of figured that you sent me out here for a reason." Weiss said.

"If you're wondering, I don't mind you dating her because I don't have the right to decide my niece's interests." Qrow started.

"Really?" Weiss said.

"Ruby's a free spirit and can be reckless sometimes, but with the right person at her side, she has a good focus." Qrow said. "But, if you do anything to get her hurt or break her heart, you and I are going to have a problem." He said.

"I understand." Weiss said.

"Good. By the way, your sister told me to tell you that she ordered you a new combat uniform." Qrow said.

"She did?" Weiss said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it's gonna be here for you tomorrow night." Qrow said.

"Thank you for letting me know." Weiss said.

"I'll be back later to pick you two lovebirds up for the movie, can you make sure she's ready by then?" Qrow said.

"Sure thing." Weiss responded.

Qrow left the building to go somewhere, while Weiss returned to the room. As they underwent preparations for their date, Blake was about to meet someone who she hoped wouldn't follow...

 **Blue Spartan Inn**

 **Town of Nikorhi, Southern Vacuo**

 **12:01 pm**

Blake and Delilah arrived outside the inn that Duncan and the others were waiting in, and run by two young men. They were clearly brothers due to the way that they had been arguing. One was working behind the bar while the other was working on an air conditioning unit...

"Jeez, Shaun, will you please get that thing fixed?! It's like a furnace in here." The one behind the bar said.

"Why don't you try it Ethan? You have a knack for this kind of stuff." Shaun said.

"I don't trust you around the bar, that guy is still pissed at you from that fiasco a few months ago." Ethan explained.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." Shaun said in a defensive tone.

"You got drunk, picked the guy up, and threw him up into the ceiling." Ethan explained.

"Well, he should have tried to stop me." Shaun remarked.

"He did, he shot you in the thigh on the way up." Ethan exclaimed.

"Well, I remember my aura being up at the time." Shaun said.

"I remember too, because the bullet nearly hit me in the nuts as I walked in, now get to work." Ethan exclaimed.

Blake chuckled at seeing the boys argue before walking over to the group as they were enjoying their own drinks. She sat down next to Katie, joining their conversation...

"Hey, Blake." Aiden said.

"How was meeting the glorified fortune teller?" Eric said.

"Well, that's a mean thing to say about your sister." Blake said.

Upon hearing that, Eric nearly choked on his drink as a waitress came over and placed a drink in front of Blake...

"I didn't order that." Blake said.

"Of course you didn't, doll. The lady over in one of the back booths ordered it for ya." The waitress said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, she said that she needed to talk to you when you got here." The waitress said.

"Okay." Blake said.

Blake picked up the drink and walked towards the booths that lined the back of the dining hall, in which she looked in the booths to see who the one following her was. When she got to the last booth, she was completely taken back as It was the one that she hoped wouldn't follow her...

"Hello, Blake." Kali said in a stern tone.

"Mom?" Blake said in shock.

"We need to talk about your behavior." Kali said.

As Blake was about to talk to her mother, The Reaper of Vale was about to learn his assignment...

 **Von Storm Private Airship**

 **12:10 pm**

Peter Von Storm sat inside his private airship, which was piloted by his butler, Octavian. He was looking at a monitor that had what appeared to be a man in a formal gold, and blue robe in which the hood completely cloaked his face in shadow...

"What do you need from me, sir?" Peter said.

" _We have identified Cinder Fall as an agent of "the Queen". She is manipulating the White Fang towards preparations for their ultimate attack on the Vale Huntsman Academy."_ The Cardinal said.

"So, do you want me to kill her?" Peter asked.

" _I prefer an outcome that ends with little bloodshed."_ The Cardinal responded.

"Of course, sir. I know a few methods that can achieve the result you desire." Peter said.

" _I understand that you have looked at the profile A.I.S had built on her?"_ The Cardinal asked.

"Yes, they described her as a power-centered individual, which means she craves it for herself." Peter said.

" _Yes, she carried out the attack on Olympian Asset: Autumn, making off with a portion of her powers ._ " The Cardinal said.

"Do you have a location of Autumn?" Peter asked.

" _She is in a vault below Beacon Academy, under the Headmaster and his inner circle's protection._ " The Cardinal explained.

"With Cinder Bloody Fall hiding among the students. I swear, Ozpin is getting slow in his old age." Peter said.

" _Anyway, do you have a plan to deal with her?"_ The Cardinal asked.

"Of course, sir, do you know what happens to the power-hungry?" Peter asked.

" _They lose it._ " The Cardinal said.

"In Cinder's Case, her power is both the power she stole, and her ambitions. Take those away, and... she'll crumble to ash." Peter said as he held a piece of silver between his fingers.

As Peter neared his destination, Raven was about to hear from an old friend...

 **Southern Vacuo Desert**

 **12:12 pm.**

Raven was resting in her own camp that had a clear line of sight of the makeshift camp that her daughter was using. She was cooking a meal on the fire, When the air around her began to cool rapidly and a familiar voice was heard...

" _I'm surprised at the fact you are pursuing the daughter you neglected."_ The voice said.

"I can't believe it's you." Raven said.

She watched as a spectral version of Summer Rose appeared, in which it simply said...

" _We have a lot to discuss._ " She said.

As they talked, Torchwick was about to have the worst first day back at work...

 **Vale City Docks.**

 **Later that evening.**

Roman discussed measures to deal with the security issue left open by an attack on the White Fang's cell leadership, in which numerous radicalist cell leaders were killed by unknown military forces. After a meeting with the Vale Branch's chief commanders, He stepped outside to smoke when he heard noises...

"Who's there?" Roman demanded.

" _My, my. The illustrious Roman Torchwick."_ Peter said in a tormenting tone.

"Show yourself, freak." Roman said.

" _What's with the mask? Decided to go into theater?_ " He said in a mocking tone.

"Will you horse around or show yourself?" Roman said, sounding angry.

" _You don't remember me? Maybe this will remind you._ " Peter said.

As soon as Roman heard the sound of something moving around near the cargo containers, he raised his _Melodic Cudgel_ towards the sound with it ready to fire. But in that moment, a loud gunshot rang out and his weapon was split down the middle by a fast bullet that took off his arm all the way to the shoulder. Blood sprayed onto the ground as he screamed in pain, drawing the attention of Neo and some White Fang soldiers...

"Vale, your Reaper is home." Peter said.

 **Sorry for the extremely long delay on this chapter release, but I have been busy. So this chapter concludes with Roman losing his arm by an attack carried out by Peter Von Storm, the notorious Reaper of Vale and follower of the Trinity Alliance. Blake has learned that she was followed by her mother Kali, which you can figure out how that might go down. The next chapter is going to take a break from the group's exploits, and focus on an incident that is mentioned in the paragraph before Peter shot off Roman's arm. It will be explained in the eyes of a soldier that took part in the incident, and then will shift towards a tragedy that will happen to Cinder...**

 **WAIT AND SEE..**


	18. Chapter 18: The way of war

**Chapter 18: By the way of war.**

 **Trinity Alliance Forward Outpost Nazarick**

 **Northern Anima**

 **10:48 pm**

 **1 week before.**

Outpost Nazarick was a stepping stone to the Alliance's primary objective: the largest White Fang installation on the continent of Anima, where a meeting of the radicalized cell leaders was soon to take place. Troops of all kinds had gathered here for a large-scale operation, ranging from pilots to heavy assault infantry. In a small building, a red-haired, female trooper with a winged cross on her armor was calibrating the tactical hud of her helmet when another female trooper entered the room to talk to her...

"Arcadia, let's go to work." Clementine said.

"Yes, ma'am." Arcadia said, throwing her helmet on.

Arcadia grabbed her weapon, a large LMG-type weapon with a suppressor on the barrel, and walked out of the building she was in, her armor shining in the lights that the troops had set up. She followed Clementine, her superior, along a metal walkway and proceeded past numerous Alliance operators at work on different things. Troops were marching in formation to different locations, large, two-legged mechs marched in formation, and engineers were at work on large heavy assault vehicles. They walked along for a bit until they crossed paths with another female trooper...

"Mei, is everyone ready?" Clementine asked her.

"The triplets are ready with the bikes, and we have our timeline." Mei explained.

"Our target?" Arcadia asked.

"Outbound Comms Relay, cut the vocal cords and the prey can't scream." Mei explained with a hunter's tone.

"Who broadcasts the orders?" Clementine asked.

"We'll receive orders from Overwatch, broadcast will be made en route." Mei explained.

They walked through a fence gate, in which three girls on large hover bikes waited with 3 others...

"Hey, ladies." The taller trooper with a suppressed sniper rifle on her back, Eleanor, said

"You guys are getting slow." The helmeted trooper with a suppressed shotgun on her back, Maddie, said in a teasing, childish tone.

"I can still kick your ass in a fight." Arcadia remarked.

"Hey, calm down Arcadia, save your skills for the White Fang." The last trooper who had a suppressed SMG on her back and a bright Gold cross on her armor, Kassie, said in a stern tone.

"You're the medic Kassie, you can patch her up." Arcadia remarked.

"As much as I appreciate you putting my younger sister in her place, my sisterly instincts can't handle the damage you do." Kassie said.

"Focus, everyone, sync your controls to mine." Clementine ordered as she hopped on her bike.

They synchronized their controls to Clementine's bike, in which they drove towards a massive gate. As they approached the gate, they were approached by two "Knights" individuals who donned highly advanced exo-suits that were identical to knight's armor, and some would carry large metal shields with either a large gun or even a bladed melee weapon. They stopped the six-operative team and the one whose armor was bright red...

"Squad name and order number." He said in a mechanical voice.

"Shalltear squadron, mission order 6623." Clementine said.

"Hold on." The Knight said as his blue partner walked around the girls.

" _Man, higher ups made the right choice when it came to tall, muscular, and intimidating."_ Maddie said to Arcadia via comms.

"Got six operatives on bikes heading out, mission order is 6623." The red knight said into his tactical pad.

" _Mission order number confirmed, Operation Righteous Flame mission order 6623: silence the voice_ " A voice coming from the pad said.

"Understood. All right, they're clear, open it up." The red knight said.

The massive gates opened up and the team set out into a valley, revealing that the outpost was hidden well in the environment as the gates were hidden from sight as their exterior was covered by sheets of rock, which acted as camouflage against hostiles. They proceeded along a dirt road when their comms went off and the Trinity Cross, the symbol of the alliance, appeared in the corner of their huds...

"Let's pull over, broadcast is about to start." Arcadia said.

"Understood." Clementine said.

The bikes pulled over, in which a visual image of Grand Marshall Hannah Stone appeared on a monitor...

" _Attention, Shalltear squadron, this is Grand Marshall Hannah Stone. As part of Operation: Righteous Flame, you will be carrying out an important role for the neutralization of the most loyal followers of Priority Target: Devil. You are to eliminate the outbound communications relay, severing their ability to communicate with the outer branches. Once the relay is neutralized, you will return to Outpost Nazarick for the final operation. Requiem Aeternum."_ Stone said.

"Well, that was surprising." Maddie said.

"You usually don't get to bear the Grand Marshall make a broadcast." Arcadia commented.

"You dolts, that's how you know that this is the most important part of Operation Righteous Flame." Clementine said as she restarted the bikes.

They drove along the trail for a couple of minutes, in which they passed by a cliff edge that had a view of the entire area...

"Wow, pretty view." Maddie said.

"Do you guys see those lights on the horizon?" Clementine asked.

"That's our target, right?" Arcadia asked.

"That is the main compound, that large, needle-looking thing is our target." Clementine explained.

"So, what's the plan?" Eleanor asked.

"We'll stash the bikes in Shattered Hope, then proceed on foot to the target." Clementine explained.

"That old town down there?" Maddie said, nodding in the direction of the abandoned town up ahead.

"That's a good idea, best not to let them paw at our tech." Arcadia said.

The group approached the large, deserted town that was littered with ruined buildings and deserted vehicles that had plant life starting to grow over them. The squad looked at the place with curiosity as they passed by numerous wildlife running from them as they approached...

"Why do they call this place Shattered Hope?" Maddie asked.

"It was a mining town that was actually called Hope back during the boom days, when the kingdom was trying to expand. Grimm attacks had gotten so bad that the central government gave the evacuation order for settlements like it to clear out." Arcadia explained.

"Did they listen?" Arcadia asked.

"The majority did, but the company that started the place tried to disobey and a group of their loyalists tried to stay and continue cranking out dust." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, that didn't end well." Clementine said.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"There were over 90 people that were forced to stay. Out of those 90, only 40 had the chance to be saved." Clementine said as a large building came into view.

The group stashed their bikes and walked towards a large cliff and climbed up to the communications relay that was their target. They quickly killed two sentries, and took cover behind some crates...

"Set your charges to remote detonation, then fall back to the bikes." Clementine ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The squad said.

The team immediately moved to their target locations, setting explosives and killing White Fang soldiers that they came across. They proceeded to the main comms center, where they immediately attacked the operators present, killing all inside. While the others went to work on their Job, Arcadia went to work on securing the perimeter by the checking the back rooms...

"YOU BITCH!" A hidden soldier said as he swung his sword at her.

He knocks her gun out her hand, in which she holds him off with hand to hand techniques until a strange liquid shadow appeared on the wall and assimilated the White Fang soldier...

"I thought they had you drugged under." Arcadia said.

" _The child is trapped in slumber, but I will never rest._ " The shadow said.

"Big words from someone who is called the Devourer of Light." Arcadia said.

" _Child, you dare mock me when I can end your light where you stand._ " The shadow said as two red eyes appeared inside it.

"You are troublesome, I am surprised that the Three Kings didn't end you." Arcadia said.

" _Zuriel and his brothers are strong, but they are not strong enough for to challenge me for the title of Eldest._ " The shadow said before disappearing.

Arcadia picked up her gun as Clementine walked in, curious as to why her squad mate was taking so long...

"What was keeping you?" Clementine asked.

"Rapture's older brother wanted to chat." Arcadia said.

"Any way, charges are set. Let's haul ass to safety." Clementine said.

Clementine and Arcadia took off for the exit, regrouping with the squad along the way. As they ran, the large tower exploded violently in a large ball of fire and sent debris flying all over. The team immediately moved back to Shattered Hope, and hopped on their bikes just as debris began to slam into the town...

"Just how powerful were those explosives?" Maddie asked.

"Those were the lightest bombs we had." Eleanor said.

"Overwatch, the voice has been silenced, Shalltear squadron is en route back to Nazarick." Clementine said.

" _Solid copy Shalltear, report to Sky Knight Battalion 135th commander Myriad upon return to Outpost."_ Overwatch responded.

The girls hurried back to Nazarick to join the assault forces that were preparing for mobilization to carry out the task of eliminating the renegade White Fang cell leaders...

 **Kuroko Base.**

 **White Fang Anima Installation.**

 **11:01 pm**

Kuroko Base was the largest installation in the arsenal of the White Fang organization and the sole overseer of operations in Anima. It was a stronghold controlled by the radicalized cells of the white Fang who swore allegiance to the revolutionary terrorist Adam Taurus, upheld by the supreme belief that the only way for there to ever be peace is that humanity must be toppled and the Faunus must take hold of the world. Leaders of the different cells were gathered here to discuss the next steps for their planned revolution, but something was wrong...

" So, we are in accord?" Mathis, the leader of the meeting said.

"Yes, we must find a way to deal with the security issue of our people, caused by this..."Trinity Alliance." Hermes, the Vacuo representative said.

"They are certainly-" Corsac Albain said as alarms blared across the base.

As the leaders were puzzled by the sudden rise of security, Cobb, the tiger Faunus head of security for the base entered the room...

"Cobb, what is the meaning of this?" Mordred, the Anima representative, demanded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am afraid we must evacuate all of you." Cobb explained.

"What's wrong?" Mathis asked.

"Someone has sabotaged the base's defense systems, and outbound communications have been severed." Cobb said.

"This must be the work of that Trinity Alliance." Hermes said.

"I don't know, but if it is them, we will have many challenges." Mordred said as she walked to the window.

As Mordred approached the window, the appearance of an angel appeared in the sky, in which hundreds of ships appeared in the skies, which alarmed the lion Faunus...

"SOUND THE ALARM!" Mordred shouted to everyone in the room.

The leaders begin to panic as the ship opened fire on the complex, in which everyone scrambled as the building was bombarded with artillery. Mordred helped a confused Fennec Albain to his feet, and they regrouped with Corsac, Fennec's older brother, rushing to escape as the meeting hall came down...

"Corsac, What is happening?" Fennec asked.

"The Trinity Alliance is more advanced than we thought, they have the entire complex surrounded." Corsac explained.

"How could they do that?" Mordred said.

"They have thousands of colossal airships in our airspace, all armed with heavy firepower." Corsac said.

"How big are the ships?" Fennec asked.

"Big enough that they make Atlas' air force look like paper airplanes." Corsac said.

"I thought normal airships had to be a certain size otherwise they wouldn't fly right." Fennec said.

"We need to keep moving! Is there any place for an evacuation?" Mordred asked.

"Central courtyard, but they are shelling the base pretty hard." Corsac said as an airship crashed through a wall that fell out afterwards, revealing a colossal walker marching around on the ground outside.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Fennec exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it is packing some serious firepower." Mordred said.

"There." Corsac said, pointing to something.

The two watched as a massive, white and gold ship drifted across the sky and fired its guns all over the area. It bore a massive red cross on its side, which Corsac figured it was the alliance...

"That vessel is enormous." Fennec said.

"It must be their command ship, where the leader of this assault resides." Mordred said.

"We should keep moving." Corsac said.

As they escaped out onto a balcony towards an airfield, they hundreds of troops marching across the field and overwhelming the base's defenders...

"My god." Fennec said.

"How could they have such a military force?" Corsac said in horror.

"I should be more worried about that one." Mordred said, pointing to the balcony near them.

They watched as a boy wearing a long black trench coat with strange wires coming from his fingertips, cutting through any White fang soldier who got in his way. He looked at the group and dragged his finger across his throat with a sinister smile on his face...

"Well, he just marked us for death." Fennec said.

"We should get moving." Mordred said.

The trio ran for their lives, watching in horror as their followers were being slaughtered by the unknown military forces. As the proceeded out into the central courtyard where the White Fang were desperately holding their lines, but Mordred knew that it wasn't going to hold...

"We need to evacuate you three , now!" The commander said as he ran up to them.

"Where are the other leaders?!" Fennec said over the sound of an explosion.

"Master Coro was the only one to make it, the rest were captured." The commander said before a make-shift barrier exploded and troops led by a mysterious Faunus woman appeared.

Corsac immediately was shell-shocked upon seeing the woman, who was clad in light, white and red armor that didn't cover her arms fully. He grabbed the commander's sidearm and fired at her, driving her to take cover...

"Corsac? What the Hell?" Fennec said.

"It's that traitor again, she's supposed to be dead!" Corsac said.

When he went to fight her, she had vanished from sight, in which Corsac decided to flee with his brother. But as he got closer, the woman reappeared and attacked Corsac with a set of long blades that were protruding from her arms...

"You missed me?" The girl said in a snarky tone.

"Alia!" Corsac shouted as she impaled both his shoulders.

"BROTHER!" Fennec exclaimed.

Mordred was forced to drag the kicking and screaming Fennec along as the Commander and his troops were getting overrun and gunned down by the Alliance forces. As Mordred and Fennec escaped the base with only a small handful of the staff, she issued a report to the White fang...

" _Attention all White Fang cell divisions, this is Mordred Vallen of the Mistral Cell. We are now at war with an enemy that has us outmaneuvered, outnumbered, outgunned, and seemingly unstoppable in all forms. They dub themselves "the Trinity Alliance" and I have seen its devastating power firsthand during their assault on Kuroko base. I send this message so that you can be ready for when the war to decide the fate of our race and our cause is decided, because we are no longer safe from them. Brother Adam, if we do not seek a solution to this problem, I fear our revolution will end before it can begin._ " Mordred explained.

 **WHITECROSS Secure Stockpile.**

 **Southern Vale.**

 **Present Day.**

The WHITECROSS Secure Stockpile Facility was the largest structure owned by the organization, as well as the most defended. Inside, guarded by the most high-tech security system and elite warriors employed by WHITECROSS, were tons of materials and objects that WHITECROSS had confiscated during outbreaks. This place was filled with history, as its contents consisted of weapons that could dispense a biological agent, laboratory materials, frozen viral agents and the vaccines to cure them, and original prototypes of the first WHITECROSS military vehicles and equipment. It was like any other ordinary day, but Xavier himself visited for an odd reason...

"Good Morning director." Laurel, the head administrator, said in a formal tone.

"Good morning to you too, Laurel." Xavier responded.

"If you would follow me, sir, the item is currently being received by our engineers." Laurel explained.

"Alright." Xavier said.

"Allow me to say director, I was surprised when they found the weapon of a Beacon Academy student among the materials recently acquired from the field." Laurel said.

"Well, this weapon is important to the student and she would need it if she wishes to continue her studies at Beacon." Xavier commented.

"Of course, every student that goes to a huntsman academy carries one." Laurel said.

"Which team brought it in?" Xavier asked.

"Survey Team 5, they found it in pretty bad shape and buried under large rocks." Laurel explained.

"Hmm, I'll have to have a word with them if I get the chance." Xavier said.

"Per chance sir, was the student who owned the weapon happen to be the one who survived impalement?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, Ruby Rose, why are you asking?" Xavier said.

"Just checking, I happen to be old friends with her father." Laurel said.

"Oh, Taiyang would be very appreciative if we returned his daughter's weapon to her." Xavier said as two men in grey jumpsuits walked up to them with a silver case in hand.

"You gentlemen find it okay?" Laurel said.

"Yeah, Laurel, it was rather easy to find due to it be bright red and stained by dirt." Tonn Kai, the first engineer said in a gruff voice.

"Thing's in rough shape, but it should be safe enough to travel with." Erik, the other engineer said as he set the case down on a nearby table.

Xavier opened the case to peek inside, laying eyes upon Ruby's _Crescent Rose_ , which was heavily damaged as its red paint was mixed with brown due to the dirt, pale, white dents were visible all over its surface. The handle for the scythe function protruded out and was cracked, and the scope was completely crushed...

"Boy, is she going to be mad about the shape its in." Xavier remarked.

"So you want us to pretty it up for you? Wrap it and put a pretty bow on it?" Erik commented.

"Shut up." Xavier remarked.

"Will this be all sir?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, it will." Xavier said as he closed the case.

As Xavier exited the facility, Ozpin was about to meet with an old friend who was looking into a matter for him...

 **Realm of Fortuna**

 **10:01 am**

 **Present Day.**

Ozpin arrives in a section of Fortuna, the realm of fate that is occupied by the Storyteller. He looks around at the changed environment that he has stepped in, which had him amused due to it's appearance. As he looked out on the horizon, the Storyteller came up behind him...

"You know, you really cracked open Pandora's Box with this one, Oz." The Storyteller said.

"So have found out what Rapture means?" Ozpin asked.

"It's not just a word, Oz, it's a name." The Storyteller explained.

"A name?" Ozpin asked.

"Rapture is one of the Primordial Seven, a group of seven Grimm who broke off from Salem's rule and now work to their own agendas." The Storyteller said.

"Which of these seven is Rapture?" Ozpin asked.

"Number 5, and there only 6 that have been identified." The Storyteller said.

"He's only the fifth? Then who are the others?" Ozpin said.

"Numbers 4, 2, and 6 are known as the Three Kings." The Storyteller said as they walked along.

"Three Kings?" Ozpin asked.

"The Kings of Sorrow, Vengeance, and Wrath. Sorrow is number 2, Vengeance is 6th, and Wrath is 4th." The Storyteller explained.

"I see. Is there anything known about them?" Ozpin said.

"Apparently, they were once the three sons of one of the kings from the Old Kingdom. But some higher power cursed them as Grimm for their sins in life." The Storyteller said.

"Poor boys." Ozpin said.

"The 3rd is commonly known as the Temptress of the Sea, a sort-of Succubi Grimm that preys on humans only when she needs to." The Storyteller said.

"I see. So, who then holds the number 1 title?" Ozpin said jokingly.

"The worst of them all, because he has quite the body count on his hands." The Storyteller said.

"How bad is he?" Ozpin said in a now-concerned tone.

"When you have the nicknames of "the Devourer of Light", "The Landbreaker" and "The Civilization-Slayer", you kind of know that means he is going to be scary as hell. But he has one name to go by: Abbadon." The Storyteller said.

"I see, well, I have to get back to Remnant now, I have a meeting to attend." Ozpin said.

"Of course, just read your book again if you want to leave." The Storyteller said.

Ozpin opened the book, titled _Fool's Lesson_ , and returned to his office where Ironwood awaited patiently for Oz to emerge from the book with a stern look on his face.

"Hello, James." Ozpin said.

"Oz, I'm surprised that you can still trust him." Ironwood said.

"Well, The Storyteller has never lead us astray." Ozpin explained as he put the book away.

"I just don't individuals that are not even on this plane of reality." Ironwood said as a light on Ozpin's desk began to blink.

Ozpin and walked over and pressed a button in which it revealed a holographic image of Xavier riding up the elevator accompanied by Penny until it arrived in his office...

"Hello, Ozzie." Xavier said.

"Please don't call me that." Ozpin remarked.

"Good morning, General Ironwood." Penny said.

"Hello, Penny." Ironwood responded.

"What is that in the case?" Ozpin said, noticing the case in Xavier's hand.

"Just something I wanted to return." Xavier said as he walked towards Ozpin's desk.

"Why would you need to return something?" Ozpin asked in a confused tone.

"Just a weapon that my boys picked up and shelved in our storage facility." Xavier said, opening the case.

Everyone was surprised to see that it was _Crescent rose_ inside the case, but badly damaged and worn down...

"That's Ruby's weapon!" Penny exclaimed.

"Why would WHITECROSS have Miss Rose's weapon?" Ozpin asked.

"Apparently one of the survey teams decided to write it off, seeming to have forgotten that the girl who owned the weapon was still alive." Xavier said.

"Well, she'll be relieved to have it returned." Ozpin said.

"Are you sure? It's in pretty bad shape." Ironwood said.

"Not a problem." Penny said.

"Um, Penny?" Ironwood said.

But before Ironwood could say anything, Penny was already long gone with the damaged weapon. The three men were completely shell shocked at the fact she left so quickly, but simply shrugged it off as Xavier closed the case up...

"She's...an interesting one." Xavier said.

"You have no-" Ironwood said before he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

The three gentlemen ran to the window to see one of the exchange student dorm rooms on fire, and students were pouring out into the courtyard in a panicked state...

"What the hell?!" Xavier exclaimed.

 **3 minutes earlier**

 **Team CMEN's Dorm room.**

Cinder was pacing back in fourth on the phone with one of her colleagues from the inner circle, regarding a situation that had occurred...

"So Roman is going to be out of commission for a second time." Cinder said.

" _Well, having an arm blown off certainly will change things. Watts isn't doing any better, either._ " Hazel explained.

"How is he?" Cinder asked.

" _The poison used on him was incredibly potent, it was artificially created to dissolve in his blood, and despite surviving, he has to be kept in a coma._ " Hazel said.

"He was poisoned?" Cinder said in a surprised tone.

" _Yeah, worst of all, his scroll was stolen and it had a copy of the virus on it. He was keeping a close copy that he always had so he could make adjustments to it if he needed, then send you the updates when needed._ " Hazel explained.

"How they steal his scroll?" Cinder asked.

" _Apparently, someone at the inn spotted one of the waitresses catching and pocketing the scroll before walking towards the back._ " Hazel said.

"So someone is working against us." Cinder said in a stern tone.

" _I've been thinking the same thing after you told me about that student and her friends."_ Hazel said as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll call you later." Cinder said as she hung up.

Cinder went over to the door to answer it, wondering who would be making moves against her and her colleagues to prevent their plans from flourishing. She opened the door to answer it, seeing a young delivery boy standing there holding a large stuffed animal with a small envelope and clipboard.

"Hey, are you Cinder Fall?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Cinder said.

"You can obviously guess what I have for you." The boy said in a sarcastic tone.

"The giant stuffed rabbit? Or is that a distraction for the real one?" Cinder said in a joking tone.

"Haha, very funny." The boy said as Cinder took the bunny from him.

"Sorry about the mess." Cinder said as she set the bunny down on her bed.

"It's alright, the envelope comes with it and I need you to sign." The boy explained.

"Sure thing." Cinder said as she took the envelope and clipboard in hand.

"The guy who sent it paid me good money to get it to you, said he was an old friend of yours." The delivery boy said.

"Really." Cinder said as she handed the clipboard back.

"Have a good day now." The boy said before leaving.

"You too." Cinder said.

Cinder closed the door and walked towards the bed, opening up the envelope along the way. She was completely baffled by the fact that there was nothing inside the envelope, until she noticed the writing that was on the fold...

I HAVE WAITED A LONG TIME TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

Puzzled by this, Cinder suddenly realized who the mysterious sender was as she heard a clicking sound coming from the rabbit and the sound of a speaker powering on...

"I found you." The rabbit said in a childish tone.

She threw up a shield with her glass, but was caught in a bright fireball that engulfed the room and threw her into a wall, in which all she could see was debris coming at her...

 **This chapter concludes with Xavier returning a badly damaged Crescent Rose, which had ended up in WHITECROSS possession, to Ozpin. Cinder has been targeted by Von Storm, and caught in an explosion that leaves her fate unknown. You also got a view of the soldiers of the Trinity Alliance, the most secretive organization that has enough firepower to rival the Kingdom of Atlas. The next chapter picks up with the aftermath of the bombing, Penny begins repairs on the Crescent Rose and starts to develop two new weapons, and Hazel learns of strange workings going on within the world's most powerful company and The Alliance gains a new friend...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	19. Chapter 19: Second Trials

**Chapter 19: Second Trials**

 **Beacon Academy Dorms.**

 **Team CMEN's Dorm room**

 **10:09 am**

The dorm room was engulfed in flames as some students struggled to help the others evacuate. Inside their room, Cinder was laying unconscious underneath a column that was crushing her left arm and was slowly being engulfed in flame, her clothes were oddly enough stained by silver, and her ears were ringing as people entered the room...

" _Hey (coughing_ ) _she's over here!_ " A voice shouted.

" _Cinder! Hang in there._ " Mercury Shouted.

" _Hey, (coughing) we need a fire extinguisher in here!"_ The other individual shouted.

" _Why the hell is she covered in silver?_ " A third voice said.

" _Doesn't matter, we need to get her out of there!_ " Mercury said.

Cinder lost consciousness completely as she heard the sound of a fire extinguisher spraying on her left side, in which she started to come to again by the sounds of moving wheels, and doctors talking with another familiar set of voices...

 **Beacon Academy Medical Center**

 **3 minutes later...**

"Is she going to make it?" Emerald asked.

"We're unsure, but we have to get her into surgery now." The doctor said.

"Can you let me know if anything happens?" Emerald asked the doctors.

"I'll have someone inform you when she's out of surgery." Ironwood said.

The sound of Ironwood's voice rattled her, as if she treated him like that one family member that nobody likes. As Cinder was rushed into surgery, Hazel was about to learn something that was very disturbing for him...

 **Hidden Bunker Conference Room**

 **Vacuo.**

 **10:30 am.**

Hazel was sitting in the conference room of one of many hidden bunkers that Salem's allies have established in the different kingdoms. Their purpose; to serve as hideaways and rest stops for them while they travel. He was making a cup of coffee when the monitor sounded three beeps...

"This is Hazel, go ahead." Hazel said as he clicked a button on a remote.

" _Hazel, this is Agent Janus. I have new information about events in Anima._ " The agent said.

"How is the situation?" Hazel said.

" _Lionheart has been placed under federal observation and an advisor has been assigned to him._ " Janus explained.

"That means his role in the operation has been compromised." Hazel said.

" _The advisor's identity is currently unknown, but Agent Le Fay has some interesting information about events in Mantle that you are going to wanna hear. So I am going to turn the mike over to them._ " Janus explained.

"Understood, go ahead Le Fay." Hazel said, changing the message frequency.

" _Hazel, we have a situation with the SDC._ " A female voice said.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

" _The board of directors on the SDC has mysteriously gone against every decision of Jacques Schnee's decision to have Whitley Schnee become the new heir._ " Le Fay explained.

"Jacques has the power to override the board's decision. Why do you sound concerned?" Hazel asked.

" _Because, The board has just made a referendum to have the stockholders of the company to have a vote on the decision of who becomes the SDC chair._ " Le Fay explained.

"If they do that, Jacques will try to intervene." Hazel said.

" _Anyway, I shall continue to monitor the situation. Le Fay out._ " The Agent said, terminating the call.

As Hazel sat there, pondering the situation that was developing in the Kingdom of Atlas while sipping his coffee, he received a video call from another agent, Agent Casca, who was operating in Anima in order to monitor the White Fang...

"Go ahead, Casca," Hazel said as he opened the call.

" _Hazel, we have a serious problem_ " Casca explained.

"What is it this time?" Hazel asked.

" _It's Taurus...he's crossed a line._ " Casca explained.

"Tell me everything." Hazel said in a determined tone.

 **9 hours earlier.**

 **White Fang Citadel Headquarters.**

 **City of Haven, Anima.**

 **1:30 am.**

The Citadel was the central headquarters of the White Fang, and where Sienna Khan, the current leader, called home. She was a proud woman, willing to turn to violence against humans if needed, but still preferred some of the old traditions to those of the radicalist faction under Adam Taurus' leadership. Her younger brother, Cubol, met with her as she walked towards the meeting hall...

"The Other Chapter Leaders are here." Cubol explained.

"What's the mood like?" Sienna asked.

"Usual, pissed off because of the fact that they were called out here so early in the morning." Cubol said.

"Well, we have a serious problem to discuss, so make sure plenty of coffee is made." Sienna said to her brother.

"I already have the staff on it." Cubol said.

"Good. Might I ask you a question, brother?" Sienna said.

"Of course." Cubol said.

"What is your opinion on this matter?" Sienna asked.

"I'm not surprised: this attack on Kuroko and the very existence of the base is more than enough to raise concern." Cubol said.

"I can't believe that the Radicals are capable of financing such outposts." Sienna said in a tone of disbelief.

"They seek to undermine your authority, sister, even though they are no longer recognized as part of the White Fang, they still have influence in affairs." Cubol explained.

"Taurus and his band of rebels believe that they are above law, but they are simply drunk on power and fear." Sienna said.

"His plans endanger both ourselves, as well as the organizational balance of society." Cubol stated.

"Taurus just needs to be put in his place somehow." Sienna said as she stopped outside the meeting room.

The duo entered the room, and came face to face with the leaders of the other chapters of the White fang. Judicael Cronin, the representative of the Vacuo chapter, was a towering, muscular coyote Faunus with a long scar across his chest that he received fighting a Deathstalker one-on-one. Maximillian Arnold, the leader of the New Vale Chapter, was a slender snake Faunus that could charm a robber out of his entire haul. He formed a new White Fang chapter there as Adam and his loyalists were no longer recognized as members of the White Fang. Clayton Brutus was the Rhino-Faunus leader of the Atlas chapter, a towering and muscular fellow like Cronin, he had some semblance of honor.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Sienna said.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Khan?" Judicael asked.

"We have little patience for such an early meeting." Clayton said.

"I am aware, Clayton, but you must heed what I have to say." Sienna said.

"Is this about that base, Kuroko wasn't it?" Arnold asked.

"I'm honestly baffled at how Taurus and his allies are able to acquire such financial gain." Clayton said.

"It's obvious, we're all aware of his ties with the criminal Roman Torchwick." Judicael said as some staff members came in pushing carts that had cups of coffee on them.

"Well, I heard rumors that the partnership between the two is slightly strained." Arnold said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How so?" Cubol asked.

"Apparently, Von Storm has injured Torchwick by shooting his arm off." Arnold said.

"Well, that's-" Judicael said before being interrupted by Sienna.

Sienna had begun coughing uncontrollably and making gagging sounds, in which she collapsed to the floor as Cubol and Judicael hurried to her side while Arnold checked her cup...

"What the hell happened?!" Cubol demanded.

"Her cup has been poisoned. Razor Wasp venom." Arnold explained.

"Which one of you did it?!" Clayton demanded from the staff.

The staff members panicked as they wondered who tampered with Sienna's cup; in which one of the male staff members drew a gun from behind him and pointed it at the downed Sienna...

"THIS IS FOR KUROKO, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" The staff member shouted.

But as he tried to pull the trigger, a gunshot rang out and the man was knocked back. The shot originated from one of the girls, who was holding onto a red revolver with golden details. Judicael subdued the man, while the girl pulled out her scroll and began to call someone...

"Where did you get that gun?" Arnold asked.

"My employer. Lord Bronn, this is Agent Excalibur, I request your assistance." The girl said.

"Bronn?" Clayton asked.

"Understood, we shall expect your arrival ETA 2 hours." The girl said before hanging up her scroll.

"Who did you just call?" Cubol demanded.

"The one man who can save your sister, Lord Avernus Bronn." The girl said.

"The human chemist?" Clayton asked.

"Why would a human want to help the leader of the White Fang?" Judicael said.

"Because he upholds values similar to hers." The girl said.

 _ **2 hours later.**_

The girl, now known as Alliance Specialist Elena Eclipse, stood in the central meeting hall of the Citadel with Cubol, Judicael, and Clayton to await the arrival of Avernus Bronn, Elena's superior and a well-respected chemical engineer. Cubol sat patiently on the center throne, while Elena stood completely still while the other two men paced back in fourth...

"Are you sure that he should come? There's no telling how many followers of Adam are in this structure." Clayton pointed out.

"My second is already doing a sweep of the staff to see if there are any spies." Judicael said.

"When will this Bronn fellow get here?" Cubol asked impatiently.

"Soon, we must be patient, Sir Khan." Elena explained as a guard entered the room.

"Lord Avernus Bronn has arrived." The guard said.

"Send him in." Cubol ordered.

Lord Avernus Bronn was a tall, slender human man who wore a uniform that looked slightly identical to that of a Military officer's uniform; though it retained some similarities to that of a doctor's uniform. It was purple and black, while a silver featureless mask covered his face with his cropped hair coming out the back.

"Greetings, Cubol Khan." Bronn said.

"So you're the Great Avernus Bronn?" Judicael said.

"Your eyesight is sharp, my good man." Bronn remarked.

"You don't look like much." Clayton commented.

"What I lack for in base physical strength, I make up for in my chemistry skills as well as my intellect." Bronn explained.

"Hello, sir." Elena said.

"Ah, agent Excalibur, thank you for notifying me of this development. I shall see that The Cardinal rewards you for your efforts here." Bronn said.

"So this "Alliance" is real." Cubol said.

"Of course, The Trinity Alliance has been trying to open negotiations with the White Fang, but that brute Adam Taurus's behavior sours the mood." Bronn explained.

"Why should form a friendship with a bunch of humans?" Clayton said in a disbelieving tone.

"Do you honestly believe that we're a bunch of humans? Do you understand the word "Alliance"? I put emphasis on it and everything." Bronn asked in a surprised tone.

"What do you mean?" Cubol asked.

"The Alliance is not just solely humans, there are Faunus members in all branches, even our leader's inner circle." Bronn started. "When soldiers of the Alliance fight together, they do not see a person's race. They see someone they can count on, someone to make sure that no one takes them down. We are basically the embodiment of what the promise at the end of the Faunus wars is supposed to be." He explained.

"The Faunus in the ranks are treated as equals, like a brother and sister in arms to their cause. Any attempt to harm your fellow Alliance members on the grounds of either race or gender, will normally be punishable by administrative punishment or even execution." Elena explained.

"It can't be that easy." Clayton said.

"Oh it is, now, allow me to address your sister's current situation." Bronn said.

"Of course, that is why you were summoned here." Cubol said.

Cubol escorted Bronn to the quarters where Sienna was located, being tended to by a White Fang medic. Her face was soaked in sweat, eyes were bloodshot, and her breathing was dry and raspy...

"How is she doing?" Cubol asked.

"Her condition is deteriorating faster than I thought, none of our remedies for Razor Wasp venom are working." The medic said in a panicked tone.

"Because it is not Razor Wasp venom." Bronn said in a serious tone.

"What?" Cubol asked.

"I've seen these symptoms before, but the poison was not used in assassin hands." Bronn explained.

"Then what is it?" The medic asked.

"Listen well, both of you. In the Alliance's past history, one of the Cardinals that was in charge, Rosecliff, was a bigoted human. He conspired to eliminate all of the soldiers in the Alliance military that were Faunus. The way he would have done so was a chemical toxin that seemed identical to Razor Wasp venom in its structure and appearances, but it is far from it." Bronn explained.

"This poison is seemingly identical to the one this Rosecliff used?" Cubol asked.

"Yes, but this one seems more potent than Rosecliff's original strain." Bronn explained.

Cubol was conflicted, the toxin that endangered the Faunus members of the Alliance military now endangers the very life of his own sister; so a very important choice rested on him...

"Lord Bronn." Cubol said.

"Yes?" Bronn asked.

"If you will stay and act as my sister's caregiver, I will be willing to negotiate an agreement with your Cardinal." Cubol said.

"Of course, sir." Bronn responded.

Bronn knew that this decision would have a long lasting impact on the White Fang, but he would do anything to make sure that his older sister stays alive. As Cubol made new friends, Blake and her allies were about to witness the awakening of a new danger...

 **Alliance Testing Ground**

 **Vacuo.**

 **11:12 pm**

Blake and her allies hid at a nearby hill with an open area that was nearby them that was filled with activity. Strange individuals had been seen setting up some kind of testing ground. Large trailers were set up and a lot of equipment and people were present...

"That's a lot of people down there." Hera said.

"There are approximately 128 people present at the site." Caius said.

"Probably a combo of security and staff." Duncan said.

Eric noticed that Blake was disturbed by something, so he immediately took action...

"Blake, can I have a word with you?" Eric asked.

"Sure." Blake said.

The two stepped away from the others back towards the Nightprowler, in which Eric got down to brass tacks...

"Blake, has something been bothering you?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"After Nikorhi, you've seemed indifferent about something before we took off, namely after you went to one of the booths at the inn restaurant." Eric said.

"Oh." Blake said.

"What happened back there?" Eric asked.

 _ **Hours Before**_

 **Blue Spartan Inn**

 **Town of Nikorhi**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Finding answers to a lot of questions that I have." Kali said, gesturing her daughter to sit down.

Blake sat down at her mother's request, in which Kali immediately moved to asking her questions...

"Mom, I know-" Blake said before being interrupted by her mother.

"Why, Blake? Why align yourself with Duncan Wolfe rather than stay with your friends?" Kali asked.

"Do you even think my friends are going to wanna face me after what I did?" Blake asked.

"Your friend is still alive, Blake. Your father is considering going to Vale and meeting with her personally. Why won't you face her yourself?" Kali asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Blake exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table.

Kali was shocked by her daughter's reaction, and watched as tears started to form in her eyes...

"I don't have the strength to face them, Weiss and ruby, even Yang after what I did. I impaled my team captain, mom, how can I face her after that!" Blake exclaimed before beginning to sob.

Kali got out of her seat and hurried to her daughter's side, pulling her close as her tears flowed freely. Kali could tell, that what happened to her was just as traumatic as it was for her teammates. She pulled her close and hugged her tight...

"If you wanted to see if they would forgive you, then all it takes is to ask them if they do." Kali said as she stroked her daughter's head gently.

"( _Sniff_ ) I know, I just don't have the strength to." Blake said.

 **Present.**

"So your mom had followed us." Eric said.

"She apparently received intel about our location from the WHITECROSS chapter here in Vacuo. Someone spotted the Nightprowler as it was flying over the desert." Blake said.

"I should have figured that the sand blown by our engines must have been blown upward." Eric figured.

"She wanted answers to why I decided to join the group." Blake said.

"She even presented a lot of variables to your situation, but I know broken and repaired can fix spiritual damage but physical health is a whole other thing." Eric said.

"We should probably get back to the others." Blake said.

"I'd like to talk to you about what happened at a later time." Eric said.

"Of course." Blake said.

They returned to the others as a new airship appeared on approach to the site alongside a smaller craft. They were baffled by the smaller craft, in which they rejoined the group as the ship landed and began to offload something...

"What is that?" Katie asked.

"It appears to be some form of cryogenic stasis device." Caius said.

"Can figure out what they are saying somehow?" Eric asked.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Aiden asked.

"Could we sneak in close?" Katie asked.

"May I provide a safer alternative?" Caius said.

The group watched as Caius took several small metal droplets and transformed them into desert flies. He let them loose as his eyes turned bright blue...

"Now, I can see what they are doing and you can hear what they are saying." Caius said.

 _ **At the testing site**_

"How was the trip?" Dr. Horton asked.

"He is sound asleep. Neural activity was stable throughout the whole trip." The pilot said.

"Good, he can be terrifying when he has not gotten a good sleep." Horton explained.

"Well, he is an important asset to the Alliance's Think Tank." The pilot said, signing off on dropping off the capsule.

"Good. He's needed here for the second phase of trials before deployment." Horton said.

"Of course, good luck with your tests." The pilot said.

Horton and his staff moved the capsule towards the large, fenced in area while the doctor moved to a trailer close the area. After moving the capsule into the area's cage entrance, all but one staff member exited and sealed the door...

"All right, Miranda, begin the awakening procedure." Horton said over the P.A.

"Understood, Doctor." The staff member said, taking a position at a console.

The capsule began to light up, until it opened up and white vapor began to pour out of the inside. Then, a pale white hand slowly rose out and clutched the side of the capsule; and a strange man rose up out of it. His skin was covered in blackened veins and his facial features were almost similar to that of Adam...

"Vitals are strong and neural patterns are steady." Miranda said.

" _Present him his weapon and open the door._ " Horton instructed over the P.A.

"Understood." Miranda said, grabbing a wrapped item next to the console.

She walked over to him as he stood up after getting out of the capsule, revealing the medical scrubs and boots on his lower half. She unwrapped the item, a sheathed katana, and stood in front of him...

"Okay Elric, these are your final trials for today. Just follow our instructions and it'll be over before you know it." Miranda explained.

"Understood." The man said.

"Alright." Miranda said before returning to the console.

She opened the gate, and let him out into the clearing with the sword. As soon as he crossed the gate, she sealed it behind him as Horton's voice came over the intercom...

" _Alright Elric, this is Dr. Horton, today's test is to see how much you have learned from the previous tests. Once this is over, you are going to be assigned a special task and Miranda will be your assigned caregiver. Comply?_ " Horton explained.

"Comply." The man said.

" _Let's begin._ " Horton said.

A cage opened up on the other side, in which a Beowolf made its way into the area and laid eyes on the man with the sword. It quickly charged at him, in which he unsheathed the sword just a little and sped right past the Grimm, sheathing the sword as the Beowolf split right down the middle.

"Incredible, he killed the Grimm just short of 5 seconds." Miranda said.

" _That speed is remarkable, at least twice that of Adam Taurus._ " Horton said over the comm.

"Let's send in another Grimm, this time, bigger." Miranda said.

" _Well, he's technically your creation._ " Horton responded.

A second cage opened, revealing a large deathstalker, which began to do the same mistake as the Beowolf and charged him. He caught the Deathstalker's stinger, in which it suddenly began to wither and decay at an alarming rate until it was nothing...

" _Miranda, we have accomplished the impossible._ " Horton said.

"Yes, yes we have." Miranda said.

 **Back at the group...**

"Holy..." Eric said.

"What in the name of Oum did that thing do?" Duncan said.

"How on earth is that possible?" Blake said in disbelief.

"They've created an artificial person." Aiden said.

"A Homunculus? That research was deemed impossible." Eric said.

"They must have gotten their hands on it somehow." Katie figured.

"Worse, they gave it a terrifying semblance." Hera said.

Blake and Duncan thought something over, in which they both looked at each other with a look of shock on their face...

"They couldn't have." Duncan said.

"They probably used his to stabilize that...thing's body." Blake said.

"Used what?" Eric asked.

"When you join the White Fang, they take a blood sample from you to use in the index, which is a fancier way to catalogue members. If you leave, they simply hide your blood inside a shipment to a random blood bank." Duncan explained.

"But the location of the Index is kept secret, so enemies of the White fang cannot use it to track individuals." Blake explained.

"So who does know?" Caius asked.

"Namely the high leader and a few trusted chapter leaders, but that's it." Blake explained.

"So that presents one of two possibilities." Aiden said.

"One, they made good friends with the White Fang got the index location that way." Eric said.

"Or, they have one of the chapter leaders hostage." Blake said.

" If they do have one of the leaders, then that leaves only one question, who?" Duncan asked.

 **Spear of Talos**

 **Alliance Capital Warship.**

 **Location: Over Anima Waters.**

 **Grand Marshall's Private Study.**

 **11:30 pm**

The Spear of Talos was the largest warship in the Trinity Alliance fleet, roughly the length of 20 Atlas Frigates lined in a row and as high as a mountain. This ship could fill a variety of roles that range from a de facto command center for the alliance, or a massive mobile troop carrier and it fell under the command of Grand Marshall Hannah Stone, the most ruthless and effective commander of the Alliance military and its sole leader. It took its namesake from Talos, a legendary god of war from some indigenous tribes in Remnant, and the front end of the ship resembled that of a spearhead. Hannah was looking out into the starlight, when one of her attendants, a cat Faunus girl, entered the room...

"Excuse me, Grand Marshall." The Attendant said.

"Yes?" Hannah asked.

"We have just received confirmation from the Project: Wither test site in Vacuo, the soldier is a success." The Attendant explained.

"Excellent, tell Dr. Elric that I shall discuss her next assignment with her upon return to Crucible." Hannah said.

"Understood, plus, Serena sends her love and the Cardinal wishes to speak with you." The Attendant added.

"I shall be with him in a couple of minutes, I have some business to finish up." Hannah explained.

"Alright, I'll let him know." The Attendant said.

As soon as the Attendant exited the room, Hannah pressed a button sequence on her desk in which a mechanism sounded. The floor opened up, and a robotic arm with a metallic cross attached to it lowered down, revealing a restrained Corsac Albain attached to it, with some of his body covered in scars and his White Fang Robes torn in some places...

"I have to thank you Corsac, by providing us with the location of that Index, we were able to perfect your messianic figure's executioner." Hannah said.

"You will not kill...Brother Adam." Corsac said in a pained voice.

"Why shouldn't we, He has killed innocent people, has spread false ideals that people believe to be true." Hannah said.

"He gives the Faunus hope, hope that we can prove our strength above Humans." Corsac said.

"Well, He has not seen what the Alliance is capable of. We embody what was promised at the end of the Faunus wars, humans and Faunus standing together and overcoming every obstacle in the world. I know hundreds of Faunus Commanders in my legions that I can trust to look after their soldiers, and to have my back if someone wishes to end my life. I know Faunus within our ranks that I can feel pride calling them "Brother" or "Sister" because when either race serves in our ranks, the line between Human or Faunus fades away. In the Alliance, there is only your friends and your comrades in the cause." Hannah explained.

"It can't be that easy." Corsac asked.

"Oh, don't worry. When you have a cause to rally behind, true loyalty is assured." Hannah explained.

"Why? Why is so easy then?" Corsac said.

"It is easy for us because we support the same ideals, we strive to achieve perfect unity between both humans and Faunus, because the longer we fight one another, the more territory and resources we lose to the Grimm. " Hannah said as she poured a glass of water.

"This...Alliance will not stop Adam from bringing in the New Era." Corsac said.

"I wouldn't underestimate it, since you had already witnessed its power at Kuroko." Hannah said.

As Hannah continued to torment the restrained Corsac, Cinder was about to get a rude awakening...

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary**

 **8:09 am**

Cinder was completely comatose in an infirmary bed, after having life-saving surgery preformed on her after the explosion in her dorm room. Her upper left side of her body was bandaged along with her throat, and her hair had grown out a bit since she was unconscious. Emerald was passed out in the chair next to her, covered in a jacket that had belonged to Mercury, meaning that he had been visiting them in the infirmary from time to time as he was concerned for the state of his leader as well. Some flowers were set up in a vase next to her bed, and some get well cards were set up on the table next to her. She slowly started coming to, in which Emerald had begun to wake up as well to see her team captain waking up...

"CINDER!" Emerald said in a worried voice.

She hurried to Cinder's side, seeing how she was puzzled as to how she ended up back in the infirmary. She helped Cinder sit up, in which she saw the extent of the injuries she had received in the explosion, including the fact that her left arm below the elbow was gone.

"A-" Cinder said before stopping as it hurt to try and speak.

"Shush, try not to talk. The Doctor said that your vocal chords took serious damage in the blast." Emerald said.

Cinder had begun to piece things together, in which she immediately had to test one last thing to see if her worst fear had come to pass; she turned towards the flowers that were on the stand adjacent to her. She raised her working right arm, and concentrated as hard as she could. But, her concentration was for nothing as there was not a single spark to form, no flames ignited from her hand, no glass took shape. That moment made her heart sink, she strived to achieve power and almost had full power in her grasp and at her command, but she had nothing now. Tears began to pour out of her right eye, and she fell into Emerald's arms and began to wail uncontrollably...

" _I haven't seen Cinder like this before, she's literally broken._ " Emerald thought as she held Cinder close.

While Cinder cried uncontrollably at the loss of her powers, some one stood at the far end of the room to hear Cinder's wailing. It was X-8, as she was monitoring Cinder out of curiosity...

"You clutched the power you stole for too long, and now it has been ripped away from you. What will you do now? Seek more power? Or something new?" X-8 said before walking away.

 **Meanwhile, on an Atlas frigate...**

Penny was hard at work in a small room, carefully disassembling the damaged crescent rose, in which a 50 cal. bullet that was still in the chamber accidentally sprang out. She desperately tried to catch it, having it bounce between her hands before finally grasping it after falling out of her seat. A guard entered the room, wondering what the commotion was...

"You alright?" The guard asked Penny.

"I'm fine, just lost my balance." Penny said.

"Oh, just be a little more careful." The guard explained before leaving.

"Okay." Penny responded with a nod.

She got back up, set the bullet inside a little drawer, then hopped in her seat and continued to work on _Crescent rose._ She would shift between working on repairing the weapon and developing these two holographic designs of weapons that each had distinct labels: _CRESCENT ROSE MK II_ and _BROADSWORD_ _I._

 **This chapter concludes with Cinder having lost her powers and falling into despair, Corsac Albain being held captive by Grand Marshall Hannah Stone and interrogated for information on the Radicalized White Fang under Adam's command, Blake and her allies discovering a new Alliance soldier; Elric Withershard, an artificial super soldier that was created from a hybridized strain of Adam's DNA and artificial Grimm DNA. High Leader Sienna Khan narrowly survives a poisoning attempt by a follower of Adam, but is left deathly ill and her younger brother Cubol is left in command of the White Fang. Sienna then falls under the care of Avernus Bronn, a Human chemist loyal to the Trinity Alliance, in which Cubol is considering an alliance with Trinity. The next chapter picks up with Ruby seeing Weiss' new uniform, Penny continues to repair the damaged Crescent rose, Yang closes in on Blake's location but faces an obstacle along the way, and the Cardinal is revealed in a meeting with his inner circle...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	20. Chapter 20: Writers of History

**Chapter 20: Writers of History**

 **The Prismere Citadel**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **9:06 am**

The Citadel was the primary headquarters for the Trinity Alliance, located in a strategically secure location somewhere in the world. They were a fierce fighting force, thousands of troops marched in formation outside, while Elric and Miranda watched from a window...

"Come have a seat you two." A female voice said.

"Of course, ma'am." Miranda said.

The two walked over to a large circular table, where several individuals were sitting. One was a cyborg in a military officer's uniform, Grand Marshall Hannah Stone was present with two attendants behind her, and a man in a formal suit sat on the opposite side of the cyborg man...

"So, he is your brain child?" The cyborg said.

"Yes, Commander Akarn." Miranda explained.

"Don't pester them, Julius, they have just been introduced to this merry bunch and you already know Withershard's stats." Hannah said.

"I know, but words on a screen are little compared to action." Akarn explained.

"Julius, as much as I appreciate your thirst for action, would look in the mirror to see where it has gotten you." The Formal Man said.

"Big words coming from the director of A.I.S." Hannah said.

"Relax, Grand Marshall, your talents for strategy are unrivaled, my job is to provide the sword arm of the Alliance with direction." The Formal man explained.

"Director Kaplan, the head of Alliance Intelligence Services, the most smartest individual in the organization." Miranda said under her breath.

"When shall the Cardinal arrive?" Elric asked.

"Be patient, Homunculus, he shall arrive soon." Kaplan said.

Elric growled under his breath, carefully moved his hand towards his sword, but his hand was stopped by Miranda...

"Elric, stop." Miranda said.

Elric relaxed upon hearing her command, at the same time a door opened up. A man in a long, red robe with gold embroidery on it walked into the room accompanied by four black robed individuals...

"Welcome, Lord Cardinal." The present members said as they stood up.

"Greetings, My Followers. Let us be seated." The Cardinal said.

The group took their seats, as the Cardinal took a seat at an elegant throne...

"Now, let us discuss the matters at hand." The Cardinal said.

"Yes, the attack on Kuroko allowed us to deliver a crippling blow to the radicalist cells of the White Fang." Hannah said.

"We have taken over 123 prisoners, and the _Archimedes_ crew is overjoyed that they have so many guests." Akarn explained.

"It is painful to hear that, those who find excitement in the suffering of others are not fit to be in existence. It is emotions like that are food for the Grimm." The Cardinal said in a stern tone.

"Of course, Sir." Akarn said.

"I see we have new guests that have joined our circle." The Cardinal said.

"Lord Cardinal, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Miranda Elric and her soldier, Subject EL-19: Elric Withershard." Hannah said.

"It's an honor to meet you, milord." Miranda said.

"The honor is mine, doctor, your Father's exploits in this organization and role in the X project are a shining testament to your family's knowledge." The Cardinal said.

"Thank you, Sir." Miranda said.

"So, this is Elric, I see a great power in him. May you serve the Alliance with all the fire in your soul." The Cardinal said.

"My honor, Sir." Elric said.

"Well, to the matters at hand. I would like to inform you that I shall be departing for Mistral for meetings with Cubol Khan to negotiate the terms of our partnership." The Cardinal said.

"I think it is wise that we will have Sienna Khan's support to our cause." Hannah said.

"Plus, we will gain an influential ally and deprive Adam Taurus of his primary target." Akarn explained.

"Without control of the White Fang, Adam will not have the strength to face us." Kaplan said.

"But, the next step for us to achieve our goals is to cut off his aid. That is where my newest disciples will come in." The Cardinal said, referring to the robed individuals.

The individuals removed their robes, unveiling their true appearances. The first was a tall, slender man with a slight muscular build whose arms and legs were wrapped in bandages, and pieces of metal were on his face and metal chains on his arms. The next two were a pair of twin knights, one young girl with light, tanned leather armor and green skin and scales as well as golden lizard eyes that carried two lances on her back and a odd headdress that aligned with her hair, while the other was a tall, muscular man with grey, scaly skin and two large axes and heavy, plate armor on. The fourth individual was an elegant woman with platinum silver hair that covered her right eye. She wore a unique set of armor that was white and gold, with a black coat underneath and carried a unique staff with a chamber that looked identical to a large revolver and a blade at the top that resembles a six-point star...

"You know who these warriors are, and they are willing to aid us." The Cardinal explained.

"Who are these people?" Miranda asked.

"Allow me to introduce them: the tall, slender gentleman with the bandages is Mors Ululate, the master assassin known as "the Bending Blade". The female knight with the two lances is Saresha of the bloodied fangs, a unique snake Faunus and fearsome lance woman as she is the only one who wields the lances _Sunburst Hollow_ and _Moonlight Treader._ The tall, reptilian beast is Surtur the giant, a komodo dragon Faunus and the most indomitable warrior on the battlefield as he hunted and killed thousands of men. The final member of the bunch is Adelia Von Romanoff, the Starburst Empress. She has quite a record of battles, and she is the only one who can use summoning other than just the Schnee family." Kaplan explained.

"Ah, I see." Miranda said.

"Each have their own specific assignments catered to their skills." The Cardinal said.

"We'll see." Kaplan said.

"Introductions aside, we must proceed with the next phase of our operations, Kaplan." The Cardinal explained.

"Of course, Sir. According to the scroll we acquired from Dr. Arthur Watts, he was out to meet with a contact of their organization in Haven; Leonardo Lionheart." Kaplan explained.

"They have the headmaster of Haven Academy in their pocket?" Hannah said in a shocked statement.

"Don't worry, Grand Marshall, that matter is set to be resolved." The Cardinal said.

"I see." Hannah said.

"Adelia?" The Cardinal said.

"Yes, mentor?" The silver-haired girl said in a level-headed tone.

"Since Hannah is Grand Marshall of the Alliance military forces, it would be best to explain your mission to her." The Cardinal explained.

"Of course, mentor. Lady Stone, my assigned task is to deal with Leonardo Lionheart and guarantee his loyalty." Adelia explained.

"Understood." Hannah responded.

"Now then, Kaplan, I want A.I.S to regulate and monitor all channels for information pertaining to the White Fang. If Taurus shakes a new hand, I want names and faces." The Cardinal ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kaplan said.

"Akarn, I want you on my detail during my time to Mistral, from there, you will aid Judicael Cronin in improving the security quality of the Citadel." The Cardinal said.

"I will turn its security into a fighting force worthy of Sienna Khan." Akarn said in a determined tone.

"Hannah, I want the military to eliminate the primary financial sources of Taurus' splinter cell. We need to cut off its circulation of resources and funds in order to suffocate the terrorists dry." The Cardinal explained.

"Understood, Lord Cardinal." Hannah said.

"Furthermore, I wish to speak with the informant that has been providing you with information on the White Fang, the one that you have hidden in your study." The Cardinal said.

"Uhh..yes, Lord Cardinal." Hannah said in an ashamed tone.

"As for you, Miranda, I have a relatively small task for you and your child." The Cardinal said, referring to Elric.

"What is it?" Miranda asked as a holographic image of Blake appeared in front of her.

"The girl you see in front of you is a former disciple of Adam Taurus, but also his most scarred victim. She is now waging a campaign against the radicalist cells by trying to stunt their re-growth since the outbreak. I want you both to test her mettle, and see if she has the strength to endure if she has to meet him in battle." The Cardinal explained.

"If she does not?" Miranda asked.

"Then either grant her the strength to do so, or find a way to dispose of her." The Cardinal said.

"Understood, sir." Miranda said.

"May the light of justice shine upon us all." The Cardinal said.

As the Alliance Inner Circle went to work, Penny was hard at work on three separate projects...

 **Atlas Cruiser 1-11**

 **10:00 am**

Penny was hard at work in a workshop aboard one of the smaller cruisers in the Atlas fleet, where she was repairing the damaged _Crescent Rose,_ while working on the design for two separate weapons. One was a scythe-type weapon that was going under the design title "CRESCENT ROSE MK II" while the other was labeled "BROADSWORD I" due to its unique sword appearance as it was an upgrade to her own weapons...

"All right." Penny said, wiping her head as if a bead of sweat trickled down.

" _Penny, you in there?_ " Ironwood asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh yes, come in." Penny said.

Ironwood entered the room to see the mess the girl had made, broken weapon parts covered one side of the table while the holographic blueprints for the other two were on the other side of the table...

"You've been busy." Ironwood commented.

"I've been full of such creativity, I have nearly finished repairs on the _Crescent rose_ , and I already have two other ideas under development." Penny said.

"Really?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah, since I know Ruby still wants to be a huntress but her injury prevents her from using her normal crescent rose, so I thought I might design one she can use." Penny said.

"You certainly care about her." Ironwood said.

"Well, I find her innocence admirable. When she found out about my secret, General, she promised to me that she would never tell anyone and hasn't told anyone at all." Penny explained.

"She knows about your secret?" Ironwood said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, but don't worry, she won't tell anyone because nobody would believe her." Penny said.

"Well, that's a relief." Ironwood said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I've also been working on a new design for a new weapon for me to use." Penny explained.

"Really?" Ironwood said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about trying to learn how to fight in close quarters as a last resort in case my long distance attacks start to fail." She explained.

"Oh, so what did you have in mind?" Ironwood inquired.

"Well, it would go like this." Penny explained.

As Ironwood received an explanation on how the new weapon that Penny was designing, Ruby was about to get a look at Weiss' new attire...

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

 **10:09 am.**

Ruby was resting on the bed, with her back supported by a few pillows and waited patiently for Weiss after she was told that she had something to show her...

"Weiss, are you ready yet?" Ruby asked.

"Ready now." Weiss said as she glided out from behind the closet door.

Ruby was shocked by the sight; Weiss was wearing an elegant long, blue jacket that was combined with a white shirt, skirt, and long boots on. She was balancing on a glyph and twirled around...

"Weiss, your new outfit is amazing." Ruby said.

"You really think so?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, you look like a true Huntress in that get up." Ruby said.

"Well, I have Winter to thank for designing it." Weiss explained.

"Well, thankfully we are able to appreciate the little things." Ruby said.

"Well, after that explosion in the exchange students' dorm, I'm glad things have been able to calm down." Weiss said, when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." Weiss said.

She answered the door to see professor Goodwitch standing there with Emerald, who was wearing her student uniform and holding onto a small Suitcase...

"Excuse me, Miss Schnee." Professor Goodwitch said.

"Hello, Professor, what is it?" Weiss asked.

"As you are aware, the exchange students' dorm has been temporarily closed for repairs and Ms. Sustrai's dorm room was destroyed by the blast." Goodwitch explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that part." Weiss said.

"It's alright, it was pretty chaotic after the blast had happened." Emerald said.

"Anyway, I was wondering if Ms. Sustrai could reside with you and Miss Rose while her room undergoes repairs." Professor Goodwitch said.

"Of course." Ruby said from the other side of the door.

"Thank you." Emerald shouted to her.

"You can stay with us." Weiss said, letting Emerald into the room.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, you two." Goodwitch said.

"No problem." Weiss said.

"I'll make sure to send any updates about the room and Miss Fall's progress your way." Goodwitch said to Emerald.

"Thank you, ma'am." Emerald said.

Emerald set her bags down next to Weiss'/ Blake's bed, while Professor Goodwitch went to handle other affairs. Emerald looked around at the room before noticing Weiss' new attire...

"I like your new outfit." Emerald said.

"Thanks, my sister helped me get it." Weiss said.

"That's nice, I think it suits you. You look like you are ready to go on an adventure." Emerald said.

"Thanks." Weiss said.

"So, how's your spine Ruby?" Emerald asked.

"It doesn't hurt too much lately thanks to my medicine." Ruby said.

"That's a relief. You had everyone scared pretty good when it happened." Emerald explained.

"I remember, Pyrrha and Velvet practically rushed me with tears in their eyes." Ruby said.

"By the way, what happened to your Teammates, Cinder and Mercury?" Weiss asked.

"Mercury's doing a sleepover with a team out of Vacuo. Cinder was the only one in the room at the time of the explosion, so she's in the infirmary recovering from injuries that she sustained." Emerald said.

"Well, I hope she recovers." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Emerald said.

As Emerald settled in with her new roommates, Yang was going to hit a stumbling block on the journey to find Blake...

 **Near Lake Eclipse**

 **Vacuo**

 **10:00 pm.**

Yang was resting in her makeshift camp, sitting next to a fire and looking through her scroll at the Intel on Blake's movements. She was near the infamous Lake Eclipse, a notorious spot with a dark history that the entire kingdom knew. Numerous disappearances and deaths had occurred here, ranging from Faunus fishermen and Human traffickers and fugitives. There was once a campground that operated on the western side of the lake, but was closed down after an incident resulted in the deaths of 21 people...

" _I chose the most smartest place to camp._ " Yang thought to herself.

As she continued to look at her scroll, she began to feel the wind begin to push her scroll out of her hand, until it actually flew out of her hand...

"HEY!" Yang exclaimed.

She ran after it, picking it up just as it landed a few feet from the lakeshore...

"( _Scoff_ ) Cursed lake." Yang as she tried to turn away.

But, her body could not move as it felt like something was holding it in place. Before she could even react, she was dragged into the lake by an unseen force that was causing her to black out...

"What's...happen..." Yang said as she lost consciousness.

But in that moment, an unseen individual leapt from the rocks nearby and sliced into something that was wrapped around her legs, a set of black tentacles. A monstrous roar was heard, in which the individual commented in a humored tone...

"The writers of history won't be taking this one." The individual said when she looked at the unconscious Yang before dragging her away from the lake.

As Yang's mysterious savior worked to help her, The Cardinal was about to meet with the informant that Hannah was holding onto...

 **Prismere Citadel Gardens.**

 **11:01 pm**

The Cardinal sat in at a table under a gazebo in the gardens of the Citadel, watching as fireflies and some of the flowers in the garden radiated with natural, florescent light. He clutched a rosary in hands, waiting patiently as the Speaker, his trusted aide and confidant walked up, pushing a recovering Corsac Albain to him...

"So you're The Cardinal." Corsac said in a scornful tone.

"I am surprised that you have such hostility, in this tranquil place." The Cardinal said. " I normally come here when I seek some form of balance, as the light produced by these flowers seemingly calms the mind." He explained.

"Does it look like I care, your followers slew hundreds of my brothers and sisters." Corsac said.

"There are actually 123 survivors, but they are being detained at a secure location." The Cardinal said.

"Why are you being so open with me? What makes you different from every human being that has abused every Faunus?" Corsac demanded.

"Because I acknowledged the one fact that most humans refuse to acknowledge; that Faunus are as much a part of this world as humans are." The Cardinal explained. "Do you even understand why we are called the "Trinity Alliance"? We are a strong alliance of both humans and Faunus that have set aside their hate to work towards the common goal of creating a new world where the darkness is pushed back and peace reigns." He said.

"Do you think you are a writer of history?" Corsac said in a disbelieving tone.

"I am only mentor to those who have the will to chart the waters of Destiny." The Cardinal said.

"I am amazed at how much you are open with me, a Faunus." Corsac said.

"You remind me of a Faunus who was once a terrorist, but he died a true hero and friend to me." The Cardinal said.

"What?" Corsac said in a confused tone.

"His name was Malkeith, and he was a fox-type Faunus like you. He was once a devout follower of Adam Taurus, but his faith wavered when Adam did not shed a tear at the fact that his comrades and followers died around him. This made him question everything, in which he surrendered immediately to the Knights of the Alliance after a raid on a hideaway occupied by the radicalist cell of Atlas. I had the pleasure of meeting him when I was stationed in Atlas back when I was a meager initiate in the Alliance army. He provided a philosophical view of the world that I could see eye-to-eye with." The Cardinal said.

"What happened to him?" Corsac asked.

"He died saving the Faunus members of the Alliance from a chemical toxin that was created by a homicidal maniac who had infiltrated the ranks. His actions gave him new life as a form of patron saint of the Faunus members of the Alliance military." The Cardinal said.

"So, traitors to our cause are saints in your eyes." Corsac said.

"You do not understand, some of the members within our ranks were once in his shoes. His sacrifice became a rallying cry for the Faunus members, driving them to be as great as he was." The Cardinal explained.

"So he's the Adam to your Faunus members." Corsac said.

"He is much more than that." The Speaker said.

"I see." Corsac said.

"Saint Malkeith is the idol of the Faunus of the Alliance. He is a shining beacon of the brighter future that we fight for." The Speaker said.

"Relax, Lady Speaker." The Cardinal said.

"Of course, Lord Cardinal." The Speaker said.

"You will never be like Adam Taurus, he is the only one who guarantee a good future for the Faunus." Corsac said.

"You see, that is the trait that deserves respect." The Cardinal said, leaving Corsac confused.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Corsac asked.

"Devotion, Mr. Albain. You are devout to the radicalist teachings of Adam Taurus, that is the necessary building block for an army." The Cardinal explained.

"It is the only way." Corsac said.

"But you do not understand that the path that Adam is leading his followers will not end like he predicted." The Cardinal said.

"Huh?" Corsac asked.

"His cause is not based on justice, but spite. Spite towards the human race for actions that a few have done to him, so he believes that all humans must feel his pain in order for justice to be achieved." The Cardinal said.

"Of course, humans need to understand the pain we have been put through." Corsac said.

"It is that belief which will be his undoing. And it is what they have to control him." The Cardinal explained.

"They?" Corsac asked.

"The ones whose tune that Adam has begun to dance to." The Cardinal said.

"Adam has been made into the scapegoat for a hidden factions' plans. If they were to use the Grimm to achieve their goals, everyone would lose their minds to hysteria over the attacks. But if a terrorist splinter cell in the world's largest Faunus organization carried out the attacks..." The Speaker said.

"Then...they could achieve their own agenda while the White Fang took the blame." Corsac said in a tone of realization.

"Adam takes the fall, and the Faunus become public enemy number one, leaving the Grimm to raise hell." The Cardinal said.

Upon hearing their words, Corsac became conflicted about how he felt about the cause that Adam strived for. Though justice for all of the Faunus kind would persuade any mind, but if a new Faunus war started because of Adam's blindness to the fact that he is being played. The Cardinal speaks of a cause that wouldn't just sway minds, it would convert them into the most devout followers of his cause...

"Do you have the strength to back your cause?" Corsac asked.

"Everyone has sacrificed much for this dream, even I have." The Cardinal said.

"Well, I am willing to give the Alliance a chance to prove itself. But you promise me this..." Corsac said.

"Name it." The Cardinal said.

"Promise me that you will help me save my brothers and sisters from Adam." Corsac said.

"You have my word." The Cardinal said.

"Then, I wish to gain the chance to join your ranks." Corsac said.

"Of course." The Cardinal said, raising the rosary. "This rosary is more than just an item of jewelry, it can allow you differentiate your brothers and sisters from your enemies. It is also the symbol of our organization and our cause, swear upon the Trinity cross that you will devote yourself to the cause and you will fight for justice, liberty, freedom, and the light." He explained.

"I, Corsac Albain, hereby..." Corsac said as he began to recite the Alliance oath.

As Corsac pledged his loyalty to the Alliance cause, it was being observed by the Storyteller...

"The Writers of History work in strange ways. But it is a very good plot twist to Corsac Albain's story." He said in an amused tone.

 **This chapter concludes with Ruby and Weiss gaining a new roommate; Emerald, since her room had been destroyed, Corsac Albain changes his loyalties from Adam's loyalist Cell to the Trinity Alliance with the hopes of "saving" his comrades from Adam, Yang narrowly survives an encounter with an unknown entity thanks to a mysterious savior, and the Cardinal dispatches recent addition to his inner circle; Dr. Miranda Elric and her creation Elric Withershard, to find Blake and "test her mettle". The next chapter picks up with the identity of Yang's mysterious savior being revealed, One of the Cardinal's "disciples" arrives at the location for his assignment, Cinder falls down a spiral of depression and despair until "she reads an interesting story", Ironwood helps Penny test a new weapon, and Mercury finds himself thrust into a battle he did not see coming...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	21. Chapter 21: Temptation and Redemption

**Chapter 21: Temptation and Redemption**

 **Near Lake Eclipse**

 **Vacuo**

 **10:21 pm**

Yang was leaned up against several different rocks, with her legs exposed and coated in a strange, slimy like material that seemingly ate away at dark rashes on her legs. As she started to awaken, a mysterious voice sounded from behind the rocks...

"You're finally awake, child." The individual said.

"What...happened?" Yang said before noticing her legs.

"Don't panic, that material is a special mucus that I can produce that has unique properties, and it is right now flushing the spores out of your system." The individual explained.

"Spores?" Yang asked.

"You fell prey to the Omen, a unique Grimm that has lured hundreds to their death by having strategically placed pipes made of bone hidden in the area around the lake. The pipes spray spores around the lake, in which they can sap the strength of its prey, they also can alter the environment, such as heavy winds that can blow a scroll out of a person's hands." The individual explained.

"So, Lake Eclipse isn't really cursed, there's just a giant Grimm trapped underneath it." Yang said as something leapt from the shadows.

Yang was startled as a Grimm landed in front of her, but this Grimm was not your average one. It had a slender, well-endowed humanoid body and scaly skin, long white hair, and fins on her forearms and legs. The bones on it were arranged in a pattern that resembled both armor, and oddly enough, swimwear...

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"I am Ephria, the Temptress of the Sea. Or so I am called by most humans." The Grimm said.

"Well, Ephria, are you planning to kill me in some manner?" Yang asked.

"No, child. My quarrel is not with you, but the Omen." Ephria explained.

"So just how big is this Omen thing?" Yang said.

"The entire location that Lake Eclipse is on used to be seabed, and it used to be much larger than it is now. It is physically trapped in that lake, limiting its movements." Ephria explained.

Yang immediately was faced with a conflicting choice, should she continue with her pursuit of Blake? Or help the nice, friendly Grimm take down a much larger one in the middle of the desert? While she was conflicted, Mors Ululate was about to arrive at his destination for his task...

 **Civilian passenger Boat**

 **Coast of Menagerie**

 **9:00 am**

A civilian travel boat arrived in the Menagerie harbor, carrying cargo and travelers to the isle of Menagerie, the current de facto Kingdom of the Faunus. Aboard the vessel, the world's most deadliest assassin and newest disciple of the Cardinal, Mors Ululate, had arrived on the island under the guise of a traveler and was reminiscing to when he was given his task...

 **(Flashback)**

" _Mors, I have very important task for you._ " The Cardinal said.

" _Of course, my mentor, my blades are yours to command._ " Mors said in a formal tone.

" _Corsac may have joined our ranks, but his brother will be a threat to our plans. You are to journey to Menagerie and assassinate him._ " The Cardinal said.

" _Wouldn't Corsac get suspicious of his newest allies if they had his only known family member assassinated? That would be very bad for business._ " Mors said.

" _That's why it won't be us, you will be staging the assassination to appear as if he was killed by an assassin sent by Adam._ " The Cardinal explained.

" _So Fennec Albain will die by White Fang Blades."_ Mors said.

" _Corsac still has lingering faith in Adam Taurus's teachings, but if his brother is murdered by an assassin sent by his leader, then he will lose the will to follow Adam and will show him no mercy._ " The Cardinal explained.

" _Understood, my mentor._ " Mors said as the Speaker approached him.

" _Sister Cinna will be your_ _contact, she has been our informant within the Menagerie Chapter of the White Fang. You will meet her in the marketplace near the docks, keep an eye out for any white fang officers on break peeking through markets. If one approaches you and they inquire about your presence on Menagerie, respond with "I am visiting an old friend from my traveling days, he happens to live here_ " _and when they ask for a name, the response is "Declan Bray_ "." The Speaker explained.

" _Understood._ " Mors said.

 **Present Day**

Mors arrived in the market place after stepping off the boat, and walked around, even purchasing a few souvenirs for himself. As he continued to wander, he eventually heard a voice next to him that was a female voice, and spotted a short female Faunus guard next to him...

"What's a human like you doing in Faunus territory?" The individual said in an inquisitive tone.

"I'm visiting a friend from my old traveling days, he happens to live here." Mors responded.

"Really? What's your friend's name?" The Individual said.

"Declan Bray." Mors said.

The individual recognized that response, in which she purchased something for herself before turning away, bumping into Mors in the process...

"Sorry, sir." The girl said.

"It's alright, you're just in a rush to get back to work." Mors said.

The girl departed from him, in which Mors could clearly tell what that maneuver was and checked his pocket. He found a small, folded up piece of paper that had the Trinity Cross on it, in which he immediately knew that it was meant for him...

 _Public place not safe for meeting, White Fang Agents Ilia and Yuma observing each location. Meet at house with Trinity emblem at sunset._

 _-C_

Mors burned the paper with a small crystal of fire dust, then proceeded to walk around until the time for him to meet with Cinna was to come. As he did that, Yang and Lorelei were about to take on a serious threat to the safety of travelers...

 **Lake Eclipse**

 **Vacuo**

 **10:01 am**

Yang was riding around the shores wearing a special bone mask that was given to her by Ephria, to resist the spores of the Omen while going around to map out the locations where the spore pipes were located so Ephria could destroy them in order to draw out the Omen. After gathering the locations, she returned to Ephria, who was waiting with Yang's possessions as she rode around the lake...

"You get the locations?" Ephria asked.

"Yep, my scroll has marked each location for you." Yang said, sharing the map with her.

"It's smart enough to hide them in places that they won't be found easily." Ephria said.

"Well, when most people see water, their first instinct is to jump in." Yang pointed out.

"I will never understand you mortals and your fascination with swimming, it is more trouble than its worth." Ephria said.

"Mortals?" Yang said in a confused tone.

"Girl, If you live thousands of years like I have, you learn to pick up habits." Ephria said.

"Ah." Yang said.

"Anyway, once the pipes are destroyed, the Omen will surface to find in the instigators. Once it does, I want you to destroy its eyes and attack his dorsal fin, that will disorient it long enough for me to take out its weak point." Ephria explained.

"What's its weak point?" Yang asked.

"There's a red core within it that keeps it alive, shatter that, it will die instantly." Ephria explained.

"So it's one of those kinds of Grimm." Yang said.

"Anyway, You should get into position, it's about to be hell as soon as that thing surfaces." Ephria explained.

Yang moved to a nearby hill while Lorelei leapt into the sky in which the fins on her arms began to glow brightly, like the light of the sun was reflecting off them. She then spun around in the air, sending cuts of light through the air towards the areas around the areas where the spore pipes were, kicking large amounts of sand and bone fragments in the air.

"Geez, that Grimm is a badass." Yang said.

Her slight admiration for the mysterious Grimm was put on hold as a loud roar echoed throughout the whole area, in which she knew it was game time. The sand around the lake began to shift as massive tentacles began to retreat from below the sand, as the water began to bubble and rise...

" _That's it, show yourself insect._ " Ephria thought to herself.

The water exploded violently as a colossal-sized aquatic Grimm emerged from the water, roaring as if it was mad as hell...

"Well, he's grumpy." Yang said in a sarcastic tone.

She quickly took a photo, then readied her _Ember Celica_ for battle. She leapt onto one of its tentacles, firing two shots at his left eye, causing it to explode in a spray of red material and bone, and leapt from the tentacle she was standing on as another tentacle came crashing down towards the one she was standing on, hitting the other eye...

"At least I can keep my eye on things." Yang said, unaware of a tentacle coming from behind her.

It hit her with tremendous force, knocking her towards the lake shore, but she recovered from it by rotating around and firing a shot from each gauntlet and propelling her towards the top of the Omen's head.

"Alright, just damage this fin, and he'll get a headache." Yang said.

She began to wail on its fin, delivering heavy blows with her _Ember Celica_ on it. The Omen began to wail in pain, letting out a heavy, shrill cry as Ephria punched through its abdomen as shards of red crystals, bone, and black material sprayed all over the sand. The Omen slammed into the ground before beginning to evaporate, leaving only fragments of its previous victims as Ephria landed on her feet behind Yang...

"Not bad, child." Lorelei said.

"You're pretty good yourself." Yang said.

"Well, I'm over a thousand years old." Elyria said in a bragging tone.

"This concludes our little business here." Yang stated.

"True, now as a token of thanks for your help in killing the Omen." Ephria said, picking up a shard of the Omen's broken core and wrapped it in a portion of cloth.

"You're giving me a piece of that thing?" Yang said in disbelief.

"There's one thing that I kept from you, that was an artificial creation of science and madness. Why else would its core be made of crystals? Why would artificial materials such as cloth and plastics not be digested? This site was some form of testing ground that an unknown faction used." Ephria explained.

"That thing was an artificial creation?" Yang said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, someone used this lake as a location to test the creature as a form of weapon." Ephria said.

"Oh." Yang said.

"Plus, worthy warriors deserves to carry a prize from their victories." Ephria said.

"Thanks." Yang said, taking the item.

The two parted ways as Yang rounded up her things, driving away from the friendly Grimm she had met. As she resumed her search for Blake, the assassin dispatched by the Cardinal was about to learn how to proceed with the mission...

 **Trinity Safe House**

 **Isle of Menagerie.**

 **6:30 pm**

Cinna stood at the window, carefully observing the outside of the building in order to monitor the area so that there were no disturbances to their meeting. She then turned to Mors, who was readying a set of blades into his arms...

"I was surprised that the Cardinal sent you." Cinna said.

"My talents are most suited here for this task. So what do I need to do?" Mors asked.

"After Kuroko, Fennec became emotionally unbalanced and became increasingly paranoid about things such as spies in the ranks." Cinna explained.

"So he has become unpredictable and dangerous." Mors said.

"He's been launching slanderous propaganda campaigns against Chief Belladonna, the Khan siblings, and the Vale Branch of the White Fang. The reason why: he thinks that one of those groups sold Kuroko out." Cinna explained.

"I'm surprised that Adam hasn't ordered him to shut up for it." Mors said.

"Actually he has, but Fennec is refusing to listen to reason. He claims that "he's launched his own crusade to topple the traitors within the ranks"." Cinna said.

"So he's pretty much insane." Mors stated.

"That's why I provided you with a uniform and standard issue blades that are commonly used by the assassins loyal to Adam. This will allow you to cover your tracks and put the blame on Adam." Cinna explained.

"Is there anything else you want to inform me of?" Mors asked as he looked at the uniform.

"I found a few willing individuals in the ranks of the chapter's security who are willing to join the Alliance, but it's mostly because they are tired of Fennec's behavior." Cinna explained.

"That will be useful. Make sure that they are not present at the Chapter headquarters when I go to kill him." Mors explained.

"Why?" Cinna asked.

"If Fennec is found dead in the headquarters when the security quality is poor, the public will suspect that the splinter cell had somehow sabotaged the security of the White Fang headquarters here. All we need is Cubol Khan to publicly denounce the splinter cell for compromising the security of the White Fang so they could improve their operations." Mors explained.

"That's brilliant, but Cubol is going to be in negotiations with the Cardinal." Cinna said.

"His lordship would understand, this would improve the image of the White Fang under Khan's command." Mors said.

"Plus, it would cement Corsac's loyalty and allegiance to the Alliance." Cinna explained.

"That...will be a matter of perspective." Mors said as he put on the mask.

As Mors got ready to assassinate Fennec Albain, Cinder was about to come face to face with a conflicting choice to decide her future...

 **Beacon Academy Dorms**

 **Team RWBY DORM**

 **5:34 PM**

After she was discharged from the infirmary, Cinder was placed in Team RWBY's dorm room while her room was undergoing repairs since the blast. She slept in Blake's bed as Emerald took up Yang's bed, while Weiss continued to share Ruby's bed with her...

"So you guys are a thing?" Emerald said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, don't judge." Ruby said while Weiss blushed.

"I'm not gonna judge, I knew a lot of girls who were in those types of relationships." Emerald said as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Weiss said.

As Weiss answered the door, Ruby noticed that through the entire conversation was that Cinder had not even reacted. She kept a face of depression and complete defeat, like she had lost the drive to keep going and continue with her life.

" _Cinder's completely miserable, like she has lost her purpose in life._ " Ruby thought to herself as Weiss turned back to the group.

"Who was at the door?" Emerald asked.

"Some deliveryman, dropped off a package that is addressed to Cinder." Weiss explained.

"( _Whispers in Emerald's ear_ ) Who would send something to me?" Cinder asked.

"Did he ask for a signature?" Emerald asked.

"No, he just dropped it off and walked away." Weiss said as she handed off the package to Emerald.

" I wonder what it is." Emerald said as she opened it, revealing a book.

"A book?" Weiss asked.

"Who would send Cinder a book?" Ruby asked.

"Beats me." Emerald said.

" _I might have a hunch."_ Cinder thought.

Emerald handed the book to Cinder, who opened it up with her only good arm, and stared at the contents. The pages were covered in strange runes that glowed in an instant, putting the other three girls to sleep while Cinder was surrounded by flying pages from the book, arriving in Fortuna...

"I'm not pleased." The Storyteller said.

Cinder turned around to see The Storyteller sitting on a small ledge, holding onto a small book that had a symbol that was familiar to her; it was her own. He had a look on his face of irritation, like he just read something in that book that had really upset him...

"Oh, you could use this if you want to speak your mind." He said, sending what seemed like a book page to her.

She took the page, in which a spectral version of herself appeared standing next to her, resembling her previous self before the blast had occurred...

"Why are you so helpful?" Spectral Cinder said.

"Because your current choice of behavior is thoroughly disappointing and it has thrown your story into complete whack." The Storyteller said.

"You always love reading everyone's life story." Cinder commented.

"It's the role I have kept for centuries. Anyway, even if you still worked with Salem, your story was not going to end the way you wanted to." The Storyteller said.

"What are you talking about?" Cinder asked.

"Salem acts with a singular purpose and goal in life: give the world that humans and Faunus call home to her pets." The Storyteller said.

"Then humanity and the Faunus will fall to me and my allies." Cinder said.

"No, they won't." The Storyteller explained.

"What?" Cinder asked.

"When I say her pets, I mean _just_ her pets." The Storyteller said.

"That can't be true." Cinder said.

"The world that Salem envisions, is a world where the Grimm reign supreme and the Humans and Faunus are extinct." The Storyteller explained.

Cinder was completely taken back by his words, everything that was told to her by Salem was nothing more than just a fancy, well-spoken lie. This made her conflicted about how she would continue her future if she could not trust the one individual who promised her everything that she desired...

"If what you are saying is true, then what do I fight for?"Cinder asked.

"It's completely up to you, but I can show you a story of someone who once was in your shoes." The Storyteller said.

"What are you talking about?" Cinder asked.

"Have you heard the story of Sister Nightingale?" The Storyteller explained.

As Cinder was shown a story of someone who once was a follower of Salem's, Mercury was about to be dragged into a fight with one of Kanna's teammates...

 **Beacon Academy Sparring Hall**

 **6:00 pm**

Mercury was in the school's sparring hall, practicing his own combat techniques in hopes of finding a way to beat Kanna in retaliation for his humiliating defeat at her hands. As he practiced his kicks, Heinrich entered the room with his weapon, a large axe, in hand and heading towards the practice dummies...

"How do you do, Mercury?" Heinrich asked in a hearty tone.

"Oh, hey there." Mercury said as he sat down to take a drink from his water bottle.

"Getting some last minute training in?" Heinrich said as he delivered his first two strikes on the dummy.

"Yeah, got to relieve my stress somehow since my room got blown up." Mercury said.

"I heard about that, nasty business." Heinrich commented.

"How do you know about explosions?" Mercury asked.

"I grew up in Vacuo before I met Kanna, and the district I lived in was a hotspot for White Fang attacks." Heinrich explained.

"Alright then." Mercury said.

"Hey, you wanna try a little sparring match between the two of us? We've got to 7:30 before we gotta haul ass back to the dorms anyway." Heinrich said.

"Sure." Mercury said as he stood up.

He stood on one side of the mat, while Heinrich stood at the other end and the two boys had their weapons at the ready...

"The match ends when either one of us lands a good blow on their opponent or falls off the mat. Loser has to buy the winner lunch." Heinrich said.

"Sounds fair." Mercury said.

"Alrighty then, let's begin." Heinrich said, lunging forward.

Mercury responded to his movement with a straight kick, only to see Heinrich quickly evade it by ducking below it. He then swung his axe towards Mercury, but he quickly evaded by leaping over the strike, in which Mercury responded with a swift blow to the side of Heinrich's head, disorienting him. Heinrich stumbled off the matt, seemingly unconscious...

" _Maybe I went a little overboard with that strike._ " Mercury thought.

He left a note in Heinrich's shirt pocket, then made his way out of the Sparring hall to notify someone of what happened to Heinrich, unaware that what appeared to be molten material was slowly trickling out the side of Heinrich's head. As he went into the locker room to wash up, Mercury was disturbed by an unknown sound and the sudden flickering of the lights...

"Whoa, it's getting hot in here." Mercury said to himself.

As he went to go check the thermostat, someone tied a chord around his wrists and dragged him through the halls of the building and dangled him from the ceiling of another locker room...

"Who the hell put me up here? Come out!" Mercury demanded.

As Mercury struggled to get down, a bright material splattered onto the floor, which caused the tiles underneath the material to start bubbling until the tiles around them began to crack...

"What the?" Mercury said.

"MERCURY!" A monstrous voice said.

Mercury then turned to see Heinrich, whose skin was mostly melted off and revealing a metallic frame that was containing molten liquid inside its body. His fingertips were open, in which liquid trickled down onto the floor...

"Heinrich?! What the hell are you?" Mercury screamed as he continued to struggle to get free.

"HOW BOUT WE HAVE THAT DUEL AGAIN? AFTER ALL, YOU TRASHED MY COOLING REGULATOR SO WE HAVE 6 MINUTES TILL MELTDOWN." Heinrich explained as Mercury struggled to get free.

As Mercury struggled, an Atlas guard came in to see what the commotion was...

"Hey! What's going on in here?" The guard said.

"Get out of here! That thing's gonna kill you!" Mercury shouted.

But before the guard could react, "Heinrich" dosed him with the material and set him ablaze. All Mercury could do was sit in horror as the guard melted into nothing but a shadow on the floor. While Mercury struggled to get his freedom, someone came rushing behind the burning Heinrich and stunned him with a cryo blast...

"What the?" Mercury said.

"You alright kid?" X-9 asked as he got Mercury down.

"Yeah, but if he has his way, we aren't gonna last." Mercury said as the two of them faced the now-furious Heinrich.

"We need to get him outside." X-9 said.

"Why?" Mercury asked.

"Because, he's more dangerous indoors." X-9 said.

"Well it's gonna get worse, we've got less than six minutes until he melts down!" Mercury explained.

"That's not good." X-9 said.

"Really? How does the guy being a walking Volcano get any worse?" Mercury asked.

"Not living volcano, more like living reactor." X-9 said.

 **This chapter concludes with Mercury being thrust into a battle with a now dangerous Heinrich, whose body is like a living reactor and is on the verge of a meltdown, which X-9 is the only one who knows what will happen when he blows. Cinder has begun to reconsider her stance on her loyalty to Salem as the Storyteller has offered to show her the story of someone who was in her place before her, Yang and an unlikely partner defeated the Omen, a dangerous Grimm in the deserts of Vacuo, while Alliance follower Mors Ululate prepares to assassinate Fennec Albain due to his erratic behavior following the attack on Kuroko base. The further chapters will be delayed as I am getting ready for any finals that I have in school. But the next chapter will pick up with Mercury battling the unstable Heinrich with some extra help, Mors carrying out his task and battling the defensive Ilia Amitola, and Ilia falling prey to his semblance, while Blake and her allies cross paths with Miranda and her creation...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	22. Chapter 22: Judged by the edge

**Chapter 22: Judged by the edge**

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard**

 **6:50 pm**

The quiet, serene silence of the academy courtyard had been broken by the sounds of gunfire as Mercury and X-9 were thrust into battle with the crazed Heinrich, who was revealed to be a form of robot that is powered by what appeared to be molten materials. Mercury continuously fired shots while X-9 used his own unique weapon; a set of 3-D printers on his wrists to generate weapons in an instant, to counter Heinrich's rampant charging and propulsion of molten liquid towards them. But the battle was getting too hectic...

"Why isn't he going down?!" Mercury explained.

"If you managed to deliver a blow to his head, then that means you did more than just damage a cooling regulator." X-9 said before both boys dodged another charge.

"What?!" Mercury exclaimed.

The two continued to fight off the advancing Heinrich, until they had their backs towards the main statue in the center of the courtyard...

"You must have accidentally damaged his neural sensor relay, sending him into a frenzy!" X-9 said.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?!" Mercury asked.

"My old man tried to make a similar one, but he used simply water and had a cooling regulator installed so it wouldn't boil because of a core overheat." X-9 said.

"Oh." Mercury said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Heinrich screamed.

The two watched as his body began to crack even further, spewing molten liquid everywhere...

"What is happening now?" Mercury asked in a worried tone.

"He's entering the first phase of the meltdown sequence, that means countermeasure 1 is activating." X-9 said.

"That is?" Mercury asked, confused by the techno-babble.

"He's about to discharge a lot of heated gas at very high speeds, so find cover!" X-9 screamed.

The two ducked into cover in different areas, in which X-9 pulled out his scroll to make a call. Heinrich's body expelled outwards a great wave of what appeared to be air at incredible speed, which the gases were so hot that they melted the lamp posts around him while burning away the paint around the others. Mercury and X-9 emerged to see him still standing, but he simply was glowing brighter and brighter...

"Damn it, that didn't do anything!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Shit, I thought that would work." X-9 said.

As Heinrich geared up for another attack, He was suddenly found himself trapped inside a bubble that formed around him. Mercury looked to see Oliver, Ovette, and Kanna (X-8) running towards the two boys while Ovette's hands appeared to be coated in soapy material...

"You two alright?" Oliver asked.

"You have the best timing, Kanna." X-9 said.

"Well Marcus, you may be my senior, but I'm always saving your ass." Kanna said in a level headed tone.

" _Great, she's talking back to me._ " X-9 thought to himself.

"Looks like the core's reaching critical mass, we don't have long before he explodes." Oliver said, looking at Heinrich.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Kanna asked.

"What happens when he blows?" Mercury asked in a slightly scared tone.

"Tell me, Mr. Black, what do you know of inferno bombs?" X-9 asked.

"That they explode in a giant fireball that's really hot, hence the name Inferno bomb." Mercury said.

"Precisely, now picture his explosion like 20 or so of those going off at the same time." X-9 said.

"Oh." Mercury said in a scared tone.

"He's almost at critical mass! What do we do?" Ovette asked in a scared tone.

"Oliver, freeze the exterior of the bubble, Kanna, get ready to do a " Mount Hel" X-9 ordered.

"Got it." Kanna said.

"Understood, sir." Oliver said.

Oliver got to a good distance away from the bubble containing the exploding Heinrich, in which he demonstrated his ice based semblance and sprayed ice towards the bubble. It froze completely solid, in which Mercury watched as Kanna suddenly grew to the size of a Goliath and marched over to the frozen bubble, and threw it in the direction of the bay. The group ran towards a nearby cliff, in which they saw it explode in a ball of fire that was so bright that it caught the attention of the Atlas Airship flying nearby...

"Ok, now you got some-" Mercury said to Kanna before being incapacitated by X-9 via electric shock.

"I can handle erasing his memories of this fight, sir." Ovette said.

"You do that." X-9 said in an exhausted tone.

"I thought the Vulcan-class model was ready for use, X-9." Kanna said.

"The higher ups must have grabbed one of the prototypes that I had separate from the batch." X-9 explained.

"Well, that explains why his temp rose erratically." Kanna said.

"Anyway, I'll inform the Grand Marshall of the error and inform her of what happened. She'll have a working model sent out here." X-9 said. "Oliver, has the program been at work?" He asked.

"Yes, all camera footage has been edited for our convenience, so Ozpin and his inner circle won't know what happened." Oliver explained.

"Good, Tomorrow is the final upload of the CCT updates and I do not want to be sluggish." X-9 said.

As the group split up to cover up the incident, Mors prepared to silence the unstable Fennec while Cinna made a move to assist her comrade-in-arms...

 **Nocturnal District**

 **Kuo Kuana , Menagerie**

 **7:30 pm**

Ilia Amitola and her comrades, Yuma and Trifa, went to a location in the nocturnal districts of Kuo Kuana to meet with Sister Cinna to follow up on a supposed lead. The trio arrived in the specified area where Cinna was waiting for them...

"Sister Cinna, why did you call us out here?" Ilia asked.

"Because I needed to provide him the time." Cinna said as she pulled out a flare gun.

"Him?" Yuma asked.

"My newest comrade." Cinna said as she raised the gun and fired.

The light of the flare was seen by Mors, who began to move and leap across the rooftops of the buildings towards the White Fang headquarters for the Menagerie chapter. As for Cinna, those who were willing to change allegiances surrounded Ilia and the other two and cornered them...

"You traitor!" Trifa exclaimed.

" I am doing what is right for the Faunus." Cinna said.

"By siding with the ones who killed hundreds of our brothers and sisters at Kuroko base?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I am siding with people that are actually understanding of the fact that what Adam wants to use against the humans is what caused humans to hate us in the first place; fear." Cinna explained.

"What the hell?" Ilia asked.

" One part of Human nature is fear, humans are afraid of what changes their views on the way that see the world. You throw in a species of individuals who have traits that are identical to animals, it throws everything into whack." Cinna said.

"Our species is suffering at the hands of humans! What makes you think that this Alliance is the ideal fighting force for peace?" Ilia said.

"Because they're what was promised at the end of the Faunus wars, they are an alliance of not all humans, but humans and Faunus working together." Cinna said.

"It can't be that easy." Trifa said in disbelief.

"How can you doubt it? They have created things that can kill the splinter cell's revolution before it can get off the ground." Cinna said.

"It'll take more than just some fancy toys to kill our revolution." Yuma said.

"Who said it was just toys?" Cinna said.

"What does that mean?" Ilia asked.

"You'll see if you continue to follow Adam. Now, someone from the Alliance wanted me to extend an offer to anyone who is interested." Cinna explained.

"Can we get a guess?" Yuma asked.

"It's a one time deal, if you continue to resist, you will die. But if you decide to join the Alliance, you will get a clean slate and fight alongside those who will have your back to the end, no matter their species." Cinna said.

"I don't think so." Yuma said.

He leapt into the air while Trifa sprayed webbing all over the traitors, while Ilia struck Cinna in the face...

"You two go to the headquarters and stop the assassin, I'll handle these folks." Trifa said.

"Be careful, sister." Yuma said.

Yuma took too the skies while Ilia used her weapon to head to the rooftops, leaving Trifa alone with Cinna and her allies. But as they raced to the headquarters, Mors was already hard at work...

 **White Fang Menagerie Headquarters**

 **7:33 pm**

Mors landed on a rooftop of a building that had a clear view of the building that was the central headquarters for the White Fang Chapter of Menagerie. Guards loyal to the splinter cell patrolled the perimeter, which meant that Fennec had dismissed the loyalists from the ranks out of paranoia, replacing them with agents loyal to the cell.

" _Few security cameras, patrol groups rotate in and out to double efficiency, and their armaments are restricted directly to small arms, rifles, and blades. Open opportunity for a clean infiltration is found if I am able to silently neutralize the guards at the rear entrance. The guards do not follow that of the traditionalist White Fang, they wear their masks_ " Mors thought to himself.

He maneuvered his way towards back of the building, demonstrating his "flexible" talents to avoid being seen by the cameras that were a part of the building. He took out any guards he came across with such speed and precision, that they didn't have enough time to make a noise. He earned the name of the bending blade due to his unique flexibility thanks to "frost joint" (a unique disorder that is caused by ice dust exposure to pregnant women, in which the joints of the newborn will be able to move in directions that shouldn't be possible.) He swiftly silenced any guards that came across him, before stopping outside of Fennec's personal office and climbed into the ceiling in order to avoid detection...

"It can't be this difficult." Fennec said in an angry tone.

" _We tried sir, but Brother Adam is getting upset over the fact that you are constantly accusing your fellow allies of treason._ " A voice on the comms said.

"I will find them! The ones who betrayed us at Kuroko, and will root them out." Fennec exclaimed.

Mors watched his angered rant from behind a crack in the ceiling tiles, in which he carefully hopped down and landed behind him. Fennec drew his weapon, but Mors quickly stabbed his weapon holding arm and flipped over the desk while landing over on the other side.

"So, judging by the fact that you wear the uniform and mask of the special operations assassins, Brother Adam sent you to silence me." Fennec said through the pain he was feeling because of his arm.

" _Yes, your actions are damning and need to be stopped._ " Mors said through a voice changer.

"They don't matter, you and the traitors to us will be judged by the blade of Brother Adam." Fennec said.

" _Too bad that you won't be around to see true justice._ " Mors said.

He pulled his blade out of Fennec's arm and leapt through the air, and spun around to deliver a clean thrust of his blade into Fennec's neck. Blood sprayed out as he delivered a second thrust to Fennec's forehead, making blood trickle out as he had cut deep enough to damage his brain. He then used the blade to cut off one of the now-dead Fennec's fox ears, and rubbed it into the open wound on his neck and putting it and the blade he used in a black, wooden box and picked up his weapon as Ilia entered the room and saw the dead Fennec...

"You...Bastard!" Ilia said in an angered tone as she readied her weapon.

She fired shots at him, but he simply evaded her attacks before escaping into the ceiling again and exiting in a room next door. Ilia followed him and pursued him to the rooftop, fighting him along the way, even causing him physical damage that resulted in some of his blood landing on her cheek...

" _I'd admit, you are the first individual to have done damage to me_." Mors said.

"Why do you hide behind a voice changer?" Ilia demanded.

" _Because I'd rather not have my voice be known. Voices can easily be forgotten, but actions will be remembered._ " Mors explained.

"The words of Magister Bellum , the writer of the art of war." Ilia said.

" _To fight is to delude, all warfare is deception_." Mors said.

"You will answer for the murder of Fennec Albain, leader of the White Fang Chapter of Menagerie." Ilia said.

" _He would still draw breath if he had better protection. Besides, you do not even know my identity, so how will you take me to court if I have no name? Even so, what courthouse would accept the case of members of the White Fang? Namely the splinter cell loyal to a singular terrorist with foolish ideals."_ Mors said.

"You sound just like Cinna, meaning you joined the Trinity alliance with her." Ilia said.

" _No child, she joined us._ " Mors said.

Ilia fired off her weapon towards the masked Mors, but he simply fell backwards behind the rooftop, seemingly vanishing as Ilia approached the edge. Seeing that the assassin had vanished, Ilia holstered her weapon and proceeded back inside the building, completely unaware of the small, dark spot that was forming on her cheek. She arrived to see Yuma and another member standing over Fennec's body, horrified by the grisly sight of their dead leader...

"Where's the assassin?" Yuma asked.

"He escaped before I could subdue him, even did the "fall over the side of the building and vanish" trick." Ilia explained.

"Well, this complicates things." The other member said.

"I agree, if Cubol Khan is made aware of this, he'll swoop in and have his followers take over." Yuma said.

"Well, let's pray Chief Belladonna is not aware of what happened, otherwise he would inform the high leadership of what happened. Did you hear any word from Sister Trifa?" Ilia asked.

"No, she hasn't reported back in the past few minutes." The other member responded.

"Give her 5 more minutes, if she's not back by then, I'll fly out and try to find her." Yuma said.

Unbeknownst to them, the only thing that was in the area where Cinna ambushed them was cut webbing, in which Cinna, Trifa, or the other members who had sided with Cinna were no where to be seen. As they struggled to deal with the fallout of the incident, Blake and her allies were about to cross paths with two unexpected individuals...

 **Plains of Aten**

 **Southern Vacuo**

 **Ruined Sand Runner Camp.**

 **6:41 am**

The sun was slowly on the rise over the sandy plains of Aten, in which Blake and her allies had the intent to eliminate a convoy of Sand Runners, but came across an unexpected sight. The camp had been laid to waste by unknown individuals, who slaughtered the Runners and freed their slaves...

"Well, we missed a party." Aiden said.

"Somebody beat us to this place." Eric said as he looked at a piece of debris.

"They seem to have been cut down by some kind of long blade." Caius said as he analyzed a body.

"A single guy with a sword came through here?" Blake said.

"He would have to be moving at a continuous rate in order to achieve his goal of killing everyone in this base." Katie said.

"I can have a few ideas of who could do a stunt like that." Duncan said.

"Really, who?" Blake asked.

"That artificial guy that we saw being tested by those mysterious soldiers." Duncan said.

"Do you really think that this "Elric" is capable of doing something like this?" Eric asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Duncan said, pointing towards a large plume of smoke.

The group watched as Elric and Miranda emerged from the smoke cloud, each wearing their own distinctive uniforms. Elric wore a long, white coat almost identical to Adam's but it had the Trinity Alliance symbol of the cross on it with a black shirt, pants, and boots on underneath and bone plates covered his mouth. As for Miranda, she wore a standard desert explorer's uniform...

"Greetings everyone." Miranda said.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked.

"My name is Dr. Miranda Elric, and this tall fighter is Elric Withershard, my colleague." Miranda explained.

"Did you both kill all these slavers?" Hera asked.

"Well, He did all the heavy lifting, but that is not why we are here." Miranda said.

"Then why are you here?" Blake asked.

"You must be Blake Belladonna, Elric here has been itching to meet you personally." Miranda said.

"Why would he want to meet me?" Blake asked.

"Because I felt the need to see what had Adam Taurus so impressed." Elric said.

Blake was immediately shell shocked by what the artificial stranger had said, he was seeking her out to see what had Adam impressed. He started to walk around her, looking over every single detail of her...

"He must have been drawn to your looks, since you have a form of grace about you." Elric said.

" _I am not a fan of this guy._ " Katie thought.

"The way you act shows that you bear the mark of trauma, lingering from the past and worsened by an ordeal that had occurred long ago." He said.

"How do you know so much just from a single glance?" Blake asked.

"To know your enemy, the most powerful tool in your arsenal is the power of sight." Elric said.

"For the sight of both eye and mind are the strongest blocks of warrior. Magister Bellum's poetic verses of war from the Art of War." Duncan said.

"Pardon my interruption, but I think you are owed an explanation. We're not here to make small talk with you, Elric is here to test Ms. Belladonna." Miranda said.

"Test me?" Blake asked.

"The Cardinal finds the courage that you display in jumping into the front lines of fighting the White Fang admirable, but wants us to see if you have the strength to see your task to the end." Elric explained.

"Don't worry, Elric will hold back enough so he won't end up killing you by accident. You'll be lucky enough get away with some minor injuries." Miranda said.

"We shall fight for only three minutes, if you can endure for that long, then I shall provide you with knowledge to help you survive should you have to face him in battle during your quest." Elric said.

"And if I can't?" Blake asked.

"Then you will not be worthy of your own cause." Elric asked.

Blake readied her _Gambol Shroud_ for battle, while Elric rested his gloved hand on the handle of his own blade. As Blake clashed with a darkened clone of the one man who scarred her, Corsac was about embrace his own rage...

 **Prismere Citadel**

 **10:00 am**

Corsac was sitting across from the Speaker, who had just delivered to him a black, wooden box that had the White Fang emblem on it and its contents shook him to his very core. He clutched the armrests with shaking arms, which reverberated throughout his entire body. Tears flowed down his face as the Speaker began to talk...

"I am sorry for your loss." She said.

"Did his murderer suffer when your man found him?" Corsac asked.

"Yes, Mors made sure that he paid in blood for his transgressions." The Speaker said.

"Then , I wish to make an amendment to our agreement that we made." Corsac said as he stood up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I will follow your organization to save my people from Adam, but..." Corsac said.

"But?" She said.

"I will also want a chance...to kill that son of a bitch." Corsac said in an infuriated tone.

The Speaker looked at Corsac's tear-drenched eyes and saw something in him that had her surprised, his faith in Adam has been completely shattered and sheer bloodlust and rage have kindled a raging flame in his heart.

"You will have that chance, Mr. Albain." The Speaker said.

"What do you mean?" Corsac asked.

"The Cardinal has a special plan for you, he will discuss the details upon his return from his negotiations in Mistral." The Speaker said.

"I see." Corsac said.

"Furthermore, I have something else that I had forgotten to share with you when I handed you the box." The Speaker said, pulling something from her robe.

Corsac watched as she pulled out his younger brother's weapon, in its closed state, and offered it to him. He took it carefully from her, in which she began to speak something else...

"There's another thing." She said.

"Really?" Corsac asked.

"A small cluster of your former compatriots in the Menagerie chapter of the White Fang have joined our cause." The Speaker said.

"I'm relieved that so many have had their eyes opened." Corsac said.

"Yes, that will guarantee the chance of less people losing their lives to Adam's insanity." She said.

 **This Chapter concludes with Corsac declaring a new goal in his life to kill Adam, Elric readied himself to combat Blake in a manner of trial test for him to see what had Adam impressed, and Mercury survived the insane onslaught of the crazed Heinrich who was a Vulcan-Class infiltration unit developed by X-9, who helped him defeat it with the aid of his assistants and Kanna (X-8). The next chapter picks up with the Cardinal's semblance being revealed when the negotiations are interrupted by the arrival of Adam, Elric shares his thoughts after the duel with Blake, Aria faces off against another agent of Salem's while on her way to visit her niece, Yang nears her chance to reunite with Blake but is hindered by a new challenge, while the rest of the Cardinal's disciples' missions are revealed...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	23. Chapter 23: Time is at his side

**Chapter 23: Time is at his side.**

 **White Fang Citadel Headquarters**

 **Mistral, Anima**

 **10:30 am.**

Cubol and Avernus stood outside of the main headquarters of the White Fang to await the arrival of the Cardinal and his envoy to negotiate with him to discuss a partnership between the two factions. They watched as a large, three engine airship landed on the landing platform and six armored knights marched off the airship and stood attention on both sides as the Cardinal walked down with Akarn and another advisor with him...

"Cubol Khan, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Cardinal said.

"Same to you, Cardinal." Cubol said.

"Avernus, it has been too long." The Cardinal said.

"Yes, it has." Avernus said, shaking his old friend's hand.

"How fares your ward?" The Cardinal asked.

"Her condition improves, but we're not fully there yet on 100%." Avernus explained.

"I was surprised when you notified me that Rosecliff's toxin had been involved." The Cardinal said.

"That old bastard must have either sold it off onto the Black market, or one of his underlings did after he was toppled." Bronn said.

"Well, that's why you are Sienna's caregiver." The Cardinal said.

"Any way, I hadn't expected that you would have others accompanying you." Cubol said.

"This is Commander Julius Akarn of the Alliance's 412th military division, as well as one of my finest advisers. He is here to assist in the reconstruction of your security after so many spies were discovered." The Cardinal explained.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Akarn said.

"And this is Antony, one of my chief advisors." The Cardinal said.

"How do you do, sir." Antony said.

"Of course, shall we proceed inside?" Cubol asked.

"Lead the way, my good man." The Cardinal said.

The group proceeded inside, with the Cardinal musing at the decorative architecture of the Citadel interior, before they proceeded to the room where Sienna was resting as a treatment was underway to eliminate the toxins in her system. Her skin color had returned to normal, she hadn't coughed up any blood lately, and her breathing was greatly improved.

"Sister, this is the man Lord Avernus Bronn works for." Cubol explained.

"I see, so you are the Cardinal." Sienna said.

"Yes, and you must be Sienna Khan, the successor to Ghira Belladonna after his time as the leader ended." The Cardinal said.

"You're very astute." Sienna said.

"Warriors with educated minds are the most deadliest on the battlefield." The Cardinal commented.

"For they are those who warp battle to victory." Sienna responded.

"Two minds think alike." Avernus commented.

"We shall be in the main conference hall, Lord Bronn, inform us if my sister's condition changes for the worst." Cubol said.

"Of course, sir." Avernus responded.

Avernus stayed with Sienna while the Cardinal and Cubol proceeded to the main conference hall to negotiate the terms for a treaty between the White Fang and the Alliance. Both men took seats at the table, while Antony and one of Cubol's advisors stood behind each man.

"Now, onto the business at hand." The Cardinal said.

"Yes, your agent that saved my sister from being shot after she was poisoned and Lord Bronn both have said interesting things about the Alliance." Cubol said.

"Really now?" The Cardinal said in a humored tone.

"Yes, they say that your alliance is the embodiment of what was supposed to be promised at the end of the Faunus wars, humans and Faunus in equality." Cubol explained.

"They speak the truth. Faunus and humans within the ranks acknowledge themselves as equals when they fly under the Alliance banner." The Cardinal responded.

"How is it so tranquil when our people suffer everyday at the hands of bigoted humans?" Cubol asked.

"The Alliance's members are united together because of one simple detail; they're tired." The Cardinal said.

"Tired?" Cubol asked.

"Tired. Tired of seeing so many innocent men and women of both races suffer for misdeeds that existed long ago. They are tired of seeing the Grimm gain more ground than any peace negotiations between the two species, and tired of seeing people that they had trusted to work together either be persecuted for their interests or even murdered for them." The Cardinal said.

"I had no idea that humans suffered as well." Cubol said.

"They have acknowledged the potential for a greater future for both species if we stand together." The Cardinal said as a Faunus staff member had entered the room.

"Leader Khan, I have news." The staff member said.

"What is it?" Cubol asked.

"We've just received news from Sister Cinna of the Menagerie chapter, Fennec Albain has been assassinated." The staff member said.

"What?!" Cubol said.

"Do you know who did the deed?" Cubol's advisor asked.

"She reported it was an assassin dispatched by Adam, as the security was crippled by his spies." The staff member said.

"This certainly changes things." The Cardinal commented.

"Cubol, might I make a suggestion?" Antony said.

"What is it, Sir Antony?" Cubol asked.

"Adam intended to assassinate Fennec to send a message to you and your sister, to try and intimidate you both into submission." Antony explained.

"He thinks that the way Sienna has led the White Fang on has failed." The Cardinal said.

"How dare he." Cubol said in an angered tone.

"Calm yourself, Cubol, this presents an open opportunity to rally your people behind you." The Cardinal said.

"Really?" Cubol inquired.

"Of course, if you speak out before a conference and denounce Adam's Faction as not one of yours, condemn their actions as attempts to "compromise the security and safety of the Faunus people" then more shall rally behind you and the Fang." Antony explained.

"Take his message and turn it against him." The Cardinal said.

"I see, I think we shall give it a try." Cubol said as someone radioed his advisor.

"Sir, we have a problem." The advisor said.

"What is it this time?" Cubol asked.

"It's Taurus sir, he's here and is in the throne room." The advisor explained.

 **3 minutes later.**

Cubol, the Cardinal, Antony, and Akarn proceeded to the throne room where Adam was waiting. Cubol did everything that he could to refrain from immediately attacking Adam, while Antony carried a white case that was delivered to him by one of the Knights. Cubol entered the room and sat on the Throne while Adam emerged from the shadows...

"Hello, Cubol." Adam said.

"Adam, give me a reason that I should not call security to have the man who had my sister poisoned arrested." Cubol said.

"I know you are upset..." Adam said.

"Upset? I am furious with you right now Adam, you wage violent acts and torment humans so blatantly that you are making the state of the Faunus worse than better." Cubol said.

"Cubol, I fight for a world where the Faunus no longer have to live in the shadow of humans. A world were the Faunus, are the rulers of humans." Adam said.

"Your supremacist ideals are going to bring ruin to this world, because by the time you even get the chance, the Grimm will have killed us all." Cubol remarked.

"Not exactly." Adam said.

"What are you talking about?" Cubol said.

"I have forged a partnership with a new ally, someone who can control and master the Grimm, someone who can use them to our advantage." Adam said.

"Really, because I've made new friends of my own." Cubol said.

"What?" Adam asked.

Adam watched as the Cardinal emerged from the area behind the throne, his gloved hands clasped together as walked out and stood beside Cubol...

"Who is this?" Adam asked.

"This gentleman is the leader of an organization that has graciously extended an offer to us that is so much more than your bigoted ideologies. Even one of his followers is the caregiver of my sister." Cubol explained.

"You're siding with humans?" Adam said angrily.

"Not just any humans, their organization defeated your followers at Kuroko." Cubol said.

"WHAT?!" Adam said as he clutched the handle of _Wilt._

As he tried to take a step forward to attack, he found himself several feet away from them near the door...

"What the hell?" Adam said.

" _What is going on? Adam was just getting ready to strike me, but now he's over by the door? I didn't even see him move there_ " Cubol thought.

"Take anymore steps towards me or Sir Khan, it will be seen as a declaration of war." The Cardinal said.

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" Adam screamed.

Adam decided to grab one of the spears off the wall, throwing it directly at Cubol, but he then blanked out for a slight moment in which he saw the spear laying on the ground next to the Cardinal...

" _It's that masked human next to Cubol, he's doing something to prevent me from acquiring the chance to take them out._ " Adam thought.

" _It's just like Adam's attempted first strike, the Cardinal must be doing something in order to prevent Adam's strikes from making their mark. Could this be his semblance?_ " Cubol thought as he stared at the Cardinal, who was completely unfazed by what was happening.

"Just because the Alliance is under my command, doesn't mean that I do not know to handle myself." The Cardinal said as he walked down the steps.

"Then face me, you human coward!" Adam said as he leapt forward, striking the Cardinal's robe with _Wilt._

Just when Adam thought he hit him, the robe fell backward revealing the White Case inside, and it's contents were gone. Adam noticed that there was a large imprint inside the case shaped like two armored gauntlets and a unique greatsword, a Balmung...

"What the?" Adam said.

In that moment, he heard the sound of moving metal as the Cardinal leapt at him with the Balmung in hand. The large blade slammed into the ground as Adam leapt back, in which Adam looked to see that he was wearing a modified chestplate with gauntlets, almost the equivalent of full body armor. Adam then attempted to take him out at the knees, only to find himself clashing swords again...

"How do you move that fast?" Adam asked in a confused tone.

"A true warrior never reveals his secrets so easily." The Cardinal said, breaking the deadlock by pushing him back.

Adam couldn't understand, why was this random human moving at such speeds? How was a human able to predict every movement that he was throwing out? The Cardinal then swung his Balmung so hard that he knocked _Wilt_ out of Adam's hand and knocked him away...

"We will be at this all day, Taurus. You can agree that we _both_ have better things to be doing right at this moment." The Cardinal said, planting his Balmung in the ground.

"Answer me this, human, how are you so precise with your movements that they can outmatch my own?" Adam demanded as he picked up _Wilt_ and sheathed it.

"Move swift as the Wind and closely-formed as the Wood. Attack like the Fire and be still as the Mountain." The Cardinal recited.

" So you are well-versed in the language of war." Adam said.

"I have made it a personal habit of reading books similar to that in my spare time. I find Magister Bellum's writings fascinating." The Cardinal said.

"His writings are fascinating to me as well, my personal favorite quote is "in the midst of chaos, opportunity will be found." Adam said.

"Your warrior instinct is commendable, Taurus, but your philosophy is flawed." The Cardinal said.

"How dare you, we deserve to rule! We are far superior to you humans." Adam demanded.

"No, you act like a pouty child, complaining about how little you have and proclaim that you have superiority when you spill the blood of those who have never even raised a weapon against you." The Cardinal said.

"Humans must suffer in order to feel our pain, to know their place." Adam said.

"Well then, it's time for you to remember that you have no power here." The Cardinal said.

The Cardinal smacked Adam across the room with his Balmung, leaving Cubol and his advisor completely shell shocked as Adam scrambled out of the room...

"I'm surprised that you didn't just kill him outright." Cubol asked.

"Well, one of my champions has been born to see the task of being his executioner. If I were to kill Adam, he would shift his focus to me." The Cardinal explained.

As the Cardinal resumed the negotiations with Cubol, another one of the Cardinal's disciples was about to make her move...

 **Haven Academy**

 **Office of Professor Leonardo Lionheart**

 **9:30 am.**

Adelia walked around the room, looking at the decoration of the room that had her not amused at all, as she had much more "refined" tastes. She leaned against the desk just as Lionheart entered the room with a shocked look on his face...

"Your next line is "Who are you?" and followed by "and how did you get in here?"." Adelia said.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Lionheart said, before realising that she had predicted what He was going to say.

"First, you have the strangest secretary working at the front desk, second, I'm the one who is going to be handling your leash." Adelia said.

Professor Lionheart tried to move towards a certain bookshelf, in which a glowing rune in the shape of a five-point star blocked it off...

"Your single route communicator to your "new friend" is splattered all over the wall in there." Adelia explained.

"If you are not with Salem, then who are you with?" Lionheart asked in a cautious tone.

"An organization that wants you to reconsider your stance on the issue of your Relic." Adelia said.

"All right, let's talk." Lionheart said.

As Adelia and Lionheart decided to chat, Elric was about to discuss the results of his duel with Blake...

 **Ruined Sand Runners Camp**

 **Vacuo.**

 **10:01 am**

Elric sheathed his own sword as Blake struggled to get up off the ground after their duel. Her body was covered in minor wounds such as bruises and cuts, which hindered her ability to get on her feet.

"Your professional opinion?" Miranda asked her ward.

"She has the drive to survive any battle she is in, but..." Elric said.

"But?" Miranda inquired.

"She is weak when it comes to her drive, she kept trying to get away during my advance. If she were to engage Adam in a real battle, she would only provide ammunition for him to antagonize her." Elric said.

"Well ( _Grunt_ ) you may be an artificial person, but you're ten times more precise and deadly than he ever was." Blake said as Katie helped to her feet.

"Just because you can run doesn't always guarantee a victory." Elric said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"When a fleet-footed individual relies on their speed for the escape, they are not an individual anymore, they are prey for the hunt. Their only purpose in life is to be slaughtered by the hunters that chase them." Elric explained.

"So you're calling her prey?" Duncan asked.

"No, she has chosen to hunt the hunters before she is slaughtered. The hunted seeks to become a hunter." Elric said.

"How would you know about hunting?" Aiden asked.

"Because that is my purpose, I hunt the corrupt beasts that hunt the innocent for sport and their own twisted desires. And the prey I have set my eyes upon the one who calls himself a saint. You know him well as I am cursed with his face." Elric said.

"They raised you to kill Adam?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, he endangers the balance that the world has. All for the sake of his own selfish spite." Elric explained.

"So you think your "Trinity Alliance" can magically solve every single problem with the world?" Blake asked.

"The Cardinal has instructed the Alliance under a single teaching, preserve and protect the very world that we call home." Miranda said.

"What is this Balance?" Blake asked.

"Just as there is light in this world, there must always be darkness. One cannot survive without the other, in which both races are doomed in the process." Elric said.

"I see. Well, now that you have seen how Blake works, what are you gonna do now?" Eric asked.

"Our instructions were to test her mettle, if she had weakness in certain areas, Elric's job was to rectify them." Miranda said.

"So his job is to basically train Blake?" Caius said.

"My assignment is to strengthen the mettle of your comrade, as the Cardinal views her as a worthy warrior." Elric explained.

"Our camp is a little ways east of here, you can bring your Nightprowler and one of my camp engineers can help you with any tweaks that you need, and we have some decent medical supplies to patch Blake up." Miranda said.

Blake and her comrades considered what this mysterious woman and her artificial soldier was offering, in which they all came to the same conclusion...

"Lead the way." Duncan said.

As Blake and her allies decided to accept the offer that was presented to them, One of the Cardinal's disciples was about to make his move towards his target...

 **Branwen Tribe Encampment**

 **Anima**

 **11:30 am**

Shay and his associates in the Branwen Tribe stood guard outside of the main encampment, keeping constant vigilance since Raven was away on business. It was a common practice that the tribe had constantly practiced; should the chief of the tribe be away, security is to be at maximum at all times.

"Hey, Shay?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah, what?!" Shay said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, it's just that...the last party that had gone out was supposed to report back an hour ago." The guard explained.

"Sorry about going off on you, heat's really getting to me." Shay said.

"That's alright." The Guard said.

"He's right though, Shay, they're over the amount of time that raiding parties are supposed to be out." Another one said.

"Well, that's not good." Shay said.

As the group stood at the gate while the serene atmosphere of the forest echoed around them, it was shattered by the sound of gunfire, in which one of their own men came flying towards the gate and crashing into the ground...

"You alright man?!" Shay said as he ran to the downed raider.

"Big guy...ambushed us..." The injured raider said.

"Big guy?" Shay said in a confused tone.

He looked at the raider's rifle, and was horrified as it was completely bent at almost a 90 degree angle. He then he felt the ground shake as if something massive was coming towards him.

"My, my, if isn't Shay D. Mann, the most idiotic raider in the entire Branwen Tribe." Surtur said.

Shay looked up to see Surtur marching out from underneath the shade of the trees, in full combat armor and carrying the second member of the raider group over while dragging the third behind him. He leaned the two against a tree, then turned to face Shay, who was pointing his gun at him...

"I thought Raven warned you to stay away." Shay said.

"Do you think that Branwen's sword scares me? Besides, I know that she isn't here right now." Surtur said.

"That doesn't mean that you can't just stroll in here like what happened 9 years ago didn't happen." Shay said in an angry tone.

"I'm not planning on staying Shay, I'm here for Vernal." Surtur explained.

"Well, then it gives me all the more reason to shoot you." Shay said.

"Before you say a damn thing, no, cowardly Lionheart didn't send me to get her. I'm not even going to take her away from the Camp." Surtur said.

"Then who the hell sent you?" Shay said.

"An interested party, they just want to make sure that the certain group who are considering using Vernal for sinister practices doesn't get the chance." Surtur explained.

"So you're working for a different group that's going toe-to-toe with Salem?" Shay asked.

"True, my boy, they're not just going toe-to-toe with Salem, they're going to war with her and every son-of-a-bitch who even thinks of causing trouble." Surtur said.

"So you're working for a bunch of hot-shot fools who think that they can just magically bring peace and love to the world?" A guard at the gate said.

"They've already been hard at work on dealing with the troublesome White Fang splinter faction of assholes working for Adam Taurus." Surtur responded.

"Why do you want to see Vernal?" Shay asked.

"My new boss has a present for her, just a little something to take care of the problem of Salem's attack dogs." Surtur said.

As Shay considered what to do with the Branwen Tribe's number one exile, Aria was about to confront a serious danger to her family...

 **Café Dragon**

 **City of Vale**

 **12:01 pm**

Aria was sitting at a table in the café, sipping a cup of coffee while looking closely at a collect profile of the known agents of Salem; Hazel Rainhart, Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, and Cinder Fall. After receiving the report of Cinder's situation from AIS, she crosses her name off the list, considering her "not a threat" since she had lost the maiden's power thanks to the bomb planted by Peter. As she sat there patiently, she was also considering how to approach Ruby, considering that she was her niece and the daughter to her sister, Summer. As she sat there, a man entered the Café with his face being concealed by a brown hood, and went up to the counter and began to speak in a tone that was all too familiar to her...

"Excuse me, can you help me find directions to the transport hub?" Tyrian asked.

"Sure, it's just a couple of blocks away from here." The Counter girl said.

"Thank you." Tyrian said as Aria discreetly gathered her materials and paid for her coffee.

When Tyrian turned around, Aria had already exited the café and was gone before he could notice her face. He walked down the street towards the transport hub and passed by a construction site that was seemingly deserted when Brie walked past him and utilized a special combat technique to throw him over the fence and into the site...

"Well, that was an impressive feat. Caught me completely off guard." Tyrian commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Aria remarked.

Tyrian turned around to see the towering silver-eyed woman standing atop the building's steel columns in a black body suit that was modified to her convenience. She leapt down and landed on her feet, in which Tyrian looked at her up and down...

"I thought the little brat that my queen has sent me to deal with was the only silver-eyed warrior." Tyrian said.

"Don't you dare talk about my niece like that." Aria said.

"Oh, so that makes you the sister to the one that my queen took care of." Tyrian said with a snicker.

"Well, you know what that makes me?" Aria said.

"What?" Tyrian said.

"The one who is gonna punish you." Aria said.

Tyrian watched as Aria's monstrous bladed tail lashed out and struck the ground beneath his feet, giving Tyrian the chance to jump in the air. He looked at her tail with glee, but was weirded out by the eye on it...

"Oh, you have a pretty nifty weapon there, aren't you worried that witnesses will see your weapon?" Tyrian commented.

"That's what I'm not worried about. You see, my partner, the one who threw your scrawny ass over the fence, has a special semblance to take care of that problem." Aria said.

"Oh?" Tyrian said in an inquisitive tone.

"She has the semblance of creating small, isolated pockets of reality that allows me to go all out in a fight." Aria said.

"Do you think that I am going to believe that story?" Tyrian said in disbelief.

"Haven't you noticed that no one has even bothered to see the whole fight going on?" Aria pointed out.

Tyrian realised immediately, there was no commotion from the civilians on the streets, no one stopping at the fences to record a video of the strange girl with a monstrous tail going toe to toe with the random stranger that was thrown over the fence into the construction yard. He hopped up to the fence and watched as civilians passed by the scene, as if they were not there...

" _What the?_ " Tyrian thought, putting his hand out to feel his surroundings only to see something that amazed him.

It was a form of barrier, shielding the entire area and isolating them from the entire crowd of civilians going down the street...

"No matter how loud you scream, those people will not hear you or see you." Aria said.

"It can work like that for you as well!" Tyrian exclaimed as he leapt forward with his weapons drawn.

Aria moved her tail with such precision and accuracy that Tyrian's attacks on her had no effect as he could not hit her at all. Aria was seemingly amused by the irritation that was on his face until he leapt behind her and stung her with his scorpion tail...

"Hahaha, got you!" Tyrian said with excitement.

"Oh...now it is on." Aria said with a slightly excited tone.

Before he could speak, Tyrian watched as she was encased in a solid, white material and the devout servant of Salem was completely confused about what just happened. In that moment, he watched as the solidified girl crumbled into a white cloud of dust after streaks of purple lined her body...

"Well that was too easy." Tyrian said as he walked up and stepped on some of the material.

He looked down to see the material was thin like paper, and light as feathers. Purple lined each sheet, which Tyrian immediately put two and two together as he recognized the shade of the purple...

"Clever bitch, but how could she shed her skin and my venom out and off?" Tyrian said.

"THINK FAST!" Aria said.

Tyrian quickly evaded her attack, but noticed that something was off. The tail that was normally a bright shade of red was now jet black and the blades looked as if they were made of steel rather than bone like they originally were, as well as Aria's voice had now become monstrous and violent. She landed in front of him, in which he recoiled in shock at the sight of what she had become. Her body was now covered in a thick, chitinous armor that was red as blood that covered the lower half of her mouth as well as her entire body. Her lower legs looked insectoid, but he immediately figured that those were just part of the armor and her eyes were blackened with red irises.

"What the hell?!" Tyrian exclaimed.

"You like, advanced biomechanical chitin armor created by the people I trust." Aria said.

"The appearance of it won't save you from my attacks." Tyrian said.

"Do you want to test that theory of yours?" Aria said in a sinister tone.

Tyrian lunged forward at his monstrous opponent, intent on killing her as she was an obstacle in his way towards his goal. But as they fought, Yang found herself in a new situation while on her trail to pursue Blake...

 **Golden Sunrise Inn**

 **12:30 pm**

The Golden Sunrise was a worn-down inn building smack dab in the center of the Vacuo deserts, in an area that was home to a former mining road. Now, the inn is simply a ragged piece of Vacuo's ragged history. Yang needed to rest up from her trip, so this place was her only option for a break from her exhausting trip. She walked inside, looking to see only a few individuals that looked like huntsmen and a few women who were huntresses, others appeared to be individuals that worked for "business". She walked over to the bar, where a single young man worked the counter...

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The boy said.

"Water, it's hot out man." Yang said.

"Oh, coming right up then." The boy said.

Yang sat there patiently waiting for her water, in which the occasional hustle and bustle of the inn's occupants was interrupted by the sound of the doors flying open. A well-dressed man entered the room, but he wasn't some random guy. His skin was a bright shade of alabaster, concealing his eyes behind a set of dark sunglasses...

"Pastor, this is the third time that you have come here and harassed us." A man coming down the stairs said.

"Well, Paternoster, I will continue to come back until you finally give me what I want." The man said.

"I've told told you a million times, they're not here." Mr. Paternoster said.

"I can tell that you are lying to me, they are not yours to shelter, they're property of my employers." Pastor explained.

"Well, those girls are not property." Paternoster said.

"Thank you for exposing your secret." Pastor explained, drawing a knife from his coat.

He attempted to stab Mr. Paternoster in a fit of rage, but the man clutched the blade as it inched closer to his chest and his hand began to spray blood. The boy reached for something under the counter, in which Yang sped away from the counter and delivered a swift punch to the man's face. The force of the blow immediately sent him flying out the doors, in which he staggered away from the inn...

"Dad, are you alright?" The boy asked as he rushed to his father with a first aid kit in hand.

"I'm fine, but he'll be back to get them." Mr. Paternoster said.

"Who are you hiding from that guy?" Yang asked.

"So you're the one who sucker punched him out the doors?" A voice said from the stairs.

Yang turned to see a blue-haired woman walking down the steps, clad in leather armor and clutching a sawed off, lever action shotgun. She placed the gun in a special holster on her back, and walked up to Yang...

"If you want to understand our situation, it's best that you see for yourself." The woman said.

"Do you think that we can trust her ,dear?" Mr. Paternoster said.

"Yeah, Sandra, why trust a random kid?" A huntsman said.

"She just punched the enemy out of the door, that is proof enough." Sandra said.

"If you need some help, I'm going to need some answers." Yang said.

Sandra lead Yang into the basement, and opened a hidden door that revealed a sight that shook Yang. It were two girls, both were pale white and very thin and their bodies were covered in scars. Their hair was snow white, and the irises in their eyes were a bright shade of pink...

"These are the ones who we protecting from the man you punched out the door." Sandra explained.

"What happened to these two?" Yang asked in a horrified tone.

"They have been used as human lab rats, tortured and experimented on." Mr. Paternoster said.

"They had a third, but he died of health failure due to the experiments." Sandra said.

"Who does The guy that I punched out the door work for?" Yang asked.

"A very cruel scientist group, they are trying to perfect a weapon for a sponsor." Sandra said.

"We've sent a message to the WHITECROSS chapter here in Vacuo because they are the only ones who can help them." Mr. Paternoster said.

"But they won't make it in time, Pastor is gonna be back and is gonna bring help." Sandra said.

After hearing that, Yang immediately thought to herself and came to a decision...

"You are going to need serious help with him, so I am going to help you out." Yang said.

"Well, I hope you ready for war." Sandra said.

 **This Chapter concludes with Yang deciding to help a family with protecting a couple of scared, victimized girls who were used as human experiment test subjects from The agent of the organization that tortured them. The Cardinal's semblance is revealed; the ability to stop time for an unknown amount, as he used it to best Adam in battle when he attempted to seize power. The next character, Surtur, is revealed to be handling the task of securing the loyalty of Vernal, the Spring Maiden to the Alliance, as well as he has a history with the Branwen Tribe. Aria reemerges to confront Tyrian Callows, an agent of Salem's, who was on his way to try and eliminate Ruby. This reveals her ultimate weapon, a unified set of biomechanical chitin armor that is combined with her tail. The next chapter picks up with Aria and Tyrian's fight, her first meeting with Ruby, Yang's firefight with Pastor and his "associates" starts, and Blake learns a principal lesson from Elric's training...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	24. Chapter 24: Struggle

**Chapter 24: Struggle**

 **Construction Site**

 **City of Vale.**

 **12:12 am**

Tyrian was panting out of breath, while Aria stood completely unaffected by their fight. Her chitinous armor looked as if nothing had ever scratched its surface, which irritated him.

"What's the matter, getting tired?" Aria said.

"You're inhuman, girl, you're getting me too tired out." Tyrian said.

"Callows, I know you fight relying on your physical prowess and nimble agility in order to achieve victory." Aria said.

"You are no different than me in that form, but you faster and stronger than me. Plus, that chitinous armor of yours can regenerate from whatever damage it takes." Tyrian said.

"Well, let this dance of ours conclude." Aria said.

Tyrian leapt forward with his weapons drawn, but Aria simply jumped into the air and swung her tail in a quick motion that so fast Tyrian had no time to respond. The edge of the bladed tail lashed out and severed the Scorpion Faunus' tail in half, sending him into a state of total shock and terror. He fell to his knees and screamed in agony, in which Aria delivered a swift punch to his face.

"That is true power Tyrian, a power that your "queen" will never take." Aria said as the Faunus lost consciousness.

"Well, that was dark." Brie said as Aria reverted to normal.

"Think you can clean this up?" Aria asked.

"Sure, cleaning up your messes kind of comes with the job." Brie said.

"Be careful, I'm pretty sure that he shit himself when I damaged his tail." Aria said.

"Lovely." Brie said.

Aria went back to her normal self, and walked into a nearby trailer that was deserted since the crew of the site had been paid off to be elsewhere when their fight. She came out in a beautiful dress and shoes, taking off to Beacon to meet with her niece.

 **Beacon Academy Landing Docks**

 **12:20 pm**

The airship that Aria boarded had arrived at the docks, in which she stepped off, as many people were murmuring about how tall she was. As she took a step forward, someone brushed passed her in which she felt scales. She grabbed the person and spun them to her front, in which the two locked eyes...

"Saresha?" Aria asked.

"Lady Aria. I'm surprised that you are here." Saresha said.

"I'm here to visit my family that was unaware of my existence. The Cardinal has granted me permission to visit her." Aria said.

"That's understandable." Saresha said.

"That brings me here, so why is the lancewoman of the bloodied fangs here?" Aria asked as Saresha got close to her ear.

"Priority Olympian Asset Autumn is here, kept in the secret vault that the headmaster of this academy has." Saresha said.

"Autumn is here?" Aria said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, AIS has confirmed that the headmaster and his inner circle have been secretly and discretely monitoring the status of each Maiden." Saresha said.

"I see." Aria said.

"The Cardinal has instructed me to assess the status of Autumn, while Surtur has been assigned to ensure Spring's loyalty." Saresha explained.

"Well, if you need assistance while I am here at the time, do not hesitate to ask." Aria said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Saresha said.

The two immediately separated from each other, each going one direction to avoid suspicion. Aria walked through the courtyard until she was approached by the most unexpected individual, in which she instinctively lowered the front of her hat to conceal her face...

"Excuse me , miss?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes?" Aria said.

"I was unaware of any vistors coming to Beacon."Ozpin said.

"Well, My visit is actually a surprise for someone." Aria explained.

"Really? Why would you want to surprise someone?" Ozpin said.

"Because, their mother spent a lot of time looking for me when she was a student here." Aria said.

"So you're related to a student here?" Ozpin said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I'm their aunt." Aria explained.

"Oh, well please send forward notice of your arrival ahead of time to avoid confusion." Ozpin said.

"Of course, my apologies." Aria said.

"Not a problem, now what is the student's name?" Ozpin asked.

"Her name is Ruby Rose." Aria said.

"What?" Ozpin said in a shocked tone.

Aria took off her hat, revealing her silver eyes to the surprised headmaster of the academy...

"Headmaster Ozpin, my name is Aria Rose, and I am Summer Rose's long lost sister." Aria said.

"Well, this is surprising." Ozpin said.

"We can talk about my surprising return after I have had the chance to visit my family." Aria said.

Aria took off for the dorms, leaving Ozpin standing in total surprise upon learning of the identity of the long lost sister of one of his top students from long ago. She entered the building and found her way to the dorm room of Team RWBY...

 _"I have reached the point of no return, this moment will change both the lives of both myself and the daughter of my own sister. Turning back now will go against everything that I was instructed upon."_ Aria thought.

She clasped the door knob, opening the door and locked eyes with Ruby, who was in the middle of an exercise to test her spine's strength with the assistance of Weiss...

"Um, hello." Ruby said.

"How do you do?" Aria said.

"Are you here to see me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Aria said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you miss." Ruby said in her usual tone as Weiss sat her up.

"You look just like her." Aria commented.

"Who does Ruby remind you of?" Weiss inquired.

"Someone I lived with a long time ago." Aria said as she took off her hat and set it down on the table next to her.

Both girls were completely shell shocked as the strange woman standing in front of them had similar facial features to Ruby. The only difference between the two was the woman's bust was slightly more defined than Ruby's.

"Ruby Rose, my name is Aria Rose, and I...am your aunt." Aria said.

As Ruby dealt with the shocking discovery of a long lost aunt, Yang prepared for a really long day as she and unfortunate band of allies faced a serious threat...

 **The Golden Sunrise**

 **11:00 am**

Yang walked downstairs to the main hall of the inn, where the huntsman and huntresses were bracing for the arrival of Pastor and whatever "help" that he was going to bring. The young boy who was working the bar the previous evening, Daniel, was busy helping his father Lewis ready his weapon, a mechanical arm brace that supposedly in his punching strength.

"How do you do, Yang?" Daniel said.

"I'm good, the upstairs Windows are secured enough." Yang said.

"Good, Pastor is unpredictable, he could attack from anywhere." Mr. Paternoster said.

"So, how did those girls fall under your care?" Yang asked.

"I found them cowering in the heating shed behind the building, trying to get warm, and wrapped in torn blankets that had a strange symbol on each one. I brought them inside, and mom immediately suspected that they were victims of human experimentation, due their bleached white hair and their scars." Daniel explained.

"She also thinks that the Institute is involved." Mr. Paternoster said in disbelief.

"The Institute?" Yang asked.

"Lowell Institute, used to be a big organization back before WHITECROSS started." Daniel explained.

"They ended up being bad guys because they were documenting and making every outbreak worse than ever because they were considering weaponization of every single virus that were present in the outbreaks." Mr. Paternoster said.

"Let's pray, that Pastor works for someone else." Sandra said as she came down the stairs, loading her shotgun.

"Two heavy trucks, with Pastor in the leading car." A huntsman said.

"Prepare for war." Sandra said.

Yang readied her _Ember Celica,_ while Daniel retreated to the basement with two huntsmen to protect the mysterious girls. Gunfire rang out as two armed mercenaries from the heavy trucks fired the turrets at the building.

" _Do not stop, we're here to acquire the director's prized subjects no matter what._ " Pastor said over the radio.

"Get the big guns." Mr. Paternoster said.

Two huntsmen pulled out two heavy rocket launchers from a hidden area, in which one of them fired his before being taken out, destroying one of the large trucks. The other huntsman got ready to fire his when he was shot in the shoulder...

"We need someone on that launcher!" Sandra shouted.

"I'm on it!" Yang exclaimed.

Yang rushed over to the launcher after firing two more shots from her _Ember Celica,_ scooping it up in her arms. She readied it by following the instructions, then opened fire on the second truck as it was about to ram the building. This caused an incredibly bright explosion, leaving the fates of the defenders unknown, but as Yang fought to defend the two girls from the hostile mercenaries, Blake was about to learn a principal lesson...

 **Alliance Scouting Encampment**

 **Handler: Dr. Miranda Elric**

 **Time: 11:10 am**

Blake and Elric stood adjacent to one another in the sand, both with their own weapons in hand. Both fighters drew their blades, clashing for only a few minutes before stopping suddenly...

"You've learned so much, Miss Belladonna." Elric said.

"You oddly enough, are a very good teacher." Blake explained.

"My assignment from the Cardinal was to test your mettle, to see if you have the strength to see your crusade through." Elric explained.

"Oh." Blake said in a shy tone.

"Furthermore, I noticed that you hesitate while we dueled...largely in part due to the fact that I have his face." Elric said.

Blake knew that what he had just said was right on the mark. Elric was the near spitting image of Adam, only that the differences between them were visible when they were observed.

"I'm curious to hear what story ties you two together." Elric said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it might provide me with some insight into the mind of Adam Taurus." Elric said.

Realising that he wouldn't relent until he had learned what he wanted from her, Blake decided to share with him her story of how she was connected to the White Fang, Adam, and time that she had departed from his side to start over by pursuing a career as a huntress...

 _ **3 minutes later**_

 **11:13 am.**

"I see." Elric said.

"Now that you know why I am here on this little quest against Adam, so what do you have to say?" Blake asked.

"I think you are much stronger than that foolish Taurus." Elric said.

"What?" Blake said in a surprised tone.

"For a long time, the overlying problem with this world is that humans and Faunus have been letting others decide their own destinies. In their nature, everyone is afraid of the struggle that is the control of your life. Humans choose to let their lives be dictated by the ones who they put into power, despite the fact that the worst of either race has wormed their way into the higher workings of the leadership. This allows them to feed their self-centered views on the rest of the world." Elric said.

"What do you mean?" Blake inquired.

"It means that if the wrong person is given a position of power, they would sow the seeds of hate into the minds of each generation that they lorded over. This is what allowed men like Adam Taurus to rise to power." Elric said.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Blake said.

"You decided to take your life into your own hands and broke off from Adam in order to pursue a new life free of his shadow." Elric said.

"I had seen him for what he has become, a monster. He was acting solely out of spite of humanity, feeling that humanity needed to suffer for what was done to him." Blake explained.

"So you decided that following his ideals would be foolish, and chose to pursue your own." Elric said.

"Why do you pretty up the fact I ran away from him?" Blake asked in a confused tone.

"Your story reminded me of a saying that I was told when I was in my youth. "A free individual chooses, but a slave obeys." Elric said.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Someone who thinks for themselves possesses the ability to decide whether or not a choice is right or wrong, and is by all accounts Free. But a slave, does not possess that have no voice in response to whatever option has been laid out for them, as they are restricted to the path that has been decided for them by their masters." Elric explained.

"In your words, I escaped that fate by leaving his side." Blake said in a tone of realisation.

"If you can draw strength from that, you will last longer in a fight." Elric explained.

"I'll consider it." Blake said as Katie came up to them.

"Oi, you two. Lunch is ready and Miranda said that she's got something to share." Katie hollered.

"We'll be right there." Blake said.

The two sheathed their weapons and proceeded towards the main building of the camp, venturing inside to reunite with the rest of the group as they polished off sandwiches that were made by Miranda. Blake sat down and was given one by Katie, while Elric received his own, special sandwich from Miranda as she walked to the front of the table...

"I have received new information from the Cardinal." Miranda said.

"What does your boss want to share with us?" Duncan inquired.

"Firstly, Elric, we'll be having a new member added to our little field team as the two of you are going to be part of a new unit." Miranda explained to her associate.

"The mission we shall have?" Elric asked.

"It remains the same since your birth; the elimination of Adam Taurus." Miranda said in response.

"Wait, you were born to kill Adam?" Eric said in a surprised tone.

"The Alliance Leadership are aware of Adam Taurus' unrivaled skill with the sword, so they thought it necessary that the warrior who is to vanquish him would have to be someone who can meet with his talents or even surpass him." Miranda said.

"Well then, that's...actually kind of smart." Aiden commented.

"Peanut Gallery comments aside, what is the other thing you want to share?" Duncan inquired.

"Yes, I'd rather much like to learn more about the Cardinal's shared information." Caius said.

"Thank you, Caius. There have been strange reports of unusual activity in Vale, all connected to reports by local authorities that raided hideouts of the White Fang Splinter cell there." Miranda explained.

"How strange were the reports?" Blake inquired in a curious tone.

"They reported that the members they encountered were displaying unusual behavior, acting like children, staring off into space, or even acting like actual animals." Miranda said.

"That is odd." Eric said.

"The medical reports that had been submitted detected high amounts of foreign compounds in their blood stream, throwing their brain chemistry off balance." Miranda added.

"The most probable solution to identifying the root cause of their problem is the possibility of someone using the White Fang Splinter cell as test subjects." Caius figured.

"We definitely need to go to Vale." Eric said.

"Agreed, but can the Nightprowler make the trip?" Aiden asked.

"It's gotten us across three continents and then some, I'd say that the old girl is up to the task." Eric remarked.

"Well, then we have our course." Hera commented.

"Lets go to work." Blake said.

"Understood, may you have a safe trip." Miranda said.

As Blake and her allies decided to return to Vale in order to understand the mysterious threat, Ruby's meeting with her long lost aunt was reaching his conclusion...

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Team RWBY dorm room**

 **12:00pm (Noon)**

Aria sat in a chair while Ruby was resting in bed with Weiss sitting on the corner of the bed, sharing stories about Ruby's mom...

"Did she really do that?" Ruby asked while giggling.

"Yep, she tried to do a back flip, but only landed on her butt." Aria said with a chuckle.

"Wow, that is funny." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I hadn't ran that fast in a long time. The first thing that she said as I ran up to her, out of breath, was "I made an owie" and shot the most sweetest smile you would ever see despite the fact that her booty was hurting." Aria said.

The girls giggled, in which Aria noticed a message on her scroll that told her to "come on back" in which she knew what it meant...

"Listen, it was great having to have the chance to meet with you, Ruby, as well as you Miss Schnee, but I have to go somewhere." Aria said.

"Really?" Weiss inquired.

"But, you just met us after so long." Ruby said.

"I know, but the people I work with need me to come on back real quick." Aria said.

"Oh." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, I'll swing by when they give me the chance to." Aria said.

Aria immediately walked over to the resting Ruby, and hugged her recently met niece so tightly, like she never wanted to let go of her. She released and pulled something out of her purse, and handed it to Ruby.

"Something to help you whenever you find yourself in a tough fight." Aria said.

Ruby took the item, a small round object that looked kind of like a small, chocolate baked good, in which Ruby actually swallowed it whole. Aria said her goodbyes, in which she exited the room and cross paths with X-8...

"Surprised to see you here, Six." X-8 said.

"You don't have to address me by X project number, Astoria." Aria said.

"I'm Kanna Bellemont while I am here, Please remember that." X-8 said.

"If you are so curious, "Kanna", I was visiting my sister's daughter here." Aria explained.

"Ruby Rose, huh? I'll Keep an eye on her while I am here." X-8 said.

"Thank you." Aria said.

"I got the AIUs with me distracting the headmaster, he won't try to stop you from leaving the grounds." X-8 explained.

"I owe you one." Aria said.

Aria slipped off the campus without any problems with Ozpin, feeling a great burden vanish from her shoulders as she had the chance to meet with her long lost niece and her family. As she went about her business, Yang's pursuit of Blake was about to take a surprising turn...

 **The Golden Sunrise**

 **12:30 pm**

Yang walked out of the damaged inn, dragging an injured mercenary behind her and turning him over to the WHITECROSS soldiers. The outside of the inn was crawling with WHITECROSS soldiers and personnel, who were providing treatment to the injured huntsmen and huntresses, including Mr. Paternoster. Pastor was in handcuffs alongside his remaining mercenaries and surrounded by WHITECROSS soldiers...

" _Good riddance to that asshole_." Yang thought.

She walked over to Sandra, who just turned the girls over to WHITECROSS doctors, letting out a large sigh of relief that the two were unharmed...

"Think those two will be ok?" Yang asked.

"WHITECROSS doctors are the best around, they'll be fine." Sandra said as someone came up behind them.

"Miss Xiao Long." Winter said in a stern tone.

Yang turned around to see Winter standing behind her, wearing her Aletian specialist uniform underneath a desert cloak. She was looking at Yang with a pissed off look...

"Winter?! What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"I am here to take you back to Vale." Winter explained.

"Well I'm sorry, but I got something to take care of." Yang said in response.

"You mean Miss Belladonna? She's already flying to Vale as we speak." Winter said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Something has drawn her and her allies to the kingdom." Winter explained.

"Then let's get going, I'm going to need to load bumblebee into your airship" Yang said.

"Make it quick, you and I have a lot to discuss." Winter said.

 **This Chapter concludes with Yang having to join Winter in the pursuit of Blake, Blake receiving a big life lesson from Elric's training and she and her allies decided to return to Vale after learning of a possible new threat. The long lost sister of Summer Rose, Aria, meets the niece who had never known of her existence and hands her something that would "help her out if she was ever in a tough fight" before returning to her employers. X-8's true name has been hinted towards, with only her first name "Astoria" being revealed. Tyrian has been defeated by Aria, whose ultimate weapon, a chitinous armor that can regenerate from whatever damage it takes combined with her tail, has been revealed. This is the second to last chapter of this story as it nears conclusion, in which the next chapter will be the last. After this, two _World of Remnant_ -style stories will be released. One, RWBY: Trinity Origin, will go into the background history of the mysterious Trinity Alliance to help you understand it. The next one, RWBY: X OUT, looks into the X project, the mysterious Trinity Alliance project that resulted in the creation of the abilities of X-8, Aria, X-9, and the most creepiest little girl you'll ever and the monstrous Grimm that she calls "Big Brother". The next chapter picks up with Ilia's condition reaching a climax, Blake and her allies finding themselves in a compromising situation, what Ruby swallowed reveals its true nature, Team RWBY is reunited, and Xavier confronts an old friend for answers on a very important question, while Cinder takes the first step towards a new destiny...**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


	25. Chapter 25: Onto the Horizon

**Chapter 25: Onto the Horizon**

 **Kio Kuana, Menagerie**

 **6:00 pm**

Ilia was moving along the rooftops, hoping to find someplace to lay low as the tensions between the new leadership for the Menagerie chapter of the White Fang and those who still retained their allegiance to Adam were rising heavily. The area where the assassin's blood rested on her cheek was now a dark rash that covered the entire side of her face, and constantly heard voices. It eventually reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore...

"Please, stop!" Ilia said.

" _You failed to keep your life safe, gave it up._ " The voice said in a tormenting tone.

"SHUT UP!" Ilia screamed.

She leapt across the rooftops, hearing the voice of her parents telling her goodbye as they went to work, her reacting to the news of their deaths, and her violent attack against the human girls that mocked Faunus miners. In that moment, she lost her footing on one more rooftop due to her being "distracted" and was sent flying through the air, crashing hard into someone's yard. She smacked her head against a small well in the yard, in which she lost all sight, and the rash on her face vanished...

"What was that noise?" Ghira shouted.

"I'll check outside." Kali said.

Kali walked outside, looking around to see what the source of that strange sound was, in which she immediately saw the motionless Ilia lying on the ground...

"You two, come with me." Kali said to two guards standing at the door.

"Yes, ma'am." One of the guards said.

The trio picked the injured Ilia up, and carried her inside the house as Ghira entered the main hall...

"Ilia? What happened?" Ghira asked.

"I don't know, we found her in the yard like this." Kali explained.

"Kali and I can take her, one of you two go to the WHITECROSS headquarters and request a doctor." Ghira ordered.

"Yes, sir." One of the guards said before running off.

As the Belladonnas prepared to look after the injured Ilia, their daughter was about to face a dangerous situation...

 **Southern Shore**

 **Vale.**

 **8:00 pm**

The skies rumbled with thunder and lightning as the Nightprowler flew through a violent storm that showed up in their flight path. Eric tried to brave it, while the rest of the group struggled to hang on...

"Well, you certainly know how to make a flight fun." Hera said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you want to fly?" Eric responded in an irritated tone.

"No thanks, sky guy." Hera responded.

"Can it! Eric, can you get us to the shoreline?" Duncan asked.

"Trying, this storm isn't helping with visibility." Eric said.

"Just get us to the ground, this storm makes the air unsafe." Blake said.

"Got something on radar, looks like another airship." Eric pointed out.

"Scans indicate that the vessel is Aletian." Caius said.

But as the ship flew over the Vale shore line, an unfortunate twist of fate had befallen the band of heroes as a rogue lightning bolt struck the Ship's engine. The Nightprowler dived towards the ground, crashing into the center of some woods. Blake crawled her way out of the wreck, injured and in pain, she saw four figures moving towards them...

 _ **3 hours later.**_

Blake awoke aboard the airship, with her injuries bandaged up and resting on the floor of the ship alongside Duncan and his team. Caius sat in the corner with Eric, who was still sore from his injuries...

"Blake, you're awake." Caius said.

"Where are we?" Blake asked.

"You're on Winter Schnee's airship, Blake." Yang said.

Blake leapt to her feet, seeing the one person who she was afraid to face after all that had happened so long ago; Yang. Her heart was racing, horrified and terrified to be in her presence...

"Y- Yang." Blake said in a nervous tone.

"You know, you had me on quite the chase." Yang said.

"I thought I told you that I couldn't face you after...after what I did." Blake said.

"You ran off without even thinking about how Ruby, or even Weiss would feel about you running away." Yang exclaimed.

"Do you honestly think that I could even face Ruby after I almost killed her!?" Blake exclaimed as tears began to pour down her face.

Yang grabbed her teammate and pulled her close, as Blake was immediately overcome with emotion upon being in the presence of her teammate and partner. Duncan came to upon hearing Blake's cries...

"Wow, you guys can not let a man sleep." Duncan said sarcastically as Winter entered the room.

"I'm pleased to see that you have reacquainted with each other." Winter said.

"So where are we heading?" Blake asked.

"Back to Beacon, where you two are supposed to be." Winter said.

"Believe it or not, that was actually my plan for after I had gotten Blake back, you know." Yang said.

"Plans can change, just like the fact that my sister has begun dating yours while you two had run off." Winter commented.

"WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed.

As the two students braced for a rough homecoming, Ruby and Weiss were about to make a startling discovery as to what Aria had given Ruby...

 **Team RWBY Dorm room**

 **6:30 am**

The two girls were resting in their beds when Weiss' scroll vibrated as Winter was calling her sister. Weiss answered her scroll, and was surprised at what Winter had said...

"Alright, I'll tell her." Weiss said as she scrambled out of bed.

She hurried to Ruby's bed, carefully shaking her to see if she was awake...

"Ruby, I have something to tell you." Weiss said.

"Hmm...What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Winter found Yang and Blake, she's bringing them back here and will be here sometime in the morning." Weiss explained.

"Oh thank God." Ruby said.

"Just wanted to let you know, so we can be ready in the morning." Weiss said.

She kissed Ruby on the forehead, then returned to her bed in order to fall back asleep. The following morning, Weiss was in the middle of buttoning up her shirt while Ruby sat at the end of the bed, waiting for her turn to get dressed.

"Okay, I'm finished." Weiss said.

"Okay." Ruby responded.

But as Ruby began to thrust herself up by pushing on the end of the bed, she didn't notice that there was a sheet of loose paper on the floor and when she took a step forward, the loose paper caused her to lose her balance and fall...

"WHOA!" Ruby shouted as she fell.

"RUBY!" Weiss exclaimed as she ran out from behind the closet door.

In that moment, Ruby heard something inside of her beat like a drum, in which Weiss saw the unexplainable occur before her very eyes. Strange material formed around Ruby's body, in which it immediately transformed into a suit of red armor that cushioned Ruby's fall as she hit the ground with a loud THUD!

"Ruby?! Are you alright?" Weiss inquired.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but...what is this stuff?" Ruby said in a confused tone.

"It looks like some type of chitinous armor." Weiss said as she helped Ruby to her feet.

"Yeah, it kind of does." Ruby said.

"Is this what your aunt gave you? A suit of self-generating chitin armor?" Weiss said in disbelief.

The two watched as the armor quickly vanished after turning into a liquid form and was absorbed by Ruby's skin. They were completely baffled by the sight, just what did Aria Rose give her? While they pondered what was given to Ruby, Winter was just about to touch down...

 **Beacon Academy Airship Docks**

 **8:00 am.**

Qrow and Professor Ozpin stood patiently waiting for Winter's airship as it began to land so they can deal with the two students who had run off. The airship touched down, and as the ramp lowered, Yang and Blake walked down followed by Eric and Winter, with the latter pushing Bumblebee down the ramp...

"You know, you caused a lot of trouble." Qrow said.

"I know." Yang said, sounding ashamed.

"Aside from Qrow's thoughts, you two will have to work yourselves hard if you want to catch up on all you missed." Ozpin said.

"Understood, headmaster." Blake said.

"Here's your bike, kid." Eric said.

"Thanks, man." Yang said.

"I'll be taking Mr. Foster and Miss Belladonna's compatriots to the hospital to have their injuries taken care of." Winter said.

"Alright, Winter. You may take your leave." Ozpin said.

Winter boarded her airship and took off, while Qrow had Yang turn over the keys to her motorcycle as per the instructions of her father as she would be grounded from its use for awhile. Afterwards, the two decided to proceed to the dorms in order to receive their lumps from their teammates for their behavior over the past few weeks. As they approached the dorm room, they immediately encountered Weiss leaning against the wall with a stern look on her face, who then proceeded to walk towards them...

"Weiss, before you say-" Yang said as Weiss immediately hugged the two.

"Shut it, you dunces. You have had us worried for too long." Weiss said.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble." Blake said as she hugged Weiss back.

"Same here." Yang said.

"Good, glad that's straightened out." Weiss started. "Now then, Ruby wants to see you first, Blake." She instructed.

"Alright, I've been meaning to talk to you about the fact that you just happen to be dating my sister." Yang said.

Weiss let Blake into the room, where Ruby was sitting in a chair and looking at Blake...

"Ruby...I...I..I'm So Sorry for what I did to you." Blake said after falling to knees before Ruby.

Tears had already begun to flow down Blake's face, in which Ruby lowered her hand out to her kneeling teammate and Blake immediately took notice and took her hand. Ruby immediately pulled Blake close and hugged her tight.

"I'm just glad that you are alive, that's all that matters." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Blake said before crying in relief.

Ruby held her crying teammate close as Yang and Weiss entered the room, with Weiss helping Ruby up to transition from a single hug between the two girls to a full group hug between all four girls. As Team RWBY celebrated their reunion, Xavier was about to make a startling discovery of serious proportions...

 **WHITECROSS Primary Headquarters**

 **City of Vale.**

 **9:54 am.**

Xavier sat in his chair, holding onto a patch that was acquired from the Vacuo chapter of the organization that had him concerned. It resembled that of an Ouroboros coiled around a dagger, which resembled the emblem of another organization that had a bloody history in Remnant. Just as he was lost in thought, an elderly man with a Dragon head cane entered his office...

"It's been too long, old friend." The man said.

"Yeah, I'll still remember all that time you spent training me to inherit the director position." Xavier said.

"You were an adaptive student after all. I still remember the time you helped me arrange the Menagerie chapter deal." The man said.

"Yeah, the crowning achievement of my career as a member of the WHITECROSS organization." Xavier said.

"Anyway Xavier, what decided to bring me to your office?" The man asked.

"There's been a slight development, Valentine, our chapter in Vacuo came into the custody of two young girls who had been used in human experimentation." Xavier explained.

"That is pretty shocking. Have you been able to identify the ones who are responsible?" Valentine asked.

"Take a look." Xavier said, tossing him the patch.

"No...it can't be." Valentine said in shock as he recognized the emblem.

"We always knew that they might be back." Xavier said.

"But I hadn't anticipated that they would be taking hold in events so quickly." Valentine said.

"I think you and need to have a talk." Xavier said.

"Yes, we should." Valentine said.

As Xavier discussed the possibility of a looming threat to the world of Remnant with his former mentor, Cinder was on the path to a new destiny...

 **Tomb of Arcadia Nightingale**

 **Mount Hel.**

 **Vale.**

Cinder, who now had an artificial, robotic arm provided by a "friend", climbed up the side of a mountain alongside her compatriots Mercury and Emerald. She stopped outside of a set of massive stone doors and thought back to when the Storyteller provided her with the location...

 **(Flashback)**

"Arcadia Nightingale was the member of Salem's inner circle whose seat you now hold." The Storyteller explained to Cinder as she looked through A book in her hands.

" _She betrayed Salem?_ " Spectral Cinder said.

"It was only after Salem had her kill her younger sister." The Storyteller said.

" _Family gets in the way when you are striving to achieve your goals_." Spectral Cinder said.

"Quite a speech, considering that you have started to see a family bond with someone on your quarry." The Storyteller said.

" _Uhh."_ Cinder said as her face got flustered.

"I can understand why you would want to hide it, considering who your employer is." The Storyteller said.

" _Anyway, why are you telling me this?"_ Cinder asked.

"Because how do you think Salem is going to react to the fact that you have lost the powers of the Fall Maiden? I can picture a few things that could happen." The Storyteller said.

Upon hearing that, Cinder trembled a bit as she knew that he was right, the explosion of the bomb that she was caught in destroyed any chance of retaining the powers of the Maiden. If Salem found out, her chances at striving for the power she sought after would immediately be done for...

"I know you, Cinder, you can find the most unexpected ways to avoid having death smack you around." The Storyteller said as he wrote in a book that had Cinder's emblem on the cover.

" _You want me to live in order to keep your story interesting._ " Cinder said.

"Of course, this moment makes for a good plot twist." The Storyteller said in an amused tone.

" _As I much as I don't want to admit it, you do have a point._ " Cinder said.

"Anyway, it's my job to pen everyone's lives to paper while I'm living here." The Storyteller explained.

" _So what happened to Nightingale?_ " Cinder asked.

"She died after setting Salem's plans back for a while by sealing something that she needed in a world that she could not reach." The Storyteller said.

" _She was that powerful?_ " Cinder said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, her tomb in Vale was sealed with her own power, locking up her own relics inside." The storyteller explained.

 **Present Day.**

Cinder walked into the center of a large circle in front of the doors, in which it immediately lit up as a rune on the doors glowed and a female's voice was heard...

" _You have come to my tomb, seeking power to change the world for your own self. But to gain entry, you must reveal your true feelings._ " The voice said.

Upon hearing that, Cinder immediately wondered what that had meant but knew that what had lain inside would rewrite her destiny. As she set onto a new path, Qrow was about to make a startling discovery...

 **Fortuna**

 **10:32 am**

Qrow arrived in Fortuna, as it was his first time having ventured into the realm of fate and he was here because the Storyteller had sent a message to him about a matter that he wanted to discuss...

"Welcome, Mr. Branwen." The Storyteller said.

"Oz was right, this place is like an overgrown library." Qrow said.

"Well, the books here are all about every single person in the world of Remnant." The Storyteller mused.

"At least you can keep yourself occupied." Qrow said.

The Storyteller led Qrow to the Vault, a place where stories that had what the Storyteller considered "abnormal" were kept. For a story to be considered Abnormal, he would have to continue writing it despite the fact that the person who the story is about has been declared dead.

"Is there a reason why you brought me to your vault?" Qrow asked.

"I felt that a story here was worth sharing." The Storyteller explained.

"Really?" Qrow said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, its the White one with the rose on it." The Storyteller said.

Qrow immediately picked it up after the Storyteller pointed towards it, and opened it up. All of the color in Qrow's face immediately disappeared, as the book he was holding as it was the life story of Summer Rose, his most closest friend and former team captain. He looked through the book, noticing details that immediately caught his attention...

"Is what this book saying true?" Qrow asked.

"Yep, she's been trapped there for a while." The Storyteller said.

"Then how do I get her out of there?" Qrow inquired.

"I don't know how myself, but I might know a place where you can find the answer to how." The Storyteller explained.

"Then you better start talking." Qrow said.

 **This Chapter concludes The remastered edition of RWBY:Tainted Blood. Cinder, who once sought power under Salem's banner, now seeks power of her own volition by venturing to the tomb of Arcadia Nightingale, a powerful individual who rebelled against Salem centuries ago. Qrow approaches the Storyteller in a meeting, learning of Summer Rose's survival and the possibility of a place that could hold the knowledge to set her free. Xavier approaches his mentor and predecessor, Marcus Valentine, regarding the mysterious threat that tried to claim the two girls from Chapter 24. Team RWBY has an emotional reunion as Blake and Yang have come home to their team, and Ilia has now been incapacitated by an unknown affliction that has rendered her catatonic in which she falls under the care of the Belladonnas. This story provides everything that was missing in its predecessor and corrects any of the mistakes that I made in the past version. Soon, I will release the sequel to this story, and here is all I am going to tell you about it; title: RWBY: THE COST OF PROGRESS**

 **WAIT AND SEE...**


End file.
